SuperStorm
by starwater09
Summary: Basically The Justice League animated series from the early 2000's but with Storm from X-men in it as well. Please read Incoming Storm first before this one! Could not fit Hawkgirl into the image but she is in the story!
1. Secret Origins I

**Hello everyone and welcome to my next big fanfic project now if you're new I should warn you now that I HIGHLY RECOMMAND that you read Incoming Storm before this fanfic so that it can make sense. This is a Storm/Ororo from the X-men and Superman/Clark pairing and is the only non-canon pairing so far. Note that because an outside character has been added means that things will be changed from the original series. This story also takes place during the Justice League animates series from the early 2000's but as you know in most comic books and cartoons the time period is always floating so don't be surprise if current stuff gets mentioned. Also this is rated M for reasons I shouldn't have to explain.**

 **I own nothing but the plot!**

"Would you look at that? A little slice of Heaven." Astronaut J. Allen Carter says as he admires the vast view of the planet Mars.

"If your idea of Heaven is a barren, lifeless rock." His fellow astronaut Ed Reiss says in a deadpanned tone.

"You have the soul of a poet." J. Allen Carter says sarcastically.

"Carter, we didn't come for the view. Our mission here is purely scientific." Ed Reiss says sternly to his partner. "Are you getting any readings?"

Carter looks down at his machine before looking back up at his partner. "No detectable H20." He says when something in the distance caught his attention. "Hold on."

"What?" Reiss asked but Carter doesn't answer he just moves towards the thing that caught his attention.

Carter takes out a pickaxe and starts using it on the object. "Could be an ice crystal." He says as he continues to work. Reiss pulls his machine out from the ground and follows after Carter to help him but before he could get there Carter is done. "No it almost looks organic?" He says once he picked it up.

"Carter look out!" Reiss says in a panic as the area where Carter was working starts to collapse.

The two of them start running as fast as they could in their space suits but unfortunately Carter falls in.

"Carter!" Reiss shouts in dismay he stands over the edge and looks down to where his partner had fallen. "Carter do you read me? Are you alright? Repeat Carter do you read me?" Reiss shouted over the radio.

"I'm okay Ed." Carter answers once he stopped falling. "Ed? Come in Ed?" Carter says trying to get an answer. "Dead." He says aloud once he realized his partner couldn't read him. It was too dark to see where he was so he turned on his head lamp he looks around to his surprise he spots something on the walls with strange markings. He looks around further and finds an unknown door, grabbing the pickaxe that fell with him he uses it to try to get the door open. Finally it comes lose and smoke begins to come out of the small hole that he made, then a strange white light begins to shine that was almost too blinding to look at. Carter looks inside only to see something hurling towards him. "Nooo!"

 **A/N at this point in time you may listen to the first Justice League opening theme but image Storm added in!**

Two years later inside of Wayne Tech Sub-Station located in Metropolis a super hero dress like a bat has just broken in as the staff talked about an upcoming get together.

"Remember barbeque at my place Saturday night." The blonde male worker says excitedly. "You're all invited! Venus is rising early and you know what that means."

"Sounds great. See you then." His co-workers say as he leaves for the day.

"You guys are animals!" The blonde co-worker says as he waves goodbye. "Good night."

Once the other three scientist were sure he was gone, the older looking one of the three started speaking in another strange language. The younger looking male in the group lifts up a heavy cabinet while the female tears through the walls to get to strange black and red alien looking thing once the female indicated that she had what they were looking for the three left the building not knowing that Batman was there to watch the whole exchange.

The group climbs up to the roof and the female puts alien looking thing onto a machine where it sinks in.

"I doubt that modification is legal." Batman says surprising the two males whom get wrapped up by his rope and knocked down by him. "Should have stuck to your desk jobs." He says standing in front of the female. She attacked quickly at first Batman was able to dodge the first two punches but eventually she landed a hit to his jaw then his stomach before she tossed him across the roof. Batman lands on his feet just as the two males escape the rope. The female charges towards Batman who jumps back then tosses his bat-a-rang at her which had no effect, the younger of the males pushes Batman off of the roof but he quickly uses his grappling hook to swing himself back onto the roof.

"Need a hand." Superman says floating up behind Batman on his left causing him to turn around to look at the other hero.

"Maybe two." Storm says from her place on Batman's right getting his attention for a second as well before facing his opponents again.

"Thanks but I can handle this." Batman says with a frown.

"They don't look so tough." Superman says looking at Batman's opponents whom were now running away.

"Looks can be deceiving." Storm just says as the three were about to move to chase after them. Superman is suddenly hit with strange vision that causes him pain and knocks him down hard. "Superman!" Storm shouts in surprise as she flies towards him, her shout makes Batman turn around to see what happened. Storm was busy picking Superman up when Batman noticed the older one of his opponents pressing a button to signal something.

"Get out of the way Storm!" Batman shouted, he used his grappling hook to escape just as the machine on the roof exploded but a blasted still hit him causing him to go tumbling down a hill.

"Batman!" Storm shouted as she flew past the explosion while still holding onto Superman.

Eventually Batman stopped and was able to see that the group that he was fighting were mangled only to then recover quickly from the explosion and begin to walk away. Storm lands with Superman in front of the bat themed hero just as he began to recover from the vision.

"What happened?" Superman asked with a groan while holding his head.

"You tell us?" Batman says as he stares the other hero down.

"I don't know?" Superman answers honestly. "I saw images…they were so intense and then…that's all I remember."

"Images that can knock you out?" Storm says with clear concern as she reaches out and touches his head to check him over. "A bit unusual isn't it?"

"I'm fine Storm." Superman says evenly moving away more aggressively from her touch then he needed to be. Storm gives him an annoyed look but doesn't say anything further.

"Obviously they didn't want to leave evidence behind." Batman says breaking the tension between the other two heroes as he looks back at the now burning building.

"What's this all about?" Superman asked turning to face Batman.

"Over the past few months I detected several security breaches in our global deep space monitoring network." Batman explained to the other heroes.

"And no one has claimed responsibility?" Superman questioned.

"No there's more to this than meets the eye." Batman claimed.

"Hmm, it could be possible that someone's trying to contact earth." Storm says with a thoughtful expression.

"It doesn't seem that way." Batman tells them.

"I'd like to stay and look into this but I'm expected back in Metropolis." Superman says to him.

"Another key to the city?" Batman asked sarcastically.

"I have to leave as well." Storm also adds already floating up to leave. "It's actually a school night for me. I'd tell you to stay out of trouble Batman, but we both know you wouldn't listen." With that Storm flew away no doubt heading towards her own apartment in Metropolis.

"So I guess that means you two are still fighting then." Batman says once the female hero was out of sight.

"We're not fighting." Superman says in defense. "She said she wanted time to figure her place here on her own so I'm giving her space."

"Right, you're in no way still completely pissed off that she decided to move out." Batman says sarcastically.

"I have to get going." Superman says ignoring his friend's statement before pulling out a watch from his pocket to hand to Batman. "Here, it's a signal watch call if you need any more help." With that Superman took off leaving the bat theme superhero by himself.

Batman looks down at the watch Superman gave him with a skeptical look. "Right." He puts the watch in his utility belt though and walks away from the scene.

 **Cut to outside the U. S. Building**

Protesters were standing outside outraged over the use of nuclear weapons.

"They stockpiled enough nuclear weapons to destroy our entire planet. And yet they continued to build more we demand that they stop this madness!"

 **Inside the U.N. Building**

"Weapons of mass destructions. My people believe a lasting peace can only be achieved by eliminating them." The Japanese ambassador says.

"Nonsense! Those weapons are our only defense against aggression." General Wells protested.

"Is this your official position?" The ambassador asked.

"No General Wells doesn't speak for our government." J. Allen Carter now a U.S. senator says as he stands in front of a podium to address the group.

"Senator Carter only a fool-" General Wells begins to argue.

"General, when I was an astronaut on Mars I survived an experience which profoundly changed my life." Carter begins to explain. "Looking at Earth from a distance I saw for the first time how small and fragile our planet is. Its fate is in our hands, ladies and gentleman that is a responsibility we must not take lightly. Therefore today I propose a bold new solution for peace one that would use a force more powerful than any before. A force dedicated to the good of all mankind a force known to all as Superman!"

Superman is let in to the meeting once Carter was done with is proposal, as he walked down towards the podium he could hear either mutters of approval or disapproval.

"With all due respect Senator we can't entrust the security of the entire world to one man." General Wells protested.

"I understand your feelings General. And when Senator Carter first approached me I was reluctant to get involved. But after meeting with him and his advisors I became convinced that I could make a difference. I have fought hard over the years to earn your trust and I solemnly swear to all of you that I will continue to uphold the ideals of truths and justice not just for America but for all the world." Superman promises the group much to most of their happiness.

"Thank you Superman." The ambassador from before say bowing in respect. Superman bows down in respect back when he gets upright again he notices General Wells looking upset but before he could question him another person approaches him.

 **Cut to News report**

"Good evening this is Snapper Carr reportingit's been six months since Senator J. Allen Carter dramatic disarmer plan was ratified." Snapper Carr says to the T.V. viewers. "While Superman has been working around the clock to disarm hundreds of deadly warheads. Public support for the plan has swelled."

"Superman Rocks!" a Supporter shouts happily while onlookers cheer at the statement.

"Yet some remain skeptical." Snapper Carr continues on.

"Hey the big guy's heart's in the right place but give me a break I'm the fastest man alive." Flash says quickly running behind Snapper Carr to tap his shoulder and then running back. "And even I can't be in five places at once."

"Still with more missiles being dismantled every day most of us will sleep better knowing that Superman is watching over us." Snapper Carr says finishing his report as said superhero happily watches from his T.V. screen as he got ready for bed.

"As if ones ego couldn't get any bigger." Ororo says sarcastically rolling her eyes at the news report, she had just walked in from the bathroom wearing a nightgown.

"I thought you were in favor of the plan to disarm all the nuclear weapons." Clark says sternly turning to look at his girlfriend.

"Oh, I'm still in favor of getting rid of all the weapons." Ororo says crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down on the bed. "I would just prefer a plan that wasn't just let's get rid of all the weapons and military because Superman can take care of everything."

"Why shouldn't the world depend on me?!" Clark asked a bit upset that she didn't seem to have faith in him.

"Because Flash has a point!" Ororo argues standing up now to stare him down. "You can't always be there to protect the world and it's selfish to act as if you can. There should at least be some kind of backup plan put in place."

Clark just sighed shaking his head at his girlfriend. It wasn't the first time they had an argument like this although last time it was actually about a different subject matter.

 **Flashback to five months ago**

It had been a month since Ororo and Clark had seen each other after trying to help Bruce. And they still had little to no communication happening between them. Despite all this Ororo was settling into her new life as a professor and freelance writer just fine. She just wished that Clark wouldn't keep being so upset with her for wanting her own space. Not that she didn't understand where he was coming from, she knew that Clark had really liked her when she was staying with him. She knew that they had somehow settled into a domestic routine between them and it was very comfortable and easy to accept…when she thought her stay in this world would only be temporary.

But with Charles warning of how the rifts were nearly destroying her home world and both the machines Lex and Bruce had destroyed after he of course wiped Lex's memory so that not only would he forget about his machine but also never have the desire to go into parallel worlds again. Ororo had to come to grips with the fact that she would never go home. And she knew she had to have her own space to process it properly. But in doing such a thing that was only meant to aid Ororo in her adjustment it caused a rift between herself and her first friend in this new world.

"I've got to stop thinking about this especially now." Ororo says staring at herself in the mirror. She was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup for her date Shawn Washington, whom was a fellow professor at Metropolis Community College. It would be her first official date (the lunches with Clark didn't count) since coming to this new world and being forced to stay.

As Ororo was finishing up wrapping her head to keep her white hair hidden she heard a knock on her apartment door. _Hmm he's here a little earlier than I expected._ Luckily though she was already finished getting ready, although when she went to answer the door she was surprised to see Clark instead of her date.

"Clark?" Ororo asked surprised to see the same man that she was thinking about earlier now standing outside her apartment door. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something." Clark said evenly while letting himself into her apartment as he took in her appearance, Ororo was wearing a long flowing navy blue backless dress, her hair of course was covered up in a matching head wrap, and she was also wearing the fake brown colored contacts. "Going somewhere?"

"I have a date tonight." Ororo says evenly a small part of herself felt satisfaction in seeing the look of dismay on Clark's face when she said this.

"How long has this been going on?!" Clark demanded to know forgetting himself.

"Well a lot can happen when you cut someone out of your life for months on end!" Ororo proclaimed now irritated with him.

"You're the one who said you needed space away from me to figure out your life here!" Clark nearly shouts out.

"I said I needed to find my own space so that I could figure things out!" Ororo argued back. "You're the one who took it as an insult and decided to stay away!" Ororo turned to face away from him this wasn't the time to lose control of her emotions especially with her date on the way. "What did you come here for Clark I'm sure it has nothing to do with my personal life?"

Clark paused for a second wanting to argue that last statement but deciding to let it go for now. "As I'm sure you know by now I've been helping Senator Carter in his complete nuclear disarm plan. While most public opinion is in favor of this plan there are still a lot of people and even other heroes that are skeptical. It would be very helpful to the plan if I had more heroes openly saying they were onboard with this plan."

"So you need Storm to make a public statement saying that I'm for this plan?" Ororo asked though she already knew the answer. She felt a bit hurt in hearing the reason that he had seek her out, of course this visit was about the political nonsense he had gotten himself involved in.

"Unless of course you have a problem with a plan that disarms all the nuclear weapons in the world." Clark states with a bit of a sarcastic edge at the end.

"I can support the idea of disarming all the nuclear weapons." Ororo exclaims turning back to glare at him. "It's the idea that all earth needs is Superman if anything ever goes wrong that's idiotic!"

"What's wrong with earth depending on me to always be there to take care of it?" Clark argued. "What's wrong with earth leaning on me when it's under attack? When it needs safety? When it's starting a new life?!" At this point it became clear to the two that Clark wasn't just taking about the planet. "Didn't I do enough to show earth how much you…it meant to me even in a short amount of time?"

"You did." Ororo says softly. "But that doesn't mean that earth shouldn't figure out how to stand on its own. Without you."

"Ororo-" Clark begins to say softly reaching out to the weather witch he touched her shoulder.

"Earth will always need you." Ororo says interrupting him mid-sentence. "But earth has never been helpless and that's what earth will become if it leans on you too much. There has to be a balance or a relationship between you and earth will never work out." Once she was done speaking a knock could be heard on the door, Ororo moves to open the door.

"Hey Ororo you look wonderful." Shawn says a large smile on his face, he holds up a dozen red roses to give to her. "These are for you, I hope you-" Shawn pauses as he just notices Clark standing behind Ororo. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No Clark was just leaving." Ororo says gesturing for the glasses wearing hero to go. "Tell Perry I'll see if I can find the time to do the assignment."

"Right." Clark says forcefully leaving the apartment building. Clark turns into a dark corner and after checking around to make sure no one was around he spun into his Superman costume and took off towards the artic.

"I can't believe ' **punch** ' that after everything I did ' **punch** ' she would just turn around and go on a date with someone else." Superman shouts out loud, after leaving Ororo's apartment he knew he needed to take his frustrations out on something. Luckily the artic had dozens of huge blocks of ice that he could take it out on. "I mean what does Shawn even know about her? ' **punch** ' clearly not a lot or else he would know that Ororo thinks that red roses are too predictable!" Superman continues to yell to no one. "He probably asked her out just because she's beautiful ' **punch** ' and intelligent ' **punch** ' and caring ' **punch** ' and knowledgeable ' **punch** ' and independent she doesn't need him or anyone." Superman was about to punch the block of ice again but then stopped to think.

Ororo may not need someone to completely support her but that didn't mean she didn't want to have any friends or family. He took her moving out as a rejection because he couldn't see past his own growing feelings for her. Because Clark had been entranced with her since the moment they met and he didn't want her to leave for fear that someone else would see what he saw. "I'm such an idiot." With that said Superman flew back towards Metropolis.

It was late when Ororo made it back to her apartment. Her date had been alright despite the awkward moment when Shawn and Clark had seen each other. And despite the predictable red roses Shawn was a very interesting handsome man but Ororo didn't think anything would work out between them.

"I'll have to find a way to break it to him gently." Ororo says aloud as she enters into her bedroom, she surprised to see that on her dresser was a vase filled with white roses. "Clark?" Ororo gasped in surprise as he comes out from the shadows and walks towards her until he was standing in front of her.

"If I work with earth to set up a proper balance will the earth be willing then to be in a relationship?" Clark all but whispered, he had raised her chin up so that they would now be face to face and was staring intensely into Ororo's eyes though he really wished to see the natural blue color that only she could possess.

"Maybe." Ororo answered simply while leaning in closer wrapping her arms around his neck.

With that said Clark closed the remaining gap between them pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart and just softly gazed at each other. "Since when do you pull a Batman?"

Clark just smiled lifted Ororo off her feet and carrying her towards the bed.

 **End flash back**

Clark just sighs despite the conversation that they had months ago they could still sometimes be at odds in their relationship. Both as heroes of earth and as a couple they still had to work on their balance with both parts of their lives.

"Let's just get some sleep." He shuts off the T.V. screen laying down on the bed with Ororo cuddled up beside him. His eyes weren't even shut for five minutes when the images from six months ago hit him just as painfully as before. He sits back up in shock his heart even racing a bit.

"What's wrong?" Ororo asked in concern.

"The images they came back again." Clark explains.

 **Cut to an abandon Star Labs warehouse**

While Superman was busy disarming nuclear weapons and working on his relationship Batman had managed to track down the three fake scientist to a warehouse in Metropolis. After looking around briefly he notices the three fake scientist leaving. Batman continues to explore the warehouse until he comes across a room with alien looking containers inside of it. Batman cuts one of them open only to have one of the scientists whom appeared to be unconscious fall out of the alien container. Just as Batman was checking the man's pulse a guard dog steps into the room and growls at him. The dog pounces onto Batman knocking him back until he managed to kick the dog away from himself. The dog though bounces back and tries to attack him again but Batman jumps out of the way using a beam to bring him up high where the dog couldn't reach him.

But the dog shifts into a white alien creature much to Batman's surprise and begins climbing the walls to get to him. In his shock at seeing such a creature Batman gets knocked down from the beam he was on, the alien following after him managed to take a swipe at him with its claws. Batman tries to fight him off but the creature pushes him making crash through a glass window hitting a shelf that falls on top of him.

 **Cut back to Clark's apartment**

"Do you at least remember anything this time?" Ororo asked gently clearly very worried as far as she knew the images never happened again for the past six months and now suddenly they popped up once more?

Clark just shook his head as he slashed water onto his face in the bathroom. "No Ororo, I still can't really make anything-" Clark paused suddenly hearing the distressed signal from the watch he gave Bruce. "Get dress Bruce needs help!"

Ororo just sighs shaking her head as she saw him use super speed to get dressed. "This conversation isn't over Kal-el!"

After quickly getting dressed in their super hero costumes the two quickly flew across the city in the hopes of getting to Batman as quickly as possible. With his super hearing Superman was able to locate the warehouse where the signal was coming from with Storm closely behind him. The two walk around the building for a bit when Superman turn to where the signal was the strongest and noticed Batman's hand sticking out from the fallen shelf.

"No." Superman said in horror realizing that his friend had to be crushed under the heavy shelf, he lifts the heavy shelf off of Batman and brings him up into his arms. "Batman!"

"Oh, my goddess!" Storm says equally as disturbed, when she got a look at Batman, just as she was about to checked his pulse. The couple heard a strange falling sound looking out a window they both can see that it's a flaming meteor flying across the sky.

The couple flies out of the warehouse with Superman still carrying Batman. To their dismay the meter appeared to have crashed onto the heart of Metropolis which was now in crisis mode because of it. As Superman looked around he spotted and ambulance.

"Medic! He needs help!" Superman shouts landing in front of the medic with Batman in his arms he puts him on the stretcher.

"What happened?" The medic asked.

"I'm not sure." Superman answers honestly.

"Just make sure to take care of him." Storm adds as the two fly away to help the rest of the city.

Once the other two heroes had left the medic moves to check on Batman, she was going to remove his mask when he suddenly grabbed her arm much to her surprised. "Don't even think about it." Batman says in a dark tone.

Meanwhile firefighters were putting out the meteor as a news crew came on the scene.

"Look at the size of that thing!" A police officer says in shock.

"Stay back it's still hot." Another officer warns.

Suddenly steam starts coming out of the meteor and a massive bug like leg appears almost taking out the two officers whom were luckily saved by Superman. After Superman set them down the creature inside the meteor was revealed.

"Incredible is it some kind of machine?" Snapper Carr asked as the news crew filmed this new creature.

Unfortunately though it appeared that this alien walker was indeed very hostile as without warning it begins attacking the police and firefighters. Superman though begins to fly straight towards the machine intending on destroying it only for it to flash a bright energy beam that caused him to fall from the sky and crash into the street making a dent.

"Superman?!" Storm yells in shock and panic flying after him, citizens that happened to be close by were moving in to check on him. "Stand back!" Storm says luckily most people knew to get out of her way as she checked him over.

The alien walker continues to attack and nothing the police and firefighters try to do seems to stop it. And Snapper Carr and his news crew continue to film the whole thing, meanwhile just as the medic was about to leave with Batman he escaped using his grappling hook to get inside his Batjet. From inside his Batjet Batman hits the alien walker with two missiles but it has no effect. His attack though got the alien vehicle's attention and now it was focused on attacking his jet.

"Superman!" Storm says with relief sigh as he starts to response to her voice.

"I'm okay." Superman says with a groan shaking his head, he looks up at the sky to see Batman fighting the alien walker.

Without waiting hesitation he flies straight for it again manages to punch it three times causing it to fall down. While it was down Superman punched it again then tried to pry it open but instead it hits him again with the bright energy beam knocking him into a building.

Now Storm was really angry at this strange creature and the sky turns even darker as she manipulates the clouds. She creates a huge tornado to lift up the alien walker then uses the clouds in the sky to create a powerful lightning bolt that strikes down the alien walker hard. For a moment there is relief as the machine doesn't move for a moment but then it gets back up again.

"Impossible!" Storm says in dismay as it got back up again.

Meanwhile Superman had gotten out from under the rumble just in time to see that even Storm's attack hadn't stopped the creature. "Whatever that thing is I've got to stop it."

"Look!" Snapper Carr says as yet two more meteors opened up and two more creatures came out of them.

"It's not safe here get out." Superman says to Snapper Carr but then starts seeing the painful images once again causing him to scream in pain.

"Are you okay?" Snapper Carr asked when he suddenly stopped screaming and just had a serious look on his face. "Freaky." Snapper Carr says as he notices that Superman isn't responding to him at all, out of nowhere Superman flies off…in the opposite direction of the alien creatures. "Superman?"

Superman seemingly in his new trance speedily flies past a surprise and shocked Storm and Batman.

"Where's he going?" Batman questions from his ship.

"What's going on with you Clark?" Storm whispers in a worried tone quickly flying after him.

Batman moved to focus back on the creature when the military arrived to try and stop the creatures though nothing could be done to stop them. It didn't take long for Batman to realize he needed to leave to come up with a different plan.

"After hours of intense battle the heart of the city lies in ruins as the devastation continues the questions on everyone's minds is where is Superman?" Snapper Carr says to the camera as he continued his report. "Meanwhile we're getting reports that similar objects has landed all around the world in Paris, Kairos, Malaysia, and more are arriving by the hour."

 **Cut to Themyscira**

Princess Diane and her mother look on riding horses from their safe homeland as the world goes into chaos. "These omens don't boat well mother mankind maybe facing its darkest hour." Diane says in a worried tone.

"Then mankind will have to face it alone." Queen Hippolyta says evenly.

"How can you say that?" Diane questions in dismay.

"Whatever happens beyond these shores is not our concern." Queen Hippolyta answers as she rode away on her horse. "Here the gods will protect us."

"I hope you're right." Diane whispers.

 **Cut to back to Batman**

He had been following after Superman and had tracked him down just outside of a U.S. military base. Batman lands his jet just as Storm whom had gotten there before him was about to enter but stopped to wait for him.

"Why would he come here?" Batman asked once he was standing in front of her.

"I do not know?" Storm answered honestly everything about this whole night just kept getting stranger and stranger.

They both entered the base and began their search for the other hero when they came across a room filled humans in the strange red alien container as before.

"My goddess, what is going on?" Storm questions with a gasp. She and Batman look around but then they both hear a banging sound. They ran towards the sound and find Superman punching a metal door for some unknown reason.

"Hold it!" Batman shouts throwing a bat-a-rang to get the other hero's attention. "Destroying government property isn't your style. What's going on?"

"Why are you doing this?" Storm questions looking at him in confusion.

"See for yourself." Superman tells them throwing the door aside they entered what appeared to be a monitoring room.

"I don't understand?" Storm says as she looks around.

But Superman continues to move breaking another door down that this time held a green skinned alien as a prisoner.

"What is it?" Batman asked as the group looked at the creature.

"Mankind's only hope." Superman answered as he began to free the green alien. "He's been trying to reach out to me telepathically but that statist fare interfered. When his message finally broke through I came to recuse him."

"The poor creature." Storm said softly. "If his telepathic message was causing you such pain then it had to have been nearly killing him to send it in such a weaken state."

"What's he doing here?" Batman asked suspiciously.

"The invasion." The alien answered telepathically. "I came to warn you but I was captured and imprisoned here."

"So this whole time someone was just trying to contact us. Guess I was right after all." Storm says nodding her head, Batman turn to give Storm a dirty look. "What?"

"They wouldn't listen." The alien explained.

"Big surprise." Batman says sarcastically.

"I sense that you do not trust." The alien said.

"Perhaps this will help." The alien says changing his form to look more appealing. "I am J'onn J'onzz." The alien says moving closer to Batman to shake his hand but Batman just stared him down.

"Don't take it personal J'onn he doesn't trust anyone." Superman tells the green alien.

"A wise policy." J'onn says.

With J'onn J'onzz freed the group of four began to leave the base.

"We'll need to contact the joints chief right away." Superman began to explain when a bright light shined on the group.

In front of the group appeared to be a small army of soldiers. "Stop right there Superman, you're trespassing in a restricted area. Our orders are to keep that freak here." The commander tells him.

"Wait I'll vouch for him you must let us go." Superman pleas getting in front of J'onn.

"I don't think so." The commander says.

"But the world's security maybe at stake." Superman tries to argue.

"That's why he'll never leave here alive." The commander says now shifting into a white alien and along with the rest of the army much to the four's surprise and dismay they begin to close in on them.

 _TO BE CONTINUED?_

 **And that's the end of the first chapter hoped you enjoyed it. As you can see I'm trying to write the episodes just how they already are but with Storm added in. I really hope I can do a good job, alright goodbye for now. And please read and review.**


	2. Secret Origins II

**Time for the next chapter of SuperStorm! I want to thank you gemm1mt and superfan for reviewing! And everyone who has fav'd or are now following this story. Note that because Diane/Wonder Women isn't called Wonder Women until a later episode she will just be Diane.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

 **On Themyscira**

Diane wearing a robe that completely covers her body enters the temple of Athena. Looking around to make sure no one else was around she makes to the alter where a set of armor, a lasso and tiara were laid out.

"Mother forgive me." Diane prays as she takes off the robe and puts the armor on.

 **Cut back to the military base**

"It's them." J'onn says as the group stares at the white aliens.

Without warning the aliens attack with their blasters hitting Superman knocking him into a tank, Storm then strikes at a group of them with some lightning causing the tanks next to them to explode.

"Stay down." Batman says to J'onn as he throws out a Bat-a-rang that explodes where some more of the white aliens were located causing a lot of smoke to fill the air.

"Behind you!" J'onn yells phasing through Batman to get to the aliens sneaking up behind the bat, he takes the hit meant for Batman and it knocks him down, Batman quickly throws another Bat-a-rang at his would be attacker.

"J'onn are you-" Batman begins to ask the green alien whom was now groaning in pain. "Hang on!"

"Get him to safety." Superman said now holding up a tank to block the blast from hitting them. "I'll cover for you."

Batman carries J'onn over to the Batjet where he seats J'onn down before getting into the pilot seat then taking off.

"They're safe let's go." Storm says flying after the Batjet.

Superman then chunks the tank at the white aliens which causes the base to explode and then flies after Storm and the Batjet.

"That was close." Batman says to J'onn from inside of the Batjet.

"We're not safe yet. Look." J'onn says as now a fleet of flying crafts seemed to be in hot pursuant of the four heroes.

The flying crafts began attacking the Batjet with its blasters but Batman manages to dodge the first attack. The flying crafts keep following and attacking the Batjet as Batman kept trying to maneuver around them. Superman then flies into the group of crafts and brings one down causing it to explode but then one of the crafts focuses its attention on Superman pointing it's blasters at him intending to knock him into a mountain, but Storm hits the craft with lightning knocking the craft down before it could manage to do so.

"How many times do you have to be knocked down until you realize that just flying in and punching them doesn't work?!" Storm shouts from the air then quickly flies after the others that were still after the Batjet. Storm manages to strike two more crafts down but then three of them started focusing their blasters on her. Storm found herself surrounded as all three of them were about to hit her at once but Superman came and pushed her out of the way causing them to destroy themselves.

"How many times are you going to nearly give me a heart attack because you put yourself in danger?!" Superman shouts in the air in front of Storm.

The rest of the flying crafts continue to go after the Batjet despite Batman's best maneuvering a blast finally managing to hit one of the jet's wings, it begins to spiral down just as it was about to crash it is saved by a green glow.

"What happened?" Batman says clearly confused by the green glow.

"Help has arrive." J'onn answered, the both look up to see that it was a Green Lantern that had come to their aid.

While Green Lantern aka John Stewart was holding the jet with his ring two of the crafts were about to attack him when a hawk woman with a mace flown to his aid, she flown towards the craft hitting two with her mace and destroying them.

"Hawkgirl?" Batman says in surprise. "What's she doing here?" He asked turning to question J'onn but the green alien had phased out of the jet just as Superman and Storm flow onto the scene.

J'onn now flying beside Green Lantern, Storm and Superman flies towards the flying crafts. "Sorry I'm late there was an uprising at Reyjlew nine." Green Lantern says to the group.

The five flying super heroes then move to attack the flying crafts, each of them taking on one craft Superman grabs a hold of a craft and swings it into a mountain, Storm sucks one into a tornado which makes the craft spin out of control and crash into the ground, Green Lantern uses his ring to destroy a craft. Hawkgirl uses her mace hitting it twice to make a craft explode onto the ground, and J'onn makes himself intangible and as a few crafts try to hit him with their blasters they end up destroying themselves.

From the ground Batman watches on as the flying heroes take down the crafts luckily he was able to jump out of the way of a craft that was falling near him. Hawkgirl was flying away from a craft that was trying to hit her when it blasted at a cliff next to her causing her and some rocks to fall down.

"Allow me." Diane says as she also came onto the scene, using her bracelets she is able to block the blast from hitting her and Hawkgirl. Green Lantern then comes onto the scene using his ring to create a protective barrier over them just as a craft was about to crashed into them.

"Who's the rookie in the tiara?" Green Lantern asked Superman who was holding up a craft.

"I'm not sure." Superman answered then throws the craft away destroying it.

"Thanks." Hawkgirl says as Diane helps her back up.

Having taken care of the flying crafts the six flying heroes fly back to Batman just as the Flash runs towards him holding up the Batjet's broken wing. "Hey Bats I think you dropped this." Flash says then turning to look at Diane. "Whoa! Where have you been all my life?"

"Themyscira." Diane answered honestly much to Flashes confusion.

"The home of the Amazons?" Storm asked from next to Superman.

"Yes! How did you-" Diane turns to look at Storm something seemed to click with the both of them when they saw each other. "Princess?"

"Yes." Storm answered nodding her head. "Princess?"

"Yes." Diane answers excitedly.

The two female lock hands together bowing to each other respectfully. "Sisters." They said at the same time.

"What just happened?" Flash asked turning to face Superman but he just shrugged just as confused.

"I thought Themyscira was merely a legend." Hawkgirl says as she lands to where the other heroes were.

"I can assure you it's as real as the ground on which we stand." Diane explains. "I am Diane Princess of the Amazons."

"Pinch me I must be dreaming." Flash says dramatically causing Superman to elbow him. "Ow!"

"Themyscira is protected by the gods, but I could not stand idly by while the world was in danger." Diane says explaining why she came.

"It was Lucky you showed up when you did." Superman says gratefully.

"We certainly need all the help we can get." Storm adds in nodding her head in agreement.

"No it wasn't luck." J'onn states. "I telepathically summoned them."

"Look I'm usually pretty quick on the up take, but would someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Flash asked with that question asked the group turn their attention to J'onn.

"So J'onn J'onzz you came from mars to warn us?" Diane asked after Superman was done fixing the Batjet with his heat vision.

"This is just too weird." Flash says.

"I've seen stranger things." Green Lantern counters.

"I've been through so much strange things that now I need a new word for it." Storm adds on with a shrug.

"We first encountered them a thousand of your earth years ago." J'onn begins to explain.

 **Flashback to Mars**

We see a beautiful Martian society being watched by J'onn and his wife. "It was a golden age our Martian civilization was at the height of its peace and prosperity and then they arrived." Suddenly the sky turns bright as these beings fell from the sky appearing as though they were flames.

"Where they came from no one knew. But they were determined to make our planet their own." The Martian could only watch in horror as everything they built over generations was being destroyed.

"We Martians were peaceful people and the taking of any life was a horrent to us." A Martian knowing that he had no choice but to go against everything he stood for to save his race throws an explosive at the alien's machine and destroys it. "But we quickly learned the ways of war."

"For centuries the battles raged on, every trance of our once great civilization was obliterated we fought valiantly but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy as we grew weaker they grew stronger they even absorbed our shape-shifting abilities." The Martians could do nothings as they were captured and drained of their abilities and knowledge.

"Finally a small group of Martian survivors planned one final desperate attack." The small group which included J'onn ran into the white alien's stronghold to get rid of them once and for all battling them with everything they had.

"Inside their underground stronghold we unleashed a powerful nerve gas which paralyzed them." J'onn threw a device that held the paralyzing nerve gas but sadden to see that no other Martian left besides himself. "The attack was successful but the cost was dear, I was the only survivor. The last of my kind. I sealed up their underground chamber to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation."

 **End flashback**

"For over five hundred years I stood guard over them." J'onn continues to explain. "But then while I was in a hibernation cycle astronauts from earth unsealed the stronghold and accidently revived the invaders."

"Wait those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." Flash points outs in a skeptical tone.

"Hmm, some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." Green Lantern explains.

"No." Storm says shaking her head and the other heroes wait for her to explain. "The invaders absorbed the Martian's ability to shape-shift. So then the only logically thing would be to get rid of the astronauts and take their place."

"This does make sense." J'onn says taking in her information. "With all the Martian's gone the invaders had nothing to feed upon. So they turned their sights to earth. I barely escaped and came to warn of the coming danger but was captured instead. While I was being held against my well the invaders sent advance agents to disable earth's defense."

"That's why they sabotaged the deep space monitoring network." Batman says finally seeing all the pieces in place. "So we couldn't detect their identities."

"We've got to stop them before it's too late." Green Lantern says with determination.

"It may already be too late." J'onn says evenly.

 **Cut to news report**

"This is Snapper Carr reporting live from ground zero in Metropolis. Where the alien walkers continue to clear the area around the impact sight." Snapper Carr reports. "General Wells our military seems unable to stop them? Why?"

"All our big missiles have been disarmed and our self-proclaimed protector Superman has abandon us." General Well explains to the news reporter.

"Earlier Senator J. Allen Carter had this to say." Snapper Carr continues cutting to a clip.

"When I first purposed my peace initiative no one ever imaged we would face an invasion like this." Senator Carter begins to explain to the reporters. "Now we must stand together and resist this aggression!"

"Wait! We have a breaking development?" Snapper Carr says turning to face the carter. "Something is moving inside the carter."

Everyone could only watch in horror as an even bigger alien machine comes out of the carter.

"Oh, my lord!" General Wells says in disbelief as the much larger machine begins to drill a hole into the ground this new machine doesn't attack but it does start admitting a cloud of smoke and lightning into the air.

 **Back to the heroes.**

"What was that?" Diane asked the group having heard the machine even from where they were located.

"It's begun." J'onn says evenly.

From the mountains the eight heroes watched as the thundering clouds got bigger and bigger until it completely covered the sky.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked clearly confused.

"The invaders are nocturnal they want to block out the sun. So that they could live in perpetual darkness." J'onn explained.

"Friend of yours?" Flash asked Batman.

"It's no joke." Batman proclaimed.

"What's the big problem?" Flash questions while getting in front of J'onn. "Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?"

"Unfortunately no, the gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant." J'onn explained to the group. "I brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured."

"Storm can't you part the clouds?" Batman asked looking up at the sky.

"Good idea." Superman says nodding his head in agreement.

"It would be except these clouds are not organic in nature at all." Storm states shaking her head at the group. "I can't get a lock on their electromagnetic field which means I can't do anything to change them."

"Uh, what's plan B?" Flash then asked.

"We'll have to take out those factories." Diane states.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs." Green Lantern said.

"We Amazons are warriors born!" Diane states feeling insulted. "Want to test me?" she challenged.

"Let's not fight among ourselves." Superman says breaking them up. "John, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"He's right now isn't the time." Storm says in a serious tone. "First things first is to find out where the factories are located." Storm starts to use her psychic bond with the earth to find the factories only to end up groaning in pain.

"Storm?!" Superman yells in a panic tone he rushes to her side just as she was about to knee over. "What's wrong?"

"The factories are causing a great disruption to the earth and therefore disturbing my link to the earth." Storm explains as Superman helps her back up.

"Isn't that the source of your powers?" Batman questions in as much of a worried tone as he could produce.

"It is a source." Storm answers honestly. "But it's not the primary source I will be fine to continue."

"I don't know maybe you should-" Superman begins to say in a worried tone.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Kal-El!" Storm warns poking him in the chest. "You're the one that needs the sun more than anyone here not me!" After that was said she walked away from the kryptonian. "I was able to locate three factories one in Metropolis, one in Egypt and one in the Amazon rainforest."

"Well then I guess we know who wears the tights in this relationship. Am I right?" Flash joked to no one's amusement.

"Anyway." Green Lantern states breaking the awkward silence. "Tactically, we'll have multiple objectives. We'll need to split into teams."

"Dibs on the Amazon!" Flash says excitedly as he runs and wraps in arm around her much to her surprise.

"No." Green Lantern says sternly shaking his head.

"You're no fun." Flash pouts.

"Superman and Hawkgirl can go for the one in Metropolis." Storm states taking charge. "J'onn, Diane and Batman can go after the one in Egypt which leaves myself, Green Lantern and Flash to go after on in the Amazon rainforest."

"You picked to go with me over Superman?!" Flash says with a smug grin using super speed he now stand next to her with his arm wrapped around her. "I knew this day would come!"

"Keep your hands to yourself Flash!" Superman says in an annoyed tone pulling the younger hero away from Storm.

"Excuse me but who put you in charge?" Green Lantern asked narrowing his eyes at Storm.

"How many people here can say that they've lead a team of heroes before?" Storm questions back, but before Green Lantern could say anything she spoke up again. "And I mean heroes whom had their own separate powers and abilities not a group of different people who still had the same powers or trained the exact same way?"

 **Cut to Amazon rainforest**

"That's our target." Green Lantern says as the other two heroes as they hid away from the invaders sight. "Now listen here's the plan-"

"What plan?" Flash asked in a confused tone. "We kick their butts right? Let's get this over with." Before either Green Lantern or Storm could stop him Flash quickly ran towards the machine.

"My goddess he really is just like him." Storm whispered shaking her head.

Flash reaches one of the alien machines and whistles to gain its attention. "Hey over here!" Flash yelled waving his arms, the alien machine then tries to hit Flash with a beam but he got out of the way. "Ha missed me!" Flash then starts using super speed to run under the alien machines legs each of them try to hit him but miss, Flash super speeds towards the factor but falls into a booby trap before he can make it there.

"Fool." Green Lantern and Storm say at the same time from where they were watching the younger hero struggle to get out of the trap as one of the alien machines started approaching him. "Hang on hot shot." Green Lantern says as he and Storm fly in to save him, he used his ring to take out one of the machine's legs causing it to lose balance and fall.

"Ha, I'm kind of stuck here." Flash says sheepishly to Storm as she floated in front of him with an annoyed look on her face.

"I can see that." Storm says evenly using her powers she flash freeze the goo surrounding him once that was done she pulled him out.

"Thanks." Flash says in a still sheepish tone.

"I hope the others are having better luck then we are." Green Lantern says in an annoyed tone.

 **Cut to Egypt**

Batman, and Diane were hidden from sight much to Diane's displeasure.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." Diane says.

"They must have a weakness." Batman begins to explain. "When we find it we'll strike."

"I have scouted the outer walls." J'onn states suddenly appearing before them. "There are no openings."

"Then we'll make our own." Diane says with determination flying towards one of the alien machines.

"Wait." Batman says stopping J'onn from going after her. "Let's see what she can do."

Diane while still flying wraps the legs of the alien machine around her lasso. "Hera give me strength!" She says using her strength she forces the legs to close together knocking the machine out of balance and into the base making a hole. "There's your opening." Diane points from on top of the fallen machine, she then jumps through the opening.

"Not bad." Batman states as he and J'onn follow after her, the get there to see Diane blocking the white aliens' attacks with her bracelet.

"They run like cowards." Diane says watching them run away. "What are you waiting for?"

Diane and J'onn run after them but Batman observes the fact that the aliens were avoiding the sun that was pouring down from the hole.

 **Cut to Metropolis**

Hawkgirl and Superman had just about finished battling one of the alien machines when Superman cut off a leg and used it to make an opening into the factory. "Hawkgirl follow me!" Superman shouted flying inside. "Keep a sharp eye out."

"I always do." Hawkgirl says in an aggressive tone while looking around.

The two heroes were walking around the factory when three aliens started attacking them. "Stay back I'll-" Superman starts to says but instead of listening Hawkgirl goes charging in to attack. "Whoa." Superman says as he watches Hawkgirl defeat the group of whit aliens.

"What?" Hawkgirl says taking in Superman's disbelief look. "There's a time for words and there's a time for action." With that said Hawkgirl continues on with searching the factory.

 _Why didn't Ororo just pair us together?_ Superman thinks shaking his head as he follows after Hawkgirl.

 **Cut back to Amazon rainforest**

"Of all the idiotic, bull-headed, glory grabbing moves haven't you ever heard of teamwork?" Green Lantern lectures to Flash in fury.

"Uh, maybe we should save the motivation speeches till later." Flash says just as one of the other alien machine shot a beam at the trio.

Green Lantern flies forward using his ring he makes a protective barrier around himself from the beams but then the aliens threw a yellow gas at him that got through the barrier and makes him go into a coughing fit.

Storm blows the wind around to clear up the smoke and finds that the Green Lantern has been knock out by the gas.

"GL!" Flash says in a worried tone he super speeds towards the fallen hero.

"Get him out of here Flash!" Storm says as more alien machines started attacking once more. "I'll hold them off."

With Storm holding off the two machine Flash was able to get out of there with the Green Lantern. Once she was sure they were defeated she then flew towards where Flash had gone.

 **Cut back to Metropolis**

"They're close by I can almost smell them." Hawkgirl says holding up her mace aggressively and looking around.

"Are you always so eager to fight?" Superman asked.

"My homeworld, Thanagar is a war-like world." Hawkgirl explains narrowing her eyes at him. "There one must strike first or die." After that was said one of the white aliens attacked with a beam just missing the two heroes, Hawkgirl moves to go after them but the door closes before she could.

Superman turns to see the door behind him also closed soon the room starts filling up with yellow smoke causing Hawkgirl to fall into a coughing fit. "Hang on Hawkgirl I'll-" Superman begins to say intending to break down the door but gets electro shocked instead.

 **Cut back to Egypt**

Diane was blocking the attacks of the white aliens. "They've block us off again."

"It's almost as if they know what we're thinking." Batman says he then pulls out his Bat-a-rang in their direction which scares them off. "Any ideas J'onn?" he asked turning to face the green alien but to only see said alien zone out as his eyes begin to glow. "J'onn?!"

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down." J'onn says in an even tone. "They have failed."

"What?" Diane says in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"I can sense it." J'onn said. "This way hurry!" J'onn warns just as more aliens were about to attack, the group runs away managing to avoid any attacks.

"We lost them." Diane says looking around to see no one behind the group.

"For the moment." Batman stated while taking out electric brass knuckles to put on his hand.

"Look." J'onn states getting the other two heroes attention. "It's the center core." He explained as the group watched as the other white aliens worked on the center core.

"How can we shut it down?" Batman asked.

"The ion matrix crystal." J'onn explains pointing to the crystal. "If we can remove that we'll shut down the whole plant. I'll need a diversion."

"Got it." Batman says throwing a Bat-a-rang at a tube causing it to spill with what looked to be black ink.

Diane taking Batman's lead then pulls another tube which caused smoke to fill the air. J'onn then uses the diversion to go intangible and head towards the crystal while the other two heroes fought the white aliens. J'onn manages to get said crystal which does stop the factory but he gets shot down before he could escape.

"J'onn?!" Diane says in a worried tone flying to check on him.

"Get him out." Batman yells still fighting off more white aliens. "Now!"

Diane picks J'onn up and starts flying for the exit, with Batman using his grappling hook to follow after them. Diane makes it out with J'onn just in time but Batman is left behind with the crystal, he tries to use the brass knuckles to escape but it does nothing.

"Batman!" Diane yells running to go after the other hero, the sound of blasters going off can be heard from her side of the door. "No!" She says in dismay moving to break down the door only for J'onn to stop her.

"Wait! There is nothing more we can do for him." J'onn said stopping her.

"You don't mean he's…?" Diane hesitated to ask.

"Gone." J'onn says in a dejected tone.

"Hera help us." Diane said in a shocked tone.

 _To be continued_

 **A/N Another chapter come and gone. Things are really moving along now! Some of you might wonder about the exchange between Storm and Diane and its actually a nod to a marvel DC crossover comic I also plan to make the best friends soooo…. Please read and review.**


	3. Secret Origins III

**Alright we made it to part three. Thank you to gemm1mt and Stormymegumi for reviewing! And the new people whom have fav'd or follow this story. This will be the chapter where I earn the M rating**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

 **Wayne Tech Sub-Station**

"Done! I thought we'd never get this dish back on line." The worker says exhausted after he finished repairing the dish that the aliens had previously destroyed.

"Are you sure you hooked it up right?" Another blonde male worker asked through the radio.

"Yeah why?" The first worker asked.

"My readings are off the chart." The blonde male worker says from the computer room looking at the screen. "Something is coming this way. Something big."

From space you can see a huge intimidating looking ship heading for earth.

 **Cut to news report**

"Government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space." Snapper Carr reports. "They predict it will be roughly five times the size of the first landers. Senator J. Allen Carter had this say-"

"In the face of this new development we are calling on the public to remain calm." Senator Carter states to the public.

 **Cut to looting because humans right?**

"I always wanted one of these." One looter said to his partner after breaking the glass at store to steal a portable TV.

"But what if we get caught?" The other looter asked.

"What difference does it make the world's coming to an end any way." The first looter says as the run away.

Elsewhere a man is spray painting that 'The End is Here' on top of a building it was complete and utter chaos as J'onn and Diane watched on from on top of a building.

"Perhaps Mother was right about mankind they're nothing but untamed savages." Diane says judgmentally as she watch people destroy their city.

"Do not judge them too harshly they act out of fear." J'onn warns her not at all surprise to see people acting this way.

"Hey there's two kids trapped under here!" A man yells out hoping to get someone's attention. "Someone give us a hand."

"Will this due?" Green Lantern asked as he used his ring to lift up the roof that was trapping the two children.

"Thanks Man." The man says gratefully as the hero flew away.

Green Lantern and Storm flew across the sky as Flash ran on the ground to meet the other heroes at the top of the building.

"Sorry we're late." Green Lantern says once the three other heroes joined J'onn and Diane on the roof. "Had to stop and help some civilians."

"What you'd call us back for?" Flash asked.

"Superman's been capture. He's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawkgirl as well." Diane explains pointing to the factory that the other heroes were located.

"What?!" Storm asked in a shocked worried tone, the thundering clouds seem to get a little louder once she heard that.

"Whoa!" Flash says in shock looking towards the factory as well.

"And what about Batman?" Green Lantern asked noticing that the bat theme hero wasn't around at the moment.

"Yes where is he?" Storm questioned turning to face the two heroes that had gone with her friend, she noticed that the Amazon Princess had gone silent.

"He acted heroically….till the end." J'onn tells the group.

"The bat's gone?" Flash asked in disbelief.

"He was a true warrior." Diane says, noticing the grief on Storm's face. "I'm sorry sister."

"This is not good defiantly not good." Green Lantern says in a serious tone.

"No." Storm gasped closing her eyes trying to fighting back tears, it was all too much to take her lover was captured and her dear friend was dead?! Without warning a huge bolt of lightning stroked the building next to them causing the other heroes to jump back in surprise.

"Uh, I don't think that came from the factories guys." Flash whispers to the other heroes.

"You think?" Green Lantern says sarcastically, he approaches Storm cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard but right now we have to keep moving forward."

"Yes of course." Storm says in a calm even tone, she turns back to face the other and they are surprised to see that her eyes had turned completely white. "Time to come up with a plan."

 **Cut to the heroes hiding near the factory**

"I can't believe we're doing this again." Flash says as he and Green Lantern hid from the alien walker machines.

"If Superman and Hawkgirl are in there someone's got to recuse them." Green Lantern proclaimed then turned to look at the alien with them. "You are sure they're still in there J'onn?"

"Yes. Your friends are alive but we must act quickly." J'onn answers. "The Imperium is coming."

"The who?" Flash asked.

"The supreme intelligence that control these invaders." J'onn explains. "We've met before."

"And you're just telling us about this now?!" Storm said in a dark tone now glaring at the green alien with them.

"Can we trust this space case?" Flash whispered to Green Lantern clearly agreeing with Storm.

"What choice do we have?" Green Lantern says, he moves to stand up. "Okay we're going in. Flash create a diversion, Diane watch my back."

"You want to rely on an amateur?" Diane asked in a teasing voice.

"Let's move." Green Lantern says not answering the question.

The other four heroes fly into the air as Flash creates a diversion with the alien walker guarding the factory that they need to get inside of. Flash using super speed runs behind the walker then throws a rock at it. "Tag you're it!" Flash yells while sticking his tongue out at the machine, it tries to hit him with its beams but Flash just runs out of the way all it does is create smoke. "Not even close." Flash yawns smugly completely unharmed. "Come on slow poke I dare ya. Over here!" The machine then tries to crush Flash under one of its legs but he moves out of the way again. "Ooo, you really stepped into it that time." He says, the machine loses its balance having lost a leg and crashes hard onto the ground. "Ba bye." Flash says waving good bye and running to catch up with the others.

The walker crashing onto the ground gets the attention of the white aliens that were standing guard leaving J'onn, Green Lantern, Diane and Storm able to sneak inside.

"Where are they being held?" Green Lantern asked J'onn as the four heroes flew inside of the factory.

"This way." J'onn answers leading the group to down a hall.

"Hope I didn't keep you." Flash says just making it to where the group was now walking, the group stopped moving hearing some white aliens taking to each other.

"Wait here." J'onn tells the group, he shifts his form so that he looks just like a white alien then runs to the other two white aliens warning them in their league about the heroes. They run towards them intending to take them out but J'onn makes himself invisible and knocks them out instead. "Come." J'onn says making himself visible again.

"Is it just me or does he creep you out too?" Flash asked and though no one answered they too felt the same way.

"We are close now." J'onn tells the group after they had been walking for a while, J'onn suddenly stopped holding a hand up he touches a wall. "I sense they are somewhere behind these walls."

Diane moves in front of the group intending to use her strength to get past the walls but it doesn't work. "It's no use we'll have to find another way."

"Stand-" Before Green Lantern could finish what he was saying a bolt of lightning hit the door bursting it wide open. "Back?"

"Whoa!" Flash says in shock. "Stormy is not messing around."

"Are you people coming or not?" Storm asked in an annoyed tone.

"Let's go we haven't much time left." J'onn states and the rest of the group follow after him and Storm.

 **Cut to outside**

The citizens of Metropolis could only watch on as their city got worse and worse. The factory just kept emitting more clouds and lightning into the air and soon a rumbling sound caused the buildings all around them to fall apart.

As the citizens were running to get to safety a mother fell down with her daughter in her arms. "Mommy what's that?" The little girl asked pointing towards the sky where a large space craft seemed to be coming in for a landing.

"Oh my lord." Was all the mother could say as the space ship got closer and closer.

 **Cut back to inside of the factory**

It wasn't long until the group came across what looked to be Superman and Hawkgirl being held prisoner upside down.

"Great Hera!" Diane says upon seeing them she, Flash and Green Lantern run over to help them right away Storm was about to join them until she sense something was off and stopped.

"Wait, Something is not right?!" J'onn warned but it was too late as Diane and Flash realized that the prisoners weren't really the other heroes and the hole that was made was closed back up.

"It's a trap!" Green Lantern says in dismay.

Before anyone could think of a way to escape yellow gas was released into the room knocking the remaining five heroes.

"J'onn? J'onn! Wake up!" Superman yells causing said green alien to awaken.

"Superman?" J'onn asked in a groggy tone.

"You shouldn't have risk your lives for us." Superman says to the green alien.

"Would you have done less for me?" J'onn asked.

"No he wouldn't have." Storm answers waking up herself to find her arms and legs bond by some kind of plaster. "What is this?" she asked struggling to move her arms and legs even an inch.

"Don't move Storm!" Superman tells his girlfriend in a worried tone turning his head to look at her. "You'll only hurt yourself!"

"Aww, my aching head." Flash groans just waking up now himself.

Suddenly a group of white aliens appear before the trapped group. "Earth's mightiest heroes. Welcome." One of the white aliens spoke out loud before shifting to look like-

"Senator Carter." Superman says in surprise.

"Unfortunately the real Carter never returned from mars." The fake Carter says with a smirk.

"And you used me to weaken earth's defensives." Superman says finally understanding what was going on.

"You were so eager to cooperate and thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us." The fake Carter explains.

"It's not over yet." Superman says with determination glaring at the fake Carter.

"Wrong again Superman." The fake Carter says as a whole in the ceiling starts to open up soon a space ship comes in from the ceiling and lands in front of the white aliens. "All hail the Imperium." The fake Carter says as he and the other alien bow down for their leader.

"Dear goddess." Storm gasped in a whispered tone as purple black bulbous mass with tentacles steps out of the space ship.

Superman also looks shocked to see the Imperium and turns to face J'onn whom is staring down at the Imperium. The Imperium floats over until he is face to face with J'onn. "J'onn J'onzz it's been a long time." The Imperium says then brings J'onn closer to himself releasing him from the plaster only to then torture the las Martian with electro rods in front of the group of super heroes until he was forced back into his natural form. "Much better." Imperium said once J'onn fell to the floor. "You have defied us for centuries."

"And I would never bow before you or any of your kind." J'onn says telepathically managing to stand back up.

"Then we will personally see to finish what should have been accomplished long ago. The elimination of the Last Martian." The Imperium says now sticking his tentacles inside of J'onn skin to and absorbing the green alien into his body where his torture becomes even worse much to the group's horror.

"Let go of him you filthy bastard!" Superman yells trying his best to escape the plaster.

"Give in to us J'onn J'onzz." The Imperium says as he continued to torture the Martian.

"Never!" J'onn yells.

"Why do you resist? Embrace this truth." The Imperium states. "After all these years you have finally lost."

"Have I?" J'onn asked much to the Imperium's surprise.

"You're hiding something? A secret in the recesses of your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks?" The Imperium asked.

"Do I sense fear?" J'onn asked instead of answering.

"What are you hiding?" The Imperium asked threatening torturing the Martian even further.

"Now!" J'onn yells changing back into his more pleasing form, suddenly a smoke bomb goes off and Batman appears near the ion crystal.

"Batman?" Flash says in surprise.

"It can't be." Diane states having been there for his 'death?'

"I mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected." J'onn explains. Batman then sabotages the crystal making it turn from red to blue.

"What have you done?" The Fake Carter asked.

"Reversed the ion charge." Batman explained.

"The crystal destroy it!" The Imperium orders, and the white aliens try to destroy it with their blasters but it is not possible.

"It's shielded!" The fake Carter says once he saw that the blasters couldn't get to the crystal, there was nothing the aliens can do to stop the clouds from parting bringing out the sun, which begins to burn them immediately.

"No!" The Imperium screams also burning in the sun, in the Imperium's weaken state J'onn is able to break free.

"You live underground and shun the light." J'onn states pulling the Imperium closer to the sun's rays. "Why? Does it burn your pale putrid skin?"

"Noooo-" The Imperium continues to scream in pain as he is being burned and boiled under the sun.

"Eww, that's one nasty sunburn." Flash says looking at the Imperium in disgust.

"Ultra violet rays coming from the depths of space the invaders have no resist to our sun's radiation." Batman explains as he begins to free Diane from the plaster.

Superman gaining his strength back from the yellow sun used his heat vision to free his hand from the alien plaster and then eventually freeing himself.

"So you did find their weakness after all." Diane says as one of her hands got free.

"Destroy them!" The Imperium yells though still very much in pain.

The other aliens began to shoot their blasters behind Batman's back but Diane was able to block the hits with her freed hand. Superman quickly lifts the ground up to block the attacks and then uses his heat vision to free Storm whom then frees Hawkgirl who then frees Green Lantern, Diane already freed then punches the plaster around Flash's legs to free him.

Hawkgirl flies into the air and starts attacking the aliens taking them out one by one with her mace, with the Flash running around them at super speed making them drop their weapons. Green Lantern blocks some white aliens and their attacks by putting them inside a barrier, and Superman and Diane create holes in the ceiling of the factory to let more sun shine in to burn the white aliens. Storm using the holes as an advantage rips the ceiling further apart by creating two tornados and then colliding them together. The white aliens could do nothing but try to hide from the sun's rays.

Meanwhile J'onn whom was still forcing the Imperium into the light had lost his grip on him because the Imperium was still absorbing him. The Imperium now freed from the Martian tries to flee the fake Carter sees this and runs after him.

"Imperium." Fake Carter says in distress jumping on to the other alien.

"Unhand me worm!" The Imperium says in disgust knocking the Fake Carter off of him, leaving him to burn out and die.

Diane seeing the Imperium trying to escape to the Mother ship uses her lasso to rope the ship and pulls it back. Superman meanwhile flies to aid J'onn whom was still knocked out some white aliens tried to attack so he used his heat vision to cut another hole in the ceiling so that they would burn up. Meanwhile Diane is still pulling on the ship but loses her grip when she had to block an attack. Hawkgirl sees this and flies up to the front of the ship and hits it with her mace, Diane uses this advantage to get a grip on her lasso and holds the ship in place. Hawkgirl continues to hit the ship with her mace until the ship crashed back down with the Imperium in it which was unfortunately crashing where Batman was located.

"Would hate to lose you again." Flash said after he saved Batman from being crushed by the falling ship. "Maybe we should get out of here." Flash states as the factory demolish apart all around them.

"Not without them." Superman proclaimed pointing to the people the white aliens had captured to impersonate. He then used his heat vision to free one from the container but gets attacked with blasters by some white aliens.

Storm quickly comes to his recuse though and blows them towards the sun where they burned up. "You are such a damsel sometimes." She says turning back to help him with the captured humans.

"Flash give us a hand." Superman asked as he freed more people.

Flash ran over to the two he was about to pick one up but is grossed out by the goo on the hostage's body. "Ew, gross!"

"Now!" Superman says in a stern voice, while flying away with two people.

"Better get a move on." Storm says while levitated three more people out using strong wind currents.

"Easy for you to say you're not even touching them!" Flash whispers harshly as he picks up a person and carries him.

"The whole place is gonna blow!" Hawkgirl flies in to warn the others.

"Everybody stay close." Green Lantern exclaimed he uses his ring to make a protective barrier around the captured humans and flies them out of there, with Storm and Superman holding Flash close behind him and Diane holding Batman. The group manages to escape just before the factory explodes.

"Is every one okay?" Superman asked looking at the group once they had landed on top of a building that was a safe distance from the explosion. "Wait where is J'onn?"

"I'm fine." J'onn states appearing behind the group completely unharmed.

The group watches as from the roof as the dark clouds continue to part and the sun lights up the world once more. Not at all noticing the Mother ship that the Imperium was fleeing towards leaving earth.

"Look at that." Storm says quietly as she takes in the city as the sun rises higher and higher.

"I know we did it, we saved the world." Superman says proudly happy to have won this battle.

"Yes, but I meant look at all the stuff we have to clean up now!" Storm proclaims gesturing to all the damage that the invasion had caused. "All of this because you got tricked!"

"How was I supposed to know that Senator Carter was an alien invader?" Superman asked in defense.

"What do you have selective super hearing?" Storm asked back sarcastically. "Or selective x-ray vision? There are so many reasons why things shouldn't have gotten that far. The best of course being to investigate any Politian asking you for anything. No matter what it is!"

"Not that this conversation isn't interesting and warranted." Batman interrupts before the couple could continue to argue in front of the group. "But we still have more invaders to take care of." Batman states in a serious tone.

 **Cut to News report**

"This is Snapper Carr." Snapper Carr says to the camera. "In the aftermath of the Metropolis Meltdown most of the invaders have retreated from earth. Superman and a team of other heroes have driven out the remaining pockets of resists helping to restore order around the world." Cut to a clip showing the team taking out the other walkers. "Despite the stunning victory some are warning we must remain vigilant."

"We got lucky this time." General Wells says to the news reporters. "What will we do if the invaders ever returned?"

 **End of News report**

Batman turns off his monitor and begins to ponder about General Wells warnings about other invaders.

 **Meanwhile inside Ororo's apartment**

The couple had also been watching the same news report. "If anything this invasion has proven that we cannot depend on one man to protect the whole world." Ororo shuts the TV off after that.

"I guess you were right all along Ororo." Clark says with a depressed sigh. "The world shouldn't just depend on me."

Ororo just shakes her head at him as he stood in front of her bedroom window looking dejectedly out into the distance. Once everything was said and done Clark had been left with a cloud of regret hanging over his head. "Do you remember what you said to me the first time you took me to the fortress?" Ororo asked much to Clark's confusion. "When you showed me the statue of your biological parents holding up the planet of Krypton?"

"Yes." Clark states turning to face Ororo. "I told you that I hope to one day be that for earth. To one day hold it up high."

"And I told that it was unrealistic for one person to hold up the earth by themselves." Ororo explains gesturing for him to come closer. "Did you not understand what I meant by saying that?"

"Honestly I guess I was hoping that you saying that was a sign that you wanted to hold up the world with me." Clark says sheepishly joining her on her bed.

"Oh, Clark." Ororo says with a sigh resting a hand on his cheek and leaning in closer so that they were face to face. "You idolize your biological parents so much, and I understand they saved you after all. But what you're looking at and picturing is a statue and statues cannot move forward or even go back they can only stand still."

"I know I just-" Clark begins to say but stopped speaking mid-sentence.

"You want them to be proud of you and it kills you not knowing if they would be or not." Ororo finishes for him. "I know the feeling."

"Exactly." Clark says in agreement, wrapping his arms around her he brings her into a kiss.

Ororo wraps her arms around his neck as he gently pushes her back until her head hits the pillow while still in the liplock. She parted her lips when she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth allowing his tongue to push through and wrestle with her own for a while until they broke apart so that she could breathe.

"Oh, Ororo do you have any idea of how badly I want you right now?" Clark whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"I've got a pretty good idea." Ororo whispered back grinding a bit on his growing erection causing him to hiss in pained pleasure.

"Witch! You will pay for that." Clark says lustfully, his hand makes its way under her nightgown parting her legs a bit and pushing her panties aside he stuck a finger inside of her center and began pumping the finger back and forth inside of her.

Ororo threw her head back in pleasure moaning quietly as Clark fingered her at a slow steady pace. "Mmm, Clark." While he used one hand to pleasure his girlfriend the other was used to pull the nightgown and panties off of her body. Clark quickly tosses it aside and begins kissing her neck while still pushing the finger in and out of her.

"Does that feel good Ororo?" Clark asked between kisses, Ororo could only manage to nod her head words having failed her at the moment. "Or do you want more?" He didn't even bother to wait for an answer he just pumped a second finger to join the first and continued to kiss down until his mouth connected to her left nipple.

"Clark!" Ororo called out as the man of steel continued to pleasure her body, it was so good and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge.

"Oh, that's it." Clark says pulling up from her nipple, he could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter around his fingers as he continued to pump them in and out of her. "A Storm's about to cum isn't she?!" He says pumping his fingers even faster. "Cum for me then Weather Witch!"

"Clark!" Ororo shouted in pleasure as she came all over his still pumping fingers.

"Beautiful." Clark proclaims as he stopped pumping his fingers, there was just something so wonderful to him about watching Ororo as she reached her peak. Especially the way her eyes would turn from blue to white as she became overwhelmed by the pleasure he was giving to her. His erection was throbbing so much now that it was painful.

"Hmm, I better take care of that." Ororo says breaking Clark away from his thoughts, he looked into his girlfriend's eyes only to notice that he attention was on his manhood. Ororo easily flipped him over so that now he was on his back and she was the one hovering above him. While taking him into another deep kiss she pulls his pajama bottoms down and begins stroking his manhood that was already oozing with his pre-cum.

"Ohhh, Ororo!" Clark grunted in pleasure as her hand squeezed tighter around him, Superman may have been known to the world as the man of steel but under Ororo's hand he was just a man. No one else on the planet would have been able to weaken him to this degree and no one else would if he had anything to say about it. "Yes!" He cried out when she began to lick him up and down nice and slow. "Ororo more please!"

Ororo almost laughed as she continued to lick is manhood, even while overcome with lust Clark managed to still be polite. "Well since you said please." She then takes him into her mouth and started bouncing her head up and down.

"Goddamn Ororo!" Clark moaned, the pleasure that was building overwhelming him so much that he couldn't keep his eyes opened. Everything felt so electrifyingly good Clark couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Ororo off of his lap and flipped them back over so that he was back on top of Ororo.

"Clark?" Ororo begins to ask looking up at him in confusion until he wraps her legs around his waist and thrusts his still throbbing member insider of her center.

"Couldn't take it anymore I needed to be inside of you." He moans this explanation as he pumps in and out of her. He grips her hips tightly as he continues to move enjoying every blissful moment. "Oh shit does that feel good."

Ororo could only moan in agreement as she kept pace with him, if she was in any other state of mind she would be amused by the fact that Clark was swearing which was something he very rarely did. Soon the bed started shaking underneath them as they picked up the pace. "Oh, Clark!"

"Yes. Ororo take it!" Clark grunts as he increased the pace, the couple were really working up a sweat now, while still holding onto Ororo he levitates them up off of the bed. No need to make Ororo have to buy another bed after all…again.

"Oh Clark. CLARK!" Ororo shouted instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck, she could feel herself getting close to the edge again.

"I know Ororo!" Clark says moving even faster he could feel her warm walls tightening around his hard member, she was close and he was about to be as well. "Fuck I'm getting close."

Ororo was too far gone to even process his words any longer, all she could think to do was to wrap her legs around his waist tighter and hang on as he pounded away. "Clark!" Ororo shouted as she came, not having the strength to hold it in any longer.

"Ororo!" Clark practically roared as he came the tightening of her walls finally proved to be too much even for the Kryptonian. Now out of breathe Clark lowers them back to the bed.

 **Cut to one month later in the Watchtower**

"Incredible." Superman says as he and Storm look out the window. "Do your stockholders know about this Bruce?" He asked when he saw his friend walking towards them.

"A line item hidden in the aerospace R&D budget." Batman explained.

"Well thank goodness people don't entirely read contracts." Storm states as she continued to look out the window.

"This Watchtower will act as an early warning system for detecting other threats of invasions from space." Batman explained.

"And it also has a fully stocked kitchen." Flash says as he and Diane approach the other heroes. "Ice mocha?"

"No thanks." Superman declined.

"Mmm, they don't have these on Themyscira." Diane states after taking a sip of her own ice mocha.

"Stick around princess I'll show you the ropes." Flash says with a smile.

"Perhaps I will." Diane says.

"That's great but does it have a danger room?" Storm asked turning away from the window.

"No." Batman says evenly narrowing his eyes at her.

"Then I am not impressed." Storm states just as evenly.

"Well I am." Green Lantern states now joining the group as well with Hawkgirl. "Most impressive but what's it got to do with us?"

Superman paused for a second before explaining. "I once thought I could protect the world by myself but I was wrong. Working together we saved the planet I believe that if we stay together as a team we would be a force that could truly work for the ideal of peace and justice."

"What like a bunch of Super Friends?" Flash asked.

"We're not going to call this team that right?" Storm asked shaking her head at the very idea.

"No. I was thinking Justice League would be better." Superman explains.

"If you say so." Storm says dryly.

"Because the name Avengers is so great?" Superman sarcastically asked.

"Touché." Storm says with a shrug.

"Or how about X-" Superman begins to say.

"Don't push it!" Storm warns with a glare.

"Well maybe the big guy has got a point with all of us behind it just might work." Flash states thinking about it for a moment. "Count me in." Flash says grapping a hold of Superman's hand.

"Me too." Green Lantern states putting his hand in the middle.

"And me." Hawkgirl states putting her hand in the middle as well.

"My mother may not approve but I find mankind's world to be intriguing I'll gladly join." Diane says putting her hand in the middle as well.

"I'm in as well." Storm states adding her hand to the middle as well.

"What about you Batman?" Superman asked.

"I'm not really a "people person". But when you need help and you will call me." Batman just states.

"Understood." Superman says reading between the lines. "Then we're all agreed."

"Wait J'onn is not here." Diane says noticing that the Martian was missing.

"Yeah where is he?" Flash asked now noticing this as well.

Superman then flew over to where J'onn J'onzz was located on the Watchtower away from the group. "J'onn are you alright?"

"My family and loved ones are long gone." J'onn states sadly. "I am the last of my kind."

"I know the feeling." Superman says relating to the Martian in that regard.

"Now Mars is dead and I am alone in the universe." J'onn states.

"J'onn we could never replace the family you lost." Superman begins to say. "But we'd be honored if you could call earth your home." Superman finishes with a small smile to which J'onn returns. "Come on."

The two aliens flew back to join the rest of the group. "I have decided to join as well." J'onn explains to the group much to their shared happiness.

"This will be a very interesting group." Storm says thoughtfully in a whisper having stepped back to watch the group interact with one another.

"Hey Storm! Supe's here just said you used to be a goddess? Is that true?" Flash asked appearing right next to her with his super speed. "And if it's true you have to tell us about that!"

Storm then notices the rest of the group standing there waiting for her to explain. "Well, yes technically but really it was only because-"

 **A/N Well everyone that it for the Secret Origins episode I'd really like to be able to saw that an update will happen once a week but I can't guarantee it. Anyway please read and review see ya!**


	4. Aftermath

**Hello everyone and welcome back. I want to thank Stormymegumi and Superfan for reviewing. Anyway this chapter deals with the aftermath of the alien invasion.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

 _Warm everything is warm and peaceful._ At least that's how Ororo felt at the moment lying in bed in the haze. You know the kind of haze where you were not quite awake and not quite asleep just the happy haze of the in-between. With Clark's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and a cool breeze coming in from the open window, nothing could ruin the beauty of the haze. "Baby you're like lightning in a bottle, I can't let you go now that I got it. All I need is to be struck, By your electric lo-" The rest of the song was cutoff when Clark shut off his alarm.

"I guess the peaceful haze is over then." Ororo whispers with a sigh, there was no sense denying it was time to get up.

"Good morning to you too." Clark said with a yawn.

"It was a good morning anyway." Ororo said with a sigh. "The rest of the day is going to be so much work though."

"Right." Clark says in understanding. "Brazil is still having that blizzard."

"Yep and Greenland is having a heat wave." Ororo adds in. "And of course the Sahara dessert is still flooded."

Even though all of the alien factories from the invasion were gotten rid of the repercussions were still felt throughout the earth. Almost every country was affected with a severe weather change some of course worse than others but Ororo had been working almost non-stop for two weeks trying to get the earth's overall atmosphere back in order. And as frustrated as it was for her to have to go from one country to the next it was ten times better than when she had to go to all the funerals and memorial services especially going to the ones that belonged to her students.

"How long do you think it will take to get things back in order?" Clark asked turning slightly to look down at Ororo whom he had still wrapped in his arms.

"I can hope that this will be settled in a month." Ororo ponders out loud. "But it's still not guaranteed. There's just so many places that I need to get to." Ororo explains in a bit of a stressed tone, though she was happy to help those in need this was really starting to weigh heavily on her a fact that Clark was quick to notice. "And I still haven't gone to the Watchtower for monitoring duties. I've got to find some time to fit that in today."

"That's crazy Ororo!" Clark says his eyes widening a bit in surprise. "You're spreading yourself thin as it is! You've hardly given yourself a day off."

"Neither have you!" Ororo counters back with a glare.

"Yeah but that's different I'm str-" Clark begins to say but then trailed off at the end when he saw Ororo's eyes sharpening in anger.

"By all means Kal-El please finish that sentence." Ororo says in what clearly was a warning tone.

Clark instead just coughs clearing his throat. "Okay how about if we both take the day off."

"Because that will go over well." Ororo says sarcastically. "Sorry world can't help you while you're still in the middle of a crisis!"

"Okay so maybe we can't completely take the entire day off." Clark begins to muse. "But we can stand to take the night off? We'll go out to dinner and see a movie or something?"

"I don't know." Ororo says after a while. "That's when I have to go to the Watchtower."

"Ask someone to cover for you…like Diane." Clark suggested. "She likes helping you."

"Wonder Woman." Ororo corrects. "Remember that's what everyone is calling her now."

"Right. Wonder Woman, just ask her to cover for you and I'll ask Bruce to cover for me." Clark continues to suggest. "I'm sure he won't mind and then we'll be free to have some time off."

"I am supposed to see her today." Ororo remembers out loud. "I guess I could ask her then."

"And I'll ask Bruce later on today as well." Clark says excitedly, Ororo could only nod in agreement she begins to move intending on starting her day but Clark only tightens his grip around her waist pulling her back underneath his body. "Not so fast. We're not done just yet."

"Clark?! I have to get ready for wo-" The rest of Ororo's sentence was cut off when Clark brings her into a kiss and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Told you we're not done Ororo." Clark says while thrusting his manhood inside of her center.

 **Cut to later that day in Brazil**

Storm and Wonder Woman had just landed on of the jets that Batman had provided the League in Rio. That was where the president Sergio Dantas informed the two heroines where the blizzard was the most severe.

"Great Hera it's so cold." Wonder Woman says with a shiver as she and Storm stepped out of the ship. "Why did you ask me to come with you again? It shouldn't take you long to end the blizzard correct?"

"It's not as simple as just getting the blizzard to stop." Storm begins to explain. "This country's normal weather patterns have to be put back in place very carefully. Which means I can't afford to lose focus at any point and because this area has spent at least a month without seeing any sunshine-"

"It makes it an ideal place to hide for some of the invaders that we may have missed." Wonder Woman finishes now understanding Storm's point.

"And I'm sure they'll try anything to stop me." Storm stated before flying towards the eye of the storm.

With Storm working towards ending the blizzard Diane was left to her own devices and feeling very bored after twenty minutes.

"I guess she didn't need my help after all." Wonder Woman stated out loud to no one.

Unknown to the amazon princess there was a flying craft quickly heading towards Storm's location the blizzard that was still falling was helping it blend into the clouds. It was lucky that Wonder Woman had decided to look up just then because that flying craft was now within blasting distance of Storm. Acting quickly Wonder Woman flew up into the sky and made it just in time to block an attack with her bracelet reflecting the attack back towards the flying craft and destroying it.

But then two more suddenly appeared and began attacking at once, and it took a lot of effort for Wonder Woman to block the attacks from hitting Storm. Knowing that she had to come up with a plan to get rid of the flying crafts she pulls out her lasso and wraps it around one of the crafts. "Hera give me strength!" Wonder Woman shouts as she swings the craft in the air and then throws it towards the other craft destroying them both. Exhausted Wonder Woman floats back down to the ground in the hopes of catching her breathe.

It was after this was done that the blizzard finally cleared, the clouds now parting once again to make way for the sun. Wonder Woman looked up in awe still amazed by Storm's power even after a month of seeing her in action. "Are you sure you're not a goddess?" Wonder Woman asked as the weather witch came back down from the sky landing next to her.

Storm just laughs shaking her head. "I've been called so many things queen, cloud-walker, wind-rider, witch and goddess as well. These are all titles that other people have given to me which is too many for someone who simply wishes to help."

"I think that you deserve them all." Wonder Woman states evenly as they walked back to the jet.

"Then as an Amazon I'm sure you won't mind doing a favor for a goddess."

 **Cut to Batcave/ Daily Planet later that day**

"Come on Bruce it's just for one night!" Clark proclaimed over the phone once more, he wasn't having much luck in convincing Bruce to cover Watchtower duties for the night.

"And when I said to call me when you needed help, covering date night wasn't what I meant." Bruce states coolly over his speaker as he continues to work from his computer.

"I wouldn't have asked unless I really needed you to cover for me." Clark tries to argue again, just as his phone vibrated indicating that he got a text message. "And it looks like Ororo convinced Diane to cover for her."

"I've got Gotham to worry about Clark." Bruce said evenly. "Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Everyone else is busy." Clark explains honestly. "And besides you know how much this would mean to Ororo if you covered for us."

"Fine." Bruce reluctantly agrees with a sigh. "But only because I know how upset Ororo was when she thought I was dead."

"Actually she was upset about both of us." Clark said, Bruce could tell even from over the phone that Clark had narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah but she was so upset about me, that her powers were able to break through the hold the factories had on the atmosphere." Bruce states smugly. "I'd say that means she cared more about me then she did you."

"And I'd say that you're reading too much into it." Clark stated evenly not at all impressed with his friend. "I better get going."

"You should take her to Antonio's she likes their food." Bruce says before the other hero could hang up the phone.

"And how do you know that?" Clark asked bitingly.

"You don't think her world stopped just because you refused to speak to her do you?" Bruce explained with a smirk. "Remember that you were basically out of her life for almost two months."

"And what is that suppose to-" Clark begins to demand forcefully.

"Goodbye Clark." Bruce said dismissively ending the call before Clark could finish his question.

"Ass." Clark said in annoyance putting away his phone away.

"Hey Smallville, I hope you're ready to pull an all-nighter because Perry wants a final draft of the Queen Industries article first thing tomorrow morning." Lois states walking by him and taking a seat at her desk.

"Well it's a good thing I have my half of the final draft ready to go cause Ororo and I have a date tonight." Clark proclaimed. "I've already sent a copy to your email."

"Oh, that's good." Lois said quietly, if Clark didn't know any better he'd swear there was a hint of disappointment.

"Yeah it is." Clark stated looking up at the time he saw it was fifteen minutes to five.

"So what are you two doing tonight?" Lois asked politely.

"Nothing fancy really just dinner and I know Ororo wanted to see that new heist movie so we'll probably go see that after." Clark finished explaining now shutting off his computer. "I better get going. Have a nice night Lois."

"Night-" Lois begins to say turning her head to look up at Clark only to see him gone. "Smallville." She finished saying with a sigh shaking her head and getting back to work.

 **Cut to Ororo's apartment**

"Ororo are you ready." Clark asked once he entered Ororo's apartment.

"Just about." She stated from inside her room, Ororo was almost ready to go when Clark came to her apartment to pick her up.

"Okay I've just got to grab a tie." Clark said walking towards the hallway closet to grab one.

Though the couple no longer officially lived together they were still in a sense sharing a…well two spaces. They both had kept enough things in each other's apartment that they could just stay without having to go back to their own for weeks. Clark had even been tempted many times to ask Ororo to just move back in with him only to chicken out in fear that she would get upset and banish him to sleep on his own couch…again.

"Are you going to wear the red one?" Ororo asked now stepping out into the hallway.

"No the blue one." Clark says as he puts the tie on.

"Too bad." She says from behind him.

"Why's tha-" Clark begins to ask but stops mid-sentence when her turns to see his girlfriend in silky smooth red dress.

"We would have matched." Ororo said with a teasing smile, while Clark stared at her completely speechless.

In Clark's opinion there was no such color that Ororo would ever look awful wearing. That being said red was by far his favorite color to see on her. There was something just so alluring to him about seeing Ororo wearing red and she knew this if her teasing red lips was a clear indication of the reaction she was hoping for.

"Clark." Ororo said breaking him out of his trance. "Are you ready to go?"

"Actually." Clark begins to say licking his lips staring at her with lustful eyes. "I'm starting think that a night in would be better."

"But what about dinner?" Ororo asked coyly as he approached her.

"We can order in." Clark answered trying to pull her towards him.

"The movie?" Ororo asked just coyly moving out of his reach.

"There's a Redbox around here…somewhere." Clark answers while following after her intent on getting a hold of the teasing weather witch, a quick use of his x-ray vision had showed she was also wearing matching red bra and panties set.

"So then I got all dressed up for nothing?" Ororo says with a pout.

"Believe me your efforts have not been wasted." Clark proclaimed wrapping his arms around Ororo's waist and pulling her into a long passionate kiss. Clark would have been happy to stay in the kiss but Ororo had shocked him in his tongue. "Ow!"

"That's what you get for being greedy." Ororo states pulling away from him and grabbing her coat walking towards the door. "You can't have your dessert before having dinner."

"Teasing Witch." Clark whispered in a daze, he picked up his coat and followed after her.

 **A/N and that's the end for this chapter! Just as a heads up I've decided to also do chapters like theses to be used so we can dive into what happens after everything is said in done. It's also a good way to establish the characters interactions with each other. Brownie points to whomever can figure out the song from Clark's alarm. Please read and review see ya next time!**


	5. In Blackest Night I

**And we are back with another episode! I want to thank Stormymegumi and superfan for reviewing. As you should know in a lot of episodes not every member is shown in each episode and the same will happen here with Storm she won't be on every mission just a good amount of them. Sometimes there might be chapters where she is only there for a little while or not even at all. That being said no episode will be skipped from the first two seasons because you can't really just skip one without having to skip the next one and most of the plotlines lead to the climates at the end of season two….**

 **Did I mention I still own nothing but the plot! How messed up is that!**

 **Normal pov**

 **On planet Ajuris 5**

A large group of varying aliens were sitting around a stadium sized court room trying to all speak at the same time. "Order. ORDER! We will have order!" But the crowd still continues to speak out.

"Silence!" said the first judge on a monitor finally causing everyone to stop speaking. "This high tribunal is now convened. Never before have so many put aside their differences and come together in pursuant of a single goal."

"But never before has there ever been a crime so heinous so vast that it had the power to unite in grief and revulsion." A second judge says also in the monitor.

"We are gather here today to seek justice." Said a third judge and the prosecutor brings himself up before the judges.

"Where is the accused?" The first judge asked.

"Unfortunately he's still at large." The prosecutor states.

The three judges talk amongst themselves for a while and then turn to face the crowd. "Manhunters step forward." A group of red robotic Manhunters stepped together before the judges. "This is no ordinary criminal. Finding him and bringing him back will almost certainly involve great peril. Are you prepared for that?"

"No man escapes the Manhunters." One of them states.

"No man escapes the Manhunters." The rest say together.

"Show us an image of the accused." The leader says.

"He is a native of the planet earth." The prosecutor explains then pulls up an image of the accused. "The Green Lantern known as John Stewart."

 **Cut to John**

Who is walking down the street of his old neighborhood, as he's walking he pauses looking through the window of a local diner where people are watching basketball game and cheering for their team. John continues to walk he was about to pass a local market until he noticed that the local store owner was being robbed at gunpoint. John quickly hid himself from being seen and waits for the young thief to run out of the store. The thief gets into his getaway car hoping to escape as fast as possible but John calmly walks onto the middle of the street and uses his ring to stop the car much to the thief's surprise. John using the ring lifts the car up into the air and then smashes it down into the ground a few times causing the thief to fall out of the car. John then uses the ring to hang the thief upside down causing the money he stole to fall out of his pocket and into the owner's possession once more.

After this was done John let the thief go and continued on his way, as he continued to walk he paused to pick up a basketball that had bounced near him.

"Yo! A little help?" a small boy yells on the basketball court. "Over here!"

John tries to make a basket with the ball but misses. "Time was that you could have made that shot with your eyes closed."

"Mr. McGee?!" John says in surprise.

"You're not in my history class anymore John. Call me Al." Al tells his former student.

"Guess my game's a little rusty." John says.

"Well Chris here can give you some pointers he's my grandson." Al states introducing the younger boy.

"Grandson?" John questions in surprise.

"You've been away a long time John." Al tells him as they walk away from the court.

"Maybe too long." John proclaims as they walked away from the basketball court.

 **Cut to Watchtower**

"Back on Thanagar you were a cop huh?" Flash asked Hawkgirl whom was at the moment grabbing a snack.

"Detective." Hawkgirl corrects turning to face him.

"What's it like there?" Flash asked.

"The same as anywhere I suppose." Hawkgirl answers. "There are criminals and we catch them."

"And what about when you're not catching criminals?" Flash asked leaning in closer. "When you're not at work?"

"What about it?" Hawkgirl asked back.

"Well is there a Hawkboy?" Flash asked in a flirtatious way just as J'onn entered the room.

Hawkgirl smiles but doesn't say anything just flies up to where J'onn was. "I'll be doing maintenance." Hawkgirl says then leaves the room while J'onn and Flash watch her leave.

"What?" Flash asked seeing the look on J'onn's face. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"More than you can image." J'onn answers evenly, causing Flash to feel guilty.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-" Flash begins to apologize when an alarm goes off.

"It's an incursion." J'onn states walking towards a window to see what was going on, only to see red robots flying towards earth.

"More like an invasion." Flash says watching from the window as well.

"I'll notify the others." J'onn says.

Not long after the detection Flash, Hawkgirl, and J'onn board a jet planning to go after the robots.

"So who's going to meet us?" Flash asked as they got ready to go.

"Wonder Woman is on another case, Superman is dealing with an earthquake, Storm is dealing with a flood in the Sahara and Batman would only say that he is busy." J'onn explained as the team of three got ready to go.

"Typical." Hawkgirl states while getting the jet ready to go.

"What about GL?" Flash asked from his seat.

"I couldn't reach him." J'onn explains as the jet took off.

 **Cut to a barbershop**

John, Al and Chris had now moved their conversation to a local barbershop so that Chris could get a much needed haircut.

"And real short practical shaved but more on top like he's." Chris tells the barber pointing to John as the example.

"The usual." Al tells the barber much to his grandson's disappointment.

"Looks like you got your hands full." John says with a smile turning to look at his old teacher.

"He's smart, impatient, headstrong sort of reminds me of you." Al says to his former student.

"I hope not." John says in a dark tone, appearing to now be lost in thought.

"John you still have friends here man. Real friends." Al says noticing the shift in his mood. "What's bothering you?"

 **Cut to the Manhunters**

The group of Manhunters were frighteningly walking down the street in search of John Stewart much to the confusion and worry of the local citizens whom ran away from them.

"Stop!" J'onn yells while flying down from the jet. "What do you want here?" He asked after him, Hawkgirl and Flash had landed in front of the red robots.

"John Stewart. The Green Lantern." The Leader states.

"What for?" Flash asked.

"That's not you concern." The Leader states he intended to be on his way but Hawkgirl got in front of him.

"Wanna bet?" Hawkgirl asked in a challenging tone squaring off with the leader. She swings her mace at him but he grabs a hold of it and flings her over his shoulder. Luckily Flash using super speed catches Hawkgirl before she could hit the ground.

"Aren't you gonna thank me?" Flash asked in a flirty tone as he looked down at Hawkgirl.

"Down boy." Hawkgirl said, then flies back towards the Manhunters.

J'onn flies up to attack but the leader sticks out an electric rod up to J'onn stomach that causes him to fall down in pain. J'onn gets back up looking at the leader in anger as the robot extends the electric rod and ups the voltage, he tries to attack again only to be stroke so hard that this time he went flying into someone's home much to the surprise of the child that was sitting on the couch.

The Manhunters were about to continue on their way until Hawkgirl hits one of them on the head behind their backs. The one that she has hit gets back up and begins to fight her for a bit only to then use the electric rod that also caused her to go flying through a diner. Flash then tries to go after them as well using his super speed but the Leader calculated his movements and was able to knock him out as well and continue on their way.

"Why do I feel like a hockey puck?" Flash groans as he rubs his head just as Hawkgirl came back on the scene.

Hawkgirl doesn't answer she just flies off after the Manhunters. She tries to attack one of them again only for the robot to use the rod to electrocute her which makes lose her balance and crash into a car.

"Back off!" Superman yells flying into the robot and crashing it into a building just as he was about to finish Hawkgirl off. Just as he was he was about to punch the red robot another Manhunter hits him with the rod while his back was turned causing him to bend down in pain.

Just as the Manhunter was about use the rod on Superman again Storm intercepts the electric attack using her powers to hold the electrical attack in place. **(Never said she wasn't going to make it in today ;)** The Manhunter ups the voltage intending to overpower Storm but she stands her ground against it. Just as the Manhunter was about to increase the power again Superman had used the time spent on Storm to damage the rod. He then takes it from the robot's hands he breaks it and throws the robot into the previous one he was fighting.

Storm seeing that Hawkgirl was groaning in pain flies over to check on her. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better." Hawkgirl says evenly as Storm helped her get back up.

"We thought you were busy with an earthquake?" Flash asked Superman as he makes it onto the scene.

"It was just a 4.0." Superman says. "You mind telling me what's going on here?"

"Look out!" Storm yells just as Flash was about to explain but the third Manhunter had already hit the two with a voltage from the rod.

J'onn though flies in and jumps on top of the Manhunter smashing it into the car that it was standing on which then exploded. Too bad though the Manhunter got back up and was about to throw the car at J'onn but Flash got him out of the way just in time. Superman then flies over to stop the car just as it exploded even louder then before.

From the barbershop John and the rest of the people inside the shop hears the explosion and feels the earth shaking.

"What was that?" Al asked.

"Stay here." John warns then uses his ring to change into his Green Lantern uniform and flies towards the scene."

"Awesome! Could he do that in High School?" Chris asked his still shocked grandfather.

"Stop." John makes it there just in time to stop the five heroes from fighting the Manhunters putting a barrier between them just as both sides were about to attack.

"Better late than never." Flash said to John happy to see him there only to look as surprised as the group to see John walk over to the Manhunters.

"You are the Green Lantern known as John Stewart." The Leader asked.

"I am." John answered evenly.

"Your ring." The Leader states holding his hand up. John then removes his ring and hands it to the leader much to the Leagues surprise.

"John?" Superman says in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Flash questions.

"Stay out of this." John says to the group.

"You will come with us." The Leader says as the other two handcuff John and take him away as the heroes could only look on in confusion.

 **Cut back to Ajuris 5**

A large group of alien protesters were waiting as the Manhunters bring John Stewart to them.

"Welcome to Ajuris 5 John Stewart." The Leader states as John looks up seeing all the angry aliens. "Don't expect your stay to be a pleasant one."

 **Cut to Guardians on Oa**

"What now?" one guardian asked as they watched the events unfold.

"With any luck this matter won't require our attention." The other guardian said.

"And if it does?" the first guardian asked.

"I don't need to tell you how much we've gained because of the core's diversity." The first guardian begins to say. "But sometimes it forces us to make sacrifices."

 **Cut back to Ajuris 5**

John was being transported to trial on a flying pod while the large crowds of aliens continued to protest in anger and throw garbage at him. On the other side of the path were other Green Lanterns watching as this went on.

"He was the best of us. That's for sure but now..." Graz the round Green Lantern states to the others.

"Graz, Arkkis, Kilowog." John says acknowledging the other Lanterns. "Good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same Stewart." Arkkis says evenly.

"You are a disgrace to the Core." Graz says much to John's surprise.

"Get me out of here." John said and the Manhunters walked him away from the other Lanterns one of them bumping into Arkkis.

"Hey!" Arkkis shouted. "Stupid robot."

Said robot turned around about to attack the Lantern that said that but was stopped by the other. "No. Not yet." The other Manhunter says and the two walk away.

John was brought to a room people were being held until their trial. "What's next?" John asked after the Manhunter put up a barrier that would keep him from escaping.

"Your trial will begin soon." The Manhunter explained. "If I'd been programed with emotions I'd almost feel sorry for you."

Only when the Manhunter had left did John bow his head in shame.

 **Cut to Watchtower**

J'onn was trying to make a telepathic link to John's mind as the rest of the League waited but couldn't get a strong enough connection. "I sense turmoil, a heavy heart."

"I could have told you that." Flash says getting a glare from the rest of the team.

"He's looking at stars." J'onn adds.

"But which stars?" Superman asked flying over to the Watchtowers computer, he pulls up an image of the galaxy.

"There." J'onn states pointing to the group of stars that John was looking at the screen then shown that the planet John was on was Ajuris 5. "That's where he is."

The League now knowing where John was located got on a space ship to follow after him.

"Why would he give them his ring?" Hawkgirl pondered out loud as they flew to the planet. "It still doesn't make any sense."

"John's a strange one that's for sure." Superman said.

"I'm beginning to think all you humans are." Hawkgirl says honestly.

"You do know he's kryptonian right?" Storm says with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Hawkgirl says realizing how out of place that statement was in regards to Superman.

"It's alright I take it as a compliment." Superman states shrugging it off. "Initiate landing procedure." He say intending to land the ship when it was instead hit by three other space ships.

"They're not responding to our signal." Flash states after he tries to communicate with the attacking ships.

"It's clear what they want I say we give it to them." Hawkgirl states about to use their ship to attack the other ones.

"No weren't here to start a war." Superman proclaims stopping Hawkgirl, he then gets out of his chair followed by J'onn and Hawkgirl. "Flash, Storm take the controls."

Flash surprised quickly runs towards the controls with Storm taking the other seat as the three other heroes go after the ships attacking them. Superman, J'onn and Hawkgirl got out of the ship and flew after one attacking ship each.

Superman uses his heat vision to destroy the ship's blasters and then damaging the back so that it would be forced to land. J'onn makes himself both intangible letting the ship phase through him and the damaging the ship so that it would also land. Hawkgirl uses her mace to damage the ship more critically then she needed to.

"Hawkgirl!" Superman yelled in dismay.

"What?" Hawkgirl asked confused, instead of answering Superman flies off to prevent the ship from crashing. "Oh, that."

Luckily Superman was able to stop the ship from crashing and blow out the fire that was behind it.

"That looks like a good place to land." Storm says to Flash from inside the ship pointing to an empty space.

"Yeah okay." Flash says nodding his head in agreement. "It's a good thing you're here Storm because I don't know how to fly the ship at all."

"Yes I suppose it is then." Storm states as they land the ship. _And Bruce wouldn't have been happy if the ship had crashed_.

The two heroes opened up the ships door to get out only to see alien soldiers had surrounded the ship and they were getting ready to shot.

"Get back to the controls Flash." Storm yelled just when the group started attacking them. Storm quickly hurls winds at them to knock some out off balance.

"Come on starter? Starter? Which one's the starter?" Flash says out loud as he tries to get the ship to start.

Storm continues to fight outside the ship as more alien soldiers not wanting to seriously hurt them she keeps hurling winds at them to knock them off balance when Superman, Hawkgirl, and J'onn showed up to help her. With their help the alien soldiers were quickly defeated, Flash seeing that everything was taken care of gets out of the ship once more.

"We had everything under control honest." Flash tries to reason with the group but they weren't listening.

"Green Lantern is close by." J'onn states after reading the mind of a soldier that he defeated. "That way." He says facing the large building where he was being held.

 **Cut to trial**

"There is no excuse for this horror and there can be no escape from punishment." The prosecutor states. "An example must be made!"

Just after that was said Superman used his heat vision to make a whole big enough so that he and the League could get through, much to the courtroom's surprise.

"Oh, no." John whispers when he sees the group.

"Order! We will have order!" The judges yelled.

"What is this some kind of trial?" Flash asked looking around the room.

"It appears so." Storm answered also looking around.

"Remove the intruders immediately!" A judges yells.

Two guards fly over to the group to kick them out but are stopped by Superman whom pushes them aside. The Manhunters were then about to attack the League but Superman spoke out before they could. "Wait! We apologize for disrupting these proceedings but John Stewart is our friend."

"This is a public trial." The Second judge states.

"Very well. You may take seats in the gallery." The first judge tells them.

"But this tribunal will not tolerate any further outbursts." The third judge states.

"Thank you, your honor." Superman says and the group leaves to seat in the gallery.

Once the League was seated the trial resumed. "Are you ready to call your first witness?"

"I am my lord." The prosecutor says. "I call Kanjar-Ro." He says and Kanjar-Ro comes forth to the stand.

"Kanjar-Ro you agree to let us probe and display any and all memories you have?" The bailiff asked.

"I've got nothing to hide." Kanjar-Ro states walking to take the stand.

"State your name and profession." The prosecutor says.

"Kanjar-Ro I'm…a pirate." Kanjar-Ro answers.

"A criminal? Yet you come here to bare witness to a crime? Why?" The prosecutor asked.

"I may steal things but it's nothing compared to what he did." Kanjar-Ro spats pointing at John much to the Leagues surprise.

The prosecutor then shines a light on Kanjar-Ro. "Tell us about your encounter with John Stewart."

"It all started with these blasters I…found I was on my way to sell them to some rebels on Ajuris 4. That's when he showed up." Kanjar-Ro begins to explain.

 **Flashback**

Kanjar-Ro was flying his ship when he looked to the side and saw the Green Lantern had showed up next to the ship. "I figured he was gonna try to stop me… so I shot first." Kanjar-Ro uses his ships defenses to attack John but he was able to get out under the ship and tore out the engine with his ring causing the ship to crash land on a moon. "His ring tore out my engine but he still wasn't done with me." Kanjar-Ro continues to explain remembering how John followed after his ship and used his ring to keep him in place. "He wanted to know if I was working with anyone. I told him to turn around and see for himself." John turns around and is surprised to see a group of ships behind him, which then begins to attack him. "He tried to shot my friends." John uses his ring to attack the ship that was attacking him. "But his beam bounce off their deflective fields and shot towards Ajuris 4 there it hit a volcanic volt line starting a devastating chain reaction." The devastating reaction caused the planet to blow up.

 **End Flashback**

"Three billion that's how many were on that planet." Kanjar-Ro states as the people in the courtroom gasped and started speaking at once.

"I have no more questions." The prosecutor said.

"This account is disturbing we will recess. Twenty pentacycles." The first judge states.

Everyone gets out of their seats for the recess including the League whom walk over to John.

"Now I get it you wanted to clear your name." Flash says being the first of them to reach John. "That's why you didn't put up a fight back on earth."

"I told you to stay out of this." John stressed.

"That's scums an obvious liar." Hawkgirl says in disgust. "Give me five minutes with him alone with him I get the truth." She says waving her mace.

"Hawkgirl, Flash all of you!" John exclaimed. "Listen to me no body's lying. Do you see that?" John asked pointing to the rubble outside. "I did it. I'm guilty."

 _ **To be continued**_

 **And there you have it people another episode completed. I've also made a wiki for this storyline if anyone wants to see it. Its still a work in progress though but this is the site wiki/Incoming_SuperStorm_Wiki and as always Please read and review.**


	6. In Blackest Night II

**And now it's time for the second part. Thank you superfan for reviewing. Exciting news for me this story is now has 1000 views which is really good considering that this story has been up for least then two months and only has five chapters!**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

The league could only stand around in shock still taking in Green Lantern's confession.

"Three billion gone." Flash begins to say in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Superman states after thinking about it for a moment. "I want to take a closer look at what happened."

"Why?" Hawkgirl asked in surprise. "John admits he's guilty. No one is disputing the facts."

"Maybe I am." Superman says determined to investigate.

"And I'm not so convinced of this story being the truth as well." Storm adds in she'd been going the story over in her head as well, something was most certainly off about it.

"But John-" Hawkgirl begins to say.

"Says he's guilty because he believes that he is doesn't make it the truth." Storm interrupts shaking her head. "Honestly the story only raised more questions for me then answers."

"So then it's decided." Superman said glad that at least another teammate agreed with him. "J'onn I need you to come with me. Storm, Flash and Hawkgirl can you buy us some time in court?"

"You're asking the world's fastest man to slow things down?" Flash questions in disbelief. "It won't be easy."

J'onn and Superman fly back to the Leagues ship, not at all noticing that the space pirate had followed after them.

"So what do you expect to find on this mission." J'onn asked as they walked towards the ship.

"I don't know." Superman answered honestly. "There's just something bothering me. Just call it-"

"An intuition." J'onn suggests.

"Exactly." Superman says in agreement.

The two heroes continue on still not noticing the space pirate as he ran back into the building as they head towards the scene of the crime in the ship.

 **Cut back to trial**

"John Stewart you may now question your accuser." The first judge states once everyone had come back from recess.

"No questions." John says much to the shock of everyone in the court room.

"None?" The second judge states. "Don't you attend to defend yourself?"

"No. I don't." John says evenly surprising the court room even further.

"I object!" Flash interrupts standing up from his seat to glare at the judges. "You call this a trial? I say it's a joke."

"Are you out of your mind?" Hawkgirl asked pulling him back down to his seat. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Flash stop for a second and think!" Storm tries to reason with the speed hero as well.

"Prepare to be dazzled." Flash says confidently to the two women.

"Remove him!" A judge yells and a group of guards intending on doing just that but Flash quickly used his super speed to get out of the way.

Flash keeps running until he's in front of the three judges. "Listen to me with something this important you got to hear both sides."

"Flash I told you not to get involved!" John scolds glaring at his friend.

"They're railroading you pal." Flash states just as one of the guards sneaks up behind him and wraps his arm around Flash's neck. "Hey!"

Wait!" The third judge yells just as the guards were about to take Flash out of the court room. "This being may have a point. We don't want any doubt about our final judgement, do we?"

"Of course not. But who will speak for John Stewart?" Second judge asked.

"Don't you have any lawyers here?" Flash asked once he was released from the guard's hold.

"We solved our lawyer problem a long time ago." The first judge states.

"However, you could speak for him if you wish." Third judge states.

"But be aware: if you lose, you will share the same penalty as the accused." The second judge informs Flash much to the shock of the rest of the league.

"The same penalty?" Flash asked in surprise. "You mean…that's crazy!"

"No, that's how we solved our lawyer problem." The first judge states. "What's your answer?"

"Don't do it." John forcefully says to Flash.

"What you think I'm going to sit back and watch while you play marauder?" Flash whispers to John. "I'll defend him!"

"Of course he would get himself into a mess like this." Storm whispers to Hawkgirl whom nods in agreement.

"Very well procced." First judge says to Flash.

Flash coughs nervously. "Right. Sure." Flash steps up to a podium that brings him closer to the judges. "But first I'd like to say a few words about…about habeus corpus? Yeah, habeus corpus! And ipso... facto! Phi Beta Kappa!"

"I wonder if Kal has any back up members in place." Storm whispers mostly to herself as she watches Flash 'defend' John.

Hawkgirl could only shake her head at Flash she looks down and notices that the other Green Lanterns were no longer there. "Hey look." Hawkgirl says to Storm pointing at the empty spot.

"They're gone?" Storm states with a raised eyebrow. "The trial isn't even over yet."

"Let's go find them." Hawkgirl says in an aggressive tone tightening a grip on her mace. "I'd like to know why they haven't tried to defend John."

After taking a short walk around the city the two heroines were able to locate the other Green Lanterns in a local bar.

"Waiter another round." Graz calls to the waiter, the waiter brings them a plate of food just as Storm and Hawkgirl make their way over to the group.

"Why aren't you at the trial?" Hawkgirl asked getting straight to the point.

"Huh, we couldn't stand it anymore." Graz states dismissively.

"John Stewart made us all look bad." Arkkis adds in.

"So much for the vaunt and loyalty of the Lantern core." Hawkgirl states much to the displeasure of the other Green Lanterns.

"I guess that 'In Blackest Night' is just something said for rhyming alone." Storm said equally as unimpressed with the group as Hawkgirl.

"Don't get so high and mighty ladies if you're smart you two will stay away from him too." Graz proclaims.

"Otherwise you'll end up reeking of his stench yourselves." Arkkis states evenly.

"Cowards!" Hawkgirl exclaims in displeasure slamming her mace onto their table, she moves to attack Arkkis but Storm grabs a hold of her hand stopping her. "Hey?!"

"They're not worth it Hawkgirl." Storm proclaims pulling her away from the Lanterns.

"Listen to her advice bird girl." Graz taunts as they were about to walk away. "It's not like you two lesser heroes could take on a Green Lantern anyway."

"Excuse me?" Storm says in a low dangerous tone she and Hawkgirl stop turning back to face the Lanterns.

"What are you hard of hearing too?!" Arkkis taunts as well, that jab was enough for Hawkgirl who attacks him with her mace knocking him and Graz out of their seats.

The manager sees this and runs over to the hostile group. "My friends please no weapons!" The manager pleas. "No weapons!"

"You think I need this mace to take you down." Hawkgirl exclaims throwing the mace into a wall were it stayed in place.

"I don't have any weapons." Storm adds in coolly glaring at the Lanterns. "Which is too bad it would have been a lot less painless for you." The managers hurries to get out of the way seeing as the fight was going to happen.

With that being said the two heroines gestured to the Lanterns to start the fight, Arkkis moved first throwing a punch at Hawkgirl which she dodges and upper cuts him she punches him three times the third causing him to go flying towards the table. All of the other Lanterns move to attack except for Kilowog whom continues to keep drinking.

Graz angrily jumps towards Storm but she punches him mid-air which forced him to go flying across the room. Tomar tries to attack her as well but Storm ducks then lifts him up into the air and tosses him into the bar's sign. Larvox runs into the fight but Hawkgirl picks him up and throws him over the counter. Graz tries to fly towards the two heroines again but they both duck causing him to miss he kept flying through the air towards the table lucky for him he is caught by Kilowog whom still hadn't moved from his seat. Arkkis ran towards the two heroines again but this time Hawkgirl punched him so hard that he broke through a wall in the bar.

Tomar jumps over the counter to try and attack Storm but she punches him mid-air, Larvox tries to do the same but Storm just tosses him over her shoulder. Graz again tries to fly towards the two but Hawkgirl catches him mid-air flies them both up into the air and throws him against a wall making him bounce around like a pinball. Arkkis was about to try and attack Storm but Kilowog used his ring to block the two from attacking each other.

"No more." Kilowog finally speaks up keeping the barrier up. "Hawkgirl and Storm are right, John Stewart is one of us and I'm gonna help him." Kilowog finishes saying with determination while walking away from the group.

Hawkgirl gets her mace back and she and Storm followed after him not saying a word to the rest of the Lanterns.

"You were really good back there. I wasn't expecting that." Hawkgirl says impressed with Storm. "I thought you were too calm and proper to get into a bar fight."

"Trust me that wasn't my first bar fight." Storm says with a smirk getting lost a bit in long ago memories. "And it won't be my last either."

While they were flying back to the courthouse Hawkgirl notices that Kanjar-Ro was speaking with one of the Manhunters. Hawkgirl pauses mid-flight grapping a hold of Storm's arm she points down at the space pirate who was speaking with a Manhunter, Storm just narrows her eyes as she looks down at the two.

Back in the court room Flash was still 'defending' John much to his dismay. "Have you asked yourselves, "why this rush to judgment?" If the ring wasn't lit, you must acquit, and furthermore-"

"Enough!" The first judge yells stopping Flash mid-sentence. "You're just wasting time."

"Who me?" Flash asked just as Kilowog pushes his way passed a guard to get to Flash.

"What now?!" First judge says in frustration.

"Uh, looks like we've got a surprise witness." Flash states equally as surprised as everyone else.

"Surprise witness? He was nowhere near the crime. What kind of witness could he be?" The prosecutor asked.

"A big scary one!" Flash states with a smile.

 **Cut to Ajuris 4's moon**

"See anything wrong with this picture?" Superman asked as he and J'onn stood on the alien planet's moon now wearing space suits.

"Where do I start, the loss of life? The echoes of our own past." J'onn said in a melancholy tone.

"No not up there. Down here." Superman states pointing at the moon itself.

"It can't be." J'onn says in shock realization.

"But it is." Superman says. "This moon is still orbiting a planet which doesn't exist."

"It should have gone off into space the moment the planet was destroyed." J'onn proclaimed.

"But it didn't did it." Superman states dryly.

 **Cut back to courtroom**

The Manhunter that had been speaking with Kanjar-Ro ran back into the courtroom just as Kilowog was giving his testimony.

"And the thorans would have gotten me for sure. If it hadn't been for John Stewart he saved my life." Kilowog states passionately testifying. "And risked his own to do it. That's the kind of guy he is."

"Thank you Kilowog. John couldn't have asked for a better character witness." Flash said once the other Lantern was done speaking. "Your turn." Flash says to the prosecutor.

"Kilowog, can you tell us what exactly a Green Lantern does?" The prosecutor asked.

"Well that's easy we catch bad guys." Kilowog answers.

"Commendable. But how do you know who the bad guys are?" The prosecutor asked.

"How?" Kilowog repeats in confusion. "I-I just know."

"Oh so you're saying you use your obviously superior intellect to routinely sort out matters of life and death." The prosecutor proclaims.

"I didn't say…I mean...well yeah kind of." Kilowog tries to explain carefully.

"And then you and the other Green Lantern's inforce these decisions with those incredibly deadly rings." The prosecutor proclaims.

"I guess you could put it that way." Kilowog says much to Flash's dismay.

"Who said you could do this? Who gave you the right?!" The prosecutor asked forcefully.

"We did." A voice says, everyone turns to look and see the Guardians of Oa had now entered the courtroom.

 **Cut back to Ajuris 4 moon**

Superman and J'onn were flying around the moon trying to figure out what was going on. "J'onn I hope that you're doing better than I am. All I see are craters." Superman states as he continues to look around.

"Well I have found something but I'm not sure what." J'onn answers on the radio, in front of him is an enormous machine that had been hidden inside of a cave.

After hearing this Superman quickly flies over to where J'onn had located the machine. "Any idea of what this thing does?" Superman asked while the two were standing in front of the machine.

"When I was a child on Mars, we had small toys called 'Aloosatrons' they could project crude images over objects and even empty space."

"And you think that this is a larger version?" Superman asked.

"The engineering principles appear to be the same." J'onn explained.

"So it's an illusion." Superman states as he looks up at the supposing destroyed planet.

"It would explain why this moon's orbit remained intact." J'onn finishes explaining.

"But who-" Superman's sentence was cutoff when himself and J'onn were suddenly attacked from behind by Kanjar-Ro.

Kanjar-Ro while in a space ship uses the ships weapons to bury the two heroes inside of the cave. "The secret will stay buried with them." He says as he tries to fly away only to be attacked by Hawkgirl and Storm whom had followed him using one of the defense force's ship.

While the two heroines where going after Kanjar- Ro, Superman and J'onn had gotten themselves unburied.

"This moon is filled with surprises." J'onn states evenly.

Hawkgirl and Storm continue to go after the space pirate, Hawkgirl using the ship's defenses to attack Kanjar-Ro's ship and Storm controlling the ships navigation. Hawkgirl eventually managed to bring down the ememy ship, and Superman quickly flies into Kanjar-Ro's ship breaking through to take the space pirate just as it crashes. Superman flies them both back down to the moon just as Storm lands the ship next to him and J'onn. The two heroines fly out of the ship both wearing space suits and land in front of the other heroes.

"We followed him from Ajuris 5." Hawkgirl states. "We had to…borrow one of the defense force's fighters."

"And when you say borrow you really mean-" Superman begins to say in a lecturing tone.

"We borrowed it Kal." Storm states interrupting him. "We'll probably even give it back."

"So he's behind all this?" Superman asked changing the subject.

"Not exactly." Hawkgirl begins to explain.

 **Cut to the Manhunter's base**

"It is time brothers." The leader begins his speech to the large group of Manhunters. "Time to avenge a thousand years of grievances, time to regain our power and dignity!" The leader finishes saying much to the group's happiness. "Our plan has worked flawlessly so far, we've sewn a tension among the Lantern Core and stained their reputation forever. But beyond that we've succeeded in luring the leaders of our hated enemy away from their home planet of Oa. Yes they're here! The Guardians."

"Destroy the Guardians!" The Manhunters yell together after hearing this information.

"No my brothers, not here not now." The leader tells them. "Our destiny lies elsewhere. But rest assured the Guardians will burn. For we are the Manhunters!"

"No man escapes the Manhunters!" The group shouts at once.

 **Cut back to courtroom**

"It's true that we Guardians control the Lantern Core's power source. But the individual Lanterns have complete optometry." A guardian explains to the group.

"So if one of them acts like a dumbass it's not your fault?" The Prosecutor questions.

"You misunderstand." The guardian answers back. "We give them optometry because we trust their experience and-"

"No other questions!" The Prosecutor yells stopping the guardian's testimony. "How much more must we hear? We demand an immediate judgment!"

"I object!" Flash tries to argue.

"Overruled!" The judges said at once in an irritated tone.

"Having heard all the facts we will now consider." The first judge states. The three judges disappear from the screen to make their decision.

"I did everything I could." Flash tells John sadly.

"I wish you hadn't." John says back to him.

Soon the judges return back to the screen. "That was fast." Flash states turning to face the judges once again.

"The facts are clear. John Stewart is guilty." The First Judge says firmly.

"Do you wish to make a statement before we pass sentence?" The third judge asked.

"No." John says softly closing his eyes and accepting defeat, much to Flash's surprise.

"Very well the sentence is termination for you and your advocate." The second judge states.

The guard quickly push John and Flash to the execution chamber. "Whoa, time out! I want an appeal!" Flash tries to argue.

"Will you show some dignity for once in your life?" John lectures clearly embarrassed by Flash's behavior.

"This isn't right. We can't just sit here." Flash tries to argue with him.

"We have to. Think of the others like us. We all need to be held accountable. We have too much power not to be." John explains to him.

The two are forced to walk into the execution chamber with the door being shut behind them. It isn't long before the room is filled with deadly gas that was sure to kill them. They stood there coughing from the gas about to die when Superman, Storm and J'onn carrying Kanjar-Ro make it back to the courtroom.

"Stop!" Superman yells he fights off two guards that try to attack him and then punches a hole into the execution chamber and saves John and Flash before it was too late.

"How dare you!" The First judge yells outraged

"John's innocent." Superman states after freeing John's hands from the handcuffs. "That's your que Hawkgirl." He whispered into his communication device. "Hope you can hear me."

"Loud and clear." Hawkgirl states, the up towards the hologram generator using her mace she destroys the machine.

This makes the seemingly destroyed planet reappear, much to the surprise of everyone in the courtroom.

"Ajuris 4 was never destroyed it's right where it always was." Superman explains to the shocked courtroom. "It was all an illusion, a frame-up as they say on my planet."

"Yes they say that all the time on Krypton." Storm whispers though Superman ignored the comment.

"You!" John yells pouncing on the space pirate before anyone could stop him. "Why'd you do this to me? Why?!"

"For…for money." Kanjar-Ro answers with a stutter.

"Whose money?!" John asked forcefully.

"The Manhunters!" Kanjar-Ro answers nervously, hearing this of course shocks the people inside of courtroom even more.

While John was questioning the space pirate, Superman notices the Guardians leaving the courtroom. "Come on." He says to Flash, Storm and J'onn intending to follow after them.

"GL!" Flash states running over to John.

John lets go of the space pirate calls his ring back towards him and follows after his teammates.

 **Cut back to the Manhunter's base**

The guardians arrive at the Manhunter's base only to find that they had already left.

"We're too late." The leader said. "We have to go back immediately."

"Not so fast." Flash says with a smirk while blocking the Guardians though they just walk pass him.

"What's going on?" Superman questions landed in front of the Guardians.

"We don't have time for this." The leader states walking past Superman.

"Then make the time." Storm said sternly getting in front of the group.

"Where are the Manhunters?" John asked.

"Headed back to Oa." The leader answers.

"Back to Oa?" John says in a confused tone. "They've been there before?"

"Yes…we created them there." The leader explains.

"Say what?!" Flash said in shock.

"It was before the Lantern Core." The leader begins to explain. "We thought robots would make good peacekeepers but they were flawed. They couldn't understand the subtle gradations between good and evil."

"Why didn't you decommission them?" Superman asked.

"We reprogramed them to lessor duties. Tracking, hunting, guarding they didn't seem to object." The leader explained.

"Not out loud anyway." John proclaims evenly.

"Why would they? After all they only lost their reason for existence?" Storm says sarcastically. "Who would try to get revenge over that?"

 **Cut to Oa**

The Manhunters were attacking Oa and were already very close to taking control of its outer defense system. The remaining guardians tried their best to keep the defenses up but are clearly becoming overwhelmed by the assault.

"Don't let up brothers! They're weakening." The lead Manhunter yells as they continue to attack, while the others were still attacking a Manhunter was able to enter the central battery of the Core and begins to absorb its power into himself.

"They can't hide in there forever." The lead Manhunter orders from the battlefield. "Ripe it open!" The Manhunters manage to get to the remaining guardians. "Ripe them to-" Whatever the lead Manhunter was about to say was cut off when he saw the Justice League flying in to save the day. "They can't stop us brothers. NO ONE CAN!"

The Manhunters began attacking the League, Superman flies into a group of them destroying each in a single punch, Storm attacks as many as she could with lightning, Flash tries to run pass a group of Manhunters but gets surrounded luckily for him John used his ring to get rid of the group.

"Got your back." John states with a smile from behind Flash.

Flash turns smile back at John when he notices a group of them heading towards John. "Look out!" John quickly flies out of the way and uses his ring to get rid of that group as well. Superman, Storm, J'onn and John continue to fight the Manhunters together really giving them a run for their money but they were still outnumbered.

"Use the gun! The gun!" The lead Manhunter yells, the gun gets pointed in the direction of the group and is fired luckily John uses his ring just in time to block the group from the attack.

The league continues to battle the Manhunters doing their best to take them out. J'onn flies towards the central battery of the Core he makes himself intangible phasing through the building until he reaches the Manhunter trying to heck in to the Core's system and takes that Manhunter out.

Flash uses his super speed to run across a building to get closer to the Manhunters but gets hit in the face. John jumps in front of him to block attacks but begins to feel overwhelmed with the attacks. Luckily Hawkgirl shows up with the other Green Lanterns.

"You three take the north tower, Kilowog and I will take the south." Graz states and the two teams spilt up.

Graz and Kilowog use their rings to bring down the north tower, while Hawkgirl uses her mace to take out the south tower. Even with both the League and Lantern's working together the attack from the Manhunters was still overwhelming it even knocks out two of the guardians because they couldn't keep the barrier up any longer. The lead Manhunter used this opportunity to break through the barrier, John sees this and goes after the Manhunter. John was now floating in front of the Lantern's power core looking on in amazement but while his back was turned the Manhunter attacks him knocking him down.

The Manhunter then tries to fly into the Core's battery but John recovered enough to stop him with his ring. "Manhunter Stop!" John yells using the ring to incase the Manhunter.

"Not until we've regained what is rightfully ours!" The lead Manhunter proclaims.

"Yours?" John says in confusion.

"The power that the Guardians stole from us." The lead Manhunter states, breaking himself out of John's barrier with his rod and trying to hit John with electrical blasts, which ended up missing the Green Lantern.

"It was never yours!" John exclaims while the energy from his ring clashed with the Manhunter's electrical staff. "It was always the Guardians."

"And they betrayed us." The lead Manhunter states. "Just as they betrayed you!" The lead Manhunter's electrical staff is able to break through and land a hit on John weakening him. "This power is our destiny!" The lead Manhunter proclaims tossing John to the side, he then flies into the Lantern Corps battery and begins to absorb the power into his body. "Now I am the power!" The lead Manhunter shouts.

The Manhunter's absorption of the Lantern's power core causes the power of the Green Lantern to be stripped away from the Green Lantern's and the Guardians. "All is lost." A Guardian manages to say before he passes out.

"Not while I'm standing." John said with determination, he then walks over to the power core and holds up his ring. "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight," John begins to say the Green Lantern oath much to everyone else's surprise the Manhunter's begins to get absorbed into John's ring. "Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power… Green Lantern's light!" John finishes expelling the Manhunter from his ring this returns the Lantern's battery giving all Lantern's and the Guardians back their power.

"We choose wisely when we offered you the ring." A guardian proclaims to John bowing his head. "Thank you John Stewart."

With the lead Manhunter destroyed the rest of the Manhunters are repelled leaving the League and Lantern's surrounded by their broken bodies.

"You're some fighters' ladies." Graz complaints to Hawkgirl and Storm.

"But we already knew that." Arkkis adds in and the group of Lantern's laugh.

"Wait? How would they know that you're some fighters?" Superman asked confused.

"Well Kal sometimes you can talk some sense into people." Storm begins to say trailing off.

"But most of the time you've got to knock some sense into them." Hawkgirl finishes sharing a wink with Storm. "Of course I prefer to knock sense into people."

The Green Lantern's laugh again clearly remembering the bar fight they had against the two heroines. "Seriously though we apologize for our behavior." Graz said sincerely.

"Yes we acted foolish." Arkkis added in he turns and focuses his attention on Storm. "If I could make it up to you Storm, Ajuris 4 has a lot of great restaurants?"

"That will not be necessary Arkkis." Superman states quickly moving next to Storm and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your apology is enough."

"But?" Arkkis was about to argue until he saw the hard glare on Superman's face.

"Your apology is enough." Superman repeats more forcefully this time.

"Dude just walk away trust me." Flash whispers into Arkkis's ear, Arkkis decides to take Flash's advice quickly goes back to the other Lantern's.

"Wow Kal-El," Storm sighs in an annoyed tone. "I hope the couch is comfortable."

"But I-" Superman tries to argue but the glare on Storm's face stopped him in his tracks.

The Lantern group soon notices John coming towards them, they rush over to his side when he lands near them and the League.

"John. Good work." Kilowog states sincerely.

"I guess we were wrong about you John." Graz says in a shamefully tone. "We should have known better."

"Yeah. You should have." John states coolly walking away from the other Lantern's to join the League.

"Are you alright John?" J'onn asked seeing the look on the Lantern's face.

"You believed in me even when I didn't believe in myself." John says in disbelief.

"Hey what are friends for?" Flash said with a smile.

"Let's go home." John states using his ring to surround the group he flies them away from Oa.

 **A/N and that's the end of this chapter, Here's a bit of trivia the alien prosecutor in the two episode is voice acted by the guy who played Red Forman on That 70's Show because of that I changed one of the original lines! S Any way see you next time and remember to Please read and Review!**


	7. Aftermath 2

**And it's time once again for another Aftermath chapter. I want to thank guest(s), superfan and Stormymegumi for reviewing. This Aftermath chapter main focus will first be John Stewart but then dive in to something I've been waiting to really address for this series.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **John pov**

John Stewart found himself once again walking alone down the streets of his old neighborhood. Despite the commotion from the Manhunters the day before everything seemed to be back to normal. Sure there were still a lot of damages from the battle but no one got hurt. Shops could be rebuilt, buildings will get fixed and cars can be replaced. The neighborhood will keep moving forward no matter what, and that was a great feeling that John had once believed he would never get to have any longer.

John continues to walk until he reaches a park in the neighborhood. He takes a seat on a bench as he takes in the scenery that he had once believed would be lost to him.

"I guess even heroes really do need to take a break from time to time." Al McGee states breaking John out of his thoughts. "But you seem to be in better spirts."

"Maybe." John states while Al takes a seat on the bench next to him.

"You know Chris just won't stop talking about you." Al says shaking his head. "It's unbelievable John, I always knew you'd would grow up to do great things but I never could have image this."

"I know the feeling." John proclaims taking a deep breathe. "When I was chosen I couldn't believe it, I trained harder than when I joined the Marines when I joined the Green Lantern Core. I never regretted it for one second…until I thought I did something unforgivable."

"Is that why you were so down yesterday?" Al asked to which John nodded his head.

"I was framed, it was made to look like I had destroyed an entire planet killing billions." John explains shaking his head at the thought. "And I believed it too. I thought I did something that awful thank god the League believed in me more than I did even more then the people whom should have known better didn't."

 **Flashback**

The League were now back in their own space ship heading back to earth. John though was still very quiet going over everything that happened in his head. He didn't want to say it out loud but the rift that the Manhunters had created between himself and the other Lanterns was still very painful and who knows if he'll ever be able to forgive them.

"Can I ask you guys something?" John asked out of nowhere surprising the League. "What made you guys believe that I could be innocent when even I thought that I was guilty."

"Well to be perfectly honest for me it was just a feeling I had while listening to Kanjar-Ro's story." Superman begins to explain. "It just didn't make any sense to me."

"It really didn't I mean the attack from your ring bounce off someone's deflective fields then shot towards Ajuris 4 where it hits a volcanic volt line that destroys the planet?" Storm proclaims shaking her head. "It really does show that a plan could be made so complicated that it just ends up being stupid. Also if a planet that is having some kind of war or conflict that involves rebels why not take precautionary measures so that the volcano that could easily destroy the planet isn't vulnerable to attacks from any direction."

"Also the moon." Superman adds in.

"I guess when you put it that way I should have known better then to believe that I did it." John states feeling disappointed in himself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself John." J'onn said to the Green Lantern. "You were too close to the situation and that's what the Manhunters were counting on."

"Luckily though you have us to bring things into perceptive." Flash reassured his teammate.

 **End flashback**

"Tragedy has a way of making us see things differently sometimes it can be good and sometimes it can be bad." Al begins to explain. "But it can also open your eyes and let you know who you can really trust."

"Ain't that the truth." John proclaims with a sigh, as he thought about the group of Lanterns that he left behind, the people whom he trained with and went on missions with for years easily turned their backs on him during one of the toughest moments in his life. If it wasn't for the League he would be dead, they had stuck out their necks for someone whom they had only just started working with. They hadn't known the full story they didn't let it go when even he was convinced of his guilt. "But you were right Al when you said I still had friends here. I hadn't believed it at the time but it was true."

"It's nice to know that even after all these years I can still teach you something." Al says with a laugh.

"Some things never change I guess." John states laughing along with his old teacher.

"Now this might be off topic but I have to ask." Al states getting serious for a moment. "Is Storm's hair-"

"It's natural." John proclaims already knowing where this question was going. "She doesn't dye it, it's not a wig or a weave it's her hair. And yes her eyes are really blue naturally as well."

"Man if I was thirty years younger-" Al begins to say thinking about the beautiful heroine.

"You'd still wouldn't be able to get passed Superman." John interrupts laughing at the thought of his old teacher dating one of his teammates. "And that man can get super protective over Storm."

"Hey when it comes to romance it's not about who can lift up a building with ease. It's about making the women feel like a queen." Al argues though there is a teasing smile on his face.

"Yeah but you still can't compete with a man who manages to do both." John states shaking his head at his old teacher.

"You never know John thirty years ago I could have easily done both as well." Al says with a laugh.

"Yes well while you're living in your fantasy I need to get back to reality." John states after looking at the time he needed to get going.

"And where are you heading to?" Al questions from his seat on the bench. "Some big emergency?"

"No just some apartment hunting." John states as he waves goodbye.

"Guess he really is finally home." Al whispers shaking his head and getting up to leave himself.

 **Ororo pov**

"Do you have everything you'll need?" Clark asked ignoring Ororo as she rolled her eyes at him once again.

"Clark I'm only going to be in Dakota for a week you need to relax already." Ororo says for what might be the tenth time that day alone.

"I know but we haven't really been apart that long unless it had to do with an important mission-" Clark begins to explain.

"This is an important mission Clark!" Ororo proclaims starting to become upset with him. "We're talking about young children and adults going through changes they can't control and on top of that living in a community that wants nothing to do with them!"

"Yes I know sorry." Clark says apologizing. "And I know you'll do a good job with the proposal for the Community Center Bang Baby Outreach program."

The Community Center Bang Baby Outreach program was a project that Ororo had wanted to establish ever since she learned about the Bang Babies or Metahumans as they were called in this world. She had first become interested with Bang Babies after Clark and Bruce explained to her about them because of their run in with Static. The fact that most of the people affected by the big bang were young adults and children was also a cause for concern for Ororo though. Even though this was a different world Metahumans were still Mutants just with a different name Ororo was still in her heart an X-men no matter what world she lived in, and as an X-men she would do what she did best help those in need not just in battles but giving them a chance to live their lives.

It took months to even get a chance just to propose the program idea but finally the time had come. Ororo as Storm of course would be speaking on behalf of the program and hopefully get the rest of the community on board for the idea. If she was successful it would be a safe place that Bang Babies would to receive counseling, medical care and even a safe place to live. They could get an education and learn how to control their powers without having to worry any longer.

"You're going to do great Ororo I just wish I could go with you." Clark states breaking Ororo out of her thoughts.

"I appreciate your support Clark really but I want to do this on my own." Ororo explains to him again. "I just hope the people there will listen to me."

"I know they will listen to you Ororo. They'd be idiots if they didn't." Clark tries to reassure her.

"Yes but a lot of times idiots can be the leading cause of slowing down progress." Ororo says with a sigh. "Trust me I've seen it too many times."

"Ororo-" Clark begins to say softly pulling his girlfriend in closer. "You're going to be great and if some people are being idiots just remember that you're a goddess and those stupid mere mortals are beneath you." After he was done speaking he pulled Ororo into a deep kiss. "You're going to do great I just know it!"

"Thank you Clark." Ororo gratefully with a light blush.

 **Cut to Freeman Community Center in Dakota**

Where it was currently packed with citizens from all walks of life all waiting to hear Storm from the Justice League speak. It was also filled with news reporters despite the current situation with the U.S. Navy submarine. Even the local super hero duo of Static Shock and Gear were in attendance showing their support for Storm's proposal.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Robert Hawkins." Mr. Hawkins begins to speak on a podium causing everyone to become silent. "For years the Freeman Community Center has been a place of hope and safety those whom needed our help the most during their most trying time. But there is more that we can do so much more but don't just take my word for it take it from a hero."

Storm suddenly appears though not in full costume much to everyone's surprise but in a simple black dress. "Thank you for your introduction Mr. Hawkins, your words are very kind." Storm says kindly before turning to speak to her audience. "Most of you know me as Storm and you would say that I was a weather witch, a member of the Justice League and perhaps even a greater hero then Superman himself and you wouldn't be wrong to say those things." Storm begins to say pausing a bit while the audience laughed at her teasing joke. "But I wasn't always a hero, I like everyone else was once a child and then like everyone else I hit puberty and along with it came my powers because for some reason puberty was just not enough of a headache to deal with on it's own." Storm pauses her speech again as the audience laughed at this joke as well. "Though the timing wasn't the best my powers and abilities were something that had always been with me whether I was ready or not they came and I had to deal with them. I was alone at first and that was scary but then eventually I found a community that helped me, cared for me and I will be forever grateful to them for all the things they did for me."

"The Bang Babies in this community didn't get their powers and abilities the same way I did. It wasn't something they were born with that was just waiting to pop up." Storm continues on. "But that doesn't mean that we should treat them any differently. Sure some of them have done some bad things but we have to remember that this is a scary and confusing time for them. Yes not everyone will have the best intentions but look at the ones that do. In life not everyone ever shows you their best in fact sometimes it feels like everyone only wants to be at their worse, but that's almost true with anyone whether you have powers or not. No matter what the only way to really deal with those being their worse selves is to be your best selves and allow others to do so as well. I sincerely hope that this community thinks long and hard on what part of themselves they want others to see. Thank you again for your time."

Everyone clapped as Storm walked off the stage inspired by her words and story. The reporters that were currently in attendance were all fighting for the chance to ask her more questions when Static and Gear were finally able to reach her.

"Excuse me for a moment." Storm says to a reporter as she moves to speak with the local teen heroes. "Static, Gear it's nice to finally met you two in person."

"Wow can you believe Storm from the Justice League is actually talking to us man?!" Gear says excitedly shaking Static a bit in his excitement, his friend didn't say anything back becoming too nervous to speak. "Right Static?" Gear turns to look at the other young hero but he seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Storm!" Mr. Hawkins calls out to get her attention. "That was an amazing speech, really inspiring." He said after walking over to where the three heroes were.

"Thank you Mr. Hawkins I can only hope it was enough to convince people to give this program a chance." Storm says with a small smile.

"Of course they will they'd be crazy not too!" A young woman states out of nowhere. "If anything people will be more inspired because you're are someone like them and you've accomplished so much."

"Thank you miss?" Storm asked the young woman.

"Sharon Hawkins, I actually work at the community center with my father as a counselor." Sharon explains shyly as Storm stared down at her.

"It's lovely to see that you whole family has taken it upon themselves to serve this community Mr. Hawkins." Storm compliments the older man.

"Unfortunately though my son Virgil couldn't be here today." Mr. Hawkins explains sheepishly.

"Which is crazy since everyone knows that he has a big crush on you." Sharon proclaims rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Static says out of nowhere in annoyance having still been standing there and listening.

"Excuse me?" Storm asked turning to look at the young hero once again.

"I-I ah mean I think I saw something suspicious outside. Gear we better go check it out." Static says with a blush pulling Gear away despite his protests, the two teen heroes were out of sight faster than Flash.

"I'd better go after them they might need help." Storm said to the Hawkins before following after Static and Gear.

Storm makes it outside to find the duo on the roof of the community center.

"Dude I can't believe you pulled us away from Storm before I could ask for her autograph?!" Gear pouts in disappointment.

"What else was I supposed to do man? Yell at Sharon for telling Storm that I had a crush on her?" Static says back in an annoyed tone. "Which I don't!"

"You do have a giant poster of her in the ' **WOW'** -" Gear begins to say but stops and is shocked to see Storm once again now landing in front of them on the roof.

"Wow Batman was right you really do need to work on making sure that your secret identity an actually secret." Storm states shaking her head at the younger heroes. "Anyone could have been listening in on your conversation."

"H-how much did you hear?" Static asked with a nervous stutter blushing once again.

"Enough." Storm answers evenly. "Luckily it was only me out here. I'm guessing that your families doe not know about your afterschool activities do they?" Storm asked referring to the fact that they were both local heroes.

"It's not really something that comes up." Gear says sheepishly.

"Consider bringing it up." Storm says evenly. "Trust me it will save you some embarrassment in the long run."

"Yeah but then our parents would be really mad at us." Gear tries to argue.

"They might even make us quit and then there would be no one around to protect the city." Static furthers the argument.

"Is it really better that your parents don't know and think the worse of you? Or is it better that they know that they raised their sons to be heroes?"With that Storm flow away before either of the young heroes could say anything else.

 **A/N and that's the end of this chapter I hope everyone liked it especially with Static and Gar making an appearance also if you didn't notice I hinted at the next episode. Any way please read and review!**


	8. The Enemy Below I

**Hey everyone it's been a while! I would have updated sooner but my wifi has been spotting which means I couldn't watch the episode well enough so that I could write a chapter until now. Thank you to superfan, guest, Stormymegumi and Moonykunai for reviewing!**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

It's a dark and stormy night above the surface as a U.S. Navy submarine patrols the beneath the ocean, when it suddenly approaches another an unidentified craft.

"Sir unidentified craft approaching. Varying zero one zero." The pilot informs the captain.

"At this depth?" The captain states confused. "Establish radio contact." He tells the communication officer in charge of the radio.

"I've tried all frequencies. No response." She informs after checking them all.

"Whatever it is it's big and closing fast." The pilot states still monitoring the screen.

"Evasive maneuvers, planes down twenty degrees." The captain orders, the crew follows his orders but the other craft is still closing in on them.

"Still closing sir! It's going to-" Just before the pilot could warn everyone the craft had crashed into the submarine.

"Damage report." The captain asked for after the crash.

"Starboard runners out." The communication officer informed him.

"Captain the hustle craft is turning it's making another run!" The pilot says in a panicked tone as the craft comes back to hit the submarine again.

"Prepare the torpedo tubes!" The captain states using the radio to tell the other crew members.

"There's no time!" The pilot states in distress as the craft continues to attack them tearing a hole that causes water to enter the submarine.

"This is USS Defiant we're under attack and have sustained heavy damage we are going down! Repeat we are going down!" The communication officer using the radio is able to send out this message while the submarine continues to sink.

From inside the attacking ship an Atlantean soldier watches as the USS Defiant sinks into the ocean.

"The surface dweller's ship has been disabled." General Brak reports.

"Good. Let it sink." The captain states coolly revealing himself to be Aquaman.

 **Cut to about the surface**

"USS Defiant this is the Justice League responding help is on the way." Green Lantern states before taking the team's ship into the water.

"I've locked on to their distress beacon, we're getting close." Wonder Woman states as she looks over the monitor.

"We're not the only ones. We've got company." Superman states pointing out the window the group saw the Atlantean ship, which almost immediately started attack their ship.

"Not for long." Green Lantern proclaimed maneuvering the ship to dodge the attack.

The League's ship continue forward with the Atlantean ship still on them, the Atlantean ship tried to attack them again but since the League's ship was smaller they were able to not only get out of the way but also trap the Atlantean ship as well.

"Lost them." Green Lantern states almost smugly only to suddenly be caught by surprise when he found two more attacking ships in front of him.

"You were saying?" Superman says sarcastically.

The Green Lantern doesn't answer he just steers their ship away from the attackers managing to dodge them once more.

Superman having enough of the attacking takes out an oxygen mask. "Those sailors won't have a prayer if we keep playing cat and mouse come on!" He said with determination running out of the ship.

Deciding that Superman was right Green Lantern and Wonder Woman run after him just as the Atlantean ship attacks them again.

The three Atlantean ships continue to attack the three heroes it's beams tried landing a hit but they were able to dodge, Wonder Woman began blocking the energy beams with her bracelets while Superman destroyed the part where the beams were coming from. Green Lantern cut a hole through one of the ships until it falls apart and Superman and Wonder Woman pushed two of the attacking ships together causing them to clash into each other. The Atlantean Soldiers swim out of their sinking ships before they perished with them.

"Halt!" Aquaman yells causing the League to stop in their tracks. "You have violated the sovereign boarders of Atlantis leave at once or you will be destroyed!"

"We apologize for the intrusion." Superman states holding his hands up in defense. "We were responding to a distress call for help." He finished explaining pointing to the ship.

"They should have stayed on the surface where they belong." Aquaman states coolly after briefly looking at the ship.

"Please, the men on board they'll drown." Wonder Woman tries to reason with the king.

"Take the crew but the vessel stays." Aquaman states after a moment of thinking.

"No way!" Green Lantern states getting in front of Superman. "That's a nuclear sub. If you think we're just going to walk away and leave it-"

"What makes you think you have a choice?" Aquaman challenge to which Green Lantern's eyes began to glow bright green he looked ready to attack luckily Superman stopped him before he could.

"He's right times running out." Superman states calmly holding the other hero back.

The Atlanteans carefully watched as the League rescued the crew from the submarine.

"That's the last one." Superman states after they had gotten the last person.

The Green Lantern using his ring as an empty space for the crew flies them back to the surface.

"Escort them to the surface." Aquaman says to General Brak.

The general listening to his King's demands follows after the League with the other Atlantean soldiers. Soon the Green Lantern had resurfaced with the crew followed by Superman and Wonder Woman flying the league's ship.

Before he leaves Superman looks down to see Aquaman and his soldiers above the surface waiting for them to leave.

"You know all of this could have been avoided." Superman states floating in front of Aquaman.

"How?" Aquaman asked the hero.

"Come and air your grievances at the World Assembly. Negotiate for peace." Superman explains.

"You'd have me crawl to them like some beggar?" Aquaman proclaims looking every bit as annoyed.

"No. Stand before them like a king." Superman states before flying away.

 **Cut to Atlantean palace**

"I say the surface dwellers are barbarians!" General Brak says forcefully. "They sail their weapons across our seas and pollute our oceans with their garbage! There is only one way to insure Atlantis's safety and my troops are prepared to take action!"

"What sort of action?" Aquaman questions.

"We have the technology to wipe them of the face of the earth. Just give the order." General Brak explains.

"General Brak I decide policy here not you." Aquaman exclaims forcefully.

"But how much longer must we endure these affronts? Surely you realize that now is the perfect time?!" General Brak continues to argue even going so far as to step closer to the king.

"Hold your tongue Brak." Orm the king's brother states causing the General to step back. "Your king has spoken."

"Forgive me Lord Orm." General Brak states bowing down in apology.

Aquaman faces away from the General and his brother to see his wife standing there with their son.

"General Brak I will consider your counsel. But this is a most serious matter I must give it more thought." Aquaman states before walking away with his family.

"He has quite a grip." Aqauman says as he holds his son smiling down as his son pulled his hair, the family were now alone in their private chambers.

"Takes after his father." Queen Mera says as their son yawned sleepily, she watched as Aquaman wrapped him up and put him in his crib.

"Look at him so peaceful so innocent." Aquaman says fondly. "Mera what kind of future am I making for our son?"

"Whatever you decide I'm sure it will be the right choice." Mera says supportively now standing face to face with her husband.

"Will it?" Aquaman asked still unsure.

"Your hands are strong and noble, I would gladly place my fate in them." Mera proclaims with a smile kissing his cheek and walking away, leaving Aquaman alone to think.

 **Cut to Watchtower**

Where Superman was on the phone explaining to the military why they left the submarine behind when they rescued the crew members.

"I understand your concerns admiral but there was nothing that we could do lives were at stake." Superman explains on the phone.

"The Admiral's right! We never should have left that sub down there. Now it's in the hands of that madman." Green Lantern states still very much upset that they left the submarine behind.

"Aquaman's no madman. He's a king. He only wants to preserve and protect his own kind." Wonder Woman said being from a royal background she understood where Aquaman was coming from.

"So who's going to protect us from him?" Green Lantern questions still not convinced that this was a good idea.

"You know it's very dangerous to treat a king as if he was some common criminal." Storm states forcefully surprising the League who weren't expecting to see her.

"Storm? I thought you were still busy in Dakota?" Superman says in surprise after he had finally managed to get off the phone.

"I needed to pick something up." Storm explains walking over to him and kissing him on the cheek. "Sounds like you've had an interesting day?"

"Had to rescue a navy crew from a sinking submarine." Superman explained.

"While leaving the nuclear submarine behind." Green Lantern says forcefully glaring.

"There was nothing we could do we had to save the crew! That's what we went there to do." Superman states glaring back at him.

"We could have fought for it!" Green Lantern argues.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Storm nearly shouts before taking a deep breathe to calm herself down. "Listen John I understand and respect you're military background and I know that it's the one main reasons why you didn't want to leave the sub there but there are just some things you just don't do."

"I don't see why we couldn't have at least gone back after we got the crew-" Green Lantern tries to argue again but gets interrupted by Storm.

"Listen John I'm only going to explain this once so that you can understand." Storm says with a forcefully glare. "You cannot go into a king's land and do whatever you want." She begins to explaining. "Because any ruler who sees an outsider blatantly disrespecting them will not let it stand."

"He's the one that attacked first?!" Green Lantern continues to argue.

"And they were invaders." Storm says coolly. "Even if they hadn't intended to be to him they were invaders with dangerous weapons who worst case scenario were planning to use the weapon on his people or best case planning to use the area for testing which would have affected his people in a negative way."

"He didn't even give them a chance to explain themselves!" Green Lantern proclaims still not letting it go.

"He doesn't have to they are INVADERS!" Storm states stressing the last word. "A ruler's job is to preserve and protect their people first and foremost outsiders answer to their will not the other way around. You don't have to like it, you don't even have to respect it! But you need to understand it because last time I checked there was more water than land mass on earth."

"So you agree that he is dangerous!" Green Lantern says arrogantly.

"Of course Aquaman is dangerous." Storm states narrowing her eyes at him. "But I can break down water molecules with my powers to turn it into air, you've got your ring. What do the non-powered citizens of the world have if you piss off an entire kingdom that can just drown them?"

Green Lantern just turns away from her knowing that she was right at least with the last statement.

"Regardless of the possibility of attack. I spoke with Aquaman before I left and asked him to come to the surface to stand before the world landers as a king and air out his grievances that way." Superman says breaking the tension. "I can only hope that he considers it."

"I sure that if you truly spoke with him in such a manner he will surely consider it, even if he ends up taking a different route." Storm proclaims calmly. "Speaking to a king like he is a ruler and not some tyrant can go a long way."

"You sure do have a lot to say about ruler's for someone who isn't one anymore." Green Lantern says bitingly while walking away.

"John?!" Superman says in shock now getting angry and walking after him.

"Leave him." Storm states shaking her head. "It's the only way he knows how to be."

 **Cut back to Atlantis**

Where the Atlantean soldiers were surrounding the submarine when the Green Lantern appeared hiding so that none of the soldiers would see him, he gets under a passing ship that was making it's way over in the direction of the submarine. Green Lantern enters the submarine searching the vessel when he notices all the weapons had been taking out.

 **Meanwhile with Aquaman**

Deciding to take Superman's advice Aquaman resurfaces from the ocean to visit the world conference, walking through the streets with purpose not bother to care about how bothersome he was being to the citizens.

"Out of the way meathead!" A driver yells having to stop because Aquaman started walking in the middle of the street when the light was green. Aquaman upset about the driver yelling at him breaks his car with his fist and causes the police to get involved.

"Not so fast buddy." The policemen says stopping Aquaman from going any further. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Where is the world assembly?" Aquaman asked lifting the man up by his shirt.

 **Cut to Watchtower**

Where the Green Lantern had made his way back angrier than ever. "I knew we could trust that fishman. The sub's been stripped and the plutonium's gone." John informs J'onn and Wonder Woman.

"And you think Aquaman's responsible?" Wonder Woman questions.

"Who else princess?" Green Lantern says sarcastically. "We've got to go back to Atlantis and get some straight answers."

"If it's Aquaman who you want he's not in Atlantis." Superman says forcefully watching an incoming news report.

"According to eye witness accounts Aquaman than forced his way past the guards and into a closed session of the world's assembly." Snapper Carr reported. "But as to why he's here or what he wants? We'll have to wait for further developments."

 **Inside the world assembly**

Everything was chaotic as people kept shouting all at once upset at having an intruder making demands. "Order, Order Please!" The assembly leader says hoping to calm everyone down.

"First you sink a nuclear submarine and then you threaten us to make peace who gave you the right?" One representative questions.

"I am the born ruler of Atlantis." Aquaman says forcefully.

"A country we do not even recognize!" The representative says forcefully back,

"These are my finally terms refuse them at your own risk." Aquaman states forcefully.

"But your demands are outrageous!" The assembly leader proclaims. "They would compromise our world's defense and economy!"

"Your problem not mine." Aquaman states coolly much to the committee's dismay.

"Aquaman!" Superman yells entering the room with the League before Aquaman could make any more threats.

"I offered them a chance for peace and this is their answer." Aquaman explains as the assembly continues to yell as one.

"Please these things take time." Superman tries to reason.

"I've wasted too much time already." Aquaman states planning to leave.

"Wait!" Wonder Woman shouts before he could go put he pushed her out of the way.

"A real prince charming." Green Lantern says sarcastically.

"Here he comes." Snapper Carr states once Aquaman made it outside.

"Aquaman? What happened in there? Where's the submarine?" The news reporters began to question him at once. "Will there be further negations?"

"Move aside." Aquaman demands getting annoyed by the crowd, as Aquaman was walking away from the building a sniper fires a bazooka rocket which hits the pavement in front of him.

The League makes it out of the building just in time to see Aquaman laying injured on the ground.

"And following the explosion members of the Justice League rushed Aquaman to Metropolis Medical Center. There are still no official reports on his condition, but his injures appear to be critical and possibly even fatal." Snapper Carr reports as the Atlantean soldier's watched on a monitoring screen.

"We cannot allow this horrific attack go unpunished!" Orm states forcefully now holding his brother's trident much to the soldiers surprise.

"With all due respect Lord Orm you're in no position to give that order." A soldier states forcefully. "The king-"

"The king maybe dead." Orm interrupts the soldier. "And the prince is still an infant."

"But even so the law session must be respected." The soldier tries to argue.

"The prince will take control when he comes of age." Orm explains sternly. "But in the meantime this outrage must be avenged."

"Orm did you hear?" Mera asked entering the room.

"Oh my poor Mera, all of Atlantis mourns your lost." Orm says softly hugging Mera.

"You speak as if he'll never come back." Mera states backing away from him.

"I pray he will but who knows what the surface dwellers may do to him." Orm explains much to Mera's fear.

 **Cut to Metropolis Medical Center**

The doctors were hard at work trying to help Aquaman but unfortunately it was proving too difficult to even pierce his skin.

"How bad is it?" Wonder Women asked when the doctor came out to speak with the league.

"It's hard to tell his physiology isn't like ours it's not like anything I've ever seen." The doctor explained not knowing how to move forward.

"But can you help him?" Superman asked.

"I don't know." The doctor answers honestly.

"Then maybe I can." Batman states coming out of the shadows.

With Superman's help Aquaman is taken to a saline water tank where his conditions start to improve.

"His vitals! They're stabilizing!" The doctor states in surprise.

"Maintain saline at three point five percent." Batman orders handing the doctor a chart.

"But how could you possible guess that?" The doctor asked.

"He's a fish out of water doctor. Salt water." Batman just stated.

"He's coming around." Superman says after the team had waited for a little bit.

"Good now maybe we could get some answers." Green Lantern states forcefully knocking on the glass. "What did you do with the plutonium?" He questions sternly.

"Plutonium?" Aquaman says in confusion.

"From the submarine you stole it." Green Lantern explained.

"My orders were to leave that vessel where it lay." Aquaman states.

"And you expect us to believe that." Green Lantern says in disbelief getting into his face.

"Believe what you want someone tried to kill me and I need to find out who." Aquaman says planning on leaving the hospital.

"Wait. I can help." Batman says before Aquaman could leave. "But you're going to have to trust me."

 **Later that night**

"Here at Metropolis Medical Center we've just gotten word that Aquaman is about to be moved." Snapper Carr reports. "Hospital sources say he's going to an unnamed marine research facility for treatment."

Meanwhile the League hides away from where the crowd could see them ready to carry out Batman's plan.

"I hope this plan of yours works Batman." Wonder Woman states from her position.

"Just keep your eyes open." Batman states from where he and Superman where located.

"Here he comes." Superman says just as the doors open and two medics lead Aquaman out of the building. The reporters began to snap photos and ask questions as Aquaman was being brought over to an ambulance.

Unbeknownst to them the sniper from before was getting ready to make a second attempt on Aquaman's life.

"There!" Wonder Woman shouts into the communicator after spotting the sniper.

"I see him." Batman states using a bat-a-rang to destroy the bazooka rocket before it could be used again.

Flying as fast as he could Superman tried to follow after the sniper whom fled into the sewer but is electrocuted by a machine placed onto of the sewer head causing Superman to fall down in pain.

Meanwhile Batman rushes over to J'onn who had been disguised as Aquaman and was now making sure no one was hurt. Batman and J'onn head over to where Superman had flown off to only to find him knocked down. The sniper in the meanwhile takes of his own disguise revealing himself to be Deadshot. J'onn goes intangible to see where the sniper was heading. "Diane he's heading towards you." J'onn tells her and she jumps off of the building landing with her fist hitting the ground. Deadshot continues to try to escape on a motorcycle in the sewers but Wonder Woman is quickly closing the distance between them.

"End of the road." Wonder Woman says forcefully once she is standing face to face with him.

"I'll take a detour." Deadshot states shooting his gun he makes the top of the sewer fall down on her giving him a chance to escape once more.

 **Meanwhile back at the hospital**

Green Lantern and Aquaman were waiting for the League to get back with some answers. "What's taking so long? I must return to Atlantis." Aquaman states getting face to face with the John.

"Sit tight your highness, we'll tell you when it's safe to go." The Green Lantern said sternly, Aquaman fakes like he was turning away but then suddenly punches John in the face causing him to be knocked down.

"You presume too much." Aquaman says looking down at the knocked out Lantern before walking out of the room.

 **Meanwhile with the rest of the league**

They were still chasing Deadshot through the sewer, Batman then left booby-traps on the ground which Deadshot eventually trigged crashing his motorcycle. "Don't move." Batman states coming out to get Deadshot but he threw a smoke bomb in Batman's direction which allowed him to run away.

Deadshot resurfaces from the sewer and tries to get away in his getaway car but Superman finally stops him in his tracks by using his heat vision to take out a tire.

"Okay, okay I give up." Deadshot states after Superman had pulled him from the now burning vehicle.

"You tried to kill Aquaman why?" Superman asked forcefully holding up Deadshot by his uniform.

"Gee, why would a hired gun try to shot somebody?" Deadshot says sarcastically. "Could it be that someone paid me to?"

"Who?" Wonder Woman asked once she, J'onn and Batman made it on the scene.

"Oh, come on babe you know I can't tell you that. Professional ethics." Deadshot stated but then looks Wonder Woman up and down. "But then again if you make it worth my wild-"

"I'll take it from here." Batman states taking Deadshot away from Superman.

"You can't scare me Batman." Deadshot says smugly.

"Let me give you one word of advice." Batman says pulling Deadshot closer to his face and whispering something in his ear.

"Okay! I'll tell. I'll tell." Deadshot proclaims.

"What did he say?" Wonder Woman asked wondering how Batman managed to change his mind so quickly.

"You don't want to know." Superman answers.

Batman walked back over to the League pushing Deadshot in front of them. "Who hired you?"

"I don't know. I don't ask questions." Deadshot answered forcefully.

"Not good enough." Batman says sternly glaring at Deadshot. "How were you paid?"

"In gold see." Deadshot said pointing to the gold pieces.

"Spanish da blooms." Batman states after examining the gold.

"Where would they get coins like this?" Wonder Woman questions in disbelief.

"Atlantis." J'onn states evenly.

"We've got to warn Aquaman." Superman says putting the pieces together.

"To late." The Green Lantern states flying over to them. "That royal pain in the neck is already gone. I couldn't stop him."

"Hera help him." Wonder Woman says mournfully.

 **Cut to Atlantis**

Lord Orm was now making his plan come to life. "My friends now is the time for action. Now is the time for Mighty Atlantis to rise up and strike terror into the hearts of it's enemies! Are you with me?!" The soldiers cheer in agreement wanting to go through with the plan.

"Orm!" Aquaman shouts entering the room causing the soldiers to become silent. "What treason is this?" He asked as he marches over to his brother.

"No treason brother, I thought you were-" Orm tried to explain.

"Dead? That's no reason plunge Atlantis into a fool hard war!" Aquaman says sternly. "I left specific orders!"

"I'm only doing what you never had the courage to do." Orm explained not backing down.

"Enough! I'll hear no more." Aqauman says forcefully. "Arrest the traitor!"

"You heard him." Orm states and much to Aquaman's surprise his soldiers turn on him.

"What?" Aquaman asked in disbelief.

"You are the traitor! You abandon your people sold them out to the surface dwellers" Orm explained. "Look around you brother I'm in charge now."

 _To be continued_

 **A/N Well we've come to an end once again I hoped that people enjoyed it! Side note I really wasn't planning on adding Storm to this chapter at all that whole speech was originally planned for Diane to say but then I thought about how the Green Lantern might very well still see her as some rookie and it just made more sense to hear something like that coming from Storm, let me know if this was a good choice or should I have just made it Diane's speech. Anyway please read and review.**


	9. The Enemy Below II

**Sorry it took so long to update. I want to thank Celgress for reviewing in this story and in Incoming Storm and also MoonyKunai it's always good to get reviews because for me it means people are actually reading and want things to be update sooner rather then later. And now time for the second part of The Enemy Below.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot.**

 **Normal pov**

"For years I've stood in your shadow and watched while you led Atlantis to the break of ruin." Orm declares as the Atlantean soldiers continue to surround Aquaman. "I'll stand no more! And neither will your General."

"This is a battle we should have fought years ago." General Brak states now standing next to Orm. "But you betrayed us by siding with our enemies."

Aquaman becomes furious and starts fighting the Atlantean soldiers knocking two of them out of his way and trying to attack his brother only to be electrocuted by his own trident that his brother was holding knocking him down.

"Take him away." Orm orders once his brother was passed out on the ground. "General Brak ready your troops at once."

"Yes my Lord." General Brak obeys leading the rest of the soldiers out of the throne room.

Orm took his seat on the throne just as Mera rushed into the throne room. "Orm they say that my husband has returned! Is it true?" Mera asked out of breathe now standing in front of him.

"I wish it were, but it's only an unfounded rumor." Orm lies to her.

"I tried to be strong but without him-" Mera can barely finish her sentence before she cries.

"Don't worry Mera I'll take care of you and your son." Orm tries to comfort her stepping closer to her.

"My son?" Mera asked in confusion.

"I've already taken the precaution of placing him under my protection." Orm explains much to Mera's horror who pulls away from him and ran towards her son's crib only to see him not there, she gasped when she saw that her son wasn't there. "These are dangerous times Mera we can't be too careful."

"Where is he?" Mera asked in dismay.

"The prince will come to no harm…as long as you cooperate." Orm explains evenly much to Mera's continued horror.

"How can you do this?" Mera asked in despair.

"I assure you I am only doing what is best for Atlantis." Orm proclaims and then without another word walks out of the room.

 **Cut to Justice League**

Where Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and J'onn were piloting a ship towards Atlantis to warn Aquaman.

"We're almost there Atlantis is just beyond that reef." Wonder Woman says to the rest of the group.

"Don't expect them to welcome us with open arms." Green Lantern states.

"Set the ship down here. Maybe we can slip in under their defenses." Superman suggests, only to soon have their ship under attack.

"Too late they've already seen us." J'onn said while the Atlanteans were attacking.

"If it's a fight they want they've got it." Green Lantern says ready to go outside and fight the soldiers.

"Wait! Remember why we're here." Wonder Woman stops him before he could take off.

The League then exit the ship where they now found themselves surrounded ready to attack them. "Hold your fire, we have an urgent message for your king." Superman explains speaking for the group.

"How should we response General." A soldier asked General Brak from inside of their ship.

"Destroy them." General Brak orders, after which all the Atlantean soldiers began to fire at the league with their weapons.

"There's your answer." Green Lantern says now using his ring to block some of the incoming attack.

The league began to fight the soldiers, with Superman knocking a few of the soldiers out of their vehicles, J'onn going intangible and causing a soldier to crash, Wonder Woman quickly swimming out of rage so that she couldn't be hit by the solder pursuing her until she uses momentum to push herself forward and knocking the soldier out of his vehicle.

"Behind you!" Green Lantern warns just as more soldiers move to attack Wonder Woman from behind, John quickly uses his ring to create a shield much to the soldier's surprise whom have little time to get out of the way.

"Thanks." Wonder Woman barely gets to say before an explosion from behind causes them both to fall back.

They look up to see that the attack had come from the mother ship, which was still throwing attacks their way. Superman lifts up a giant boulder and uses it to damage the ship from the outside causing the ship to flood and sink down.

"This way." Superman says to the group leading them away from the attacks.

"There it is!" Green Lantern states once Atlantis had come into view, the group head towards the city when something else tries to attack the team but ends up missing. "Not even close." John says only for the weapons to explode behind them causing the league to be knocked out.

Superman woke up to find himself and the rest of the league being held prisoner by the Atlanteans.

"Worthless surface world scum." Orm says in disgust as he looks down at the tied up league.

"Where's Aquaman?" Superman asked while struggling to hold himself up.

"I thought your kind already took care of him?" Orm answers.

"No he came back here." Wonder Woman answers.

"We came to warn him about a plot against his life." Superman begins to explain, no one notices that Mera had arrive and begun to listen to the league's explanation. "An Atlantean plot."

"Lies and deception!" Orm states using the trident to electrocute Superman knocking the hero down. "I consider this latest incursion nothing less than an act of war. You will be executed as enemies of the crown then I will wipe out the surface world forever."

The league can do nothing as they are brought to a chamber by guards where they are bond to a wall, the doors were quickly closed behind the guards and the chamber quickly begins to be filled with water.

"J'onn can you phase free?" Wonder Woman asked after trying and failing to use her strength to break free.

"No can't focus." J'onn answers in misery.

"Me neither so kind of synaptic discharge." Green Lantern adds in as well.

"Then we'll drown." Wonder Woman states as the water continues to fill up the room.

 **Cut to Atlantean army base**

Meanwhile at the Atlantean army base the General Brak was getting ready for their attack of the surface world when Lord Orm arrived on the scene.

"Your troops are almost ready to depart my lord." General Brak explains to Orm.

"Proceed General I will join you after I attend to some unfinished business." Orm orders before departing from the base, not noticing Mera hiding in the shadows.

 **Cut to the league**

The Atlantean guards were watching the members of the Justice League in the chamber now filled with water continued to put up a fight as they struggled for freedom.

"Which one will go first?" One of the guards asked the second one.

"My money's on the girl." The second guard proclaims.

"You think?" The first guard questions but before the other guard can answer he gets knocked out by Mera whom had snuck up behind the two of them and knocked them out.

After knocking the guards out Mera quickly drained the chamber of all the water and began to free the League member of their cuffs.

"Thank you but why-" Wonder Woman began to ask as Mera freed her.

"You believe someone in Atlantis has betrayed my husband? I also fear for his life but I need your help." Mera explains to Wonder Woman.

"You've got." Green Lantern says with determination with the rest of the freed team standing behind him.

 **Cut to Ocean floor**

Aquaman struggled as he now found himself chained to the side of a rock outcropping, above a lava fissure. Aquaman continued to try to get free when Orm suddenly showed up.

"Enjoying the view?" Orm asked mockingly from his sea vehicle.

"Getting rid of me won't make the people of Atlantis serve you." Aquaman says forcefully.

"I know that whole linage thing could get messy. Fortunately I have a solution." Orm agrees getting off of his sea vehicle.

"What do you mean?" Aquaman asked, he could only watch as his brother then pulled out his greatest weakness to use against him his own son. "No!"

 **Cut back to the League**

The Justice League with Mera were currently walking through the city of Atlantis. "Your Kingdom is truly magnificent, I see why Aquaman protects is so passionately." Wonder Woman proclaims as they walked through the city.

"Unfortunately there are those whose ambitions would destroy it." Mera states just as a three guards began to attack her and the league.

"Get Down!" Wonder Woman says while getting in front of Mera blocking the blast with her bracelets.

Three more guards with weapons come up from behind the League as well, with attacks coming from both sides. "Stand back." Green Lantern used his ring to blast a hole on the bridge they were standing on causing the guards to fall off as they couldn't fly like the heroes.

"Thank you." Mera says gratefully as Wonder Woman holds her up.

"This fight is far from over." J'onn warns.

 **Cut back to Ocean floor**

Arthur Jr. continues to cry in Orm arms as his father could only watch in dismay while still chained up. "A pity, the young prince will be yet another innocent victim of the surface world's aggression." Orm says mockingly to his brother whom can do nothing while chained up. "Sadly that will also make me the rightful heir to the throne." Orm finished explaining before pinning his nephew to the rock beside his father, Orm swims back to his sea vehicle. "Well I'm off to avenge your deaths." He says before using the trident to send the outcropping on a slide down the cliff face toward the lava, without looking back Orm drives away leaving Aquaman and his son to their doom.

Aquaman struggles to break free but eventually manages to free one arm but the other hand is still held tightly to the other chain. Aquaman continues to struggle but with the lava closing in and his son crying he knew he had to do something fast before it was too late. Aquaman tries to use the sharp metal buckle from his belt and hacks at the chain, but without effect. Aquaman looks down at the metal buckle and raises up one final time this time using it to cut off his hand.

 **Cut to Royal Palace**

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were in the throne room with Mera when J'onn floated up from the floor. "We've search the entire palace." J'onn begins evenly.

"But there's still no sign of him." Superman finishes now flying into the room.

Mera almost begins to weep when Aquaman finally shows up holding their son, Mera runs towards them in happiness and pulls Aquaman into a hug. "My love you're safe."

"And so is our son." Aquaman says handing their son over to Mera but it is after their son is in her hands that she notices Aquaman's injury.

"Your hand?" Mera proclaims with a gasp.

"Where is Orm?" Aquaman asked evenly determined to seek out his brother.

A little while later Aquaman was being fitted for a prosthetic by an Atlantean doctor while the league watches.

"His own hand…I can't believe it." Superman whispers in disbelief it was so hard to believe even though he saw it with his own eyes.

"I told you he was a madman." Green Lantern said evenly.

"Is it madness to sacrifice all for someone you love?" Mera questions having been overhearing the league, no one answers as she turns back to look at her son.

"Can't you work any faster?" Aquaman asked the doctor impatiently wanting to go out and find his traitorous brother.

"This is a delicate operation my lord it can't be rushed." The doctor explains, the doctor continues to work on the hand when Batman suddenly calls Superman.

"Superman a situation has developed up at the North Pole, thermal readings have showed temperatures increasing rapidly." Batman explained.

"If that continues the ecological effects could be catastrophic." J'onn states after hearing Batman's message. "It would be too much for even Storm to fix."

"Then let's check it out." Green Lantern says.

"But what about the crisis here?" Wonder Woman asked turning back to look at Aquaman.

"There may be a connection." Aquaman begins to explain.

"What do you mean?" Superman questions turning to face him.

"It's the Doomsday Thermal Reactor we designed it to create a polar meltdown." Aquaman explains regretfully.

"What?" Green Lantern asked in dismay.

"I had it built as a weapon of last resort to protect Atlantis should the surface world ever attack." Aquaman explains much to the league's shock. "But I never armed it."

"Then Orm must have using the plutonium from the submarine." Green Lantern proclaims.

"If the polar caps melt the world will sink beneath the waves. Everything will be destroyed Orm must be stopped." Superman states about to walk out of the room.

"And he will be." Aquaman states just before the league could leave, the doctor had just finished with the prosthetic. "I'll see to it personally." Aquaman rushes out of the room before anyone else could stop him. Aquaman manages to get all the way to the Arctic Circle when the league finally catches up to him.

"Aquaman wait!" Superman calls out.

"Why do you follow?" Aquaman asked looking up at the league whom were flying above him.

"We want to help." Wonder Woman explains.

"This is my battle no one asked you to fight it." Aquaman says evenly.

"Like it or not we have a stake in the outcome we're not leaving." Superman proclaims landing in front of Aquaman.

"Just stay out of my way." Aquaman said coolly and continued walking when suddenly an explosion goes off from under their feet. The League is then attacked again by General Brak's forces but manage to get away unharmed, with the Green Lantern creating a bubble to protect Aquaman.

"Soldiers of Atlantis attack!" General Brak orders and the soldiers began to rush towards the league.

Aquaman drops down from the protective bubble and takes out one Atlantean soldier on a sea vehicle crashing the soldier down into the water. A few Atlantean soldiers tried to use their weapons to take out the Green Lantern but couldn't get past his shield. "Here we go again."

Meanwhile Batman had arrived on the Batwing and was noticing that the glaciers were already starting to melt. "Superman the glaciers are already starting to melt."

"I know but we've got our hands full here." Superman tells him turning back to look at the army.

The Green Lantern was dodging the attacks of the Atlantean soldier's blasters when he used his ring to create a ram knocking some soldiers off of their sea vehicles. Wonder Woman takes out her lasso ropes it around a soldier and pulls him out of his seat, this of course leaves the unintended vehicle to come crashing towards another soldier whom is lucky saved by J'onn before he drops him into the water. Aquaman sneaking up from behind a soldier climbs onto his sea vehicle knocks the soldier out taking the machine for himself.

Superman flies towards General Brak's ships and begins to take it apart when a blast sends him flying towards a glacier. General Brak slides down onto a waiting sea vehicle and with several Atlantean soldiers rushed towards Aquaman. Aquaman rushes towards them with equal speed dodging their attacks when a killer whale comes out of the water, Aquaman jumps onto the whale's back as the whale leaps over the soldiers.

"I saw it but I still don't believe it." Green Lantern states having just witness Aquaman call out to a sea creature to help him get pasted the soldiers.

"Stay with him we'll handle things here." Superman says as the rest of the league minus the Green Lantern continue to fight the Atlantean forces.

Green Lantern dives down into the water but doesn't see a trace of Aquaman whom has already made it to where the cavern where he knows the reactor is located. Aquaman makes it to the reactor but just when he was about to work on shutting it down Orm uses the trident to shock him from behind.

"Apparently I underestimated you brother." Orm says standing over Aquaman with the trident. "A mistake I won't make again." Orm moves to strike his brother with the trident one last time but Aquaman moves out of the way and kicks Orm away from him. Orm lands on his feet and prepares to attack Aquaman again.

 **Cut to outside the glacier**

The Green Lantern and Batman were flying towards the reactor. "There's not much time if we don't shut that thing down the entire world is doomed." Batman proclaims from the Batwing.

"I suppose this a bad time to say I told you so." Green Lantern asked sarcastically.

"You can say it to Storm after you explain it to her why you almost completely destroyed the fragile relationship she built with the Atlantean King on behalf of the surface world." Batman says evenly narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Green Lantern asked in confusion.

"How do you think I knew to show up? Storm had told me that you were being a hot head and was afraid that you might have offended Aquaman enough that he would go back on their agreement to have that reactor dismantled." Batman explained.

"You guys knew about the reactor?!" Green Lantern asked in anger.

"Yes, which was why Storm spent time creating enough trust between Atlantis and the surface world so that Aquaman wouldn't feel the need to have that weapon. That's why it was never armed, but Orm must have found a way to keep Aquaman from getting rid of the reactor completely and from completely trusting the surface world." Batman finished explaining.

"Why weren't the rest of us told about this in the first place?" Green Lantern asked forcefully.

"Royalty only talks to Royalty." Batman says evenly.

 **Cut back to Aquaman and Orm**

Aquaman and Orm were still engaged in battle when Aquaman was able to land a punch that knocked Orm off of his feet. "It's over." Aquaman says standing in front of Orm.

"You're right. And you've lost." Orm says before using the trident to destroy the controls on the reactor, while Aquaman was looking at the reactor Orm attacks him again with the trident. "The tide is against you the reactor can't be shut down."

From outside Batman and Green Lantern watch as the reactor begins to melt the ice at a much faster speed.

"We're too late!" Green Lantern says in dismay.

"Not yet." Batman states with determination, both of them now running towards the cavern.

Meanwhile Aquaman and Orm continue to fight, Aquaman lands another punch on Orm's face but without both hands Orm still has the advantage as he still holds the trident. Orm uses the trident to blast Aquaman back causing him to almost fall over a ledge but luckily his prosthetic was able to keep him from falling to his death.

With Orm and Aquaman engaged in battle neither notice that Batman and Green Lantern had made it on the scene. Much to Batman's dismay the control panels are destroyed. "No good, I'll have to go inside and manually shut it down." Batman explained.

"Inside?!" Green Lantern says in shock.

"Your ring can it protect me?" Batman asked.

"We'll find out." Green Lantern says before creating a body shield for Batman with his ring, after that was done Batman climbed into the reactor.

Orm was now using the trident to try and make Aquaman fall to his death but Aquaman was able to leap away before the ice could crumble beneath his feet. "No get away from that!" Orm shouts finally noticing Green Lantern was right next to the machine. Orm tries to use his trident to attack the hero but John was able to make a shield for himself to be protected.

"Orm stop!" Aquaman says as he rushes towards the two.

"Still you defend them." Orm said turning the trident to attack his brother once again the blast from the trident miss Aquaman and he was able to leap towards Orm using his prosthetic to give him leverage.

Aquaman knocks Orm onto his back landing on top of him but Orm kicks him back, and tries to jump onto of Aquaman with the trident. Orm tries to push the trident into piercing his brother but Aquaman manages to kick Orm right off of the trident. Aquaman walks towards Orm whom then pulls out a knife slicing Aquaman across the chest. "You're not fit to wear the crown you weak and gutless-" The rest of Orm's words get cut off as the ice crumbles from under his feet and he is left dangling on the edge. "Please brother help me!" Orm begs as he barely hangs on to the ledge he has a slight moment of happiness when his sees his brother reaching towards him only for that happiness to be filled with dismay when he say that Aquaman was just reaching for the trident.

"I believe this is mine." Aquaman said coolly then watched as Orm finally lose his grip and fall into the abyss.

Meanwhile Green Lantern was still using his ring to shield Batman as he tried to disable the reactor. "Hurry Batman." Soon Batman was finally able to get everything in order and the reactor began to shut down. "It's shutting down! You did it!"

"No we did." Batman states climbing out of the reactor.

"Then the treat is over." Aquaman says once he makes his way over to them.

 **Cut to Royal Palace**

Aquaman, Mera and the league were in the throne room as General Brak and his men pleaded with their king.

"And surely you must know my lord our loyalty belongs to you and you alone." General Brak tried to reason. "We never believe in Orm's plan but your brother forced us. The truth is we were only following orders."

"Get them out of my sight." Aquaman coldly orders his guards whom them pulls them away to be locked up.

"I can only blame myself." Aquaman says with a sigh. "My fear of the surface dwellers blinded me to those I should have feared most. It cost me dearly." Aquaman explains looking down at his damaged hand.

"Don't be too hard on yourself maybe we've all misjudged." Green Lantern states evenly.

"Perhaps. All I want all I've ever wanted is for peace and security for Atlantis." Aquaman says now looking out towards the city.

"After what's happened it won't be easy." Superman reasons remembering home Aquaman was at the world's assembly.

"I know but some sacrifices are worth it." Aquaman says looking towards his wife and son.

The end

 **A/N and there we go the end of another chapter sorry it took so long to get the second half honestly it's because this episode doesn't really excite me. Don't get me wrong it's a good episode and the last scene with Orm is a very good reverse Lion King but I'm more excited about other episodes and this one was just done to get it out of the way. Anyway let me know what you think and as always please read and review! See ya!**


	10. Paradise Lost I

**Usually the next chapter after an episode is completed would be the Aftermath but I'm skipping one this time and going straight to the next episode. I want to thank Celgress and superfan for reviewing last chapter. On a sadder note by now everyone knows that Stan Lee has passed away and even though this is primarily a D.C. story it still has an important Marvel character in a leading role Storm whom the world wouldn't have if it wasn't for someone like Stan Lee creating the characters that changed the world and shaped most of our childhoods.**

 **Thank you Stan Lee for creating worlds were anyone could be a super hero.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

In the nearby city of Beach City a tropical storm was blowing throughout the city fishing stores were getting attacked by large waves, and it was near impossible to walk outside without losing you umbrella. On top of that a news stand gets completely torn apart due to the weather.

"As feared tropical storm Gardner has been upgraded to Hurricane Gardner Metropolis citizens are warned to take immediate shelter." Snapper Carr reports as the hurricane rages on. "Roads are open to emergency vehicles only."

Speaking of emergency vehicles a fire truck was quickly driving through the streets when two fire fighters received a call from the radio. "Unit 79 respond to overturned vehicle at fifth and Brian." The radio finishes saying.

"It never rains but it pours." The driver says with a sigh as he starts driving the truck to where they needed to go unfortunately a stop sign is crashed through the windshield of the fire truck causing it to lost control and nearly fall off of a bridge. "Out the back hurry!" The driver yells to his partner so that he could get out as soon as he could but as soon as the other fire fighter moves to the back door the truck tips over the bridge.

The two fire fighters were sure that they were going to meet their doom when Superman flied in and stops the truck from falling any further but then one of the fire fighters began to fall out of the truck Superman was able to catch the fire fighter but couldn't focus on both holding the truck and saving the fire fighter. "Hang on!" Wonder Woman yells now using her lasso to keep the truck from falling while Superman held onto the fire fighter, together they were able to lower the truck to the ground saving both the fire fighters and their truck.

"Man that was close." The fire fighter that Superman saved says once they were down on the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" Superman asked.

"A little worse for wear but okay." The driver says getting out of the truck, all seems well with the fire fighters now safe when a shout is heard out of nowhere.

"Mommy!" A little girl clearly shouts Wonder Woman turns to see a little girl stuck in a tree. "Mommy help!" The little girl shouts again the winds from the hurricane uprooting the tree that the girl was on and tipping it over, quickly flying into action Wonder Woman saves the girl before the tree crashes down.

"I've got you little sister." Wonder Woman says to the little girl now in her arms.

"You're not my sister!" The little girl in her arms counters back, Wonder Woman flies the little girl to her mother whom is relieved to see her daughter safe.

"Cassie!" The mother proclaims once she sees her daughter.

"Mommy!" Cassie shouts running into her mother's arms.

"How could you run off like that you almost scared me half to death?!" The mother scolds her daughter.

"I'm sorry." Cassie says to her mother.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything happen to you." The mother says hugging Cassie tightly. "You're my whole world." The mother and daughter go back into the house leaving Wonder Woman alone whom was so busy watching the whole exchange that she didn't notice the traffic light that was about to fall onto of her luckily though Superman say it coming and pushed her out of the way just as the hurricane suddenly stopped.

"You're usually more careful then that?" Superman asked in surprise looking at his teammate, before she could answer though Storm flew down from the sky having put an end to the dangerous hurricane.

"I don't normally like to end storms brought out by Mother Nature but I'm sure we can all agree that the damage has gone on long enough." Storm states once she lands in front of her two teammates. "What's wrong?" Storm asked already sensing that something was up.

"Wonder Woman almost got hit from a falling traffic light." Superman explains before Wonder Woman can speak.

"It's not like you not to be careful Diane?" Storm states now curious herself. "What happened?"

"I was just…I don't know." Wonder Woman says unusually sheepish all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked.

"My mother used to say the planets revolved around me…she'd call me her little sun and stars." Diane began to explain. "You know I left Themyscira against her wishes."

"Maybe you should go back and set things right." Superman suggests seeing how much this was bothering his teammate.

"But what would I say to her?" Diane asked feeling a bit hopeless.

"Try the truth." Superman says.

"If only it were that easy." Diane states a bit sadly facing away from her teammates.

"Diane." Storm states calmly but forcefully making the other woman turn back to face her. "My own parents perished before they even got the chance to see me go against their wishes with anything more serious then stealing extra desserts and Kal-El…well you know his story."

"Go talk to your mother Diane while you still have the chance." Superman said while pulling Storm closer to his chest. "If not for her sake then at least to give you some peace of mind."

"You're right, I can't put it off any longer." Diane states and begins to walk away from the couple.

"When will you be back?" Superman asked before she could completely walk away.

"I don't know." Diane states before flying away from the couple.

 **Cut to Clark's apartment**

After the couple had finished helping clean up after the hurricane was over they now found themselves back in Clark's apartment relaxing after a hard day's work or at least trying to relax.

"I'm sure she will be okay." Ororo proclaims after a while having notice that Clark was barely watching the TV clearly deep in thought about what happened earlier.

"But are you okay?" Clark asked taking his girlfriend by surprise.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?" Ororo asked a raised eyebrow dawning on her face.

"It's just that I can't help but to feel a bit selfish. When Diane first brought up her mother I was a bit jealous because I would never be able to just fly back to my Kryptonian parents but then I realized that even though Krypton is destroyed if I need to talk to a parent I can just fly to Smallville and as sad as it is for Bruce he still has Alfred and his parent's grave. But you're not from this world you don't have any family to turn to here and that makes me feel even more selfish because…" Clark began to trail off facing away from her. "Because for you to be with them you'd have to be away from me."

"Clark you don't have to feel guilty for being happy that I'm in this world." Ororo says shaking her head at him. "I've already come to terms with it, besides even if I were back in my world I wouldn't have a grave to visit my parents anyway. All I had left was my team and while I can't say that I don't miss them I'm also building a team and hopefully a family here now." Ororo was about to lean in to kiss Clark when she noticed that something was still troubling him. "What's wrong now?"

"You know between Aquaman cutting off his own arm to save his son and Diane missing her own mother I just…there's something…I mean we've been together for a while and we've never really discussed having or even really wanting kids." Clark finally manages to say in a rather nervous tone. "We don't have anything figure out in that regard."

"Well at least we have another seven months to figure something out." Ororo said with a smirk watching the shocked look break out onto Clark's face.

"Ororo are you…" Clark couldn't even finish his sentence as he stood up and began to mutter to himself while pacing around in the room only to stop when Ororo started to laugh.

"Clark relax it was just a joke!" Ororo explains while still laughing. "Besides you're the one with super hearing if I was pregnant you'd probably know before I did." Though it was meant to be a joke Ororo couldn't help but to feel bad over the look of sorrow that was now placed on Clark's face. "Clark it's okay I mean it may not be now but down the line eventually-"

"It may never happen Ororo." Clark said interrupting her sentence. "It's something that I had tested a long time ago Kryptonian DNA just isn't compatible enough with human DNA to guarantee for…offspring. Granted you aren't a regular human but a mutant which makes the chances a little bit better but…I don't know yet if we should get our hopes up."

"Oh." Ororo says evenly trying to hold in her own sadness, though now wouldn't have been a great time for the couple to have a child between their regular lives and their lives as super heroes it was still sad to think that they might never be able to make their own children in the future.

"I'm so sorry Ororo." Clark says apologetically moving to hug her close.

"It's okay we have such busy lives right now." Ororo finally says gently hugging him back. "And it's not like we even officially live together in one apartment."

"Ororo." Clark just says holding his girlfriend even tighter.

 **Cut to Diane**

Whom is now flying one of the team's jets and trying figure out what she was going to see when she was face to face with her mother once more. "You look more radiant than ever, Mother (whispers) no." Diane tries to practice. "Gone, Mother? I didn't go anywhere. I was in my room... alone... for eight months. (Whispers) Definitely not. The world was in peril! Would you have me stand by and do nothing...? (Whispers) Hera give me strength." Diane says now done practicing what she would say to her mother, after hours of flying she finally sees her home coming into view. "Home at last." Diane said happily only to suddenly notice that Themyscira seemed to be burning down.

She lands the jet in the middle of the island and finds that things are much worse than she originally thought. Themyscira is not only in ruin but the amazon warriors had been turned into stone, much to Diane's dismay. "By the goddess!" Diane could only say as she stares at her former sisters whom seemed to have been battling someone before they were turned to stone, her searching leads her to the palace. "Mother." Diane says as she quickly flies above the stairs in hopes of locating her mother. Diane flies around the throne room calling out for her mother but only finds more of her amazon sisters turned to stone. Diane keeps searching the palace until she finally sees that her mother too was turned into a stone statue. "Mother! No forgive me I should have been here to protect you." Diane says in despair as she touches her mother's stone face falling to her knees tears rolling down her cheeks. "I should have-" Diane's sentence is paused when she noticed a figure coming up from behind her that she sees through a shield on the ground.

Picking up the shield Diane throws it at the unknown figure knocking him down. "Who are you?" Diane demanded from the unknown figure.

Instead of answering the figure muttered a spell and began to attack Diane luckily she was able to block the attacks with her bracelets and dodge every attack. Diane manages to get behind her attack picks up one of the fallen pillars and throws it at him though he was able to dodge it, Diane then charges towards the figure punching him hard enough to send him flying. "How dare you defile this sacred ground?" Diane states forcefully holding the figure up by his collar.

"Wait!" The figure yelled before she could punch him again. "Harm me and the others will remain as they are cold hard stones."

"Who are you?!" Diane asked forcefully still holding the man tightly in her grip. "Talk!"

"My name is Faust. Felix Faust I'm a humble student of the mystic arts." Faust explained to Diane with a slimy smile on his face.

"Why did you attack my sisters?" Diane demanded to know.

"They left me no choice. I had to defend myself." Faust explains sheepishly.

"By turning them to stone!" Diane shouts in anger lifting him up even higher by his collar.

"I came here in pursuant of ultimate knowledge to gain this I must find the fragments of an ancient sacred relic. The first piece was here on this island." Faust pauses seeing the look on Diane's face.

"Go on." She tells him.

"I'll make you a deal." Faust continues on to say. "I'll restore your sisters if you help me get the other fragments."

"Why should I believe you?" Diane asked suspiciously.

Faust then uses his powers to summon a stone with a Medusa head craved inside of it. "A small demonstration." Faust states before pointing the stone towards Queen Hippolyta turning her back to her former self.

"Mother!" Diane yells letting go of Faust and running towards her mother.

"Diane?" Queen Hippolyta said in surprise turning to look at her daughter. "Athena heard my prayers and sent you."

"I'm so sorry Mother." Diane says shamefully.

"What a touching reunion." Faust interrupts calling attention towards himself.

"The intruder we must stop him." Queen Hippolyta states picking up her sword to attack Faust once more. "We must-" Whatever the Queen was about to say was cut off when Faust quickly turned her back to stone much to Diane's disbelief.

"Monster!" Diane cries out rushing towards Faust. "Give me that!" She said trying to take the Medusa stone from his had but he makes it disappear before she could.

"I need your answer. Will you help me?" Faust asked once more.

Diane in her anger was about to punch Faust once more but when she turns back to look at her mother again she knew she couldn't do it. "What kind of man are you?"

"A practical one." Faust said while summoning up and hourglass. "You have twenty four hours to bring me the rest of the fragments otherwise your unfortunate mother will remain like this forever."

"And where will I find these relics?" Diane questions forcefully.

"These gems are attuned to the mystic vibrations of each fragment." Faust explains while holding up the gems for Diane to see. "They will lead the way." He tells her handing the gems over to her.

"He'd my words Faust if you break your vow, no magic in the universe can save you from me." Diane threatens forcefully.

"I'd hurry if I were you the meter is running." Faust just says pointing to the hourglass.

Diane wordlessly leaves the throne room gets back to the jet and flies away. Leaving Faust to watch as she left Themyscira once again now to find the fragments and save her mother and sisters. Faust walks back into the throne room and summons a floating flame. "Faust! Why do you linger there?!" A voice demands from the flaming circle.

"A change in plans my lord." Faust begins to explain.

"What?!" The voice yells in anger.

"The relics are protected by powerful forces why should I risk my neck when someone else can get them for me?" Faust finishes explaining.

"If you fail me it's not your neck you'll need to worry about." The voice coolly states.

"The prize will soon be ours with the help of the Amazon Queen's own daughter." Faust explains.

 **Cut to jet**

Though Diane had agreed to gather the fragments she still didn't trust Faust so she decided to call Batman for more information. "Batman it's Diane I need some background information on a man named Faust Felix Faust." She explains to him. "He's some kind of sorcerer."

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Batman asked.

"I'm sorry I have to go." Diane says when she notices that one of the gems is reacting to what is most likely a fragment nearby.

"Computer track coordinates of Javelin Seven." Batman says to the computer once Diane had hung up.

Meanwhile Diane now found herself landing the jet just outside of the Museum of Natural History. Diane walks through the museum with a gem in hand as she searches for the fragment when the gem finally leads her to a vase. Diane unknowing trips the alarm system causing the museum to go into lookdown mode much to her surprise. "First things first." Diane says knowing that she doesn't have much time she quickly breaks the vase so that she could get the relic inside. "Why would Faust want this?" Diane asked herself when she had the fragment in her hand, unbeknownst to her a giant stone gladiator had come to life when she took the fragment. Diane though was able to hear the stone statue move and when she turned around she saw the gladiator raising it's sword about to attack her. "Great Gaya!"

Diane flies out of the way just as the gladiator was about to bring his sword down upon her. Diane then uses her lasso to try and pull the sword away from the stone gladiator but instead he uses the momentum to pull Diane towards himself and punch her with his free hand knocking her back. The statue moves to attack her with it's sword again but Diane was able to fly out of the way. In her haste to get out of the statues way she had dropped the fragment and it was now clenched in the statue's hand. "No! Give that back! I must have it!" Diane yelled trying to get the fragment back but is unable to unclench the statue's fist. The statue though continues to swing it's sword at Diane which she luckily dodges the statue punches her again knocking her back once more and causing a lot of damage to the museum. When she doesn't get back up the statue begins to walk over to where she landed.

The statue begins to poke around where Diane had fell seeing no movement he thought that she was more than likely dead. He moves to walk away when Diane suddenly stands back up holding a pillar. "I am Diane Princess of the Amazons! I won't be denied!" Diane says with determination holding the pillar above her head Diane throws it at the statue at its knee causing it to finally crumble at it's leg. With the gladiator's leg now gone the statue is unbalanced and Diane is finally able to defeat the statue and get the relic though at great damage to the museum.

"Diane! What's going on?" Superman asked out of nowhere him and Storm flying in from a hole on the ceiling.

"This is not your concern." Diane tells her two teammates forcefully much to their surprise.

"When my friends start tearing up museums it becomes my concern." Superman counters back.

"We were also supposed to come here on Saturday." Storm adds in coolly.

"We've already alerted the others when they get here they'll want an explanation." Superman continues to say.

"And one sooner rather than later will be best." Storm adds on.

Diane sighs but knows she has no choice but to explain herself when Flash and J'onn quickly make their way over to the other heroes. "Of course I don't trust this Faust, but what else can I do?" Diane states after she finishes explaining what was going on to the league.

"I say we go back and kick that wimpy sorcerer's butt!" Flash says with determination.

"No, men are forbidden from ever setting foot on Themysirca." Diane explains.

"Somebody should have told him that." Flash reasons.

"Besides I gave my word that I would find the other relics." Diane continues to explain.

"These relics must be very powerful though?" Storm questions. "If just one of them is being guarded then the others will be as well."

"I'm afraid that leaves us with one course of action." J'onn said evenly. "We'll have to help you."

Though Diane was hoping to do this mission on her own she is relieved to get help from her teammates.

 **Cut to the rain forest**

Flash and J'onn where getting off of their jet heading towards a Mayan temple where one of the fragments was being held.

"Picture it - The sun. The sea. Hundreds of women just like her running around, and me the first man they've seen in... oh, maybe forever." Flash explains as J'onn uses the gem to search for the fragment. "Oh, and look what I brought: Iced mochas for everyone! Sweet."

"I fail to see the attraction." J'onn states evenly.

"Man, you really are from Mars." Flash said with a smirk.

"Perhaps we should concentrate on finding the relic." J'onn suggest.

"No problem." Flash then grabs the gem, speeds into the temple, and returns carrying the pot with the relic. "See? That was easy." Flash says when suddenly a giant fire breathing snake emerges from the ground. "Or not."

 **Cut to Wonder Woman, Superman and Storm**

The three heroes were flying through the skies of Metropolis when the gem in Diane's hand started reacted to the fragment nearby.

"There must be some mistake." Superman says in disbelief.

"No according it's in there." Diane states.

"That certainly is an interesting place to put it." Storm says as the three of them fly down to the Metro Mall.

"It's like some kind of temple." Diane says as she walks through the mall with the gem in her hand.

"Yes, for those who worship their credit cards." Superman states.

"How can any female wear such ridiculous garments?" Diane asked looking at the women's fashion.

"You got me." Superman answers.

"Although some outfits have their appeal." Storm states stopping at a window with a long red backless dress.

"Don't you already have something like that?" Superman asked turning look at his girlfriend.

"I did… until you ripped it to shreds." Storm says with a sly smirk walking away from the window.

"Guess I really liked the dress." Superman whispers following after Storm, he uses his x-ray vision and is able to locate the fragment. "There it is." Superman said then begins to tunnel his way into the ground so that he could get the fragment. With the fragment now in hand Superman flies over to Diane and Storm handing the fragment over to Diane.

"Why would it be buried here?" Diane questions surprised by the location.

"I don't know. I'd say it's been here a very long time." Superman answers.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble to make sure these pieces were never disturbed." Diane says examining the piece in her hand.

"It's just as I thought before." Storm says pondering out loud when suddenly a giant white light flashed from the fragment knocking Superman and Diane down. "Kal? Diane?!" Storm shouts in surprise flying over to Superman. "Kal-El are you alright?" Storm asked helping him back up.

"I'm fine just a bit taken by surprise." Superman said still trying to clear his head.

"Okay I'll check on Diane." Storm said walking away from him just as she was about to help her teammate off of the floor Superman suddenly pushed Storm out of the way. "Superman what are you doing?!"

"It's a demon!" Superman explains pointing to Diane much to his girlfriend's confusion.

"I'll help you defeat that monster sister." Diane shouts flying towards Superman leaving Storm even more confused. "What have you done with Superman?" Diane questions the person she could only see as a demon punching him much to Storm's horror. "Answer me!" Instead of answering the demon just punched her knocking her back.

 **Cut back to Flash and J'onn**

Whom were still battling the giant fire breathing snake. J'onn tried to take out the snake but was quickly knocked out. "J'onn!" Flash shout running towards his teammate. The snake tries attack the two with its fire breathing but Flash is able to move his arm at super speed to push the flames back towards the snake. "You're toast!" Flash shouts then using is super speed is able to get the snake chase after him and unknowingly get itself tied up in its own body. "You okay?" Flash asked after running back over to J'onn.

"You get the relic, I'll take care of the rest." J'onn says evenly standing back up, Flash runs over to get the relic when the snake moved to attack J'onn once more but this time he was able to punch said snake in the face knocking him out.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Flash states after he runs back to J'onn with the relic now in his hand.

 **Cut back to Metro Mall**

Diane and Superman were still fighting each other and there was nothing that Storm could say to get them to stop. No matter how much Storm tried to end things Superman and Diane wouldn't stop.

 **Cut to Batman**

Whom in searching for more background information about Faust lead him to a professor named Erlich. "Professor Erlich?" Batman asked the older man as he was trying to get inside of his building.

"No conferences without an appointment." Professor Erlich just says not even looking behind him to see whom was speaking to him. "See my secretary-aah!" Professor Erlich shouts in fear seeing a bat shadowed silhouette on his door when the lightning flashes, he finally turns around to see Batman landing in front of him.

"Tell me about Faust." Batman said evenly as a storm raged on behind him.

 **Cut back to Metro Mall**

Diane and Superman were still struggling against each other until Superman managed to once again punch Diane back. Diane moves to take out her lasso when Storm decides to try to get them to stop fighting once more. "Enough you two have gone too far!" Storm said floating between the two unbeknownst to the Weather Witch though anything she said was translated to both parties as 'help me!' So when Storm grabbed a hold of the lasso to stop Diane from wrapping it around Superman all he could see was the demon he was fighting wrapping it's tail around his girlfriend.

"Storm!" Superman shouted trying to pull his girlfriend out of the demon's hold.

"Foul Demon!" Diane shouted trying to pull Storm away from the demon that was trying to take her away. "You will not harm my sister!"

"You're both going to harm me if you keep this up!" Storm shouts summoning up enough winds to push the two away from each other. "The relic must be causing this but how do I get them to stop!" Storm unfortunately doesn't have enough time to come up with a plan before the two other heroes started attacking each other once more.

Their fight continues on with Diane electrocuting Superman with power cords that she ripped from the wall, knocking him out a bit she uses this to her advantage and sends him crashing near the mall's large fountain. With the water beneath him showing their reflections Superman is finally able to see that the demon he was attacking was in fact his teammate. "Diane? Diane it's me!" Superman tries to reason now understanding what was going on, Diane though continues to attack him tossing him over her shoulder.

"Diane stop it's an ill-" Superman tries to reason but Diane could only see the demon she continues to attack and now Superman knowing that the demon he was fighting was Diane only blocks the attacks.

"Kal?!" Storm asked in surprise seeing that he was no longer fighting Diane.

"Get a mirror Storm!" Superman said as he continued to block the attacks. "She needs to see our reflections!"

Deciding to question his statement later Storm quickly flies into a department store and grabs one of their full length mirrors. She makes it back just in time to see Diane holding Superman by the collar. "I won't ask again! Where's Superman?!" Diane demanded and the demon pointed towards the mirror that Storm had set down and she was finally able to see that she was fighting Superman all along.

"I tried to tell you." Superman says now that the hold from the relic was off of them.

"I tried to tell you both." Storm says checking over Superman when Diane let him go. "And now I will never get in between the two of you when you're coming to blows."

"I'm so sorry." Diane said regretfully. "What kind of horrors have we unleashed?" She says out loud thinking about the relics.

"Oh no!" A voice shouts in dismay calling the attention of the three heroes who turned to see and old man with glasses in a security. "What am I supposed to tell the head of security about the damage?! I moved out of New York to get away from super hero damages!"

"Sorry Mr. Stan Lee?" Superman said after reading the security guard's name tag. "We promise we'll fix up the damage when we're done with our mission."

"Yeah right that's what all you Super Heroes say!" Stan Lee yells back shaking his head and walking away from the three heroes.

"You know I think I've seen that man before back home?" Storm states in a confused tone.

 **Cut back to Themysirca**

Hours had passed and Diane still hadn't returned to the island much to the anger of Faust Lord. "Where is she Faust? Where is the Amazon Princess?!" The voice shouts from the flaming circle.

"Try to have patients my lord." Faust tries to reason with the flames.

"Patients! I have been patient for over three thousand years!" The voice yells causing the flames to nearly burn Faust.

"Forgive me. I simply meant that the relics would soon be here." Faust explains. "I feel it in my bones and then Lord Hades the world will be ours!"

"Indeed it will human." Hades states from the flames. "Indeed it will."

 **To be continued?!**

 **A/n and that's the end of another chapter sorry it took longer to get but there seems to be some confusion as to if Paradise Lost comes before Injustice For All or if Injustice For All comes before this episode in the end I decided to just do this one first.**


	11. Paradise Lost II

**And we are back with another chapter I'd like to thank Celgress and MoonyKunai for commenting last chapter and now back to the story.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

"Powerful forces are at work here." Diane states as she holds up the relic they had come for.

"Tell me something I don't know." Superman says still feeling worn out from the one-sided fight he had with Wonder Woman.

"Your head's still spinning isn't it?" Storm asked helping Superman get back on his feet.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." Diane said.

"Let's just say I'm glad we're usually on the same team." Superman tells her.

"I'm just glad it's over." Storm says starting to walk away. "It's been a while since I've had to get two stubborn people to stop fighting and I am clearly out of practice."

"I wonder how the others are doing." Diane states as she and Superman follow after Storm.

"Hopefully better than us." Storm says as she takes in the damage. "Poor Stan Lee there's no way he'll be able to explain all this."

"Diane I've dug up something on your friend Faust." Batman states talking to Diane from her ear piece.

"What is it?" Diane asked.

"I think you'd better see for yourself." Batman said much to Superman and Diane's surprise.

"We better get going than." Storm states and the three exit the mall.

Twenty minutes later after regrouping with the other league members the group found themselves in Felix Faust's old office.

"Fascinating Faust clearly has a great passion for learning." J'onn states as he looked around the office.

"Where'd he get this stuff?" Flash asked out loud picking something up. "Warlock's R' US?" Without warning the spectra he was holding begins to power up.

"Don't touch that?!" Batman yells but it's too late luckily though he was able to move out of the way of the energy beam.

"Opps?" Flash said sheepishly.

"Don't touch anything!" Batman says pulling the spectra away from Flash. "We don't know what powers we're dealing with." With that said everyone else that had been examining an object quickly put it down.

"So who is this Faust?" Superman asked.

"Felix Faust was once a respect professor of archaeology." Batman starts to explain showing the group a picture of Faust for them to look at. "But when he became fascinated with the mystic arts he was kicked out of the university for his heretical ideas. He swear revenge on those who mocked him and several of them later disappeared under mysterious circumstances."

"It's not so mysterious any more though." Storm states evenly walking over to a shelf that had what looked to be three horrified human masks on display.

"I guess we have a pretty good idea of what happened to them." Diane said also now looking at the shelf.

"Eww!" Flash states once his eyes land on the masks.

"He's mad." Superman states also looking at them in shock.

"Worse than mad he's dangerous." Storm says evenly. "Powerful and dangerous."

"It gets worse." Batman states coolly.

"Doesn't it always." Storm says with a sigh.

"I found his journal the last entries make reference to Tartarus." Batman explains much to Diane's dismay.

"The pit of lost souls." Diane states a bit shaky.

"Isn't that just a myth?" Superman asked a bit surprise.

"As much of a myth as an island full of Amazons." Storm says evenly.

"But still it can't be real?" Superman tries to argue.

"If only it were." Diane says with a sigh. "Long ago in ancient times my mother Hippolyta fell in love with a god, Lord Hades. When war broke out between the Olympian gods and their ancient foes the Titans, Hades struck a treasonous bargain with the enemy. He would deliver Mt. Olympus into the Titans hands in return he would be given dominion over humanity. Hades tricked my mother into opening the gates of Olympus into the invading Titans it was a battle of which the muses still sing. The gods fought back and eventually prevailed, as punishment for his treachery Zeus casted Hades into the pit of Tartarus where he would rule over the dead for all eternity. And for her unwitting role in Hades plot my mother was charged with the gateway to the underworld to make sure the gateway could never be unlocked. It's only key was broken up and scattered across the globe. Mother told me she kept one of the pieces inside of the temple, as a daily reminder of her eternal shame."

"Then these relics we've gathering are parts of the key." J'onn states.

"Why would Faust want it?" Flash questions picking up one of the pieces.

"Dear goddess?! He wants to use it to-" Storm begins to say.

"Open up the gateway to Tartarus." Batman states putting the pieces of the relic together. "He's been intending to use this the whole time."

"Where is this gateway to the Underworld?" Superman asked.

"Beneath Themyscira." Diane tells the group.

"Makes sense how else could your mother guard the gate if it is not nearby." Storm says out loud.

"Diane you can't give Faust the key." Superman states evenly.

"If I don't mother and sisters will remain petrified forever!" Diane says forcefully.

"And if you do it could mean the end of the world." Batman counters.

"What are you going to do?" J'onn asked.

"I do not want to put the world in danger but I still need to save my mother and sisters." Diane states with a sigh.

"Even if you were to give Faust the key it's more than likely he would go back on his word." Storm says evenly. "The best course of action is to do something he wouldn't expect."

"Which is?" Diane asked the other heroine.

 **Cut back to Themyscira**

"I should thank you for raising such a devoted daughter." Faust states to the unmoving statue of Hippolyta. "She was so eager to cooperate."

"Faust!" Diane shouts flying into the throne room with a sack in her hand.

"Back already? With hours to spare." Faust states summoning back up the hourglass. "I'm impressed, have you got the relics?"

Diane removes the sack to reveal the relics, "First free my mother." Diane orders.

"Yes, yes of course." Faust says summoning back his medallion and using it to free Queen Hippolyta, once Diane sees that her mother is free she handed the key over to Faust.

"Mother." Diane says walking over to her.

"After three thousand years the key is finally complete." Faust states with excitement.

"Diane? You didn't?" Queen Hippolyta questions looking at her daughter in dismay.

"Thank you for your assistants but now that your usefulness is over-" Faust was just about to use the medallion to turn Diane and her mother into stone when Flash using his super speed snatches the medallion away from Faust. "What?!"

"You're not the only one with an ace up their sleeve pal." Flash states.

"What is this?" Faust asked but then Batman comes down from the ceiling and knocks Faust down.

"You brought men here?" Queen Hippolyta states in surprise. "To Themyscira?"

"To be fair not just them." Storm states appearing from behind Flash. "I came as well."

"Dear, goddess?" Queen Hippolyta states in surprise.

"Exactly." Storm states evenly.

"Did you really think she'd trust a scum like you?" Batman said to Faust Superman and J'onn now revealing themselves to be there as well.

"It's over Faust come along quietly." Superman warns.

"Never!" Faust yells then begins attacking.

"Why do you even bother to ask?" Storm states while dodging the incoming attack of magic, Superman wasn't as lucky though dodging one attack only to be taken down by another.

"Now you see me." Flash states running in front of Faust. "Now you don't." Flash was running at super speed too fast for Faust to land any attacks. So Faust instead uses his powers on the ground itself which caused Flash to finally fall.

Faust tried to use his powers again on the fallen Flash but Storm knocked him down before he could, he tried to then attack her but she was able to dodge his attack. Frustrated Faust tried to hit her with an even bigger attack but Storm was able to overwhelm the attack with lighting forcing Faust to be knocked back. Faust picking himself back up tries to run away with the relic but Batman stops him with his grappling hook before he could get away. Diane then joins Batman wrapping Faust up in her lasso but Faust uses his powers to knock them down. He tries to leave with the completed relic again but this time J'onn is there phasing through the floor to block his path.

Faust tries to back away from J'onn only to turn and see Superman, Storm and Flash behind him. Faust then summons thorny vines from underneath the heroes' feet. "Anybody got some weed killer?" Flash asked while using a sword to cut the vines.

Despite the three heroes best effort they are unable to take out the vines and soon even J'onn is caught in the vines clenches. Diane flies in with a sword in the hopes of taking out the vines but she two becomes overwhelmed.

"Come your Highness, we don't want to be late for the grand opening." Faust states as he approached Queen Hippolyta intent on taking the queen with him. Queen Hippolyta takes out a dagger and tries to overpower Faust but unfortunately he was able to take her with him before Diane could get to them.

"Mother!" Diane yells as she fights pass the vines that were now weak once Faust had disappeared.

"Too late she's gone." Flash states once the rest of the league were able to make their way to Diane.

"And so is the key." Superman states.

"No." Diane states regretfully.

"We have to figure out where they are going as quickly as possible." Storm states as Batman began to investigate the area where Faust disappeared with Queen Hippolyta.

"There is only one place they could have gone. Follow me." Diane explains and begins to walk out of the room with the team following after her to a staircase.

"Ah what's that smell?" Flash asked as the league walked down the staircase.

"Don't ask." Diane informs him much to the group's surprise they decide to just continue in silence.

 **Cut to the gates of the Underworld**

Faust had chained Queen Hippolyta to the front of the gates and was just about to use the key to let Hades out. "Stop this! You don't know what you are doing!" Queen Hippolyta tries to warn Faust.

"I know exactly what I am doing." Faust insists as he carries the key across the room. "I dreamt of this moment my whole life. Now let's not keep our new Lord waiting." Faust then uses the key to open the gates.

"No!" Queen Hippolyta yells in horror as she watched as the gates were opened.

 **Cut to the League**

The league was now trying to get to the gates as fast as they could when they heard the sounds of it being opened.

"Dear goddess this cannot be good." Storm proclaims as the sounds got louder.

"Hera help us." Diane prays as she flies as fast as she could to the gates.

 **Cut back to gates**

The gates were finally opened filling the room with smoke and fire as a lone figure walked through the gate. "Free at least."

"Welcome Lord Hades." Faust says while bowing at his feet. "To honor you I brought an offering." Faust explains presenting Queen Hippolyta to Hades.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Hades asks out loud as he turned and walked over to Queen Hippolyta. "Can it be my dearest Hippolyta here to greet her Lord and Master after his triumph return from- Ah but you know what I mean." Hades finishes saying taking off his helmet.

"Not a day has passed that I haven't been reminded of your treachery." Queen Hippolyta spats forcefully.

"And not a day has gone by that I haven't longed to feel the sweet touch of living flesh again." Hades states while touching her face and forcing her lips to pucker up for him.

"My Lord." Faust interrupts before Hades could kiss her. "I've upheld my end of the bargain, I gave you your freedom and the Amazon." Faust explains to Hades neither of them noticing that Diane and the league had made it to the gates. "Now I demand what you promised me!"

"Ah yes ultimate knowledge." Hades states as he touches Faust's forehead causing him to age rapidly and scream in pain. "Ultimately pain and suffering are all man will ever know."

"Good Lord!" Superman whispers in dismay.

"Yes well I guess this is what happens when you go to 'Hades' for knowledge." Storm whispers as well. "Seriously who seeks knowledge and decides the best god to go to is Hades?"

While Hades was busy with Faust Diane quickly grabbed a sword flow up freed her mother from the chains much to Hades dismay. "Hurry Mother!" Diane says as she pulls her mother away.

"Hippolyta you didn't tell me you had a daughter." Hades states then breathing fire after them which they just barely escape from. "I wonder if she's as loving as her mother." Hades says standing over them only to be surprise when Superman comes in and punches him.

Superman tries to attack Hades again but he just smacks him aside. Batman than throws a Bat-a-rang at Hades that explodes in Hades hand doing nothing. Batman tries to throw another Bat-a-rang at Hades but he just pushes it aside. Flash then begins to attack Hades rapidly throwing punches but Hades just begins to blow fire after him. J'onn while Hades was trying to hit Flash attacks him from behind knocking him down but Hades is able to blow J'onn back with his fire breathing.

"Are you alright?" Diane asked helping her mother back up.

"Yes but Hades must be stopped." Queen Hippolyta says with determination picking up a shield and a sword ready to attack Hades.

"You dare to challenge a god?" Hades asked clearly very angry with the people whom had attacked him, he was preparing another attack when lightning suddenly struck him from above, knocking him down again.

"Yes I do." Storm says with determination narrowing her eyes at him as Hades looks up in surprise. Angry Hades tries to breathe fire in Storm's direction but she summons winds to turn it back at Hades. While he was caught by surprise with this Storm struck him again and again with powerful bolts of lightning.

"Impossible?! Who are you?!" Hades spats in anger, he was now actually seriously affected by one of the hero's attacks. Hades doesn't get an answer he only gets caught up in a tornado where he floats high in the air only to be dropped down violently. Picking himself back up he looks up at Storm with a glare. "Where does your power come from witch? Zeus? Thor?!"

"No." Storm says evenly charging another attack. "This is all me." With that said Storm struck him with lightning once more burying him in a huge pile of rubble.

"Alright! Big and creepy is finally out of here!" Flash proclaims gleefully at first but then the ground began to shake underneath him. "Ah oh spoke too soon." Out of nowhere skeletons began to claw up from the ground and grabbed onto his leg dragging him away.

"Behold the fate of all heroes!" Hades proclaim coming up from the ground as his army of skeletons begins to attack the league.

"Get them off!" Flash yelled as he continued to be dragged by the skeletons.

"Hang on." Superman says while using his laser vision to destroy as much of the skeletons as he could, Superman finally flies over to Flash and carries him away from the skeleton army.

"Gross." Flash states after fighting off a skeleton that at hung on to him.

Batman used his grappling hook to escape the skeletons but the hook was cut mid-air by an axe causing Batman to fall but he was able to land safely on the ground. Batman then threw a Bat-a-Rang at a skeleton causing it and several others to explode. J'onn himself found himself was surrounded by a few skeletons but he just made himself intangible so that their attacks would only harm each other.

"They're endless! How can we overcome them?" Diane asked as she and her mother fought back to back against the skeletons.

"You can't!" Hades proclaims from where he was standing, he would have been content to watch the league battle from where he was standing but then Storm struck him with a powerful bolt of lightning once more.

"We'll see about that." Storm says with determination.

"I'll admit of everyone here you're the only one close enough to get to a god's level of power." Hades states getting back up and blasting his strongest wave of fire at her. "But you are still just a mortal!"

"You sure about that?" Storm asked after blowing his fire back at him.

Before Hades could get back up Faust awakes and is angry with Hades betrayal he decides to take advantage of Hades weaken state by attacking him from behind forcing Hades into changing into a beast-like form.

"Great Hera!" Diane says in shock as she watches Hades change.

"Now you see his true face." Queen Hippolyta proclaims as she stares at him as well.

Hades turning his anger towards Faust breathes fire in his direction knocking Faust back. Both Mother and Daughter move to attack Hades but he knocks Diane away and is able to catch Queen Hippolyta as she attacks him. "Hippolyta don't be shy my love." Hades says bringing her closer to his face.

"Dammit!" Storm states in dismay with Queen Hippolyta in close range to Hades she couldn't attack without risking the Queen's life.

"No!" Diane shouts using her lasso to wrap around one of his arms she begins to pull him back.

Using momentum Hades pulls the lasso sending Diane flying into a wall. "I'll get to you when I'm finished with your mother." Hades states as he removes the lasso from his arm, seeing that Hades was distracted Hippolyta kicks his face and manages to escape.

"Diane the key!" Queen Hippolyta yells pointing to the key. "It's our only hope."

Hippolyta began to try and fight Hades again but her sword broke on Hades body and he was able to overpower her onto the ground. "You will be mine and mine alone."

"Diane destroy the key!" Queen Hippolyta yelled causing Hades to look back and finally notices what Diane was doing.

Hades knocks Hippolyta out and runs after Diane. "No!" He yells but just before he could reach Diane he is knocked down again by Storm's lightning giving Diane enough time to pull out the key.

"Back to the pit you monster!" Diane yells while destroying the key causing the gate to close and suck Hades his minions including Faust back to Tartarus. While Diane was ducking behind a boulder she saw her mother about to be sucked in to Tartarus as well. "Mother!" Diane yelled reaching out she manages to grab her mother's hand before it was too late. "I got you!" Unfortunately Hades is now hanging on to Hippolyta trying to drag her back with him. But Diane is able to kick him off of her mother and he finally falls into the pit.

"HIPPOLYTA!" Hades yells as the gates close once more.

With the gates close the room is finally calm again and everyone is able to pick themselves back up.

"He's gone?" Queen Hippolyta asked once she was finally able to get her bearings again.

"What did you ever see in him?" Diane asked helping her mother up.

"Ancient History." Queen Hippolyta states standing up. "Thank Athena it's finally over."

"Is it? What about our Amazon sisters?" Diane questions.

The league and Queen Hippolyta walk back outside to see that the Amazons were still trapped in stone much to Queen Hippolyta's dismay.

"Is there nothing we can do for them?" J'onn asked as the team looked around.

"I still have this snake headed do-hicky?" Flash states pulling out the medallion that Faust had used to turn them into stone.

"But only Faust knew the spells without him-" J'onn begins to state but then the sunlight touches the medallion destroying it and the spell.

"But how?" Flash asked as the team watched the spell be broken.

"Faust enchantment could only last as long as he wielded it." Batman explains.

"So now that he's gone the spell is broken." Diane says happily turning to her mother and hugging her. "It's a miracle."

"Athena be praised." Queen Hippolyta states.

 **Cut to later that day**

Queen Hippolyta was now honoring the members of the League. "And for your braveness against the sorcerer Faust and the mad god Hades you have earned our eternal gratitude."

"Did you hear that eternal gratitude." Flash states a bit smugly to an Amazon standing near him. "After she hands out the medals how about you and me taking a private tour of paradise?" The Amazon says nothing just narrows her eyes at him. "She wants me." Flash whispers to J'onn.

"Indeed." J'onn said in an even tone that should he didn't actually believe it.

"Before you leave. Please accept these royal offerings." Queen Hippolyta says and some of the Amazons including Diane present the league with gifts. "You are all truly heroes."

"Thank you your majesty." Superman states bowing his head.

"Cool!" Flash states putting his offering on his head.

"Storm I must give you praise especially because you were the only one whom could really hold Hades back." Queen Hippolyta says turning to the only other female in the group. "If I may ask who are you really?"

"That is a question with too many answers." Storm says with a laugh shaking her head.

"Diane Princess of Themyscira stand forth." Queen Hippolyta orders, Diane bows her head and steps forward. "As your mother I am overjoyed that you have finally returned to us." Queen Hippolyta begins to say much to Diane's happiness. "But as your Queen I have to uphold the law of Themyscira and in bringing these outsiders to our island you have broken our most sacred law this cannot be overlooked."

"But mother-" Diane begins to defend herself but her mother holds her hand up so that there would be silence.

"Diane I have no choice." Queen Hippolyta begins to explain standing up. "It is with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira."

"What?" Superman questions in shock as he and the league look on in surprise.

"You can't do that!" Flash yells getting angry on Diane's behalf. "She risked her butt to save all of you! She-hey!" Flash is caught off guard by the spars that now surround him from the Amazon warriors.

"Please. She did this because she loves you. You can't punish her for that." Superman tries to reason with Queen Hippolyta.

"Besides it was my suggestion that she bought us with her to face Faust." Storm adds in. "I knew that having us there would throw him off and it worked!"

"No." Diane says catching everyone by surprise. "Mother's right I did break the law and I humbly accept your judgement." Diane says bowing her head. "The fates were against us Mother. Goodbye." Diane said in near tears than turns around and begins to walk back to the league's jet as the Amazon warriors presented arms to the league as they walked behind Diane, Flash tries to argue one more time but Batman drags him away before he could make matters worse.

Storm who was the last person to get on the jet turned back to look at the Amazons one final time. "Let all Amazons present and future know that all that we know and love would have surely been doomed if Diane Princess of Themyscira hadn't loved her mother above all others." With that said the door to the jet was closed and moments later flow away.

"May Hera watch over you." Queen Hippolyta says in a whisper while watching the jet fly away. "My little sun and stars."

 **A/N and that is the end of this part it shouldn't have taken this long but I got caught up with the holidays and getting a new job. Anyway please read and review.**


	12. Aftermath 3

**Hey everyone time now for another chapter! I want to thank for Celgress and HeartOfChaos13 reviewing! I am happy to announce that this story now has over three thousands view! And now on with the show! This chapter has a lemon at the end because I just realized I haven't done one in a while and by while I mean chapter three.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

As the league flew away from Themyscira most of them decided to stay quiet with a dark cloud now over their heads the team couldn't help but feel bad for Diane whom was sitting quietly in the back.

"Are we really just going to walk away like this?!" Flash asked from inside of the jet in disbelief ending the quiet atmosphere. "After everything we did for them they can't just-"

"Flash that's enough." Storm says forcefully like everyone else on the jet she was also starting to get annoyed with his comments.

"You can't tell me you agree with her mother's decision?!" Flash questions just as forcefully.

"Of course not!" Storm states narrowing her eyes at him. "But it's not my place to argue its Diane's and she has decided to walk away so we have to respect that!"

"But-" Flash starts up again wanting to argue some more.

"Storm's right Flash leave it alone! It's not our place." Superman steps in to say just as the group lands on Watchtower.

Flash relented and left the jet in a pout knowing that there was nothing that could get the group to change their mind about what happened in Themyscira. One by one the team exited the ship with Diane being the last to get off. She had been very quiet the whole ride back seemingly lost in thought, no one bothered her to much knowing the reason for her silence.

"Diane?" Storm called out to the other heroine breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine Storm really." Diane answers already knowing what Storm's concern was.

"No you're not." Storm proclaims shaking her head. "I had at least hoped having me there would have lessen your mother's ire."

"You were wonderful Storm…everyone was but regardless it wouldn't have matter. According to the law I brought outsiders to Themyscira even if I wouldn't have been punished for leaving I most certainly would have for bringing the team." Diane explains to Storm. "I may hate being apart from my mother and people but the fate of the world was at stake. And I don't regret my decision."

"Maybe one day your mother will change her mind?" Storm said in a hopeful tone.

"I'm not sure about that my mother is very strict when it comes to enforcing the laws of our people." Diane said shaking her head sadly at Storm. "But the most important thing was that I wanted to see where I stood with mother and now I have my answer."

 **Cut to one week later**

Clark was currently trying to finish up his latest article at the Daily Planet it was fifth teen minutes till five o clock and he wanted to be ready to go when Ororo got there so that they could go out to dinner. Even months later with the team more fully established it could still be a struggle to juggle work, dating and super hero work.

"You sure are in a hurry today Smallville?" Lois states with a smirk from her desk where she had been watching him work.

"Ororo is meeting me here today so that we can go out to dinner." Clark explains his eyes never leaving the screen. "I want this to be done by the time she gets here."

"Oh, that's nice." Lois says in a quiet tone just then the elevator dinged and out walked Ororo arm and arm with-"Bruce what are you doing here?" Lois asked as she watched as the billionaire walked into the news room with Ororo.

"I have an interview with Kat about my latest gala." Bruce answers casually, he and Ororo break apart and he watches as she walks over to Clark. "It's been awhile though Lois."

"Yeah I guess it has." Lois said awkwardly with a slight blush.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Kent." Bruce says turning his focus over to the couple.

"You as well Bruce." Clark states narrowing his eyes at him. "I hadn't known that you were acquainted with my girlfriend?"

"Ah yes I had the pleasure of first meeting Ms. Munroe at a charity event for all of the local community colleges months ago." Bruce answers dismissing Clark's possessive tone. "We really hit it off, so you can image my surprise and disappointment when I ran into her once more only to be told that she was now…with you."

"It couldn't have been a complete surprise as I'm sure that Ororo had mentioned myself upon meeting you?" Clark states forcefully a bit of an annoyed tone in his voice.

"No I do believe Ororo and I had gone out together at least a dozen times and at no point was your name even mentioned." Bruce answers in a smug tone.

"Excuse me?" Clark questions harshly starting to become very upset.

"To be fair though Bruce, Clark and I weren't together so there was no reason to mention him." Ororo proclaims in an amused tone.

"Right of course, he wasn't worth mentioning at the time." Bruce says with a smirk.

"You know what-" Clark begins to say but gets interrupted when Perry walks into the area.

"I hope you two weren't planning to leave anytime soon." Perry states directing his statement at Lois and Clark. "The temp mixed up everyone's sources we have to stay here until it's all sorted out!"

"What?!" Lois states in an outraged tone.

"Perry again?" Ororo says shaking her head. "That's the fifth time that's happened."

"Things just don't run the same without you here Ororo." Perry states shaking his head. "I keep telling myself that we got by before you got here but I honestly don't remember how?"

"You could start by hiring someone full time? The temps don't care about keeping this place smooth they just want to put this place on their resume!" Ororo suggests to him.

"Anyone else Perry tries to hire either quits because of the stress or quits because they don't think they're being paid enough." Clark says with a sigh.

"So until everyone's sources are straighten out no one is leaving." Perry finishes explaining to his reporters. "Unfortunately Bruce that means we have no one who is currently available to do the interview with you today."

"I'm sorry Ororo it looks like weren't going to be able to go out for dinner tonight." Clark says in a disappointed tone. "I know you were looking forward to it."

"Well than since my interview was cancelled-" Bruce begins to say stepping in. "Ororo if you'd like we could have that dinner? It could give us a chance to catch up while I'm still in town?"

"Sure, if Clark is okay with it?" Ororo answers turning to face her boyfriend.

"Actually-" Clark begins to say.

"Great!" Bruce interrupts before Clark could even finish his sentence, he held his arm up for Ororo to take and started leading her back towards the elevator. "You still like Antonio's right?"

"Of course if I recall correctly we both love their food." Ororo answers while walking away with him.

"And I do believe that tonight they'll have live music so the dance floor will be opened." Bruce continues with a smirk as they walked into the elevator.

"I do love Antonio's when there's live music." Ororo states with a bit of amusement. "It's just makes the place so much more romantic."

"That it does. Oh and Clark don't worry I'll be sure to bring Ororo safely home…eventually." Bruce says as he faces Clark again wearing that smug smirk of his before Clark could even respond to that statement the elevator door closed.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Lois says after a while. "I mean just because he's a billionaire playboy-"

"Let's just get these sources sorted out!" Clark says in a huff turning away from the elevator.

"You really can't help yourself can you?" Ororo states shaking her head at Bruce as they stepped off the elevator.

"What can I say he makes it so easy? And it wasn't as if you weren't helping move things along." Bruce said with a shrug. "And besides it's been a while since I had the pleasure of having dinner with a beautiful woman."

"So you haven't talked to Selina than?" Ororo questions as she got into his limo.

"I think I'm starting to get too old for our scratch, play and scratch relationship." Bruce says with a sigh.

"Cats are never easy to date. They either love you or they don't." Ororo states with a sigh of her own. "And don't get me started on the claws that unexpectedly show up when you think everything is safe."

"They do like to pounce out of nowhere don't they?" Bruce proclaims in a tired voice. "It's my own fault for having a thing for rescues."

"You aren't the first one though." Ororo says shaking her head. "Maybe we should start a support group to keep each other from falling into old habits?"

"Easy for you to say you don't even live in the same universe as your cat…or wolf if I recall?" Bruce proclaims.

"I suppose that is true enough." Ororo says with a shrug. "But still a support group seems like it would be a lot of help for you."

"I suppose if it gives me more opportunities to get under Clark's skin then it will be worth it." Bruce says with a smirk.

"You two really are like brothers fighting over a toy." Ororo says a bit annoyed.

"Few people can truly get under someone like Clark's skin. I enjoy being one of them." Bruce states as he helped her out of the car and they walk arm and arm inside of Antonio's.

 **Cut to later that night**

Inside of Clark's apartment Clark was still waiting for Ororo to get back home from dinner with Bruce when she unlocked the door and entered the apartment.

"Have a nice time?" Clark asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I did there's nothing like dinner and dancing at Antonio's." Ororo states while removing her coat and head wrap ignoring his sarcastic tone. "Especially if you have really good company."

"Oh and I had a fun time too!" Clark continues to say sarcastically. "Especially listening to Lois talk about how she was sure that Bruce wouldn't 'purposely' steal you away."

"Well not anymore anyway." Ororo says with a shrug.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Clark asked slightly glaring at Ororo.

"That for two months you wouldn't speak to me." Ororo answers evenly turning to stare him down. "A lot can happen in that time. Luckily for you nothing did."

"You two certainly have a strange way of showing that nothing happened." Clark says rolling his eyes.

"And you work with your ex on a daily basis, even if she herself is unaware of it." Ororo coolly says back.

"Right." Clark just says in embarrassment, he then stood up and pulled Ororo into a hug. "I'm sorry, I'm just upset because we haven't gotten a chance to be alone together like that for a while."

"Yes well no one said being heroes and having regular lives would be easy." Ororo states returning the hug. "You sure you want to add a baby into the mix of that?"

"Eventually I hope that we can." Clark said honestly pulling her into a kiss. "Till then though practice?"

"Practice sounds like a very good idea." Storm says slyly.

With that said Clark pulled her back into a deep kiss and quickly flew them over to the bedroom. It wasn't long before they were both naked and kissing on the bed. Ororo was laying underneath Clark while he was pumping his fingers inside of her, her moans of pleasure muffled by their kiss that they hadn't broken away from. The couple continue to stay lip locked until Ororo finally not being able to take it anymore broke away from the kiss.

Ororo manages to turn them around on the bed so that Clark was the one beneath her and she was straddling his hips she found his cock, making sure that it was in the right spot before impaling herself on it. Clark groaned, it was like he was seeing stars right now. She was tight around him. His hands moved down, around her hips holding her in place. Ororo leaned down kissing him again while moving herself on his cock. Clark moaned into her mouth as he moved his hips upward.

"Ororo." He groaned pulling away from the kiss, pushing upward. "So tight, I love practicing." He said under his breath.

"Clark." Ororo panted while still moving on top of him, Clark while still holding on to her hips moves himself up until his face reaches her neck. Ororo wraps her legs around him tighter as he starts to thrust upward more forcefully, until Ororo finally came on top of him. "CLARK!" She screamed barely able to stay on top as he continued to thrust upward until he came himself. "That was some practice." Ororo said once her breathing had evened out.

"Yeah but I think we could use some more." Clark states turning them around clearly planning to start all over again.

 **A/n and there it is people the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it see you next time and please read and review!**


	13. Injustice For All I

**And it is time again for another episode chapter, now this is a chapter that I have been looking forward to doing for a long time. I want to thank Celgress and superfan, MoonyKunai for reviewing last chapter and now on with the show.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

"So this is how it ends." Lex Luthor says in a mocking tone as he lords over Superman who is helpless because of the Kryptonite that Lex is holding. "You know I've carried this around for years waiting for just the right moment. But now that it's here I almost feel a little…let down. Almost." Lex watched as Superman struggled to get back up. "Any last requests? Perhaps a final letter to your widow?" Lex asked as he held lords the Kryptonite above Superman. "I'm sure she will be devastated."

"Luthor, I have to know those weapons you sold to the terrorists. How?" Superman begins to ask.

"How did I get them through customs?" Lex finished asking for him walking away from him towards a window Lex continued to mock him. "A gift here, a bribe there when money talks people listen. Like Stavos at the shipping company, and Schneider the Interpol agent who looked the other way."

"Sounds like you're going to have company in prison." Superman states confidently standing up much to Lex's surprise.

Lex runs closer to Superman bring the chuck of Kryptonite closer to his face, but surprisingly Superman is unchanged. "It can't be? The Kryptonite!"

"Won't protect you any longer." J'onn states revealing himself to be a fake all along.

"No!" Lex yells in dismay.

"You're usually more careful Lex." Batman states as he, Green Lantern and Storm appear behind him. "You slipped up."

"And you're going down hard." John says with determination using his ring to take the Kryptonite from Lex which Batman pockets into his belt.

"Mission accomplished." Batman says into a speaker.

"So much for your image of the benevolent businessman." J'onn says as the team surrounds Lex. "This is the end of an era."

"Any last requests? Perhaps a pen and paper for a letter?" Storm says mockingly narrowing her eyes at him. "If there is even someone to write too."

"That won't be necessary." Lex states then takes out a remote presses the button on the remote, which brings up a flying aircraft that he quickly fires at the group of heroes. While the heroes were dodging the attacks Lex quickly got inside and flew away as the building exploded.

Luckily though Green Lantern used his ring in time to protect the group. "Why do they always run?" John asked as the group got back up.

"Same reason why they always reveal their plans." Storm states evenly. "Their egos make them think that they can get away."

Despite everything Lex was feeling smug as he flew the aircraft away from the building, until he saw that the real Superman was flying after him. Frustrated Lex fired missiles at Superman to slow him down. Lex who was feeling confident again in his escape suddenly had a seizure making him lose control of the aircraft. Lucky for him Superman recovers quickly and seeing the aircraft flying out of control swiftly flies over to the aircraft and stops it from crashing.

"Lex?" Superman questions after he safely places the aircraft on top of a building and opens it up. Superman peers inside just as Lex passes out. "Lex!"

Hours later Lex awakes in a hospital bed and finds Superman, Storm and a doctor standing in front of him. "You!" Lex shouts glaring directly at Superman.

"Lex this is Doctor Patel. He has something to tell you." Superman begins to explain.

"No I've got something to tell you!" Lex interrupts. "Whatever I said to the Martian won't hold up in court. I'll get the best lawyers, the best witnesses, the best-"

"Lex!" Superman shouted in a serious tone. "None of that matters anymore."

"You've got something way more important to worry about." Storm adds narrowing her eyes at Lex. "I suggest you listen to the good doctor."

"Mr. Luthor you had a seizure. Has this happened to you before?" Doctor Patel asked, but Lex just glared at the doctor. "My test show you have a rare form of blood poisoning."

"Impossible!" Lex shouts grabbing the chart in the doctor's hand.

"Remember that chunk of Kryptonite you carried around for years?" Superman asked.

"What about it?" Lex asked still looking down at his chart. "Kryptonite only affects you."

"Actually we're finding that it can affect humans too. But only if exposed over a long period of time." Doctor Patel explains much to Lex's dismay.

"This is your fault! All of it!" Lex yelled throwing the chart at Superman.

"Of course it is it's not like it was your decision to carry around a radioactive rock from outer space all the time in your obsessive sexually charged need to destroy him." Storm whispers under her breathe knowing that only Superman would hear her.

"What's the treatment? Radiation? Chemo?" Lex turned to ask the doctor.

"Unfortunately there is no cure." Doctor Patel explains.

"Then find one!" Lex demands. "Price is no object."

"I'm sorry." Doctor Patel says with a sigh. "There is nothing I can do. It's terminal."

"Happy Superman." Lex asked turning to face his enemy again. "You and your girlfriend must be thrilled!"

"Lex, if there is anything I can do-" Superman begins to say.

"You've done more than enough." Lex states with a glare. "I'm sure you and your girlfriend can go be smug somewhere else."

"Let's leave." Storm says with a glare heading for the door. "Before I speak ill of the dead."

Superman just turns to shake his head at Lex and follows after her.

 **Cut to the Watchtower**

The rest of the Justice League were waiting for Superman and Storm to report on what happened to Lex Luthor when the couple walked into the control room arguing.

"I'm just saying that comment was out of line!" Superman argues slightly glaring at Storm much to the surprise of the team.

"Considering who Lex Luthor is? He deserved far worse!" Storm argues back also glaring at Superman.

"Whoa, I never thought the dream couple would argue like this." Flash states still clearly surprised. "Actually I didn't even know they could argue."

"Enough." Batman says in a cold tone which causes the argument to stop. "What's is going on with Luthor? Last time we spoke you said that you think he had a seizure?"

"He did have a seizure." Superman says shaking his head. "And it gets worse."

"Or better." Storm interjected much to Superman's dismay and the League's surprise. "Depending on who you are. At least this is one thing he can't use money to escape from the consequence."

"How can you say that?" Superman questions her. "Lex is going to-"

"Can you two stop arguing long enough to share what's going on with the rest of us?" Hawkgirl demands now wanting some answers herself.

"I'd like some answers as well." John added in crossing his arms to his chest as he glared at the two.

"Right." Superman states remembering himself now that he noticed everyone was watching him and Storm. "It's seems that all the years Lex spent carrying around a piece of Kryptonite has caught to him. He thought that it would only affect me but some research has shown that's not completely the case. A lot of scientist and researchers are starting to realize that prolonged context has less then ideal consequences."

"In other words Lex unknowingly has caused himself to suffer from a rare blood disease…for which there is no cure." Storm finished for him, the group gasped in surprise at her admission.

"Are you sure that there is no cure and that Luthor will…die? I mean if this has happened to others they must have found something?" Wonder Woman questions. "I mean even with all the charges Luthor would still have a lot of money and influence to cure himself?"

"You would think so but it turns out that even the scientist whose job it is to research Kryptonite still hadn't been exposed to it as much as Luthor." Storm answers. "The other people whom this has happened to weren't so far gone that it couldn't be combated enough to let them live. The disease is still there but they'll live. Luthor on the other hand…not so much."

"So this disease is going to kill him." J'onn states evenly. "And there is no way around it."

"Who would have thought that a radioactive rock from outer space could do such a thing?" Storm states rolling her eyes.

"Storm?!" Superman proclaims in dismay. "That isn't fair! Lex is dying and-"

"And I'm not going to pretend that I am sad about that." Storm says evenly. "I'd never wish death on anyone even my worse enemies' but-"

"But it sure makes things a lot easier when it happens." John finishes for her.

"Exactly." Storm states shrugging her shoulders. "And if a few more people can do it to themselves like Lex, my life would be so much easier."

"But Storm you can't believe that it's right to feel that way?" Superman tries to argue.

"Again I wouldn't wish it on anyone even Luthor." Storm says shaking her head. "But I'm not going to pretend to feel pity when I really don't."

 **Cut to Stryker's Island**

With no interest in defending his case now that he knew about his deadly disease, Lex Luthor would now spend the rest of his days (however long they may be) inside of a holding cell at Stryker's Island. Lex was currently trying to get to sleep in his cell but couldn't because Ultra-Humanite whom occupied the cell next to him was watching an opera program on the public broadcasting channel.

"Hey keep it down!" Lex yells punching the wall. "Can't anyone die in peace around here?" His yelling does nothing to lower the noise, so Lex hacks into his own TV so that he could communicate with Ultra-Humanite. "Humanite!" Lex yelled much to the albino gorilla-humanoid's dismay. "How can you stand that cattle-whoaling?"

"Music is one of the meager pleasures I'm allowed in here." Humanite explains. "Along with a few other accessories. You should try the culture channel, it might improve your disposition."

"There's nothing wrong with my disposition that a little freedom wouldn't cure." Lex replies back.

"That's not what I hear." Humanite says with a smirk.

"I need your help. And I can make it worth your wild." Lex reasons with Humanite.

"What do I need with money?" Humanite answers back.

"Everyone needs money." Lex proclaims. "The question is how much." With that Lex disconnects the communication leaving Humanite to ponder his request.

 **Cut to later that night**

Two guards were walking down the hall with a tray of food that they were bring to Ultra-Humanite. After using the eye scanner the guards walk in to find Humanite on his bed reading a book.

"Dinner Humanite." One of the guards informs him.

"I'm afraid I'm a little under the weather." Humanite states not moving from the bed. "Could you please wheel it in here?"

"What do you think?" The second guard asked the first.

"Well he is a model prisoner. But why take any chances." The first one says pulling out his club just in case.

The two guards walk into Humanite's cell with the tray of food as the get closer to his bed the step onto a metal sheet that quickly electrocutes them, knocking them out. Humanite uses a button to stop the electrocution and picks up a guard. "Salisbury steak? Really?" Humanite states after lifting up his dinner tray and then putting it back.

Humanite carries the unconscious guard over to Lex's cell and uses the guard to get passed the retina scanner. "Luthor!" Humanite calls out once the door has been opened.

"Impressive." Lex states once he walks out of his cell and sees the passed out guard. "But let's not linger." With that said the two make a run for it, the alarms start to go off and now the prison is on lockdown.

"There they are!" A guard yells as he sees what appears to be Humanite climbing a wall with Lex on his back trying to escape. "Open fire!" With that said the guards begin to shot at Humanite and Lex.

"Hang on." Humanite states as he continues to run away from the guards attacking them. Humanite runs with Lex on his back dodging shots along the way.

"All units' two prison inmates have escaped." Batman could hear from his police scanner inside of the Batmobile. "The Ultra-Humanite and Lex Luthor, they are consider armed and extremely dangerous." With that said Batman drove his car as fast as he could to the prison.

Lex and Humanite whom have made it to the city quickly walk into an empty alleyway when they heard a police car about to pass them by. "What we need now is a small diversion." Lex states and then throws dynamite towards a building to set it on fire. "That should keep them busy. Come on." Lex states knowing that the authorities would be too busy with the fire to worry about tracking them.

Sure enough Batman stopped his car in front of the burning building. "I need backup here fast!" Batman yells into his communicator and quickly rushes towards the building to save a little girl that was still stuck inside. Batman uses his grappling hook to climb through the window to get to the little girl.

"I'm scared." The little girl says when Batman comes in and picks her up.

"Don't be. It's going to be alright." Batman states then tries to go back out through the window but unfortunately the fire causes that path to get blocked. Batman then runs out the door with the little girl and tries to climb down the stairs but they burn up in the fire much to his dismay and the girl's growing fear. The two of them were about to fall to their doom when Hawkgirl flew in and got them out of the building. Once on the ground the little girl ran towards her father who was waiting for her.

"I'm used to being thanked when I save someone." Hawkgirl says teasingly.

"I'm not used to being saved." Batman coolly says back, quickly Storm, Superman and Flash made it to the burning building. "Where are Luthor and Humanite?"

"We couldn't pick up their trail." Superman states.

"No Biggy it's two guys how much trouble can they give us." Flash says with a shrug.

"You mean besides a burning building?" Batman asked evenly glaring at Flash.

"Yeah but-" Flash begins to say.

"And considering that one of the people we are looking for is a dying makes it dangerous, because a man who's dying has everything to gain." Storm interrupts narrowing her eyes at the burning building.

"And nothing to lose." Batman finishes evenly in a serious tone.

 **Cut to an abandoned building**

A human-cheetah hybrid carefully walks into what should be an empty building, she sniffs around smelling something when a man in a snake-like costume appears out of nowhere. Acting quickly the human-cheetah hybrid moves to attack the man much to his dismay.

"Easy lady easy." The man says backing away from the cheetah.

"Who are you?" Cheetah asked.

"The names Copperhead." Copperhead explains. "I'm here about a job."

"So am I. Somebody called me, was it you?" Cheetah asked.

"No. But maybe we'll be working together?" Copperhead tells her walking closer to her until there is hardly any space between them. "Closely together." Copperhead sticks his snake-like tongue out where it almost reaches her face but the cheetah growled and scratched him with her craws. "Ahh, witch." Copperhead shouts trying to use his tail to knock her down but the cheetah manages to get out of the way.

Not knowing it though the cheetah had bumped into a rather tall zombie creature. "Nice kitty." The zombie says petting the cheetah much to her displeasure.

"Hands off!" Cheetah yelled scratching the zombie with her claws.

"No one hurts Grundy!" Grundy yelled and then started chasing Cheetah.

Cheetah ran away knocking into Copperhead, the two of them begin to attack Grundy together when a man wearing all black uses a nightstick to surround the three in a shroud of darkness.

"Hey who turned off the lights?" Grundy asked as he, Copperhead and Cheetah looked confused.

"I did." The man in black states using his nightstick to take the shroud of darkness away. "And I'll do worse if you don't stop behaving like a bunch of children."

"Who do you think you are?" Copperhead asked.

"The Shade." Shade answers with a dramatic bow. "And my nightstick is more than powerful enough to handle you armatures." Shades states pointing said nightstick in Copperhead's face, suddenly a purple energy beam surrounded his nightstick and it began to float in the air. "Hey?!"

"Spare us. Without this you're less than nothing little man." A woman states as she floats down from the ceiling until she lands in front of the group. "Common criminals. Is this what I've been reduced to?"

"Criminals yes." Luthor states out of nowhere getting everyone's attention, he and Humanite were coming down from an elevator. "But common? Most certainly not."

"Lex Luthor? Well the plot thins." The Shade states as the group watches as Lex and Humanite reaches them.

"Cheetah, Sapphire, Grundy, glad you could make it." Luthor says greeting them. "And of course you all know the Ultra-Humanite."

"Charmed, I'm sure." Humanite says.

"Cut the courtesies Luthor. What do you want?" Copperhead asked forcefully.

"Each of you is the best in the world at what you do." Luthor begins to explain. "And I have need for your unique services."

"My talents don't come cheaply." Cheetah states evenly.

"You all will be paid most handsomely if you can do one simple job." Luthor proclaims.

"What kind of job?" The Shade questions.

"Destroy Superman and the Justice League." Luthor exclaims in a serious tone much to the group's surprise.

 **Cut to back to Watchtower**

After putting out the fire Batman was watching a news report on the monitoring screen while Flash was talking to Hawkgirl.

"And I had those flames out before the firemen stepped off their trucks." Flash was bragging to Hawkgirl.

"That's fast." Hawkgirl says evenly.

"Fastest man alive." Flash says with pride.

"Which might explain why you can't get a date." Hawkgirl teases.

"Yeah…Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Flash says feeling offended.

"Quiet." Batman says coolly as he continues to monitor a news report turning up the volume.

"A dangerous hostage situation has been developing at the federal building." Snapper Carr states, causing Hawkgirl and Flash to run towards the screen. "So far the Ultra-Humanite has refused to speak to negotiators. A freak of science the Humanite is reportable a genius who's extremely dangerous-" The rest of the news report is cut off when Batman turns the monitor off.

"No Biggy right?" Batman said while standing up and looking at Flash who was also being glared at by Hawkgirl.

 **Cut to Federal Bank**

Tons of news cameras, onlookers and authorities were surrounding the building as Humanite continues to hold the people in the bank hostage.

"Humanite let a hostage go and I'll give you one of my men in return." A negotiator asked trying to make some progress.

"What do you take me for a troglodyte? No deal." Humanite says while holding a hostage and pointing a gun at the police. The police then all point their own weapons at Humanite when a green light suddenly surrounded his gun. "What?"

"Drop the weapon Magilla." John states forcefully, taking the weapon away from Humanite.

Superman than flies in and pushes Humanite away from the hostage. Batman then drops from the ceiling to check on the hostage. "Look for other Hostages!" He tells Green Lantern.

"Right." John states then flies into the bank, he flies pass Superman and Humanite whom where still fighting.

"You're safe now." Batman says to the would be hostage.

"But you're not." Cheetah states much to Batman's surprise she attacks him.

Green Lantern hearing Batman's cry turns to check but is then taken by surprise when Grundy suddenly attacks him. Superman whom had Humanite backed up against a wall is suddenly hit from behind by Star Sapphire.

"Surprise?" Sapphire says mockingly after she knocked Superman down, only to just barely dodge a lightning attack.

"And not happy about it." Storm states glaring at Sapphire.

Meanwhile Batman was now trying to dodge Cheetah's attacks when Copperhead tried to sneak an attack behind him. Batman flips him over before Copperhead could attack knocking the two villains into each other the two villains get back up and begin to approach Batman once more. Superman starts getting up just as Grundy came charging towards him, Grundy managed to punch Superman again and again.

Lex Luthor watched on from the shadows as the League fought against the villains that he hired. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Superman and Grundy continue to fight with Grundy still laying a lot of punches on Superman when Hawkgirl flew in and used her mace to get Grundy off of Superman. Batman was flipping Cheetah away from him just as Copperhead tried to attack him from behind only for him to get knocked back by the Flash.

"Down boy." Flash states smugly looking down at Copperhead.

Cheetah tries to attack Batman again only to get lassoed by Wonder Woman before she could reach him. "Let me go!" Cheetah yells as she struggles to get out.

"Relax lady this will all be over before you know it." Flash says as he runs off only to get caught up in a shroud of darkness. "Hey?"

"That's what you think." Shade states coming out of the shadows after knocking Flash down.

Storm and Sapphire were still fighting with Sapphire just barely dodging Storm's lightning attacks, Shade uses his nightstick to cover Storm in darkness confusing her. Batman then runs to Shade kicking him back and making him drop his nightstick and top hat, freeing Storm from the darkness. Batman goes over to check on her when Sapphire begins to attack him with an energy beam. He throws a bat-a-rang at her mask causing her to lose focus and hit a large pipe. The falling pipe is stopped by Wonder Woman whom has to let go of Cheetah before it could hit her, giving Cheetah a chance to escape.

Sapphire starts attacking Wonder Woman whom blocks the energy beams with her bracelets. Superman and Humanite continue to fight with Superman still struggling against him. "Finish him off." Luthor says from where he was still watching the fight.

Batman while looking around finally notices Luthor and runs over to him, Luthor pulls out a weapon intending to shot Batman when he sees him coming but Batman knocks him down before he could. Batman and Luthor begin to fight and Luthor manages to land a punch that knocks Batman back. Luthor picks his weapon back up and points it at Batman.

Sapphire was attacking Wonder Woman with an energy beam when it hit her bracelets and shoot towards Luthor.

"There goes our paycheck." Humanite says then rushes over to catch Luthor before he could fall. "I'd hate to see anything happen to you Lex."

"I'm sure." Luthor says evenly then starts walking away.

Batman was going to go follow after them when Copperhead sneaks up behind him and bites him on the shoulder. Storm shots some lightning at Copperhead to get him off of Batman.

"Are you okay?" Green Lantern asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me. Stop them!" Batman says forcefully to the two heroes, Green Lantern flies after them but Storm pauses when she sees how much pain Batman is in.

"Batman?!" Storm says in dismay flying over to him. "Stay with me." Storm says holding his head as he starts to pass out.

Copperhead gets back up and runs to attack them but is stopped when he suddenly couldn't breathe any air. "Ororo…don't go too far." Batman says in a pained voice as he looked at her eyes which had gone hauntingly white.

"I know." Storm says coolly her eyes turning back to its normal blue as Copperhead passes out, she holds on tighter to Batman.

"Luthor! They're too well organized." Humanite says as he gets punched by Superman.

Shade is attacked by Green Lantern whom uses his ring to surround the villain in green light, which Shade uses his nightstick to get rid of the light. "Let me get us out of here. It's either that or prison again." Shade states as he turns to look at Luthor.

"Aright just do it." Luthor yells to Shade who then shrouds the whole place in darkness giving the villains a chance to escape.

Green Lantern uses his to push away the darkness, and the team looks around to see the villains were indeed gone. "They're gone." Hawkgirl says evenly.

"Look! Still got one of them." Flash says after finding Copperhead knocked out.

"And they got one of ours." Storm says coolly from where she was sitting with Batman, who was now sweating uncontrollably.

"What happen?" Superman asked flying over to them.

"He was bitten by that thing!" Storm answers her eyes nearly flashing white.

 **Cut back to Watchtower**

Batman was being treated from the venom that Copperhead put in him when he was bitten by J'onn. "The venom antidote, it's working." J'onn states.

"Welcome back, we were afraid we'd lost you." Superman states to Batman when he wakes up.

"Luthor and the others? What happened?" Batman asked.

"They got away with Shade's help except for Copperhead." Storm explains.

"I'm heading over to Stryker's to interrogate him." Superman states.

"Alright let's go." Batman says trying to get up.

"No." Superman says forcefully stopping him from moving. "You're staying here, his venom almost killed you."

"So?" Batman says evenly still trying to get up.

"So you're staying here." Superman explains looking down sternly at Batman before walking away.

As soon as Superman was out the door Batman tried to get out of bed again but Storm grabbed his hand to stop him. J'onn watches as the two heroes stare at each other clearly having a silent conversation when Storm sighs then let's Batman go much to J'onn's surprise.

Batman walks out of the room and over to the monitors, J'onn follows after him now knowing that Storm wasn't going to. "You really should be resting." Batman just ignores J'onn and continues to work. "I know this must be hard for you. Feeling vulnerable you're the only one of us without special powers. But you don't need to prove yourself. You're a valued member of the team and we're only trying to-"

"I'm taking the shuttle." Batman says interrupting J'onn narrowing his eyes at him. "Unless you want to try and stop me."

"No." J'onn says moving aside to let Batman go.

Batman was walking towards the shuttle when he sees Storm standing in front of it. "I'm going alone." Batman states forcefully.

"I know." Storm says evenly. "But the minute there is trouble you'd better call or it won't be pretty." She says then walks away.

"I'll be fine." Batman says sidestepping around her.

"I'm serious Bruce." Storm says in a deadpanned tone. "Any hint of trouble."

"I know." Batman says evenly.

 **Cut back to Injustice Gang**

"The best at what you do? What was I thinking?" Luthor asked angrily as he shouted at the group.

"We did everything we could." Cheetah says defensively.

"Did you?" Luthor asked mockingly. "Did you fight like your lives depended on it? Did you fight till the last man?"

"You get what you pay for Luthor." Shade states evenly.

"Are you saying you want more money?" Luthor asked trying to hold his anger in. "You want to be rewarded for failure?! I otta take the whole lot of you and-" Whatever Luthor was about to say was cutoff when Grundy lifted him up by the neck.

"And do what?" Grundy asked as Luthor struggled to break free.

"Go ahead do it!" Luthor says as Grundy continued to hold him up. "You'll be saving me from months of bedpans and feeding tubes. And you'll also guarantee that none of you will ever see a penny from me."

"You're crazy." Grundy states then lets him go.

"And what's wrong with that?" a voice from behind them says causing the gang to turn around and see Joker coming out of the shadows. "It's done wonders for me!"

"Get out of here." Luthor says dismissing the Joker.

"Oh Lexie! I'm hurt." Joker says getting into Luthor's personal space. "How could you have this little party without inviting me?!"

"It's not a party." Luthor says in a annoyed tone. "Grundy get rid of him!"

Grundy moves to grab Joker but Joker uses horn with a purple gas that knocks Grundy out. "But seriously Lex you need me." Joker states putting his arm around Luthor.

"Like I need skin rash." Luthor says sarcastically.

"Maybe so, but I know something you don't know!" Joker says taking something off of Luthor. "I know how the Bat thinks." Joker explains revealing the bat-shaped homing device that was on Luthor much to Luthor's surprise.

Batman had followed the homing device's signal to an abandoned building, he landed silently on the ground and began to walk towards where the signal was coming from. After a short while he saw the Injustice Gang sitting around a table playing cards.

"How long we wait here for?" Grundy asked looking bored.

"Patience Grundy." Luthor says looking down at his cards. "Patience."

Batman was watching them from above not noticing the Joker sneaking up behind him. "Grundy not like waiting." Suddenly without warning Batman was hit from behind knocking him over to the Injustice Gang's table. The last thing Batman hears is Joker's laugh as he passes out.

 _ **To be continued?**_

 **A/N and that's the end of this chapter hoped you enjoyed it see ya next time. And remember to please read and review.**


	14. Injustice For All II

**And now time for the second part of Injustice for All I want to thank KaijuBoy455 and Celgress for reviewing last chapter.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

"Wakey, wakey Batman." Joker says then slaps Batman awake.

Batman wakes up to find himself encased in full-body titanium restraints with the Joker standing in front of him. "Joker. I should have known you'd be in on this."

"Really? I must be falling into a rut." Joker says in mocked surprise and a shrug, the Joker walks away to speak to Luthor. "You're not going to leave him like this are you?" Joker whispers to Luthor.

"Why?" Luthor questions.

"Hello?!" Joker exclaims like it is the most obvious thing. "He's still alive!"

"And he's going to stay that way until _I_ say we don't need him anymore!" Luthor proclaims forcefully.

"Lex, Lex." Joker says putting a hand on Luthor's shoulder. "Listen to someone who knows. Don't wait…do it now." Joker whispers the last part pointing at Luthor's gun.

"You don't like my decisions? Leave!" Luthor says yelling at Joker.

"And they say I'm crazy." Joker grumbles but doesn't in fact leave.

Luthor turns to see that the rest of the Gang was also looking at him like he was foolish to keep Batman alive. "What?! Those restraints are titanium he'll never get lose. And the stasis field will prevent the Martian from locating him." Luthor explains forcefully to the group. "Now Batman you must have some kind of pass-key or access code I can use against your friends? Where is it?"

"Guess." Batman says evenly with a smirk.

"Grundy?" Luthor questions turning to Grundy who had Batman's utility belt, when Grundy pulled on the belt it shocked Grundy.

"I told you!" Joker says in a know it all tone.

"Shut up!" Luthor says glaring at Joker. "Bring that upstairs I'll get it open." Luthor tells the Gang while walking out of the room that Batman was being held in. The rest of the Gang began to walk out of the room as well with Sapphire using her powers to bring the belt with her just as Grundy was waking up. "Humanite, Grundy watch him." Luthor orders before leaving with the rest of the group.

"Grundy, what's Luthor paying you for this?" Batman asked after staring them down.

"Money." Grundy answers. "Lots of it."

"As much as he's getting?" Batman asked turning to look at Humanite.

"I don't know?" Grundy says in a confused tone.

"Look at all you've had to put up with you should be getting more." Batman tells Grundy.

"More than me?" Humanite questions than dismissing Batman and Grundy. "Preposterous."

"Is it?" Batman asked Grundy once Humanite had walked away, noticing that Grundy was in fact becoming upset.

 **Cut to Injustice Gang**

Luthor was working on getting Batman's belt disabled while the rest of the Gang watched him. "Fascinating." Luthor says as his computer analyzes the belt. The belt suddenly starts to set off sparks.

"Careful. Just because you won't live to see old age doesn't mean the rest of us don't want too." Sapphire warns after the belt stops giving off sparks, the group suddenly hears a loud banging sound.

"What was that?" Luthor questions as the sounds got louder. "I should have known." Luthor says after realizing the sound was Grundy and Humanite.

The Injustice Gang goes back to Batman's holding room and to find Grundy and Humanite fighting. "Unhand me you worthless zombie!" Humanite yells as the two villains fought each other.

"Take that back!" Grundy yells still fighting Humanite.

"Stop it right now!" Luthor yells. "You imbeciles are killing me faster than the Kryptonite."

"Sorry." Grundy and Humanite say at the same time.

"You did this didn't you?!" Luthor questions getting into Batman's face, who remained quiet. "Well it won't happen again. Cheetah take over here. If our friend causes anymore trouble gag him!" Luthor orders leaving the room to get back to work on the belt.

As Luthor and the Gang were walking back to the lab another seizure strikes Lex, Humanite rushes to his side. "What's wrong?" Sapphire asked.

"You don't look so good." Grundy comments.

"Maybe we should get paid now?" Shade suggests as they continued to watch Luthor in pain much to Lex's annoyance.

"I'm fine. Now get out I've got work to do." Luthor tells them and Grundy, Sapphire and Shade began to leave.

"They're Right." Humanite says as Lex felt another seizure coming on he brings a chair over so that Lex could sit down. "You don't look good."

"Can't give up now." Luthor proclaims while sitting down. "I just need to buy more time. Can't you help?" Luthor asked Humanite.

"Perhaps but-" Humanite begins to say trailing off.

"But what?" Luthor asked.

"It'll cost extra." Humanite finishes saying, as Lex felt another sharp pain.

 **Cut to Stryker's Island**

"I keep telling you I don't know anything." Copperhead swears after hearing the same questions from Superman and Flash. "I'm just an innocent-"

"Victim of circumstances." Flash and Superman finish for him obvious used to hearing the same line again and again.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Flash says.

Superman walks over to Copperhead and picks him up by the collar and pushed him up against a wall. "Copperhead when are you going to get some sense and tell us where Luthor is?" Superman asked still holding up the villain by his collar.

"Oh, is this must be the part where I get so scared I spill my guts." Copperhead says mockingly.

"I'm warning you." Superman says threatening to physically harm Copperhead.

"What are you gonna do 'boy scout' short by sheets? Give me a wedgie?" Copperhead asked, Superman glared at him but let him go. "Next time bring your girlfriend, she's actually intimidating!"

"Guards!" Superman call out as Copperhead falls to the ground. "Take him back to the holding cell." Superman tells the guards once they come into the room.

"Hasta la vista." Copperhead says mockingly as the guards took him away.

"That went well." Flash says sarcastically.

"How does Batman do it?" Superman asks out loud.

 **Cut back to Batman**

"And then what happened?" Batman asked Cheetah.

"My research opened whole new worlds." Cheetah continued to explain. "There was so much to do."

"But so little funding?" Batman finishes for her.

"You know about that?" Cheetah asked.

"You didn't have enough research subjects so you used yourself." Batman proclaims.

"And now I'm a freak." Cheetah states bowing her head down.

"That's not what I see." Batman says. "I see someone who was willing to give up everything for a cause she believed in." Batman explains peeking Cheetah's interest.

"How do you know so much about me?" Cheetah asked.

"Let's just say, cats aren't the only creatures who are curious." Batman says with his most charming smile.

"Too much curiosity can be dangerous." Cheetah warned getting close to Batman's face.

"Maybe I like danger." Batman says back.

"Do you?" Cheetah asks.

"Try me." Batman whispers before Cheetah gives in and kisses him.

 **Cut to lab**

Luthor and Humanite were still working on the belt while Joker paced back and forth. "She's been down there too long." The Joker states.

"Forget it there is no way I'm going to leave you alone with him." Luthor proclaims.

"But Lexie? Where's your sense of fun?" Joker asked while spinning around in a chair. "Besides it won't cost you a single cent."

"Humanite! Go relief Cheetah." Luthor orders.

"Can't you just send Grundy?" Humanite asked.

"Just do what I say!" Luthor orders.

"It's your funeral." Humanite states evenly then walks away, leaving Luthor alone with Joker.

Just as Humanite leaves Luthor is able to disable Batman's belt. "Finally." Luthor goes over to the table where the belt is sitting and starts shaking out the contexts.

"What are you looking for?" Joker asked. "Bat-car keys, bat-breathe mints?" Joker starts playing around with Batman's things causing a small explosion.

"Careful you idiot!" Luthor scolds. "Wait this is it!"

"What?" Joker asked looking down at the device that Luthor had found.

"The key to our victory." Luthor explains.

 **Cut to just outside of the Watchtower**

After finding Batman's key to access the Watchtower Grundy Sapphire and Shade were making their way to the Watchtower. "Whoa! Grundy not like heights." Grundy proclaims from the large sphere that Sapphire created to take the group to the Watchtower.

"Hang on we're almost there." Sapphire tells him as they got closer.

Once they were by the entrance Shade used Batman's key to get the access point opened. Currently J'onn and Storm were in the control room monitoring all the screens, when an alarm started going off.

"What?!" J'onn says in surprise going to look at the screen. "Intruders." He proclaim.

"But how could they get here unless-" Storm trails off realizing that something must have gone wrong.

"Still glad you let him go?" J'onn question setting off the towers security alarm and flying after the intruders.

"As if you would have fared any better convincing him not to go." Storm says evenly flying after him.

The two flew into a room that was pitched dark and before either one could reacted they were both knocked out by Grundy and Sapphire.

"Well done Grundy." Shade states taking the darkness away. "Shall we get to work?" Grundy smiles and holds up a suitcase.

 **Cut to outside of Strykers's Island**

The other members of the league were gather around their jet. "Still no word from J'onn or Storm?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not since they sounded the alarm." Superman answers in a worried tone.

"Something is wrong up there. I can feel it." Hawkgirl exclaims also feeling worried.

"Then let's go." John states in a determined tone, he starts walking towards the jet and the other members follow after him.

 **Cut back to Batman's holding cell**

Humanite was reading a newspaper his back turned away from Batman when Joker walked in wheeling in a TV and some popcorn. "Showtime everybody! Live and in color the end of the Justice League!" Joker taunts while he wheels the TV over to Batman.

"Don't make me laugh." Batman says coolly.

"Haha It's no joke there's a little surprise in your little club house." Joker states while turning on the TV so that Batman could see for himself. "And once your chums get there kablooy! Popcorn?" Joker asked much to Batman's un-amusement. "Oh well more for me."

"Joker you nauseate me." Humanite states plainly then leaves the room.

"Oh, he's going to miss the show! And the sequel." Joker says while eating his popcorn.

"What sequel?" Batman asked forcible.

"After the bomb gets your friends. I get you." Joker explains and then starts laughing.

 **Cut back to League**

The rest of the league were making their way back to Watchtower and exiting the jet when they noticed J'onn and Storm lying passed out on the floor.

"J'onn, Storm?!" Flash says in a panicked voice running over to them.

"Storm?!" Superman called quickly flying over to her.

"They're out cold." Green Lantern states getting upset.

"What could have happened?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Flash and I will take them to the medical bay." Superman states picking Storm up. "You find Batman." Superman and Flash quickly go to the medical bay, while the rest of the league went searching for Batman no one realizing that there was a bomb inside of Watchtower.

 **Cut back to Injustice Gang**

Currently Shade, Sapphire, Grundy and Cheetah were with Luthor waiting to see the Watchtower blow up. "Any minute now." Lex says in a pleased voice.

"And then we get paid right?" Shade asked.

"Please can't you let me savor this one moment?!" Luthor exclaims getting a bit fed up with talks about payment.

"Sorry." Shade says and Luthor goes back to watching the screen.

 **Cut back to Watchtower**

Storm and J'onn were being settled into the medical bay area when John and Hawkgirl flew into the room. "We've looked everywhere. Batman is gone!"

"And so is the shuttle." John adds in, when suddenly the phone started ringing.

"That must be him." Wonder Woman says picking up the phone. "Hello? I beg your pardon? Where?! Hello? Hello?!"

"What did he say?" Flash asked.

"It wasn't Batman. It was someone saying there's a bomb up here!" Wonder Woman explained.

"This must be some kind of joke!" Flash proclaims.

"No, this is serious that's a secure line." Superman tells him.

"Then what are we waiting for! Spread out and find it!" John orders, and the league rushes out of the room to find the bomb.

The league moves as fast as they could to find the bomb when John using his ring finds the suitcase. "Flash!" John yells.

"I'm on it!" Flash says grabbing the suitcase then running as fast as he could to an exit, Superman opens the entry and Flash tosses the suitcase outside just as it explodes.

 **Cut back to Injustice Gang**

"Yes!" Luthor exclaims in joy seeing the explosion happen from his seat, only to soon be filled with dismay when he noticed that the Watchtower was still standing. "No?! It's not fair they should be cosmic dust!" Luthor in his anger picks up his chair and throws it at the screen.

"Luthor, calm down you're condition." Cheetah tries to reason with him.

"What do you care?" Luthor question trying his anger onto the group. "You're just a bunch of incompetent money grubbing croaks!"

"That's it." Sapphire says standing up. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm out of here." She says and begins to walk away.

"Me too!" Cheetah agrees and follows after her, the rest of the gang also follow after Cheetah and Sapphire planning to leave Luthor behind them.

"Wait!" Luthor calls out before they could leave feeling another pain in his chest. "I'll double your pay!"

"What's the point?" Sapphire asked with a shrug. "It's over!"

"Nooo!" Luthor exclaims trying to get them to stop leaving. "We can still win if we lure them here. I have a plan but we've got to stick together." Lex tries to reason.

"Grundy not that dumb." Grundy says closing the door behind him.

"Alright then triple." Luthor yells before the door closes, it stops and opens back up.

 **Cut back to Justice League**

At the medical bay Hawkgirl was trying to reach Batman while the group was checking on J'onn and Storm. "Batman's still not answering." Hawkgirl says.

"How is it that I can go toe to toe with a god but some low level criminals managed to knock me out?" Storm says with a groan as she wakes up.

"Storm?!" Superman said rushing over to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"I have a headache but I think I'll live." Storm states opening her eyes.

"My dear Weather Witch." Superman whispers in relief as he embraces Storm. "Who did this to you two?"

"It was Star Sapphire, Grundy and the Shade." J'onn answers now waking up himself. "We saw them coming and went after them and then everything went black."

"How could they have gotten in?" Wonder Woman questions.

"Only one way." John speaks out. "With Batman's transmitter."

"But Batman was supposed to stay here? Storm was supposed to stay here to make sure of it?" Superman questions and then the group turns to look at Storm.

"Oh like any of you could really stop Batman from leaving it he wanted to go!" Storm states with a glare.

 **Cut to Batman holding cell**

The Joker was taunting Batman just as the explosion took place but instead of being destroyed the Watchtower was still in there. "Oh, they ruined the punch line." Joker says in a disappointed tone tossing the TV aside. "Oh well, I can still have my fun." Joker states pulling out a knife intending to use it of Batman when he was knocked away from Batman. "Not funny bats!" he says standing back up to go after Batman again only to be stopped by Grundy.

"Luthor not want you alone with him." Grundy says holding onto the Joker's arm.

"Oh come on Grundy old pal!" Joker tries to reason with Grundy. "What's a couple of knicks between friends?"

"No way." Grundy says forcefully.

"Party Pooper." Joker says in distain but walks out of the room.

"Thank you Grundy." Batman says gratefully. "If you hadn't have come along when you did-" Batman goes quiet for a second. "Can I have some water?"

"Okay." Grundy says then goes to get said water, Grundy walks back over to Batman and pours the water down his throat which Batman then spits up into the stasis field device.

"Hey!" Grundy says in shock.

"Thanks." Batman says then contacts J'onn telepathically. " _J'onn can you hear me?"_

"Ah oh." Grundy says knowing how serious this had become.

 **Cut back to League**

"I can't believe it Batman is probably in trouble right now and we have no clue where he is?" Flash states both annoyed and worried.

"And Cooperhead wouldn't tell you guys anything?" John asked.

"No all he kept saying over and over again was that he was a victim of circumstances." Superman explains with a sigh.

"I should have gone." Storm states shaking her head.

"I don't see how it would have made a difference." Superman says with a sigh.

"You mean besides the fact that people actually take my threats seriously?" Storm asked.

While all this was going on J'onn had been quiet and then he finally spoke up. "I know where he is." J'onn told the league after he was done communicating with Batman.

 **Cut back to lab**

Humanite was currently working on a treatment to try and stabilize Luthor's condition. The Gang looked on as Humanite encased Luthor's chest in a suit. "Will he be alright?" Cheetah asked.

"This containment suit should stabilize his condition." Humanite explains. "The next few minutes will tell."

"Mr. Luthor! Mr. Luthor!" Grundy yells running into the room. "Batman broke that static thingy!"

"He's probably already contacted the Martian." Humanite states. "They'll be here soon."

"What are we gonna do?" Grundy asked.

"Don't panic." Luthor says getting up from the table. "We'll be ready for them. Once we get rid of a traitor." Luthor explains much to the Gang's surprise.

"Traitor?" Cheetah asked.

"Think about it, the only way they could have found the bomb is if someone told them. One of us!" Luthor explains while walking towards a surveillance screen. "Fortunately this old place has surveillance cameras." Luthor turns on the screen and the group is able to see the footage. In the middle screen they see Cheetah kissing Batman. Luthor turns to glare at the cheetah-human hybrid.

"No I didn't. I wouldn't. You can't think-" Cheetah tries to say, but only finds herself surrounded.

"Get her!" Luthor orders and the Grundy tries to attack Cheetah, but she is able to get pass him.

Cheetah runs for the door manages to get it open only to bump into Joker. "Hello Kitty." Joker says then shocks her before she had time to get away from him. "And they say I'm not a team player."

"Grundy the pretty kitty's all yours." Luthor states and Grundy takes Cheetah away.

"No it wasn't me you've got the wrong one!" Cheetah tries to protest but no one believes her. "Wait!"

"Now let them come!" Luthor says feeling satisfied.

 **Cut to outside of the hideout**

The league moving quickly had found the hideout that the Injustice Gang and Batman were located. "There Batman is defiantly inside and so are the rest of them." J'onn confirmed.

"Then it's a hostage situation." John states. "They may try to use him as a shield."

"Not if I could help." J'onn says evenly making himself invisible and intangible to go save Batman.

"Wait!" Superman tries to say but J'onn is already gone.

"He's wasting his time." Storm states shaking her head.

"How can you say that?" Wonder Woman questions.

"We're here are we not?" Storm begins to explain. "Even if J'onn saw him restrained Batman has already escaped."

 **Cut back to Batman's holding cell**

Humanite was pacing back and forth in front of Batman when J'onn floated into the room. "Batman." J'onn whispers when he sees Batman.

"J'onn DON'T!" Batman yells but it is too late when J'onn jumps out to attack Humanite, but Humanite uses an electric rod on J'onn knocking him out.

"So it begins." Luthor proclaims as he and the rest of the Gang watch the video of J'onn being knocked.

 **Cut back to the League**

"Times up, now we this my way." Hawkgirl states after enough time had passed, the rest of the league follow after her as charge the hideout.

The league began to attack right away with John using his ring against Sapphire, Superman flying into Grundy and pushing him back. Hawkgirl flew towards Shade and Joker but Shade used his nightstick to cover her in darkness making her fly into a statue.

"One down." Shade says smugly not paying enough attention to his nightstick that gets taken away by Wonder Woman.

"No more hiding in the dark for you." Storm says then sends a shock of lightning in his direction, it knocks the Shade down but Joker manages to run away.

Wonder Woman goes after the Joker whom ran away when he saw Storm's lightning coming, she uses her lasso to rope him up. "Catch!" Joker tells Wonder Woman as she was pulling him in, she catches a toy doll that soon explodes in her hands.

The Joker was just getting himself untied when Superman and Grundy flew in from a wall behind him. Superman manages to punch Grundy back enough away from him but Grundy gets back up picks up a statue and throws it at Superman which he dodged. "Duck!" Green Lantern yells seeing the duck statue coming up from behind Sapphire, she doesn't move and gets knocked down. "I tried to warn her." John states as he watches her crash.

Shade whom had gotten back up tried to use his nightstick on the Green Lantern was instead punched by Flash and that punched was followed up with Hawkgirl taking his nightstick and knocking him back out. Flash started to run towards Joker but he just throws some min bombs on the ground that explodes under his feet.

"Enough where is Luthor?!" Superman asked after knocking Grundy down again.

"Right here." Luthor says now wearing an armored battlesuit, Lex uses the battlesuit to attack Superman from behind knocking him down. "And I'm going to enjoy every moment of this." Luthor walks over to Superman whom is still surprise by the attack. "Why so surprised Superman? It's rule of business, turn every weakness into a strength!" Luthor using the suit to harness the kryptonite radiation in his body attacks Superman with it intending to kill him. "Of course that is a lesson you won't live to appreciate."

"Neither will you Lex." Humanite says coming up from behind him and electrocuting him.

"Et, tu Humanite?" Luthor asked turning to look at Humanite before fainting.

"Don't move!" John yells as he and the rest of the league run over to Humanite and Superman.

"I surrender." Humanite says putting down his electric rod and holding his paws up.

While the league was focusing on Humanite Joker was watching the events from behind a corner. "Whoopsie! Time to run." The Joker says running away from the room. "But there is still one unfinished piece of business." Joker pulls out a gun and runs back towards Batman's holding cell.

Joker makes it back to the holding cell only to see that Batman was gone. "What?!" he yelled and turned around pointing his gun up in the air. Joker moves around trying to find Batman whom manages to sneak up behind him when he wasn't looking and knock the gun out of his hand. "No fair! How did you get free?"

"I could have escaped anytime, but I thought I'd stick around to keep an eye on you clowns." Batman explains punches the Joker knocking him down.

"You're desthpicable!" Joker says before fainting.

 **Cut to outside the hideout**

The league had contacted the authorities and the Injustice Gang was being arrested when Humanite stopped in front of Batman. "Wait?! You'll keep our bargain?" Humanite asked him.

"Yes." Batman says evenly. "Double what Luthor was paying."

"What was that all about?" Flash asked after Humanite was taken away, but Batman just smirks and doesn't respond.

"Well they're all rounded up." Storm states walking over to the group as the last person was put away.

"Someone still has to be there for questioning though." Superman ponders out loud.

"I'm sure that Storm and I can handle that." Batman says evenly walking towards his Batmobile and driving behind the prison buses.

"See you later Kal." Storm says with a wave flying after Batman.

 **Cut to Interrogation room**

Thirty minutes later the interrogation room was done being set up and Batman and Storm were waiting for the guards to bring in Copperhead.

"So the reason that Humanite betrayed Luthor was because he wanted to save his opera program?" Storm asked from her seat.

"Yes. Humanite's is not the same as the other's he's actually a bit more reformed enough to want the money just so that he could create a grant."

 **Cut to Stryker's Island**

Luthor was livid at both the sound of the loud opera and at Humanite whom was in the cell next to him again. "Humanite you'll pay for this you turn coat! You hear! You'll pay!"

Humanite from inside of his cell was just peacefully watching the opera channel very much pleased with himself.

 **Cut back to Interrogation room**

"And that is why you're the second most dangerous member of the team." Storm says with a chuckle shaking her head.

"First being?" Batman asked with a smirk.

"Obvious." Storm answers just as Copperhead was brought in by the guards.

"I already told your friends I'm just an-" Copperhead begins to say.

"Innocent victim of circumstances." Storm and Batman spoke at the same time.

"So we've heard." Batman says evenly. "To bad for you we find that hard to believe."

"What do you want from me you've already arrested everyone!" Copperhead says defensively.

"There's always more things to discover. We'll even let you choose which one of us will ask the questions." Batman says coolly. "Although no matter what the main question to concern yourself most is-"

"Which one of us do you wanna risk getting angry if you lie?" Storm finished evenly.

 **And that is the end of that chapter! Wow this really was one of the stories that I just couldn't wait to write about. This is really such a good one, though re-watching this series makes me realize a couple of things like in the episode the bomb ticks so why couldn't Superman use super hearing to…hear it? Also that phone call that Diane picks up in the fanfic I changed it so that Flash is the one to ask about what the person said but originally Superman is the one to ask that? WHY?! It's no wonder that a lot of fans don't like the first two seasons version of Superman! Are you trying to tell me he can't hear a telephone conversation when he is in the room! Anyway please read and review!**


	15. Aftermath 4

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! Sorry it took a while to get this out I have a few short fanfics that I'm trying to have completed by the end of this month. I want to thank Celgress for reviewing last chapter!**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

Five hours later Batman and Storm were one more interrogation away from being able to go home for the night. They were at the moment looking through some notes before the last person was brought into the room.

"Well so far each member of the Injustice Gang is pretty much saying the same things." Storm states putting her notes down to look at Batman. "It doesn't look like anyone knew about Lex's suit until he came out wearing it to attack Superman besides Humanite."

"No one knew about the suit and as far as anyone is concerned no one else was around that could have possibly helped Luthor build it." Batman states narrowing his eyes at the documents. "It just seems too good to be true that Luthor would be that sloppy."

"He is dying that has probably made him more careless?" Storm questions thoughtful. "His mean focus above everything else was to be the one that destroyed Superman."

"Even so if anyone else might have helped him built that suit Superman will be in a lot of danger." Batman states finally turning to look at Storm.

"The things we do to keep him safe." Storm says with a sigh when her communicator started going off again she looks down to see that the call was from Superman again. "Whether he realizes it or not."

"You know I'm starting to think he doesn't trust me alone with you." Batman says with a smirk.

"Goddess I wonder why?" Storm says teasingly before answering the line. "We're still not done yet Kal."

"You two have been there for five hours and you said everyone is pretty much saying the same thing can't you guys call it a night?" Superman asked trying not to sound annoyed. "I'm sure that Batman needs his rest anyway he didn't really take one."

"We have one more person to talk to Kal." Storm states trying not to roll her eyes.

"I wouldn't worry so much." Batman says taking the communicator away from Storm. "Storm will make it home to you…eventually." He says before hanging up the communicator. "I think we're good to bring Cheetah in." Batman then walked over to the door to let the guards know they'd be seeing the last person.

"You know Kal has a point you could do with some rest." Storm says slyly when he came back to sit at the table. "Why don't you go and get some water?"

"Get some water?" Batman questions if Storm could see under his mask she'd know that he just raised his eyebrow. "Right now?"

"Kitties make you thirsty." Storm says with a smirk staring him down. "So I suggest you go get some water."

"Storm, Batman we have Cheetah here for you to question." A guard states knocking on the interrogation room's door.

"And you'll be alright while I get some water?" Batman asked staring back at Storm.

"I'm not the one that's thirsty." Storm says coolly. "You may come in." She tells the guards whom drags in a handcuffed Cheetah into the room and sits her down, just as Batman stands up to leave the room.

"Ah Batman?" A guard questions nervously. "Aren't you going to stay for this?"

"I need a water break." Batman says darkly. "My partner is more than capable of handling a few questions on her own." With that said the guards and Batman leave the room shutting the door behind them.

"Well he left in hurry." Cheetah says with a small scowl. "It's probably just as well."

"Meaning?" Storm questions the cat villainess.

"Nothing." Cheetah just says quickly turning her head to face away from Storm. "Go on then asked your stupid questions so that I can return back to my cell."

"Well then I'll begin with asking why you decided to work for Luthor in the first place." Storm asked calmly her hands on a pen and notebook pad.

"Are you seriously wasting time asking me that?" Cheetah asked with an annoyed look. "Obviously it was for the money!"

"Yes, everyone else has said the same thing." Storm says evenly. "Luthor offered more money that one could ever hope to rob from even the world's largest bank but still…it's a very tall order to fill destroying the Justice League."

"And?" Cheetah asked with a snarl.

"Why risk calling so much attention to yourself by working with him?" Storm asked. "Besides needing the money for your own research? I'd say there has to be a bit more motivation then just money."

"Why does there need to be any other motivation?" Cheetah questions forcefully.

"Are you saying you felt no compassion for Luthor?" Storm questions in a pondering tone. "He is dying after all? But then again he had no compassion for you in return did he?" Storm continues on. "You were loyal to him were decent enough to tell him to mind his condition and what does he do with all that? Nearly kills you over a misunderstanding."

"Because he thought I betrayed him for Batman!" Cheetah begins to rant getting angry. "And all along it was Humanite the one that he trusted the most who betrayed him! The one who was helping him built that suit that the rest of us weren't even allowed to see or even know about!"

"Luthor just brought you in for the dirty work he could never do himself." Storm states evenly. "He was taking all of his own anger towards his self-inflected failures on you. And to top it all off he didn't even trust you a scientist to help him build that suit?"

"No!" Cheetah says letting her anger get the best of her. "It was all some big secret weapon he didn't want anyone to know about it or risk other villains making their own."

"I see." Storm says evenly. "Well I've wasted your time enough for one night." She then stands up to get the guards so that they could bring Cheetah back to her cell, a few minutes pass by before Batman makes his way back to the room.

"So you think she was telling the truth?" Batman asked as he stood in front of her.

"There's always some truth when speaking in anger, no matter how much one tries to deny it." Storm says shrugging her shoulders. "I know it's not the same as seducing someone but it can still get the job done."

"Very funny." Batman says evenly.

 **Cut to outside of Stryker's**

Batman and Storm were standing in front of the Batmobile discussing some last minute things before Batman would drive away.

"Make sure you don't stay up too late putting all that info up into the computer." Storm says leaning against the car. "Remember that Clark's parents and Kara are going to be coming in to celebrate their forty year anniversary. They are expecting to see you."

"Right Mrs. Kent does get all fussy if she thinks I haven't rested enough." Batman states.

"More like she knows you never rest enough." Storm proclaims shaking her head at him.

"She's just worrying too much." Batman says while getting into the Batmobile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow afternoon."

"Try to get some rest!" Storm calls out as he quickly drives away. "He's not going to."

 **Cut to the next day**

Ororo and Clark were currently making their way over to the Daily Planet. "I can't believe Perry asked us to come in today!" Clark said while looking at his watch on any regular Monday it would have been fine but not the day his family were supposed to come into the city. "I just hope we'll still have time to pick up Ma, Pa and Kara."

"Perry promised to make this quick besides it's not the first time your family has been to Metropolis worst case scenario is that they'll have pay high fees for a cab to get to your apartment." Ororo states just as they entered the building.

"Smallville?!" Lois calls out in surprise when the two got off the elevator and worked into the newsroom. "I thought you had the day off?"

"Perry asked us to come in today." Clark explains as he and Ororo walked further inside. "Said it was extremely important."

"That it is Kent." Perry states suddenly from behind them, it was then that the three noticed most of the employees were standing around focusing on Perry whom was standing next to a man that they were not familiar with.

"Scott?" Ororo whispers under her breathe looking at the new man in shock, Clark being the only one who can hear her turns slightly to see what is wrong and notices the confused look on her face.

"Now as all of you very well know we haven't had a decent assistant editor since Ororo." Perry begins to announce. "Well hopefully that will now change, this is my nephew Richard White and he has decided to join us here at the Planet after being an editor at Lunar Star. I'm sure he will be a good fit to the team." With that said he dismissed the rest of the news team went about their business expect for Clark, Ororo and Lois. "Rick these are three of my top reporters Clark Kent, Ororo Munroe and Lois Lane."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rick says shaking each of their hands. "Your articles are all amazing. I especially liked Ms. Munroe's latest article on the false fears of Bang Babies."

"Thank you Richard it's always good to hear that I'm getting people to change their minds about judging what they don't understand." Ororo says with a smile that hid how shocked she was feeling.

"Even still it's easy to see you're very passionate about your articles as I'm sure you're very passionate about teaching." Rick tells her. "And please you can me Rick."

"Speaking of teaching, Ororo since the Community College will be out for spring break do you mind coming in a few days this week to help train Rick with the editing?" Perry asked. "The better job he does the less stress I will have."

"Sure Perry I'll start tomorrow." Ororo says an agreement. "You do really need to get that blood pressure down."

"I don't think that will ever happen." Perry says shaking his head. "But if Rick here can manage to do at least half as decently as you than I can be a little happy."

"Well this has been nice but I've got to get back to my article." Lois states getting up to. "Good Luck to you Ricky and just remember three important rules, I'm the number one reporter around here, don't edit out any important info in my articles and all my articles go on the first page."

"Well isn't she just…skunky." Rick states as he watched Lois walk away from the group.

"Try not to be intimidated." Clark says to the other man. "Lois means well but sometimes she can be a lot."

"And if she gets upset because her article wasn't on the front page tell her that the decision was above your pay grade even if you were the one that decided that it was going to page ten." Ororo offers up.

"Sounds like I have my work cut out for myself." Rick says jokingly.

"Welcome to the Planet." Clark says with a shrug then looks down at his watch again. "We've got to get going Perry my parents should be landing in two hours."

"Go ahead then." Perry says dismissing the two. "Be sure to give them my best."

"Well do. Good Luck to you Rick." Clark says and he and Ororo walk towards the elevators. "Scott?" Clark asked once the elevator doors were closed.

"It's the strangest thing Rick looks a lot like my friend from back home." Ororo says shaking her head. "Of course I've never seen his eyes since he has to wear protective eye wear but still…he even kind of sounds like Scott." Ororo soon became deep in thought it wasn't like she ever forgot that she was from a different world but somehow seeing someone that looked like someone she used to see everyday was a cold reminder that she really wouldn't see them again.

 **Cut to later that day**

Bruce was making his way over to Clark's apartment with a gift in hand for the Kent's anniversary, he doesn't have to even knock on the door before Clark opens the door to let him in. "Hey Clark you guys ready to the restaurant?"

"Change of plans." Clark begins to say shutting the door behind his friend. "Ma insist on cooking a big old fashion home cooked meal."

"It's her anniversary she shouldn't be cooking!" Bruce says as he follows Clark into the apartment. "Clark what kind of son are you to let your mother cook on this important day."

"She wants to do this! And when Ma decides on something no one can talk her out of it." Clark says defensively.

"We'll see." Bruce says with a smirk before walking into the kitchen where he could hear movement, he goes in to see Mrs. Kent busy at work preparing the meal in the years since he had first met Clark's parents Mrs. Kent had taken a real shine to Bruce often mothering him a bit whenever she saw him. Bruce would even joke that he was her favorite son just to annoy Clark. "Hello Mrs. Kent."

"Bruce!" Martha says happily setting down her knife to go over and hug Bruce. "I've told you before to call me Martha. Is Dick here as well?"

"It's good to see you. And no he's currently with his new team." Bruce says after pulling away from the hug. "I'm very surprise to see you haven't gotten ready to go out yet."

"Oh we can all go to a restaurant anytime." Martha says waving him off. "You three big time heroes could really use a nice home cooked meal." She then points an accusing finger at Bruce. "Especially you Bruce you're always working non-stop hardly ever taking a break it just isn't healthy. Especially when you're recovering from being poisoned."

"Doing a great job convincing her not to cook." Clark says teasingly while entering the kitchen the kitchen with Ororo and Kara.

"Well he is part of the reason she even wants to make a home cooked meal anyway." Kara adds in. "As if Ma wasn't already totally sick with worry about you guys."

"Ma I told you, you shouldn't worry so much." Clark says trying to reason with his adoptive mother. "You're gonna drive yourself crazy."

"And your three will be the ones driving that car." Martha states shaking her head and getting back to work. "At least Ororo calls once a week to ease my mind a little, it's more than I can say for these other two."

"Ma I call you!" Clark says defensively.

"Once every other month if I'm lucky." Martha counters back. "And that's if your Justice League duties isn't taking too much of your time. And Bruce you couldn't even take five minutes to call and say happy birthday yourself last month you had to have Alfred do it on your behalf?"

"Sorry Martha." Bruce says sheepishly with an embarrassed blush, he ended up being too involved with Catwoman that day to make a formal call. "Something really important came up."

"I'm well aware Bruce, lucky for me Ororo keeps me informed so I don't have to worry as much when you go after criminals." Martha states evenly.

"You told on me?!" Bruce asked accusingly crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Ororo.

"I didn't 'tell on you' we aren't twelve Bruce." Ororo says evenly. "She asked me if I knew why you didn't call and I said it was something that involved Catwoman."

"Don't be upset with her Bruce." Martha warns stopping the fight before it can happen. "I just thought I would at least get a call on my birthday after all the cookies I've sent over for you three."

"What cookies?" Clark and Bruce asked at the same time looking very surprised.

"The ones I have delivered to Ororo? I send a package over to her once a month with three large tins of my chocolate chipped cookies you guys love so much one tin for each of you." Martha explains.

"I never got that?" Clark questions pondering out loud.

"Neither did I?" Bruce also proclaimed.

"Oh, I was supposed to share those?" Ororo says with a sheepish shrug.

"You ate all of our cookies!" Clark and Bruce say at the same time both glaring at Ororo.

"I didn't know those were to share and besides if you guys had called her more you would have known about the cookies." Ororo says defensively.

"So you're saying this is our fault?" Bruce asked with a glare.

"Again I'm not the one chasing after cats." Ororo states evenly walking out of the kitchen.

"Unbelievable." Bruce says shaking his head after her.

"Alright then everyone out so that I can get back to work." Martha says shooing the rest of the group out of the kitchen.

"But Martha there's a restaurant all set and ready-" Bruce tries to argue once more.

"Oh, your fancy restaurant can wait another day I'm sure now out all of you!" Martha states practically pushing him out. "Unless one of you boys would like to tell me if you're going to get married anytime soon?" Upon hearing that question Bruce and Clark rushed out of the kitchen.

"Gee Bruce what kind of son are you to let your mother cook on this important day?" Clark asked smugly to Bruce.

"One that doesn't call apparently." Kara notes, laughing along with Clark as Bruce just sighs and walks away from the two.

 **A/N and that's the end of that chapter I went on a bit of a slice of life moment at the end but I liked the idea that Mrs. Kent sort of adopted Bruce in some way since Bruce is considered Clark's best friend and I'm pretty sure he would have met Clark's parents at some point before the league was formed. The idea of Richard White comes from the Superman Returns movie in 2006 and funny enough the man who plays Richard also plays Scott Summers in the X-men movies which was why when Ororo saw him she thought he was Scott for a moment. Anyway please read and review!**


	16. War World I

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Celgress and JAKEkenstein for reviewing.**

 **Normal pov**

Using the Watchtower's monitoring system J'onn discovers that a large asteroid is in danger of hitting earth, so he and Superman decide to plant explosives on the asteroid.

"Thirty two percent iron oxide, twenty one percent carbon, nineteen percent silicon." J'onn states as reads what the scanners say the asteroid is made of.

"Are you getting this Hawkgirl?" Superman asked the heroine whom was monitoring from the Watchtower.

"Is if you were in the next room. I'm sending your data through backup analyst even as we speak." Hawkgirl states as she watches the process from her seat. "Three and a half miles across, can you image what would happen if it hit the earth?"

"It isn't going to happen." Superman says with determination he flies towards the asteroid with an explosive and plants it in the asteroid, after that was done he and J'onn fly back towards their ship. "Ready for the fireworks?" Superman asked before setting off the explosive.

"Ready." J'onn answers.

Meanwhile in the Watchtower the scanners began to set off a warning much to Hawkgirl's dismay. "Oh no! Superman the computer says there are hydrogen pockets inside of that asteroid. Get away from there before it-" But the warning came too late the explosives had just went off damaging the ship and knocking J'onn and Superman back. "J'onn! Superman! Come in?" Hawkgirl yells but sadly no one answers. Hawkgirl quickly grabs her communicator knowing that she'd have to call for back up as soon as possible. "I am not looking forward to telling Storm this."

 **Cut to Superman and J'onn**

Whom were floating in space completely unconscious when an alien ship comes across them.

"Life functions still active." Says the captain of the ship. "Incredible bring them aboard." With that said a light beams down and takes the unconscious heroes onto the ship.

 **Cut back to Watchtower**

"How could this happen you're the one that was supposed to be monitoring the situation!" Green Lantern was yelling. He was the first to respond after hearing that J'onn and Superman were missing.

"Listen I followed the protocols." Hawkgirl states defensively.

"And now two of our men are out there injured maybe even worse." John states evenly.

"Do you want to stand here pointing fingers or do want to do something about it?!" Hawkgirl asked squaring off with John.

"I should hope that someone wants to do something instead of just standing around." Storm states coolly entering the room.

"Storm…I can't image how you must feel right now but-" Hawkgirl begins to say in an apologetic tone.

"No you couldn't Hawkgirl." Storm interrupts not wanting to hear Hawkgirl's apology at the moment. "But if I ripped your heart out and fed it to you right now it might give you some kind of idea."

"Save that for later we need to go now!" John says in a determined tone.

"Right." Storm had to agree.

 **Cut back to Superman and J'onn**

"J'onn." Superman had just woken up to find that he and J'onn were chained up in a cell of some sort with other aliens. He tries to break free of the chains only to be electrocuted causing him to almost past out he hears two aliens talking before he does.

"Your instincts were right about this one sir." A alien says to another as they look down at the holding cell. "Our test say he's a Kryptonian."

"Kryptonian? I thought they were extinct?" The other alien asked.

"Apparently not." The first alien says to the other.

"A rare specimen and quite strong too." The other alien says. "He should do well on War World."

 **Cut to War World**

Where a crowd of aliens were waiting for a fight to begin at a large arena. The crowd was cheering as the thrill of a new fight gripped the air they were all cheering for a fighter named Draaga.

"Save your cheers that's not what Draaga fights for. Draaga fights for honor." Draaga states much to the crowds growing cheers. "And for our leader the great Mongul." Draaga says pointing his asked towards Mongul who was sitting on a throne above the arena.

"Well said Draaga, but I wonder what your opponent thinks." Mongul says coming into view for the crowd. "Don't you?!" He says addressing the crowd much to their growing cheers. "He hails from parts unknown at a weight of seven hundred and twenty mass units. Meet Krodar the Terrible." Mongul says than Krodar jumps out and shots a weapon off causing part of a wall to collapse. "He prefers to let his weapons do the talking and that's exactly what they'll do! On War World!"

"War World!" The crowd cheers over and over again and soon the match begins. The two were transported onto a different fighting arena where the two would have to seek each other out as the crowd of alien watches and cheers. "Draaga, Draaga!"

Draaga hurries around the fighting arena and gets caught off guard by Krodar who uses one of his tentacles to wrap around Draaga's neck lifting him up into the air. Draaga then uses his axe to chop of the tentacle and break free. Krodar than uses a weapon to fire at Draaga which he dodges and charges towards Krodar throwing his axe at a wall behind Krodar which falls. Krodar is able to get out from under the fallen wall but is badly wounded. The crowd boos since the fight was now over which they felt was much too soon.

"Once again the winner is Mighty Draaga!" Mongul tells the crowd whom continue to boo.

"Shall I spare him my lord?" Draaga asked after he had gotten his axe back.

"What's say the rest of you?" Mongul asked turning the question to the crowd whom boo and ask for Krodar's death. "The people have spoken. Long live democracy!"

With that said Draaga takes his axe and ends Krodar's life, the crowd still boos not completely appeased by the short fight. Mongul looks down knowing that something would have to be done soon to get a better contender.

 **Cut back to the alien ship**

The captain of the alien ship receives a call from Mongul which he answers. "Captain I want you to hear something." Mongul says and allows the captain to hear the still booing crowd. "They're expressing their disappointment at the last specimen you brought."

"Great Mongul, please?" The captain says in fear.

"A dozen creatures you found and not one of them has been able to last more than two minutes with Draaga!" Mongul yelled.

"I promise the next one will be different." The captain tries to reassure Mongul. "He's a powerful Kryptonian guaranteed to give Draaga the fight of his life."

"He'd better." Mongul says threateningly before disconnecting the call.

 **Cut to Storm, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern**

Currently the other members of the league were in the vacuum of space investigating the wreckage with the help of Green Lantern's ring. "There it is." John says and the other members look up to see the damaged jet that Superman and J'onn had been using to get to the asteroid.

"No sign of them." Hawkgirl says as they flew around the area and found nothing but wreckage.

"There has to be something to find." Storm says with determination.

"But Storm-" Hawkgirl begins to say.

"He's too strong for something like this to end him." Storm says in a forcefully shaky voice. "It just isn't possible."

"An ion trail." Green Lantern says using his ring he finds that something else was there. "Looks like a ship been by here a big one." With that said the three fly on to follow the trail.

 **Cut to alien cell**

Superman was kicked in the chest forcing him to wake up again to find an alien looming over him. "Pathetic the whole lot of you. Not a real warrior in the bunch." Draaga says standing over Superman and surveying the cell before looking back down at Superman. "And you the Kryptonian you're the biggest disappointment of all." Draaga says before spitting in Superman's face and walking away.

Once Draaga was gone Superman stood up broke the chains and wiped the spit off of his face much to the surprise of another alien who had watched the whole thing. "Why didn't you do that when Draaga was here?" The alien asked.

"It's called turning the other cheek. I have to find a friend of mine." Superman says than begins to walk away. He punches his way out of the cell and goes unnoticed by two guards whom were dragging Krodar's dead body.

"Those are the breaks. One minute you're a champion the next you kraa chow." One guard says to another. "Got to give him credit, never begged for mercy." The two guards than lay the dead body down.

Superman follows in the direction the guards went and finds the room to have a lot more alien bodies, just when an alligator type creature comes out of the water to eat J'onn.

"J'onn! Lookout!" Superman yells in dismay and flies towards his still unconscious teammate and fights off the alligator type creature knocking it back into the water. "J'onn?" Superman asked checking on J'onn who was then waking up.

"Where are we?" J'onn asked.

"I'm not sure but we're getting out of here." Superman states. "Can you stand?"

"Still weak." J'onn answers having to lean on Superman just to stand. "Something in the atmosphere is zapping my strength."

"Don't strain yourself I'll-" Superman begins to say when suddenly the alligator type creature attacked again that drags him into the water.

"Superman!" J'onn calls out.

From inside the water the alligator type creature has Superman's hand in its mouth when Superman punches it to break free. He swims as fast as he could back towards the surface but the alligator is hot on his trail, it opens it's mouth to swallow Superman whole much to the dismay of J'onn who had been watching from the surface. But Luckily Superman was able to break free and fly out of the alligator type creature's mouth.

"This place is starting to get on my nerves. Come on." Superman says after landing in front of J'onn, the two heroes then run off to find a way to escape.

"Which way now?" J'onn asked when they reached a hallway when they were suddenly attacked by some machines.

"Not that way." Superman says and the two turn the other way to run with the machines following closely after them soon though more show up in in front of the two heroes. "Get back!" Superman says than picks up a piece of the cell's walls to throw at the machines which causes them to explode.

"Look!" J'onn says pointing upward at the hole in the ceiling.

"I see." Superman says already looking at the same direction, he then flies the two of them through the hole and up towards an arena. Flying above the arena Superman suddenly hits a barrier that stops him from going any further but J'onn is able to get through. "It's some kind of force field." Superman says as more machines show up to attack. "Go!" Superman tells J'onn who is safe on the other side.

"I won't leave without you!" J'onn states back.

"You've got a better chance of helping me out there now go!" Superman says forcefully than flies towards the machines to defeat them, he ends up being knocked down though much to J'onn dismay who could do nothing but run for help.

 **Cut back to Storm, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern**

The three were still flying through space when John suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I'm losing the trail." Green Lantern answers looking around. "There are too many others covering."

"Think that might be why?" Hawkgirl asked pointing to a planet.

"Looks like a refueling port." Green Lantern says.

"If you say so Sherlock." Hawkgirl says sarcastically.

"We should go check it out." Storm says looking at the planet.

"What are you waiting for lets go?" Hawkgirl says when they didn't move right away.

"Who's driving here anyway?" Green Lantern asked a bit annoyed with the women's assists on leaving, he flies them towards the building anyway.

 **Cut to Mongul's throne room**

"Our nation's food ration is being cut another fifth teen percent and then there are the medical shortages, the power blackouts!" The minister tells Mongul.

"Why do you persist in bothering me with these petty details?" Mongul asked annoyed.

"Petty? But sire if this continues think of the consequences the people are already starting to talk about rebellion." The minister warns.

"Rebellion?" Mongul repeats back in disbelief. "There's not going to be any rebellion. Not if I can keep giving them fights, good ones. Enough to keep their minds off their troubles." Mongul says just as some machines come into the throne room carrying a now unconscious Superman. "What's this?"

"The Kryptonian, he tried to escape." The minister explains.

"A pity, I was hoping to build him up with some preliminary matches but now I have to make an example of him." Mongul states with mild disappointment. "Give him to Draaga." He orders and the machines leave to do so taking Superman with them.

 **Cut back to Storm, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern**

Green Lantern had just pushed a frog looking alien up against a wall. "I keep telling ya I don't know nothing. I mind my own business and you should too." The alien tells John.

"My friends are missing that is my business." Green Lantern says forcefully to the alien.

"Hey don't bust my manables." The alien says. "Here it's best not to ask too many questions."

"Why?" Green Lantern asked letting the alien go.

"There's a lot of stuff going on, smuggling, bootlegging, slave trading." The alien begins to list when the two suddenly heard the sound of Hawkgirl throwing some aliens out of a window giving the frog like alien a chance to escape.

Hawkgirl and Storm fly out of the broken window after the aliens and get surrounded by three of them.

"Well isn't this a familiar scene." Storm says evenly as the three aliens glared daggers at her and Hawkgirl.

"And hopefully it will be just as fun." Hawkgirl says just as one alien tried to attack her from the side but she was able to kick him down before he could.

Another alien attacks Storm from behind but she kicks off the ground and flips him onto his back. A third alien was going to attack while Storm was focusing on the second but then John stopped him with his ring.

"Let me guess it was something you said?" Green Lantern asked sarcastically walking over to the two.

"We asked them some questions." Storm begins to say.

"And they didn't want to answer." Hawkgirl finishes. "It couldn't have been avoided."

"People around are very tightlipped." Storm states evenly. "The ones that have lips anyway."

"I've more important things to do then saving you two from an unneeded fight." Green Lantern says coolly.

"Those three know something I'm sure of it." Hawkgirl insists as the three aliens start to run away. "And you're letting them get away!"

"Wanna bet?" Green Lantern asked using his ring to pick up one of the aliens and brought him towards the group. "Relax all we want to know is information about our friends? You can talk to me or you can talk to them?" John tells the alien pointing at the two whom were more than ready to get the information the hard way.

"I heard something about a Krytonian." The alien finally decides to spill. "He was being taken to War World."

"War World?" Green Lantern questions putting the alien down.

"Nasty place heavy into carnage for the masses." The alien further explains.

"Carnage?" Storm repeats back in disbelief a clear worried tone in her voice.

"Take us to this War World." Hawkgirl demands waving her mace in the alien's face.

 **Cut back to World War Arena**

The huge crowd of aliens was back again at the arena cheering for Draaga as they awaited for his next match to begin. "Let them all come and fight me. Let them come from every corner of the galaxy." Draaga says to the cheering crowd.

While in disguise J'onn manages to make his way into the arena with the rest of the crowd just as the fight was about to begin. "Move it!" An old alien woman says who bumped into J'onn. "You don't want to miss the fight."

"So many specters don't they have families or jobs to tend too?" J'onn asked the old alien.

"Are you kidding? There's no jobs! I haven't worked in years." The old alien tells him.

"That's dreadful." J'onn tells her.

"You wanna talk dreadful? You should have seen the last games." The old alien says as she begins to walk inside. "But I hear this Kryptonian is a real killer."

With that said the crowd continues onward towards the arena with J'onn blending in with the crowd.

"Today Draaga meets his greatest foe. The man from Krypton." Mongul announces as a whole opens on the floor and brings handcuffed Superman up to face the crowd, they watch as he was released from his handcuffs and given an axe. "Are you ready Kryptonian?"

"I won't fight for your amusement Mongul." Superman says snapping the axe in half then dropping the axe on the ground much to the crowd's shock and disappointment.

"A bold move but let's see how long his idolism lasts on War World!" Mongul says then the two fighters were beamed away to another area to begin their match as the crowd cheered.

It isn't long after they were beamed away that Draaga moved to attack Superman with his axe. Luckily Superman dodges before he could be hit. Draaga continues to attack though forcing Superman to keep dodging.

"Draaga we don't have to do this." Superman tries to reason.

"You don't have a choice, neither of us does." Draaga says before trying to attack Superman with his axe once more but Superman catches the axe in Draaga hand holding it back from doing any damage.

Draaga than punches Superman making him fly back a bit, Draaga then follows after Superman with his axe, he tries to hit Superman with his axe again put Superman is able to move out of the way enough that only his cape is caught by the axe. Superman after dodging the attack jumps towards Draaga knocking him down. Superman then takes Draaga's axe and uses his heat vision to destroy it. Draaga gets back up to attack Superman but Superman just lifts him over his shoulder and throws him up against a wall. Draaga gets back up and throws a column in Superman's direction which he dodges. Draaga tries throwing a metal pole towards Superman but he dodges that as well so Draaga just rushes towards him. Draaga manages to knock Superman through a wall and while Superman was down he quickly ran over to stomp on his face and then punch him over and over.

From the arena the crowd cheers Draaga on as J'onn could do nothing but watch in horror. Just as Draaga was about to punch Superman again, Superman picks up a metal pole and knocks Draaga away from him. As Draaga was about to stand back up Superman punches him again making Draaga go flying out of the hole in the wall. Draaga throws some dirt in Superman's eyes making it temporally hard for him to see. Using this to his advantage Draaga than punches Superman again and again until Superman falls down. While Superman is down Draaga goes to pick up a column to drop on Superman when Superman stops him by pushing back on the column causing Draaga to lose balance. This gave Superman a chance to stand back up and punch Draaga which causes Draaga to fall with the column landing onto of him. Much to the crowd's disbelief Superman goes over to lift the column off of Draaga when he is caught off guard by another punch to the face from Draaga. Draaga then throws the column at Superman and runs of to get a bigger piece hoping to end Superman once and for all.

A machine with a camera goes over to Draaga whom hasn't seen Superman get back up. "The Kryptonian has fallen. Draaga claims victory!" Draaga says to the camera but then the large column begins to move and Superman burst out breaking the column into a lot of pieces and knocking Draaga back again.

"Enough." Superman says much to everyone's surprise and J'onn's relief, Superman begins to fight Draaga again until he finally falls much to the crowd's shock including Mongul.

"A stunning development the Kryptonian is victorious." Mongul tells the crowd of aliens whom aren't sure how to feel about this at first. "Well what say you?" Mongul asked the crowd and they begin to boo. "It's unanimous then. The people have spoken. Finish him."

"I refuse." Superman says firmly.

"You can't refuse." Mongul tells him. "I order you to finish him!"

"No." Superman firmly says again.

"Do it." Draaga speaks up much to Superman's surprise. "Give me an honorable death here on the battle field."

"Sorry but I can't." Superman tells him.

"How can I live with the shame? Don't make me beg you!" Draaga says weakly. "Finish me."

"Do as he says this is your last chance." Mongul warns before more machines began to surround Superman.

"No." Superman says again.

"Then destroy him!" Mongul orders the machines who all begin to attack Superman at once.

"No!" J'onn says in dismay as he could do nothing but watch with the crowd.

To be continued?

 **A/N and that's the end of another chapter sorry it took so long. Anyway please read and review! See ya.**


	17. War World II

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Celgress for reviewing last chapter and the new people who now follow or fav this story. Now on to part two of War World**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

Superman screams as the guards' blast him with their beams in an effort to kill him for not wanting to kill Draaga. Mongul and most of the audience watches happily at the pain being caused to the Kryptonian.

"No! The Kryptonian won." J'onn says in dismay to the other aliens near him. "Don't you want to see him fight again?"

"I gotta admit he's a real champ." The older alien woman says.

"He's more than that he's a Super Man!" J'onn states as Superman begins to fall down in pain.

The first attack from the guards finally stopped and now Superman was severely weakened but alive much to Mongul's dismay. "What?! Still alive?!" Mongul could only watch as Superman continued to live. "You're tougher than I thought Kryptonian but I doubt you'll be able to survive another blast."

"Take your best shot." Superman challenged.

"Guards!" Mongul counters and the robot guards surround Superman again ready to end him this time.

"Superman! Superman!" J'onn begins to chant and the crowd starts to chant the name as well. "Superman! Superman! Superman!"

"Are they mad?" Mongul questions as he hears the chants of the crowd.

"If you execute him now it might not go over to well." The minster warns.

"Fine. The people have spoken." Mongul says though he isn't happy about this decision he walks away from the arena as the crowds cheers the fact that Superman was spared.

Superman is soon brought back to the cells where the other prisoners began to cheer for him as well. "What's this?" Superman asked.

"You defiled Mongul it was great." One of the prisoners told him.

"Hasn't anyone ever stood up to him?" Superman asked.

"Draaga tried once but then he decided he liked living." A second prisoner explained.

"After what you did you deserve to live too!" The first prisoner states. "So we've arranged an escape."

"There's this garbage scow see? It will take you off planet and then-" The second prisoner begins to explain.

"Wait, I can't go." Superman interrupts much to the other prisoners' surprise. "I won't leave without my friend J'onn." He explains.

"If you stay Mongul will kill you." The first prisoner warns him.

"I've dealt with others like him. I'll take my chances." Superman proclaims walking away from the prisoners. "Besides a Storm will be here soon enough I can fell it."

"I don't know if he's brave or just plain crazy. Come on." One of the prisoners says to the others and they all walked over to Draaga whom was knocked out in the cell, the group began to drag Draaga away.

"Where are you taking him?" Superman asked.

"Where the weak and defeated always go. The pit." One of the prisoners explained.

"Don't!" Superman tells them.

"But if you spare him, he'll never rest till he's even the score!" The prisoner warns again.

"Do you think he'll fit in that garbage scow?" Superman asked coming up with a different way to deal with Draaga.

"Defiantly crazy." A prisoner says out loud.

 **Cut to Storm, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl**

The three members of the league were crammed into a ship of the alien whom told them he would take them to War World.

"Aw get off my wing!" Hawkgirl says pushing John back a little.

"Sorry." Green Lantern trying to move back.

"Hey that's my hair watch it!" Storm says pushing John a little as well.

"Could you two stop pushing me around this ship is crammed as it is!" Green Lantern proclaims getting annoyed.

"Why do we have to ride in this rust bucket? What's wrong with your ring?" Hawkgirl asked him.

"Lady the galaxy is a big place I need my nava computer to find War World." The alien giving the three a ride states.

"He's got a point." Green Lantern admits.

"Great take his side." Hawkgirl says annoyed.

"I'm not taking his side I'm just saying-" Green Lantern begins to explain.

"I'm wrong again." Hawkgirl interrupts turning slightly away from him.

"Children, children that's enough." Storm tells the two trying not to sound amused. "Now is not the time for bickering because of your…tension."

"Excuse me-What's that supposed to mean?" The other two heroes say at the same time.

"Ah do you three want a little privacy?" The alien asked awkwardly.

"You two have been going at it all day." Storm says sternly to them. "Even before I got to the Watchtower."

"It's not my fault." Hawkgirl insists turning to glare at John. "I mean what is your problem anyway?"

"Your attitude girl!" Green Lantern states glaring back at her. "Is everyone on Thanagar as thickheaded as you?"

"Thick-headed? Why you self-righteous green-eyed bastard!" Hawkgirl huffs. "My attitude is just fine except when you're involved. Storm and I should have just gone on this mission ourselves without you."

"Excuse me? You think you'd do a better job if it was just you and Storm?" Green Lantern argues back. "At least Storm and I can keep a cool head and question people like rational beings we'd probably have already found Superman and J'onn by now if it had been just us!"

The two heroes kept arguing much to Storm's annoyance whom felt like she was the child of two people in a custody battle. The three of them were so distracted by the fight that they didn't notice that the alien had put up a glass door separating them from the alien. The alien then quickly flips a switch so that a gas could be released into the small space.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Hawkgirl yells. "And another thing just cause you got that fancy ring doesn't make you a real-" The rest of her sentence is cutoff as the three started coughing finally noticing the gas. Hawkgirl tries to break the glass as quickly as possible but the effects had already started to cause all three of them to pass out.

 **Cut to Garbage dump World**

An alien ship flies over the planet until it reaches a good spot to open it's doors and dump out the garbage. It was at that moment where Draaga was dumped out of the ship that he woke up to find himself surrounded by garbage. "What?" Draaga says when he realizes what happened. "No!" He tries to get back on the ship but he wasn't quick enough. Draaga then yells in frustration he picks up a hot iron rod and bends it to the shape of an S. "Dump me like someone's garbage will ya? But I won't forget you Superman or the shame of my defeat!" Draaga then puts the S on his chest so that it could burn him there.

 **Cut back to World War**

The minster was walking down the street when he caught a teenage alien spray painting Superman's logo on a wall. "You there stop that!" The minster says and the teenage drops the spray paint and runs away before a robot guard can get him. The minster picks up the can and looks around to see that the whole area had Superman's logo on every wall.

Back at the arena the crowds of aliens were still cheering for Superman much to Mongul's displeasure. "Listen to them! Why do they flock to him?" Mongul asked displeased. "Why?!"

"Because the Kryptonian is so powerful he doesn't fear anyone not even you." The minster states.

"Then we must teach him fear." Mongul states with determination.

 **Cut back to Storm, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern**

Hawkgirl was just waking up to find herself in an unfamiliar place. "Lantern? Storm!" Hawkgirl calls out as she walks up.

"Over here." Green Lantern states walking over to her. "Looks like we got taken for a ride."

"And dropped off in the middle of nowhere." Storm states looking around. "It doesn't look like anyone even lives here."

"I knew we shouldn't have trust that freak." Hawkgirl says forcefully. "Any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue." Green Lantern declares.

"Great so we don't know where we are, we don't know where War World is. And we don't even know how to get back to earth! How much worse could it get!" Hawkgirl asked in dismay.

"My ring could get us off this planet but without knowing exactly where we are we take the risk that it'll run out of power before we find another habitable world." Green Lantern explains to them.

"So we're stuck here! Is that what you're saying?" Hawkgirl asked forcefully.

"Maybe forever." Green Lantern says gravely.

"I'm sorry did you just say forever?" Storm asked in dismay.

"Just the three of us?" Hawkgirl adds on to which John nodded. "Oh." Hawkgirl says before flying away from them. Storm and Green Lantern share a grave look before he flown after her.

"Look maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on you I might-" Green Lantern begins to say.

"Lights!" Hawkgirl says interrupting him. "Storm!" Hawkgirl calls out waving her over.

"Have you guys decided not to get a divorce after all?" Storm joked.

"What?" Hawkgirl questioned before shaking her head to wave off the comment. "Look over there!"

"Lights!" Storm says when she looks at what Hawkgirl was pointing at.

The three then fly over to where the light was coming from, when they got there all they found was burning garbage.

"What a dump." Hawkgirl comments.

"I've seen worse." Green Lantern states.

"Definitely lived in worse." Storm adds in.

The three of them began to start looking around the place, the area seemed lived in despite the fact that no one seemed to be around. Green Lantern looked around and saw what looked to be an alien girly magazine. "One man's trash is another man's treasure." He says about to pick it up.

"No stealing!" An alien yells coming out from the ground while another alien attacks Green Lantern from behind. "That's mine!" Before Hawkgirl or Storm to come to John aid they were attacked from behind.

"We don't want trouble!" Green Lantern says trying to shake the alien off of his back.

"Liar!" The alien says then tries to attack Green Lantern with an axe but he blocks the attack with his ring even with the other alien hanging on his back.

Because the attacker caught Hawkgirl off guard he was able to knock her down but luckily Storm was able to knock the alien back. Meanwhile Green Lantern was still dealing with the two aliens he was able to get the alien off of his back while still using his ring to block the attacks from the axe.

"No one touches our stuff!" The alien with the axe states moving to attack Green Lantern with the axe again when he was stopped by Green Lantern using his ring to surround the axe in light and throws him onto the other aliens.

This is done just in time because Hawkgirl was about to use her mace to attack the alien that attacked her and Storm but John was there to stop her before she could. He then goes over to the alien and picks him up by his collar. "I'm asking nicely. How do we find War World?!"

"You want to find War World?" A newcomer states coming onto the scene with an S burned onto his chest. "Talk to me."

With this newcomer giving them directions Green Lantern was able to use his ring to take the group to War World based off of Draaga's directions. "We're almost there." Draaga tells the group.

"Draaga?" Hawkgirl begins to ask. "That scar on your chest?"

"What about it?" Draaga asked forcefully.

"I was just wondering our friend wears something just like-" Hawkgirl begins to question.

"There it is." Draaga points out the planet before Hawkgirl could ask any further questions.

"It's a big place." Green Lantern comments as they flew above the planet.

"How will we ever find them?" Hawkgirl questions.

"Well if they're both here we should be close enough to communicate with J'onn telepathy." Storm suggests before trying to connect with J'onn in her mind. _J'onn are you there? J'onn are you and Superman on War World? J'onn?!_

"Well?" Hawkgirl asked after a while.

"I've got no answer." Storm states shaking her head. "Either they're not here or something is blocking his powers."

"But we need to be able to find them." Hawkgirl says in dismay.

"That's your problem." Draaga states before punching John in the face causing him to lose focus on the ring and fall down, Draaga then lets himself fall from the ground once he lands he takes off running.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Hawkgirl yells as she flies over to catch John. "Draaga!"

"Forget him." Green Lantern tells. "J'onn and Superman are more important."

"And we've got a whole planet to search through." Storm adds.

 **Cut to Mongul's throne room**

Superman who was being held up by the robot guards that have been brought to Mongul's throne room so that the leader of War World could speak to him. "The people want fights that's what I give them."

"You're just giving them a cheap substitute for what they really need like food, housing and medicine." Superman counters back to which Mongul slaps Superman in the face.

"No one talks to me that way." Mongul says forcefully to Superman.

"No? That wasn't your name they were chanting out there it was mine." Superman says smugly.

"Someone else once said that to me it was Draaga." Mongul begins to explain. "The mob loved him and he wanted to change things too but I convinced him the old ways were best."

"How?" Superman questions.

"Show him." Mongul insist to the minster who uses a device to show Superman a ray gun on a screen. "It's power can decimate the planet and that's exactly what I would have done to Draaga's if he hadn't cooperated. I can do the same to your world."

"You're too late Krypton's already gone." Superman tells him.

"No matter any planet will do even Draaga's." Mongul states evenly.

"You can't!" Superman says in shock.

"Oh really?" Mongul challenged. "Now listen and listen carefully if you want that planet spared you're going to have one last fight. Against me." Mongul tells him getting into Superman's face. "And you're going to lose badly. Understand?" Superman is silent as he glared at Mongul. "I thought so." Mongul then walks away from Superman. What the people don't realize is that J'onn had been there listening in with his invisibly.

Soon after the arena was filling up once more as the crowds of aliens waited to see a match between Superman and their leader Mongul. Unknown to the crowd Draaga had also made it to the arena planning to even the score with Superman.

Superman and Mongul were beamed down to the fighting area where Mongul began to attack Superman right away with a weapon. Superman using his own weapon knocks it out of Mongul's hand and Mongul then tries to overpower Superman. "Remember a planet's life depends on you." Mongul tells Superman.

"I remember." Superman says as he pretends to struggle to keep his weapon. The weapon ends up being knock aside by Mongul, Superman then punches Mongul in the face making him fly back. Superman then pretends to really be going after Mongul by flying over to Mongul and pushing him back.

"What are you doing?" Mongul asked as he grabbed Superman from behind.

"Making it convincing." Superman just states then punches Mongul back again, causing Mongul to fall down. Mongul gets back up and runs over to attack Superman as the crowds watched on whom still hadn't realize that Draaga was sitting there as well. While the crowd was watching the fight Draaga sneaks up behind a guard and takes him out.

 **Cut to planet death ray device room**

A group of aliens who worked for Mongul were working as fast as they could to get the device ready to fire. "All of you hurry! We must be ready to fire." The leader says, J'onn whom had been listen in decides to disguise himself as Mongul before walking over to the control room. "Didn't you hear me?" The leader asked a worker whom hadn't moved. "His royal pain could give the order at any minute!" He says not seeing J'onn disguised as Mongul come up from behind him until it was too late. "My lord! B-But I thought you were-" He begins to say in a stutter.

"My plans changed." J'onn states forcefully. "Decommission this weapon immediately."

"Decommission? But-" The leader begins to ask.

"Or do you think I'm being a royal pain?" J'onn questions forcefully.

"No sire of course not." The leader says obediently.

"Good then do it before I-" J'onn begins to says but then gets a splitting headache that makes him scream in pain.

"Are you alright?" The leader asked as he watched J'onn scream he was soon very confused when he saw J'onn Mongul disguise fail leaving only a green unfamiliar alien. "What?! Get him!" He orders and J'onn takes his arm and throws him into other guards so that he could escape as more guards show up.

"That wasn't the best time to talk Storm but at least I know you're here." J'onn says to himself once it was safe for him to catch his breathe.

 **Cut back to Mongul and Superman**

Superman and Mongul were still going at it with Superman still holding back as Mongul pushed Superman onto a cliff with a metal column. Superman pushes the column off of himself and Mongul repeatedly punches him in the face until he goes flying backward and fall to the ground. Just as Mongul picked up a large object to end the fallen hero with he is attacked from behind by Draaga knocking him down. Looks up to find Draaga looming above him.

"Time to settle our score." Draaga states.

"Wait." Superman tries to explain standing up but Draaga just puts his hands around Superman's neck in a choke hold.

"If I let Mongul finish you how will I ever regain my honor?" Draaga tells him as he continues to try to choke him.

"Listen to me." Superman tries to plea but Draaga wouldn't listen so he punched Draaga's arms off of him and then punches Draaga back. "You have to stay out of this." Superman warns as Draaga begins to get back up.

"I can't do that." Draaga says then tries to attack Superman again but he just flips him over his shoulder.

"You have to or he'll destroy your planet." Superman explains to the stubborn fighter.

"What?" Draaga asked in disbelief.

"Don't you see? I promised to lose." Superman tells him.

"You'd sacrifice yourself for my planet? It doesn't make sense." Draaga says just as the wall near him crumbles large chunks falling onto of him.

"Now Krytonian it's just you and me." Mongul states coming out of the wall, Mongul begins to punch Superman again and the crowd watching the fight begin to boo. The fight continues on with Mongul seeming to have the upper hand against Superman.

 **Cut back to J'onn**

J'onn was still being attack by Mongul's guards currently he was hiding behind a pillar as they tried to attack him with their weapons. More guard showed up and attacked him with their weapons but luckily just then a green shield blocked the attacks. J'onn looked up to find Green Lantern had been the one to save him, Hawkgirl and Storm then begin to attack the guards as Green Lantern went to check on the missing teammate. "You okay?" John asked as he landed in front of J'onn before he could say anything J'onn notices the death ray being fired up.

"The canon!" J'onn yells in dismay and Hawkgirl flies over to the machine with her mace and uses her mace to destroy the death ray.

"Let's move!" Green Lantern says to Hawkgirl as he and Storm fly away from the machine with him carrying J'onn. In the bubble of Green Lantern's ring the team is safe from bits as the building explodes.

 **Cut back to Mongul and Superman**

Mongul was still punching Superman until he pretended to fall down weakly as the crowd booed. "Hear what they think of their new hero now?" Mongul says mockingly at the sounds of the boos, Mongul then picks up a weapon to end Superman once and for all. "Game over!" Mongul states about to strike down when a green shield blocks the attack.

"Not yet." Green Lantern says from above them with the other league members. "We're going into overtime."

"We destroyed his death ray." J'onn tells Superman once they all land next to him. "Draaga's world is safe."

"Then all bets are off." Superman says with determination standing back up and staring Mongul down. "Your-"

"Excuse me." Storm interrupts putting a hand on Superman's chest he looks down to see her eyes shifting to pure white. "But I'm tagging in."

"No!" Draaga yells coming up from the ground. "He's mine!" Draaga says then punches Mongul in the face knocking him back into a wall.

"You'll regret that Draaga." Mongul threatens when he gets back up, he then quickly jumps onto of him.

The crowd continues to watch as Draaga and Mongul now fight with the league surrounding the two as they do, they each managed to punch each other a few times before Draaga falls down near Green Lantern. "Keep your guard up on the left." John tells him.

Draaga goes back to fight Mongul but he gets punched in the face by him again knocking him down. While on the ground one of the monitor screens flies over to Draaga and he could hear the crowd chanting his name. Renewed he gets back up to fight Mongul. "This is for my people!" Draaga shouts before punching Mongul in the face and stomach pushing him back. "And this is for my humiliation!" Draaga states before punching him again causing Mongul to drop down to his knees. "And this is for justice!" He shouts before knocking the crown right off of Mongul's head. At this point Mongul is down and the crowd is crying out for Draaga to finish him. "No he doesn't deserve the honor." Draaga says to the crowd.

"Then its over." Superman states walking over to Draaga.

"Not yet." Draaga says turning over to look at Superman before picking up Mongul's crown to give to him. "Here you should wear Mongul's crown." He tells him much to his surprise.

"Keep it. You've earned a chance for a whole new life." Superman tells him.

"What's life without honor?" Draaga states looking down at the crown. "I'm not worthy."

"Draaga, the real test of honor isn't how you die. It's how you live." Superman tells him then walks toward the league and they all leave the planet with the help of Green Lantern's ring.

 **A/n and that's the end of that chapter. I got to tell you I was so ready to have Storm kick Mongul's ass but this was supposed to be Draaga's moment so I let him have it! Anyway hoped you enjoyed it and see you next chapter. And please read and review!**


	18. Aftermath5

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank superfan and Celgress for reviewing last chapter. Anyway this chapter will be an aftermath chapter!**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

After a few hours of flying the league back from War World with his ring Green Lantern was more than happy when Watchtower finally came into view. Now he'd finally get a chance to recharge once he got to the tower. When the group entered the tower they found that the rest of the league was there as well. Though Wonder Woman, Batman and Flash seemed to be in a bit of an argument.

"Hey what's going on?" Superman questions causing the three to pause and look in his direction.

"Sups!" Flash says in excitement quickly running over to the group then running back to Batman and Wonder Woman. "See Bats I told you they'd be back safe and sound!"

"What exactly happened?" Wonder Woman asked. "Hawkgirl's distress call said that there was an explosion and she couldn't find J'onn or Superman?"

"Yes we were getting rid of an asteroid that was heading towards earth." Hawkgirl begins to explain. "Everything seemed fine at first but then I found out that the asteroid had hydrogen pockets inside, I tried to warn Superman and J'onn but the explosive was already set to blow they didn't have enough time to move."

"The explosion knocked us out and we were picked up by an alien slave ship." J'onn continues the story.

"An alien slave ship?" Batman asked evenly.

"Yep apparently we were picked up to be entertainment in planet called War World." Superman adds in. "And believe me the planet is as bad as the name."

"Let me guess you had to fight to the death?" Batman asked narrowing his eyes.

"Only they didn't like that he refused to kill." J'onn says shaking his head. "That tyrant would have ended him if the people hadn't liked him so much."

"It turned out alright in the end though." Green Lantern adds. "Got rid of that king and destroyed a planet killing death ray."

"And hey they even offered to make Superman here their new king." Hawkgirl proclaims.

"Which he turned down." Storm states. "And there went my chances of being queen of an entire planet."

"That's too bad." Wonder Woman said. "It's the second highest level."

"Second highest level?" Flash questions looking back and forth between Storm and Wonder Woman.

"It's kind of an inside joke. Basically all members of royalty not so secretly want to rule an entire world." Wonder Woman explains. "It's a true height of power to be able to say that you rule over an entire planet."

"It's a great height of power the only thing that passes would be to be worshiped as a god or goddess by everyone on a planet." Storm proclaims. "And I don't mean worshiped like admired I mean that the entire planet actually prays to."

"Hasn't that already happened to you?" Superman asked.

"I guess in a way yes, but it wasn't the whole planet." Storm answered with a shrug. "Anyway that's what happened with us what were you three arguing about?"

"Bats over here wanted to go searching for you in deep space even though space is very big and we had no idea which direction you guys went." Flash answered with a smirk.

"Not to mention that you were so far away that we couldn't reach you on your communicators." Wonder Woman added in.

"How very risky." Storm says with a smirk. "You must have been very worried?"

"Well considering that three members of this team left in search of two other members that may have been injured or worse. It's only logical that after a certain amount of time with no communication that the next step would be to go searching after all that's five missing members."

"Yep he was super worried." Superman says in a teasing voice causing the other members to laugh.

"It was only a logical reaction, nothing more nothing least." Batman says sternly.

"Come on Bats!" Flash says running over to Batman and putting an arm around his shoulder. "You were worried there's no shame in that!"

"And considering what happened to you not so long ago with being poisoned, I'd say we're just about even." Superman continues on teasingly.

"Not yet." Batman says with a smirk before walking away from the room.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret saying that?" Superman asked Storm.

"Knowing him you probably will." Storm says with a shrug.

 **Cut to the next day**

It had now been a week since Richard White had been hired as the new assistant editor and now his training was nearly complete. "Okay Rick what's on your desk first thing in the morning?" Ororo asked she was sitting down on top of Rick's desk quizzing him on the ins and outs of the Daily Planet.

"Articles from Tim, George and Jessie the early birds." Rick answered Ororo. "They always get their stuff done as quickly as possible."

"You fact check Jason's articles because?" Ororo asked.

"His articles are borderline conspiracy theories." Rick answered confidently.

"While Shane's?" Ororo further questions.

"Are conspiracy theories." Rick answered.

"And Kat?" Ororo asked.

"Hardly ever tries to get the real facts." Rick answered assuredly. "If the gossip is too juicy it's probably not real."

"Very good." Ororo said nodding her head in approval. "Tom?"

"Needs to always be spell checked." Rick answered.

"Sarah?" Ororo asked.

"Has too many run on sentences." Rick answered.

"Lois?" Ororo asked.

"Over explains so one or two paragraphs usually has to be cut from her articles." Rick answered.

"And Clark?" Ororo asked with a smirk.

"Tends to write articles that are more one-sided." Rick answered. "He doesn't need to be fact checked he just needs to be balanced."

"Well congrats Rick you now know everything you need to be a good assistant editor." Ororo proclaims. "Now just remember to all those things and you should be fine."

"I really appreciate you training me Ororo." Rick says with a smile. "Although I don't believe you told me your article flaws?"

"Because I don't have one so-" Ororo began to say confidently when suddenly a loud cough interrupted her sentence, she turned to look in the direction of the other reporters but everyone seemed to still be busy typing away.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd swear that the cough came from Clark's desk?" Rick said shaking his head. "But that would be crazy it's not like he could hear our conversation?"

"True." Ororo nodded in agreement. _Although the cough did sound a bit sarcastic._ "Moving on, Perry is a big coffee drinker but?"

"But it's not good for his heart so make sure there is at least one pot of decaf in the kitchen." Rick answered.

"Because?" Ororo questioned further.

"Oh, because even though he's a big coffee drinker he's an even bigger workaholic so he won't wait around for coffee to brew which makes it easier to sneakily give him decaf instead of regular caffeine." Rick answered happily. "And never bring him tea."

"Yeah I still remember when that poor temp thought that was a good idea." Ororo says shaking her head at the memory. "She was gone by lunch."

"Tea would probably help to bring down his stress though." Rick states.

"Maybe." Ororo says with a shrug. "Linda and Tina?"

"Are mentally checked out by three everyday expect for Friday when they check out at about two, one if they have plans that day." Rick answers.

"Alright then that's it. There is nothing left for me to teach you." Ororo states standing up from the desk. "All you can do now is learn."

"Thanks again Ororo you were a really big help." Rick proclaims thanking her again.

"No problem Rick." Ororo tells him. "If you have any other questions feel free to ask." With that said Ororo walked away from Rick's desk and over to Clark's. "Was that cough really necessary?"

"I have no idea what you mean?" Clark says teasingly. "I was just sitting here working hard on my one-sided article. You know we all can't have flawless articles like you?"

"No you can't." Ororo just says evenly.

"So do you really think that Rick will be alright doing this job?" Clark asked his girlfriend.

"LANE! In my office now!" Perry shouts suddenly opening his office door for a moment only to slam it shout. Lois stood up from her desk and walked over to Perry's office, not even five minutes later a shouting match could be heard between Perry and Lois. Rick stood up picked up a copy of Lois's article and a bottle of heart pills for Perry then headed for the office himself.

"I think he will do just fine." Ororo says assuring. "Did you call you mother and tell her you were alright?"

"Yes, though she's asked that I stay away from asteroids from here on out." Clark tells her.

"And by ask you mean she ordered you too?" Ororo says with a smirk.

"Of course." Clark says nodding his head. "It's strange I mean I can do all these amazing things I have a good team and yet Ma's-"

"You're her son." Ororo interrupts him. "It doesn't matter how powerful you are or how many powerful friends you have she's still going to worry. Just like Bruce worried and wanted to go searching for us even though he had no clues or leads to track down."

"I would have done the same thing so I can't really blame him for worrying." Clark says in an amused tone.

"And you've certainly enjoyed teasing him about that." Ororo says with a smirk.

"Hey he does it all the time to me I don't see why I can't do the same to him every once in a while." Clark says with a shrug.

"I guess you deserve your one moment to shine." Ororo states when her cell phone suddenly vibrates, she looks down at the message then stands up gathering her things to leave. "Speaking of Bruce it's time for us to go have lunch at Chez Amor."

"Wait isn't that the most romantic restaurant in the city?" Clark asked narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"It's not the most just in the top ten." Ororo answers with a shrug after she had gathered all of her things she quickly kisses him on the cheek and heads over to the elevator. "See you later."

Not long after Ororo was gone did Clark feel his phone vibrate. _Told you I'd get you back._ Bruce's message read. "One moment to tease him back is that really so hard?"

 **A/n and that's the end of that chapter sorry it took so long and wasn't very long I've been looking at some of my older stories and trying to figure out which ones I can complete soon and which ones might end up being deleted or never updated again. I also keep coming up with ideas for new fanfics which is distracting to say the least but I promise this story isn't on the chopping block…yet.**


	19. The Brave and The Bold I

**And I'm back with another chapter I know it's been a while I want to thank superfan for reviewing last chapter.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

An archaeologist couple were looking for the remains of prehistoric men around a small area in Africa. They had been working in the same area for days and the wife was starting to get a bit tired from digging around all day.

"What's that saying? Mad dogs and Englishmen?" The wife asked taking a second to wipe the sweat off of her face.

"All for a good cause my dear." The husband tells her.

The wife gets back to work digging away when she discovers a skull. "What's this?" She says picking it up and bringing it over to her husband.

"Let me see." The husband says examining the skull. "It appears to be older than the procalasafricanist! This could be the greatest discovery in the history of mankind." He says not noticing that behind him the mountains in the background had disappeared only to be replaced with an enormous futuristic city.

Coming out of the city was a black-haired gorilla on a hover bike speeding away from a team of other gorillas. The gorilla team shots after the black-haired gorilla when they finally noticed the husband who was nearby their city and watching this whole thing happen.

"Humans!" One of them yells he turns his bike around and heads back for the city and the others follow with him, soon the city disappears and the mountains reappear in its place leaving the husband completely shocked.

"What was that?" The wife asked after hearing all the loud commotion from the gorillas' appearance.

 **Cut to a diner in Central City**

The Flash was currently wolfing down burgers while talking about some acts of his heroism while two ladies sat nearby looking bored and uninterested. "So there I was cornered and Solomon Grundy thought he had the drop on me but he didn't. You know why?" Flash pauses for a second to take a sip of soda. "Because I'm the Flash. _The fastest man alive!_ " He and the two ladies say the last sentence at the same time.

"You told us." The Black haired girl says in a bored tone.

"Did I?" Flash said completely missing how bored the girls looked. "Anyway so when Grundy tries to grab me I-" Flash stops in the middle of his story when he notices that a large truck was speeding down the street shoving aside many cars in its path. One car was shoved so hard that it comes crashing into the diner's window. Thinking quickly Flash grabs the two ladies and quickly gets them out of the way before they could be hit by the car. "Would you excuse me." Flash says putting the two ladies down once they were safe and quickly running over to the driver. "Are you okay man?" Flash asked the driver whom was luckily saved by his airbag.

"He's a mad man! Ran me right off the road!" The driver yells very much upset over what had just happened a short while ago. "Someone's gotta stop him!"

"Right." Flash says with determination. "Later ladies." He says before running after the mad truck driver.

"And you didn't want to give him our phone number." The blonde girl scolds at her friend.

The truck hasn't slowed down one bit and was still knocking other vehicles out of the way as Flash ran after it. Flash speeds up dodging the other cars on the road as he gets closer and closer to the truck. As Flash finally gets really close to the truck a passenger inside of said truck pulls out a futuristic-looking pistol and aims to fire at the Flash. Flash is able to dodge the pistols attacks but its making the roads even more dangerous as the driver refuses to slow down and avoid other cars while the passenger shots at Flash.

The truck still isn't slowing down nor is the passenger slowing down with the futuristic- looking pistol Flash is doing his best to both stop the truck and avoid being shot at. While dodging a shot from the pistol one of the bullets hits a building causing it to fall apart near a couple. Flash stops running for a moment to save the couple from the wreckage before going after the mad truck once more. Flash quickly catches back up with the truck and the passenger starts to shot at him with the pistol once more but he keeps missing, he eventually runs out of bullets and in frustration throws the pistol out the window towards Flash which he dodges. Flash finally runs up to the driver's window and knocks on it. "Okay pull over!" Instead of listening the driver skids off to the side in the hopes of getting Flash out of the way unfortunately the driver loses control of the truck and it continues to skid the truck even flips down as it continues to skid. "Ah oh!" Flash yells as he runs to save both the passengers in the truck just as it teeters onto the edge of the bridge. Flash pulls them out of the truck just as it goes over the edge but instead of falling into the ocean the truck is stopped by Green Lantern who used his ring to save the truck.

"Lose something?" Green Lantern asked as he pulled the truck up with his ring.

"I was handling it." Flash assures the other hero.

"So I see." Green Lantern says while looking at the damage that had taken place before he made it there.

"What are you doing here?" Flash asked.

"Responding to a police call." Green Lantern says setting the truck back onto the road. "Someone hijacked a load of radioactive isotopes." Green Lantern opens the back of the truck to find that the stolen isotopes were in fact there.

"No wonder these guys were in such a hurry." Flash comments while holding up the driver and passenger.

"Oh my, where am I?" The driver asked seeming to have just woken up.

"You hijacked a truck and drove it off a bridge any of this ringing a bell?" Flash asked forcefully setting the two men down.

"What?" The man asked completely confused.

"Let's see some ID." Green Lantern states using his ring to pulled the two men's wallets out of their jacket pockets. "Professor Arthur Chin and Dr. Mark Stephens both of you work at the River Bluffs Research Center where the isotopes were and stolen."

"And I feel guilty when I take paper clips from the Watchtower." Flash exclaims out loud.

"That's impossible." Dr. Chin says still very much confuse. "I have no memory of doing such a thing?!"

"The last thing I can recall is working at the lab." Dr. Stephens adds in.

"Let's see if we can get to the bottom of this?" Green Lantern suggested clearly something was going on with the two men and it didn't add up.

 **Cut to River Bluffs Research Center**

Flash and the Green Lantern were speaking with Dr. Sarah Corwin while they investigated what had possibly have happened to the two men that would cause them to steal isotopes from the research center.

"I'm sorry, I can't explain their behavior." Dr. Corwin proclaims shaking her head in confusion. "They're both highly respected experts in their fields."

"They certainly don't fit the profile of armed robbers." Green Lantern comments looking down at their file while he's questioning Dr. Corwin; Flash was walking around the research center looking around at everything.

"To be fair they've been under enormous pressure to finish their current project." Dr. Corwin tells the two heroes. "It's possible they simply snapped under the strain. I wish I could help you but frankly the whole thing just seems so preposterous."

"What are they working on?" Green Lantern asked while reading a file.

"That's classified information." Dr. Corwin says forcefully taking the file away from Green Lantern, she turns around to see Flash eating a banana and looking at a gorilla.

"Want one?" Flash asked the gorilla, Dr. Corwin annoyed with the Flash's behavior snatched the banana out of his hand. "Hey?!"

Dr. Corwin points up at a sign that says 'Do not feed the animals'. "If you'll excuse me I have work to do." With that said Dr. Corwin walks away and Flash and the Green Lantern move on.

 **Cut to the local park**

Flash was getting a snack at a hotdog stand while the Green Lantern watched on impatiently. "Would you hurry up?! We're supposed to be conducting an investigation."

"Can I help it if I have a hyper accelerated metabolism?" Flash answers back. "Besides it's just a little snack." He says while holding what had to be at least twenty hotdogs.

The sound of a police siren in the background gets John's attention. "Now what?" He says as he sees people running away from something.

"There's a gorilla on the loose!" A man yells as he runs.

"I'm on it!" Flash says handing over his pile of hotdogs over to John before running off in the direction that the people were running from.

"Wait I'll go-" Green Lantern begins to say but Flash was already gone. "With you." He sets the hotdogs down and is about to fly off but the hotdog vendor stops him.

"Not without paying for that!" The vendor says to him much to Green Lantern's annoyance.

Meanwhile police were in the park searching for the gorilla, they were trying to capture the gorilla but it was moving too fast for them. The gorilla was using everything around him to avoid being captured by the police including a swing set and monkey bars. A group of them had finally gotten the gorilla corned when the gorilla jumped over their heads and onto the street where it stole a car from an old man.

"Stop him!" The old man yells from the ground. "My insurance doesn't cover a gorilla only talking raccoons!"

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Flash states making it onto the scene as the gorilla drove away in the stolen car. "Having fun Mojo?" Flash asked when he caught up to the driving gorilla, said gorilla just put the car in gear and drove even faster, Flash grabbed a rake from a nearby gardener and quickly threw it in front of the car forcing it to stop. "Easy boy, we'll have you back behind monkey bars before you know it." Flash says to the gorilla as ran over to help him out of the car.

"Get your stinking paws off me you damn filthy human!" The gorilla says much to the Flash's surprise.

"Say what?" Flash exclaims out loud stepping back for a bit unknown to him from a rooftop Dr. Corwin aims an energy ray which she hits him with while he is distracted by the talking gorilla.

Flash begins to have vivid hallucinations starting from a lab explosion which quickly moved to him running at top speed into Central City when suddenly as he was running he became overweight and slow. His overweight self eventually had to stop but while he was trying to catch his breath three mirrors pop up from the ground and stood in front of him. He looked inside and saw three different reflections of himself one was unrealistically skinny, the other looked like his regular self and the third had a really big head. The Flash with the big head started to laugh at first but suddenly his head kept getting bigger and bigger until it exploded. The scene quickly changes and now Flash is a wooden puppet running but not really going anywhere because of the strings, a pair of scissors cuts him loose and he falls onto the ground breaking in pieces. Flash gets back up again as his regular self but then he looks down and sees that his arms start to morph into gorilla arms and soon his whole body follows.

"Hey?! Wake up!" Flash hears someone say as the hallucinations start to lose their grip on him. "Come on you're in my spot!" The man says to a confused Flash who was starting to stand up.

"Where am I?" Flash asked now noticing the other people in the room, as he looks around he realizes he's in a jail cell.

"You Justice League hotshots think you can do whatever you want not in my city." A police officer states opening up the jail cell.

"But?" Flash tries to ask completely confused as he was handcuffed.

"Let's go red you got a lot of explaining to do." The officer tells Flash, two officers walk Flash over to an interrogation room. "Sit!" The officer orders forcing Flash to sit down in front of a TV screen.

"Hey easy!" Flash tells the officer who forced him to sit down. "What'd I do?"

"This is a surveillance video from the police impound." The officer explains before playing the video. "See that stuff the isotopes from the robbery you and Green Lantern broke up? Watch." The video plays but appeared that nothing was going on.

"I don't understand?" Flash says after the video had played.

"Too quick for you? Let's try the freeze-frame." The officer says freeze-framing the video as it played once more this time you could clearly see Flash grabbing one of the isotopes and running away with his super speed. "Recognize anybody?" He asked much to the Flash's shock it was him on the video. Some time passes and Flash is still being interrogated by the police. "Let's go over it again."

"There's nothing to go over." Flash argues back in frustration. "I'm innocent."

"So that's not you on the video?" The officer asked.

"No…I mean yes…I mean I don't remember!" Flash stammers out.

"Where did you stash the isotopes?" The officer asked.

"Just tell us your side I'm sure the DA will understand after all you're a hero." The other officer suggest.

"Was a hero forget his statement we've got the video." The first officer says.

"He's right if you want to help yourself out you got to do it now." The second officer says calmly walking over to get a cup of coffee.

"I can't think I'm tired and hungry." Flash tells them putting a hand on his head like he was getting a headache.

"Maybe some coffee will help?" The second officer says turning to look back at Flash. "How do you take it?"

"Cream and thirty seven sugars." Flash answers, the officer first moves to make the coffee until he realized how strange it seemed that someone would have thirty seven sugars in their coffee. "Really."

"Put it in a paper cup he'll be taking it to go." Green Lantern states suddenly entering the interrogation room, John throws a file on the table in front of the leading officer.

"You actually posted bail for this lowlife?" The officer asked after reading the file.

"If he were really guilty do you think you could have held him here with a pair of handcuffs?" Green Lantern asked as Flash easily got out of the handcuffs now that John was there, the officer could do nothing as the two heroes walk out of the police station.

"Thanks for sticking up for me in there." Flash says and is caught off guard when John hits him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"What were you thinking?" Green Lantern asked forcefully.

"I wasn't thinking anything!" Flash answers back.

"Obviously." Green Lantern says rolling his eyes at the younger hero.

"Look if I wanted the third degree I could have stayed in there!" Flash proclaims as he followed after John. "Like I told them I don't remember."

"All right then let's start with the last thing you do remember?" Green Lantern suggest.

"Let's see after I caught the gorilla he told me that-" Flash begins to explain.

"The gorilla talked to you?" Green Lantern interrupts giving Flash a disbelieving look.

"Yeah right after I stopped his car." Flash proclaims.

"I'm supposed to believe this?" Green Lantern asked now stopping to stare at the Flash.

"Hey we've both got a Martian's phone number on our speed dial! I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt here?" Flash exclaims.

"Let's check it out together this time." Green Lantern says giving into the idea that Flash had a point they do see a lot of strange things.

The two heroes make it back to the park where police were still patrolling the area looking for the gorilla. "Looks like he's still at large." Flash states as he looked around, he and Green Lantern begin to search for clues in the park.

"Wait I've got something." Green Lantern states when his used his ring to find a gorilla foot print, Flash runs over to him and they find a trail leading into a tunnel under a bridge in the park. The two walk over to the tunnel using his ring to light the way the two finally find the gorilla ready to attack. Green Lantern uses his ring to quickly push the gorilla away from them.

"Was that really necessary?" The gorilla asked from his place on the ground.

"Okay, so he can talk." Green Lantern admits evenly. "Who are you?"

"My name is Solovar I'm chief of security for Gorilla City." Solovar explained while getting back up.

"Gorilla City? You've got to be kidding!" Flash exclaims in disbelief.

"I assure you this is no laughing matter." Solovar tells them.

"Go on." Green Lantern encouraged.

"Safely hidden from humanity we apes have lived in peace for thousands of years." Solovar begins to explain picturing his advance hidden society living in peace. "Until the black day when a power-mad genius named Grodd tried to conquer our city with advanced mind control technology. We were able to thwart his evil plot but we couldn't prevent his escape. It wasn't until later that we discovered he had also stolen our city's security plans. Grodd has sworn terrible revenge on all who reside in Gorilla City."

"So that's why you're here?" Flash asked once Solovar was done explaining the story.

"Yes to stop him from carrying out his threats." Solovar agreed.

"If it's true he has a mind-control device that could explain the isotope thefts and your memory loss." Green Lantern suggest.

"He needs those isotopes to power his devices." Solovar adds in.

"So where is he?" Flash questioned Solovar who walked over to his invisible hover bike to take out a file.

"My investigation showed that Grodd had been carrying on an email correspondence with a local scientist Dr. Sarah Corwin." Solovar explained handing over the file to Green Lantern.

"I knew there was something weird about that lady." Flash states looking over Green Lantern's shoulder to read the file.

"We'd better call the others." Green Lantern says firmly.

"Why? You think we can't handle one dumb old gorilla? No offense." Flash says. "It'll be a piece of cake." Flash takes off before the others could say anything else.

"Wait first you must-" Solovar tries to explain but the Flash was already gone. "He's very fast."

"Yeah. What were you gonna say?" Green Lantern asked the talking gorilla.

"These headbands will protect us from Grodd's ray." Solovar explains handing one over to Green Lantern.

"We'd better catch the kid before he gets into any more trouble." Green Lantern states after putting on the headband.

Flash makes it back to the research center in record time, he walks around the room finding the cage where the black gorilla originally was, was now empty. He keeps walking around looking for clues not noticing the shadowy figure sneaking up behind him.

"Don't move." Dr. Corwin says coming into the light holding up a one of the futuristic-pistols, she tries to shot him with it but with his speed he was able to get out of the way and run behind her. "How?"

"You blinked where's Grodd?" Flash questioned taking the pistol out of her hand.

"I don't know what you mean?" Dr. Corwin tells him.

"Don't play cute with me doc." Flash says starting to get upset. "Grodd your little monkey pen pa-" The rest of his sentence was cut off when he was suddenly attacked by Grodd.

"That's for the banana." Grodd says coming down from his hiding place to walk over to where Flash was passing out. "I hate bananas." Grodd walks over to a table where his mind control device was kept. "Foolish humans they're so easily deceived aren't they doctor." He says just as Green Lantern and Solovar showed up to the lab.

"Don't move Grodd." Solovar says holding up a futuristic-pistol of his own.

"Solovar, you're a fool to come here." Grodd states while facing the other gorilla.

"You can't control us while we're wearing these." Solovar explains pointing to the headband he was wearing.

"Actually I wasn't thinking of controlling you." Grodd states then using his mind control device he forces Flash to get back up. "Destroy them." He orders Flash who runs over to Green Lantern and Solovar.

Solovar is the first one that the mind-controlled Flash goes after, taking down the chief of safety for Gorilla City. "Should have seen that one coming." Green Lantern states, the Flash than goes running towards Green Lantern who uses his ring to block Flash from knocking him down. Flash is pushed back but quickly picks up a pistol and starts shooting it at Green Lantern. "Flash snap out of it!" Green Lantern yells as Flash continued to attack him.

"Come my dear." Grodd says taking a hold of Dr. Corwin and dragging her away from the scene.

Flash continues to try to take Green Lantern out running around him in circles as he shots at him with the pistol but it does nothing as long as Green Lantern is protected by his shield. Green Lantern tries to use his ring to grab Flash but he moves too quickly for that to be possible. "Hold still!" Green Lantern yells in frustration as Flash keeps moving quickly and throwing whatever is available at him. While still trying to capture Flash, Green Lantern accidently cracks a support beam causing it to fall on top of him. The mind-controlled Flash moves to finish the job but Green Lantern is able to get out of the ramble and managed to knock him back. Once Flash was taken care of Green Lantern heard the sound of Solovar groaning in pain and went over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Look out!" Solovar warned as the Flash got back up and moved to attack once more.

"I hate to this." Green Lantern says getting back up to meet Flash's attack, he put a fist up just as the Flash reach close enough to him and finally knocked him out. "Sorry kid had no choice."

Solovar gets back to his feet and starts looking around the lab to find that Grodd and Dr. Corwin were nowhere in sight.

Grodd and Dr. Corwin were in another part of the building working on a machine. "The system is operational." Dr. Corwin tells Grodd.

"Then we'll take our leave." Grodd says as Dr. Corwin gets behind him on a hover back so that they could leave together.

"Not this time." Solovar states catching up to the two before they could leave, he uses his pistol to shot at them but a barrier blocks the attacks much to his surprise.

"My apologies for the hasty exit but I have a city to destroy." Grodd states as he leaves activating the machine as he speeds away on his hover bike.

"No!" Green Lantern shouts, he tries to use his ring to stop whatever is happening with it but it's too strong.

The energy coming from the machine soon covers Green Lantern and Solovar much to their dismay and moves onto the whole city leaving nothing in the wake of the explosion.

 **To be continued?**

 **A/N and that is the end of that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and please read and review see you next time!**


	20. The Brave and The Bold II

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank superfan, Celgress and JC for reviewing last chapter.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

From the Watchtower J'onn is shocked to find that according to the Watchtower's computers Central City is gone. "Diana! Hawkgirl!"

"What is it J'onn?" Hawkgirl asked as she flew over to where J'onn was calling them from.

"Central City it's gone." J'onn explains to them.

"That's impossible." Wonder Woman says in disbelief.

"See for yourself." J'onn said than showed her what was on the computers. "Sensors indicate that the city has vanished without a trace."

"Weren't GL and Flash down there?" Hawkgirl asked in concern realizing that two members of their team were supposed to be in that city.

"Flash? Green Lantern this is the Watchtower calling please come in." Diana tries to call them on their communicators but doesn't get a response. "Repeat come in!"

 **Cut back to Research Center**

Green Lantern groans in pain as he begins to wake up after the huge explosion, he powers down his ring which he had used at the last minute to protect him, Flash and Solovar from the explosion. "We're still here." He says out loud once he sees that Solovar was also waking up.

"So it would seem." Solovar comments, the two then hears Flash about to wake up as well.

"The mind control. Is he still-" Green Lantern begins to ask.

"No, this should protect him." Solovar says as he puts one of the headbands on the Flash's head just before he woke up.

"Who? What? Where?" Flash says in a started tone as he finally woke up, he looks around and realizes that he had been under mind control again. "Oh man not again! What did I miss?" He asked as the Green Lantern helped him back up.

"That dumb old gorilla got away." Green Lantern says sternly.

"Go ahead rub it in." Flash says in a defeated tone.

"This time we're getting some backup." Green Lantern just says using his communicator to contact Watchtower. "Green Lantern to Watchtower. Watchtower come in. My com links offline." He says after he doesn't get a response.

"Mine too!" Flash says in disbelief.

"And for good reason too." Solovar tells them, the gorilla had walked over to a hole in the wall and found that the city was surrounded by a barrier.

"Man what's that?" Flash asked as he looked up at the sky in confusion.

"It's just like the shield that protects my city." Solovar begins to explain. "Nothing can get in."

"Or out." Green Lantern finishes. "Unless I can shut down the generator." He says walking back into the research lab where the generator was. Green Lantern uses his ring to try to shut it down but nothing happens to it.

"Whoa! Not even a scratch?" Flash comments after the Green Lantern had stopped trying to shut down the generator.

"Gorilla technology is highly advanced." Solovar explains and begins to walk away from the generator. "Come we must find Grodd."

 **Cut back to League**

J'onn, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were flying down on a Javelin from Watchtower to where Central City was supposed to be located. "Approaching Central City." Wonder Woman states from her seat.

"Or at least where it used to be." Hawkgirl adds in. "See anything yet?"

"Negative it's as if it never existed." J'onn states in dismay.

"Proximity alert 12 o'clock." Wonder Woman says as the alarm went off.

"I see nothing." J'onn says as the alarm went off.

"Batman designed the ship if its sensors say something is there-" Wonder Woman begins to say when the Javelin crashed into something. "Great Hera!"

"Hang on!" J'onn says as the ship spins out of control for a while until they finally landed on the ground. "Your trust in Batman's engineering skills was well-placed." J'onn comments once the three had landed and were outside the ship looking at the damage.

"So what did we hit?" Hawkgirl asked as they looked around.

The team walked around for a bit until Wonder Woman found an invisible barrier. "Some sort of energy field." She says as she touches the barrier. "Can you phase through it?"

J'onn than tries to phase through the energy field but is pushed back. "It seems to be an asynchronous dimensional interface." J'onn explains as he got back up.

"Let me take a whack at it." Hawkgirl says flying over with her mace to attack the barrier.

"No! Don't!" J'onn tries to warn her but it's too late and Hawkgirl is electrocuted the second her mace hits the barrier.

"Perhaps we should try a different approach." Wonder Woman suggest from the ground after Hawkgirl was knocked into her.

 **Cut back to inside Central City**

"Weird." Flash comments as he, Green Lantern and Solovar walked down the empty streets of what is usually a fast paced busy city. "Am I the only one creeped out here? Where is everyone?"

"Perhaps the shield frightens them." Solovar suggested as they continued on.

"Could be but usually when a city looks this empty flesh-eating zombies are involved." Flash proclaims.

"You watch too many movies." Green Lantern scolds.

"Shh, listen." Solovar interrupts the two heroes, the groups stops speaking long enough to hear the large crowd of people that have gather in the city square.

"Maybe you don't watch enough." Flash comments before running towards where the crowd was gathered, while Green Lantern and Solovar followed right behind him.

Much to the groups surprise the huge crowd of people were all chanting and cheering Grodd's name. "We're too late they're already under his control." Solovar says in dismay.

"Ahh how many of these headbands you got left?" Flash asked the gorilla.

"Two." Solovar answered.

"That's not going to be enough." Flash states plainly looking back at the crowd.

 **Cut back to the other members**

After realizing that they had no way to get pass the force field the three of them decided to call Batman to get a reading on the energy field that was keeping them out. "Diana I've analyzed the data you sent."

"Can you tell us how to penetrate the force field?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not yet but I've discovered something else." Batman begins to explain. "A second energy signature similar to the one you've encountered except it's in Africa."

"Africa?" Wonder Woman questions out loud.

"Could the city have been transported there?" J'onn asked.

"Unlikely." Batman says sternly. "But it's worth investigating. I'm sending coordinates to your onboard GPS. I'll rendezvous with you there."

 **Cut back to the city square**

The people of Central City were still continuing to cheer and chant Grodd's name as The Flash, Solovar and Green Lantern began to make their way through the large crowd. "People of Central City the age of hairless simple-minded humanity is over." Grodd tells the cheering crowd. "Today a new age dawns today Grodd rules!" The Flash and Green Lantern are not impressed by these words though the cheering crowd seems to love it. "Humans are slow, ugly, immoral and have an unpleasant body odor!"

"Hey who you calling slow!" Flash yells in outrage.

"Flash don't!" Green Lantern tries to warn.

"We don't have to listen to this!" Flash states still feeling outraged.

"Humans are inferior creatures fit only to serve at my whim." Grodd continues on. "But after Gorilla City falls you will be the paving stones on which I will build my new empire!"

"Hey monkey boy?!" Flash yells over the crowd. "Why don't you go climb a skyscraper?!"

"Intruders! Destroy them!" Grodd orders the crowd pointing to the Flash and the Green Lantern.

"Couldn't keep your big mouth shut could ya?" Green Lantern says sarcastically as the crowd began to surround the three of them. "We need breathing room." Green Lantern states as more and more of the crowd kept surrounding the three. He then uses his ring to make a circle on the ground that keeps the crowd at a distance. "Make yourself scarce I'm going after Grodd." He says before flying over to Grodd.

As Green Lantern flies over the crowd a police team sees where he is heading and fires at the hero. "Stop the intruder!" The leader yells.

Meanwhile the Flash and Solovar were left to deal with the mind controlled mob whom were out to destroy them. "Destroy, Destroy." The two girls that Flash had been talking to earlier at the diner yell as they moved in closer to attack the two.

"Stay back." Solovar warns before pulling out a weapon to use on the crowd.

"Hey girls it's me remember I saved your lives this morning?" Flash says quickly getting in front of Solovar and trying to reason with the two girls.

"Destroy!" They just continued to say throwing things at him.

"Ow! That's gratitude for you." Flash says. Green Lantern wasn't having much luck either as the police team were firing serious weapons at him that he had to use his ring to block. Flash sees the team attacking the Green Lantern and runs over and sabotage their weapons. "I'd bail if I were you." He warns before running away the police team then drops the weapons and ran away just as the weapons were about to explode.

"Where's Grodd?" Green Lantern realizes after the police team was taken care of that the evil gorilla had escaped.

 **Cut back to Justice League**

Wonder Woman, J'onn and Hawkgirl had just made it to the rendezvous location that Batman had given them. The Javelin had just touch down near Batman whom was analyzing the area. "There's no question this energy field is identical to the one in Central City." Batman states once the team had walked over to him.

"Great we couldn't get through that one either." Hawkgirl states in dismay.

"And there's still no sign of the city or its inhabitants." Wonder Woman added in unknown to the group a security machine comes out from underneath the ground to attack them. "Perhaps if we-" The rest of her sentence is cut off as the league is captured by Gorilla City's security forces. By the time the team wakes up again they find themselves restrained in a prison not long after a gorilla walks into the room.

"They are awake sir." The gorilla says much to the team's surprise.

"Where are we who's in charge?" Wonder Woman asked forcefully to the gorillas.

"You misunderstand the situation intruder." The gorilla in charge with a scar on his eye states evenly. "You will answer my questions."

"Sure just get us out of these things." Hawkgirl said.

"It is not my policy to allow spies to roam free." The scarred gorilla says forcefully.

"We are not spies nor will you hold us against our will." J'onn speaks up, he stands up as he says this. "We've-aaah!" The rest of his statement was cut off as the restraints electrocute him.

"J'onn!" Hawkgirl calls out.

"You will find Gorilla City much more difficult to leave than it was to enter." The scarred gorilla states.

"Gorilla City?" Wonder Woman questions.

"Now let us begin again. Who sent you?" The scarred gorilla asked forcefully not realizing that Batman was working on a way to breakout of his handcuffs.

 **Cut to Military base**

Grodd and Dr. Corwin had just landed not too far from the base when a soldier approached them. "Halt! Who goes there?" The soldier questions pointing a gun at Grodd.

"Your Lord and Master. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the missile control room?" Grodd says taking control of the soldier's mind.

"As you wish Lord Grodd." The soldier says before allowing the gorilla and doctor to enter the restricted military base.

"Launch codes accepted the nuclear missiles are at your command." Dr. Corwin states after Grodd had taken complete control of the base and the weapons.

"Excellent enter these targeting coordinates." Grodd demands handing over a piece of paper with the coordinates for Gorilla City.

"Target's locked confirming Gorilla City." Dr. Corwin states after the coordinates were put in. "All systems are go."

"Commence firing sequence." Grodd commands the two than use key cards so that the missiles could officially be launched.

 **Cut back to Flash, Solovar and Green Lantern**

The crowd was still going after the group despite the threat of Solovar's futuristic weapon. "Flash I can't hold them off much longer!"

"How much do you weigh?" Flash asked getting an idea.

"About four hundred of your pounds why do you as-aahh-" Solovar's question was answered when Flash picked him up and ran away from the crowd as fast as he could while holding the heavy gorilla.

"Four hundred pounds huh you sure you did the math right?" Flash asked after making sure he had gotten them a good distance away from the crowd.

"Grodd got away again." Green Lantern states flying down in front of the two. "But if he used his rocket bike my ring can follow his trail."

"I've got to get me one of those." Flash says with a grin.

Green Lantern lifts Solovar up with his ring and the three follow the trail left behind by Grodd's rocket bike. TheY eventually arrive at the military base and see Grodd's rocket bike parked outside. "He must be inside."

"Halt in the name of Grodd!" A soldier yells before firing at the three, luckily though Solovar is easily able to disarm him.

"Hurry before Grodd finds out we're here." Solovar said just before an alarm went off.

"Something tells me he already knows." Flash states as the alarms ranged.

"No that's a launch alert!" Green Lantern states in dismay, the group quickly moves over to the missiles but they were already heading out. "I'll go after the missiles you stop Grodd." He says to the two before flying after the missiles.

"Right." Flash shouts to the other hero. "Stop Grodd? How?" Flash asked out loud.

 **Cut back to Gorilla City**

The league were still being interrogated by the scarred gorilla whom was looking for answers currently he was punching the handcuffed J'onn as he demanded answers. "Quit stalling spy. Tell me who sent you?!"

"No one sent us." J'onn answered.

"Lies!" The scarred gorilla says before punching J'onn so hard that he knocked him onto the ground. "I want the truth or you'll all pay most dearly." He says turning to walk over to the other members of the team. "I'll give you one last chance starting with you." He finishes saying staring down at Hawkgirl.

"Take your best shot." Hawkgirl challenges back, he was just about to strike her when Batman finally escapes his handcuffs and throws a rope at the gorilla that quickly wraps around him, while the guards are distracted Batman uses his grappling hoof to lift himself from the ground and uses a bat-a rang to free Wonder Woman from her cuffs.

"Get him!" The scarred gorilla yells at the guards but now since Wonder Woman's hands are free she is able to fight the guards. Hawkgirl though still handcuffed also begins to fight and J'onn is able to break out of his handcuff's while a guard is distracted when Wonder Woman was blocking the attacks from the futuristic weapon with her bracelet. Once all the gorilla are subdued J'onn gets the handcuffs off of Hawkgirl who then picks up her nearby mace.

"Let's go." Hawkgirl said before using her mace to punch an opening into the prison wall so the league could escape.

"Security stop them!" The scarred gorilla yells as the heroes fly away. The security then chases after the league as they make their way through the city.

"What madness is this?" Wonder Woman asked as the group fly above the city.

"Let's not wait around to find out." Hawkgirl states and the group proceeds with trying to escape Gorilla City until they find themselves trapped by the shield.

"Try to escape like that again and I promise you will regret it." The scarred gorilla states having caught up to the league with his security team, just when the gorillas were about to try to capture the league once more the shield protecting their city stopped working. "What? The shield wall it's shutting down! Get it back up immediately."

"It's not responding someone's overridden the system!" Another gorilla says in dismay.

"Grodd." The scarred gorilla states in an even tone.

"Sir, Defense scans have detected armed missiles heading this way what are your orders?" A second gorilla asked.

"Evacuate the city. Immediately!" The scarred gorilla ordered.

"But what about the humans?" A gorilla questions.

"I've got bigger problems now." The scarred gorilla states flying away on his rocket bike.

"Maybe we can help." Wonder Woman states before he could fly away completely.

"You? What could you possibly do to save us?" The scarred gorilla asked.

"Just watch." Hawkgirl says with a smirk holding up her mace.

 **Cut to Green Lantern**

Who was currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean as he chased after the missiles. He flies above one of the missiles and is able to cut through it with his ring so that he could pull out some wires which causes the missile to catch fire and explode in the air. "That's one down." Green Lantern states as the destroyed missile falls down to the ocean. He then flies after the others so that he could take them out as well.

 **Cut to military base**

Grodd was sitting in a chair quite pleased with himself as he waited to hear that the missiles had hit Gorilla City.

"Missile number one deactivated." Dr. Corwin who had been watching the monitor informs him.

"What happened?" Grodd asked turning around in his chair to face the doctor.

"Best guess?" Flash states coming up from behind Grodd with Solovar. "It was my buddy with the power ring."

"You again?" Grodd exclaims turning to face the two.

"Grodd you're under arrest for crimes against Gorilla City." Solovar states while holding up one of the futuristic guns in Grodd's direction.

"In five more minutes there won't be a Gorilla City." Grodd states dismissing the other gorilla.

Just as after Grodd had made that statement another missile was brought down by the Green Lantern unfortunately when the second missile exploded a flying piece of debris hit him in the head knocking him out as he was flying mid-air.

"Missile number two deactivated." Dr. Corwin informs Grodd after the second missile went down.

"It's over Grodd." Solovar states evenly.

"No!" Grodd yells than attacks Solovar. "I won't lose to the likes of you!" He says from above Solovar when Flash quickly ran behind him and distracts Grodd by patting his helmet down over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Flash says mockingly quickly moving out of the way when Grodd tried to attack him as well.

"Where are you human?" Grodd questions in angry taking off his helmet.

"You want a piece of me chuckles?" Flash asked using his super speed to get into Grodd's face. "Come on." Grodd than puts his helmet back on and tries to attack Flash but he uses his super speed to get out of the way.

While that was going on Green Lantern was finally able to shake off unconsciousness just before he landed harshly on the ground. He quickly moves to catch up with the missiles again only to realize that he is too late to stop the missiles from reaching the city luckily the rest other members of the league were there waiting for this moment. J'onn phases through a missile extracting it's guidance system and causing it to crash down in a not harmful place.

Hawkgirl smashes the lace missile with her mace breaking it in half but the warhead part of the missile was still heading towards the city. Wonder Woman who saw this happen flies after the missile and tries to push it away from the city. She manages to stop it from exploding in the city by getting in front of it to slow it down and it drags along the ground taking her with it until crushes her underneath it.

"Diana!" Batman calls out as he begins to furiously dig in the rubble so that he could try to free her. J'onn and Hawkgirl fly over to where the missile had landed and find Batman calling out Wonder Woman's name as he kept digging. J'onn then walks over to Batman and puts a hand on his shoulder which caused him to finally stop trying to dig her out. The area is quiet as everyone takes a moment of silence when suddenly Wonder Woman starts to emerge from underneath the missile holding the guidance system and crashing it in her hand.

"The fates were kind today your city is safe." Wonder Woman states after flying out of the hole and standing next to her team as the crowd cheers their happiness. As the crowd cheered on Batman tried to hide his dirt-covered gloves from Diana whom had turn slightly to face him. Realizing from the gloves that he tried to save her she kisses him on the cheek caught by surprise Batman moves his head to face away from her.

 **Cut back to military base**

"Missile number four deactivated." Dr. Corwin announced once the last one was taken down.

"I'll rend you limb from limb." Grodd yells out loud moving to attack Flash once more but he just moves out of the way again.

"Got to catch me first." Flash says mockingly to the gorilla who then tries to attack him once more.

"Stand still and fight me you simpleton!" Grodd yells as he misses the Flash once more.

"We could do that." Flash proclaimed. "Tell you what, you ditch the mind-control helmet and I'll ditch the headband." He proposes to Grodd.

"Flash don't!" Solovar tries to warns to the fast hero.

"Come on gorilla of my dreams take off the helmet." Flash says and as a show of good faith he takes off his headband first and throws it aside.

"Ha you're a bigger fool than I thought." Grodd says with a laugh.

"Oh yeah well you're…naked!" Flash counters back weakly.

"The world will miss your sparkling intellect." Grodd says dryly. "Goodbye Flash." Grodd than activates his helmet only to be shocked figuratively and literally by the helmet backfiring and feeding back into itself and knocking Grodd down.

"What have you done to him?" Dr. Corwin questions running over to Grodd's side.

"Simple, when I pushed the helmet down over his eyes I also crossed some wires." Flash answered confidently.

"How could you!" Dr. Corwin yells in dismay hugging her body close to Grodd. "You've destroyed the greatest mind on earth."

"You'll be okay." Flash says walking over to the doctor to calm her down. "Now that you're free from his mind control."

"What are you talking about? He never used that on me." Dr. Corwin proclaims glaring at Flash. "I loved him."

"Internet romances huh go figure." Flash says with a shrug as he spoke to Solovar.

 **Cut back to Gorilla City**

The League were now welcomed by the city and the leaders were thanking them for their help. "I'm sorry we misjudged you. We can never repay you for all you've done." The scarred gorilla tells the team.

"No biggie." Flash says with a shrug. "What's going to happen to Grodd?"

"I'll show you." Solovar says walking the team over to where Grodd was being held. "The feedback from his helmet completely wiped out his mind." He explains to the league as Grodd sat there in his cage with the comically resemblance of a zoo ape.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Green Lantern comments as the league watched on.

"You have my solemn word that he will receive the best of care." Solovar tells the team as they begin to walk away.

"Not bad huh I outsmarted a super genius." Flash says to Green Lantern in a smug tone.

"Guess you're not as dumb as you look." Green Lantern states.

"Yeah and I-" Flash was about to say something else when the sentence finally clicked. "Hey! I resent that no one makes a monkey out of me!"

As the league walks away the vacant look on Grodd's face begins to go away as he finally realizes he's holding a banana. Crushing it in his hands his eyes narrow down with hatred.

 _ **The end?**_

 **A/N and that people is the end of that chapter I hoped you enjoyed it and as always please read and review see ya next time.**


	21. Aftermath 6

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Celgress and superfan for reviewing last chapter and as you can see this will be another Aftermath chapter where we'll see what Superman and Storm are up to!**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

"I think we got the short end of the stick today." Superman says with a defeated sigh.

"Still haven't heard anything yet?" Storm asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Superman admits. "Maybe Bruce was wrong about his intel."

"Don't ever let him hear you saying that. You know how much he loves being ahead of everyone especially criminals." Storm states with a smirk shaking her head. "Besides Cheetah's the one who gave him the info, I doubt she'd lied considering her…soft spot for him."

The couple were currently having a stakeout on the roof of Stryker's Island, originally the stakeout would have been done by Batman and Ororo and Clark would have had the day off. But at the last minute he decided to join the other members of the team whom were investigating the disappearance of Central City. According to Cheetah's Intel though there was going to be a breakout and there was a possible rumor that some of the other members of the Injustice Team were recently hired by someone whom wasn't Lex Luthor.

Not wanting to risk missing any trouble just in case the disappearance of Central City was related to the breakout, Batman asked Storm and Superman to take over the stakeout while he helped the other members of their team. And considering all the times he's covered for the couple so that they could go on dates, the couple couldn't say no to the request.

"Well if they are planning a breakout soon, they're making sure to not talk about it." Superman says with another sigh. He'd been focusing his super hearing on the prison all day and still hadn't heard anything.

"Inmates have access to pencil and paper." Storm states out loud. "You don't have to say anything out loud if you're passing notes."

"I've x-rayed the building a few times." Superman proclaims. "No one is passing notes of any kind. In fact as far as I can tell most of them are staying apart as much as they can."

"Not being seen too much together is a smart strategy, even if it does make our jobs a lot harder." Storm says with a shrug.

"Yeah I guess it-" Superman stops mid-sentence intensely listening to a conversation that Storm couldn't hear. "Well that was weird." He says before turning his head to face Storm. "Star Sapphire suddenly started talking to Tsukuri during lunch."

"Tsukuri?" Storm questions out loud. "Who is she again?"

"A mercenary, very skilled in martial arts and her weapon of choice is the katana." Superman states in a matter of fact tone.

"Must be nice to have a computer for a brain." Storm says teasingly.

"Everyone's brain is a computer, mine just processes and retains things a lot faster and longer." Superman said. "Though I don't get why Star Sapphire is talking to Tsukuri at all she wasn't a part of the gang with Luthor?"

"Well even though everyone found out that Cheetah was not the traitor, the Injustice Gang still doesn't completely trust her. They wouldn't want her…attraction to get the better of her again." Storm recalls. "Perhaps Tsukuri has been added to take her place?"

"It sure doesn't sound like it." Superman proclaims shaking his head. "All the two keep talking about is how the garden salad was botched and hopefully the new kitchen crew will do a better job next Tuesday."

"I don't remember hearing anything about a new kitchen staff being hired?" Storm questions out loud.

"That's because they didn't, the inmates are rotated for kitchen duty every couple of weeks." Superman explains. "Now they're taking about how so many new bio technology advances are costing more and more money. This whole thing just sounds like nonsense."

"Maybe." Storm says evenly.

Hours later after not getting any more new information the couple decided to call it a day and headed over to Watchtower to report their non-findings.

"Well besides general complaints about the prison salad there is nothing worth wild to report." Superman says out loud giving Batman an even look.

"Perhaps you weren't listening in careful enough?" Batman says with a frown. "For all you know the gang were speaking in code?"

"If you think there's some sort of hidden message about garden salads and bio technology than I'll be happy to hear you explain it." Superman counters forcefully.

"You didn't find it odd that they were talking about bio technology?" Batman questioned darkly before walking away from the couple. "Seems out of place if you ask me?"

"I told you not to let him know that you doubt his Intel." Storm says with a sigh shaking her head.

"But I didn't-" Superman begins to say defensively.

"You might as well have." Storm interrupts giving him a pointed look, just as the Flash walked into the room.

"Oh man, you guys missed out on one crazy mission." Flash begins to explain shaking his head in disbelief. "Get this so this mad science monkey, comes to my city to meet up with his internet girlfriend so that they could destroy a hidden city in Africa were other super smart monkeys live! Can you believe that?!"

"What?" Storm and Superman shared a look then questioned at the same time.

"I know talk about a wild Saturday night." Flash states shaking his head. "Luckily I was able to save the day by out smarting the big ape."

"What?" The couple questioned again.

"Read the report." Green Lantern states walking into the room as well drinking some coffee. "Trust me it'll make a lot more sense that way."

"Hey! I've explained it perfectly fine." Flash says defensively. "Word for word, with all the details they could possibly need!"

"Sure you did kid." Green Lantern says in an even tone that clearly meant the Flash was wrong before walking out of the room with the Flash quickly following close behind.

"You don't really think?" Superman begins to ponder.

"Considering the world we live in its very likely. Maybe we should have joined the others after all?" Storm says evenly. "I'm going to talk to Batman."

It doesn't take Storm long to find Batman in the control center seemingly going through the files of the Injustice gang, barely acknowledging her presence as she stood behind him.

"There really wasn't any chatter all day." Storm states knowing that he was upset.

"Doesn't mean that they're not up to something." Batman says coolly. "He could have probably heard something and not realized what it truly meant."

"Well then if they were speaking in code then they'd have known that someone could be listening in?" Storm questions.

"You don't trust Cheetah's info either." Batman states darkly.

"Well she is a criminal…and a cat, which tends to make you a bit blind-sided." Storm proclaims just as darkly. "What are the chances that the group wanted someone listening in?"

"And risk being stopped?" Batman questions. "Not likely."

"Unless it's a setup." Storm says evenly. "Which they have done before." Before Batman could argue his case further another person walked into the control room.

"Storm?" Diana said from behind the two heroes catching them both by surprise. "Can I speak with you for a moment? When you're free?"

"Yes of course." Storm agrees walking over to the other woman she sees that Diana appeared to be a bit nervous. "Is everything alright Diana?"

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" Diana questions as she spasms a little bit.

"No reason." Storm answers calmly deciding not to comment on her body language. "You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes well…as you know I've lived on Themyscira for most of my life and therefore have no understanding or experience with modern accoutrements. So I wondered if perhaps you'd show me how to adapt to such things. Whenever you have the time of course." Diana was finally able to ask.

"I'll be happy to take you shopping Diana." Storm proclaims with a gentle smile. "Though I must say, I am surprised you never seemed to care about such things before?"

"Yes well, I feel that it is time that I adapt to the new environment for which I seem to spend most of my days." Diana explained.

"Yes well it is always good to adapt." Storm states nodding her head. "Well then I have some free time next week, if you want to do it then?"

"Yes that should be fine, I'll see you then." Diana nods before walking out of the room.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Storm asked turning to walk back over to Batman once she was sure that Diana was gone.

"Sounds like you're going shopping next week with Diana." Batman answers in an even tone. "Should be interesting considering how isolated she's been for what could be centuries."

"I'm talking about the way you reacted when Diana walked in?" Storm questions with a smirk. "And don't pretend as if I'm being foolish. I take pride in the fact that I'm one of the few people whom can read you."

"And yet you're not reading in the right language." Batman states evenly not looking away from the computer.

"I do believe I am reading in the right language." Storm proclaims with a smirk. "Actually based on your reaction I know that I am for a fact. You twitched when she walked into the control room. Care to explain?"

"You're reading too much into it." Batman turns to glare at Storm.

"So you admit that there is something to read?" Storm said in a teasing voice despite his annoyance. "Now isn't this an interesting development?" Batman just turns to face the computer again without speaking to her. "So what happened during the mission today?"

"A hyper-intelligent gorilla named Grodd, used a mind control helmet to gain access to a restricted area so that he could use missiles to destroy a hidden city." Batman explained evenly. "Of course the team was able to stop Grodd's plan."

"Right Flash said something about outsmarting him." Storm recalls.

"And we'll be hearing about that over and over again for the next week." Batman says with a sigh. "Grodds in custody with his city's own officials now."

"Do we have a way to communicate with the city's officials in case something happens again?" Storm asked.

"Gorilla City would rather have no communication with the outside world." Batman proclaims evenly.

"So there really is a hidden city in Africa in this world." Storm says with a sigh. "By now you'd think I'd stop being surprised every time I hear about newly discovered hidden cities."

"Yes, but if I understand correctly this hits a little closer to home." Batman states to which Storm becomes silent. "You never talk about it anymore."

"Trying not to dwell on it." Storm says evenly. "I wouldn't be able to move forward here if I kept letting it hold me back."

"And you think that's healthy?" Batman questions. "Never talking about it again?"

"Do you?" Storm fires back with a glare.

"And this is why we never got together." Batman says darkly.

"We know each other so well and yet, two people drowning can rarely save themselves let alone each other." Storm says sadly. "It's why I don't approve of your cats."

"Even the ones that end up giving us useful information." Batman asked evenly. "Guess what company has been making headlines about their new top secret project?"

"Gotham Biotech?" Storm says now looking at the computer screen. "Not exactly within walking distance of Stryker's Island."

"If something there is valuable than any criminal will want their hands on it." Batman states darkly.

"The question is who?" Storm ponders out loud. "And for what reason?"

 **A/N and that's the end of this chapter sorry it's not very long but my step-grandmother recently died and I just didn't have the mind set to dive deeper with this one. Hopefully next chapter will be better. I look forward to reading your reviews see ya!**


	22. Fury I

**And we're back with another chapter! I want to thank Celgress for reviewing last chapter.**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal Pov**

Outside of Gotham Biotech a guard was patrolling the entrance of the building when suddenly a copper tail came down from above the guard's head to wrap around his neck. Hanging from the ceiling it is revealed to be Copperhead's tail wrapped around said guard's neck, knocking him out.

"He's down." Copperhead says out loud to the group he was with, which included Shade, Solomon Grundy, Star Sapphire, Tsukuri and an imposing blonde woman.

"Well done Copperhead." The Blonde Woman praised him with affection. "Grundy, be a dear and get the door."

"Okay." Grundy says pushing Copperhead out of his way. Grundy puts his giant hand on the scanner to gain access but of course he is denied. Losing his temper he punches the scanner destroying it which gets the door to opened up for the group. The group of villains walk into the Biotech and are met with more guards drawing their weapons.

"You there don't move!" The leader orders the group while holding up his weapon.

"Tsukuri." The Blonde Woman just said.

Tsukuri jumps in the air drawing out her sword and the guards start shooting at her, but she uses her sword to push away the bullets from herself and then she knocked out the three guards.

"We're behind schedule, Shade cover us." The Blonde Woman orders to which Shade then uses his nightstick to cover the area in a shroud of darkness.

"We've got three minutes till the police respond to the silent alarms." The Blonde Woman states once the group had made it to a secure vault.

"Plenty of time." Star Sapphire proclaims before she uses her powers to cut through the secure vault for the group.

The group walks inside of the vault and find a small plant culture in the middle of the vault. "At last, here it is." The Blonde Woman says while holding up the plant proudly.

"Ah? What are we stealing?" Grundy asked Copperhead in a whisper.

"Who cares? As long as we get paid." Copperhead said in a dismissive tone.

"Let's go." The Blonde Woman orders while moving to walk back out of the vault. The group follows out behind her in a hurry not realizing that a dark figure was already on their trail.

Suddenly while running Shade is stopped in his tracks by a rope thrown at him by Batman, who while using his grappling hook swings down from the ceiling and knocks down both Shade and Copperhead.

"What?!" The Blonde Woman exclaims in surprise as Batman lands behind the rest of the group.

"I'll take care of this." Star Sapphire said before turning to face Batman. She tries to use her powers to attack Batman but he is able to dodge them. Batman hides in a corner away from Star Sapphire's view when she approaches him, he jumps up towards a mirror that was hanging on the ceiling and uses the mirror reflex her own attacks back at her causing her to be knocked down.

Grundy then begins to attack Batman, he breaks the mirror that Batman was still holding. Batman is able to dodge Grundy's attacks and he throws a Bat-a-rang at Grundy whom catches it in his hand and then gets electrocuted from the Bat-a-rang knocking him down. Tsukuri then jumps up and kicks Batman bringing him down, while he was on the ground Tsukuri pulls out her sword and begins to attack Batman with it. Batman gets up in time to avoid getting sliced by the sword and the two continue to fight each other. It appeared that Tsukuri had the upper hand until Batman is able to kick away her sword from her hand making her unbalanced which allowed him to kick her over his shoulder.

Seeing that her team was all knock down the Blonde Woman tries to run away. "Not so fast." Batman says while using a Bat-a-rang to lasso the woman. "Who are you?" Batman asked as he pulled on the lasso.

"I answer to no man. Not even you." The Blonde Woman says before breaking out of the lasso's hold much to Batman's surprise, she then tosses him up against a wall before lifting him up and throwing him across the hall knocking him out. Unknown to the Blonde Woman though Batman had been able to grabbed a golden necklace off her.

 **Cut to Bergduff's department store**

A few citizens of Metropolis were looking into the store window in wonder as two members of the Justice League, Storm and Wonder Woman respectfully appeared to be out together shopping. Shopping itself was such a mundane every day activity but to see two heroines out and about like regular citizens was…almost unheard of. Storm for the most part was very relaxed it had been quite some time since she had the freedom to go out shopping without having to hide any of her natural features. Diana on the other hand couldn't help but to feel awkward around everything. If she wasn't knocking into mannequins she was outraged by the women's fashion being displayed in the store.

"Cranberry or cinnamon Frost?" A customer asked the sales lady as she tried on the lipstick. "I'm leaning towards the cranberry."

"That is so definitely your color!" The sales lady states. "Don't you agree miss?" She asked Diana.

"Why would anyone want to cover up her natural beauty?" Diana asked clearly not understanding the reason why someone would be wearing makeup.

"Easy for you to say Miss Cheekbones." The customer says in a huff before turning back to the make-up counter. "What about the Autumn Sunset?"

"I just don't understand." Diana says to Storm shaking her head in disbelief.

"Some people like the way make-up makes them look." Storm explains with a shrug. "It's not for everyone and that's understandable." She says as she picks up a lipstick for herself, causing Diana to give her a surprised look. "What? I'm out of Strawberry Passion."

The two continue to make their way through the store passing by a perfume lady who sprays some of the perfume in Diana's direction. "Impertinence?" The perfume causes Diana to cough, annoyed she grabs the perfume lady by her wrist. "It's the latest scent." The perfume lady says defensively, Diana then takes the time to actually smell the perfume, she then let's go of the perfume lady. "You wear this and you'll have to beat the men off with a stick!"

"Believe me, I don't need a stick." Diana states evenly before walking away.

"She's not wrong." Storm says with a shrug following after Diana.

"What about you?!" The perfume lady tries to ask.

"I also don't need a stick." Storm just said before hurrying after Diana. "Although a small piece of kryptonite is always helpful."

The two walk outside and hear a car beeping nearby. "Come on, I'm late for a doctor's appointment." A lady yells at a truck driver that was parked next to her car.

"Keep your shirt on lady, I'm on a break." The truck driver proclaims not once looking away from his newspaper.

"Men." Diana states in an even tone before walking over to the truck, picking it up with her super strength and letting the woman in her car drive out of her space before setting the truck back down. "Next time mind your manners." She tells the truck driver whom could only look at her in shock.

"Wonder Woman." Batman calls out from the shadows. "We need to talk."

Wonder Woman and Storm follow Batman up to a rooftop where he explains to the two heroines about his encounter with a new member of the Injustice Gang and whom he believed to be an Amazon.

"An Amazon? That's ridiculous." Diana says in disbelief.

"I don't think so." Batman states evenly before tossing the golden necklace towards Diana. "I managed to take this off of her. It's an Amazon designed isn't it?"

"Yes but it could be a forgery." Diana states while examining the necklace before tossing it back to Batman. "Besides Amazon's don't steal it's against our code and we never leave the island."

"Never?" Batman questioned evenly before Diana could fly away.

"We'll need to confirm that the necklace does in fact belong to an Amazon." Storm proclaims.

"Right, take the necklace you and Hawkgirl will have to go to Themyscira." Batman states evenly handing the golden necklace over to Storm. "Find out what this Amazon is up to, if she's working with the Injustice Gang it can't be good."

 **Cut to an abandon warehouse**

The members of the Injustice Gang were gather around the warehouse listening to the Blonde Woman next phase of plans. "I know it seems complex, but if everyone does their job we'll crack this place wide open."

"You still haven't said what we're stealing, more chemicals?" Star Sapphire asked.

"No our targets the gem depository it holds almost twenty-five million dollars in precious stones." The Blonde Woman explains.

"Gems?" Star Sapphire repeats gaining interest. "Count me in."

"I like her style." Copperhead says to Shade.

"A definite improvement over Luthor." Shade says in agreement.

"So we're all on board?" The Blonde Woman asked after she was finished explaining the plan.

"Grundy don't know." Grundy admits feeling unsure about the plan.

"We need everybody big man." The Blonde Woman tells Grundy while playing with his hair. "Will a little advance persuade you?" She asked walking over to a chest full of gold and jewels, she takes out a solid gold bar to give to Grundy.

"What about the Justice League?" Grundy questioned. "Grundy not want to fight them again."

"Don't worry your pretty little head Solomon, I'll take care of them." The Blonde Woman reassures while rubbing his chin.

 **Cut to Hawkgirl and Storm**

The two had just gotten out of the Jet-wing were quickly making their way to Themyscira, the two land on top of a tree and Hawkgirl immediately uses her communicator to inform Batman whom was still in the Jet-wing of their arrival. "Batman, we've reach Themyscira now what?"

"See what you can turn out, and be careful." Batman tells her.

"Roger that, Hawkgirl out." Hawkgirl then turns to Storm. "Let's see what we can-"

"Hang on a second." Storm says signaling for Hawkgirl to be quiet, not long after that was said did the two see a group of Amazon soldiers walk towards the tree they were hiding in.

"This is a waste of time, whoever did this wouldn't dare remain on the island." One of the soldiers proclaims.

"You may be right but we have our orders." A fellow soldier tells her, the group continues on their way not once noticing Storm and Hawkgirl up on a tree nearby.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Something has definitely gone on here." Storm answers evenly. "Something that has now got them on edge."

"Well whatever it is-" Whatever Hawkgirl was about to say was stopped when she accidently broke a branch causing the soldiers to notice her and Storm on the three. "Opps."

"Look strangers!" The first soldier calls out.

"Get them!" Another says and the group moves to attack Hawkgirl and Storm.

"Wait! We're friends of- whoa!" Hawkgirls plea is ignored as arrows fly towards her and Storm which they luckily dodge.

"No one escapes from Amazonian justice." The first soldier yells throwing a huge boulder towards Hawkgirl, which she is able to dodge.

"Alright if they won't listen to reason." Hawkgirl states now flying towards the Amazons with her mace, before she can go through with her attack though Storm stops her in her tracks.

"I have a better way to handle this." Storm states her eyes turning pure white as the Amazon's much to their shocked were carried up into the air until they are brought face to face with Storm. "We are not here to cause you any harm."

"You will pay dearly for stealing from us." The Amazon spats out.

"Steal? We didn't steal anything!" Hawkgirl states defensively.

"In fact the reason why we're here is because one of your own has stolen something." Storm proclaims forcefully.

"Lies! An Amazon would never steal!" The Amazon exclaims.

"So I've been told by your Princess and yet I have a witness and proof." Storm states taking out the golden necklace to show the Amazon.

 **Cut to Gem Depository**

The Blonde Woman had just knocked out a security guard that was patrolling the building. "Are you all in position?" She asked the team through her ear piece.

"Copperhead ready." Copperhead states after cutting out some wires.

"Star Sapphire ready." Star Sapphire states from her position in the air.

"Shade and Grundy ready." Shade states after the two had taken care of some other guards.

"Tsukuri ready." Tsukuri states from her position.

"You all know your jobs, I'll take out the security cameras and meet you at the vault." The Blonde Woman proclaims and then uses her super strength to pull the glass doors open of the gem depository. She walks inside stopping only when she finds the depository's security camera. "This message is for the Justice League as I speak my friends are robbing the gem depository, we dare you and the police to try and stop us." With that said the Blonde Woman then walks away from the camera. "That should get their attention." She makes it to the vault were the members of the Injustice gang were filling up their bags with the stolen gems.

"Mmm sweet." Copperhead states as he added more to his bag.

"I do love sapphires, they're so radiant." Star Sapphire says as she adds more to her bag.

"That's enough." The Blonde Woman proclaims once she has reached the vault. "Take what you have and head back to the hideout."

"What about you?" Shade asked when he noticed that she wasn't moving to leave.

"I still have one last thing to do." The Blonde Woman explains.

"I'll stay with you." Tsukuri offers.

"No. Go with the others." The Blonde Woman orders.

"But-" Tsukuri tries to argue.

"Do as I say!" The Blonde Woman orders forcefully, to which Tsukuri obeys and moves to leave with the rest of the Injustice Gang whom are encircled in a protective barrier that Star Sapphire created just as the police arrive.

"Sergeant get your men in position, I want this whole blocked sealed off before they-" The Police Captain begins to order when suddenly the sound of a roof caving outward gets his attention. The officers look up and see the Injustice Gang floating away inside of Star Sapphire's barrier despite how many times the police try to shoot at them.

Meanwhile the Blonde Woman is still in the vault, and has just gotten ahold of a large ruby. "You might want to put that back." Superman states evenly as he few inside just as the Blonde Woman was trying to run away.

"You want this?" The Blonde Woman taunts holding up the ruby. "You'll have to take it."

"Have it your way." Superman says evenly reaching out to take the ruby but is thrown of when she uses her super strength to twist his arm.

"I intend to." The Blonde Woman states as she began attacking Superman, she manages to kick him into a wall making him fall down but he was still able to get back up.

"You're stronger then you look but you can't win." Superman states.

"Oh really." She just says before throwing a gas grenade in his direction, as soon as Superman breathed in the gas he began to cough uncontrollable and sweat. "Still think so big man?" The Blonde Woman then runs away jumping out of an opening.

"Here comes another one." The Police Captain states just as the Blonde Woman began to run towards them, but she is able to leap away dodging all of their bullets.

"That's far enough." Wonder Woman says cutting off the Blonde Woman in her tracks. "

"Diana?" The Blonde Woman says in surprise.

"Aresia?" Wonder Woman says equally as surprised, while she was still caught off guard Aresia picked her up and threw her aside.

"I'd love to stay and chat but you might want to look after your friend." Aresia states gesturing towards Superman whom had just fallen down hard in front of the gem depositary.

"Superman?" Wonder Woman exclaims with concern running towards her fallen teammate, leaving Aresia to make her escape. "Superman?!" Wonder Woman calls out to him, noticing how weak and ill the Kryptonian looked.

Not long after Wonder Woman had gotten to Superman did, The Green Lantern and The Flash made it onto the scene. "Hey?! What's wrong with the big guy?" Flash asked once he and Lantern were in front of the two other heroes.

"I'm not sure." Wonder Woman begins to explain. "I found him like this after meeting Aresia."

"Who?" Flash questioned.

"One of my Amazon sisters." Wonder Woman further explained.

"I thought they never let them of the island?" Flash says.

"Where is this Aresia?" Green Lantern asked.

"She got away." Wonder Woman states while lifting up Superman. "You track her down while I take Superman back to the Watchtower." She says before flying away with Superman.

"An Amazon huh? So what now?" Flash asked out loud.

"We look for clues." Green Lantern states using his ring to start searching for clues.

"What like fingerprints, matchbooks, self-addressed stamped envelopes?" Flash questioned.

"No like this." Green Lantern states finding some kind of powdery substances on the ground.

 **Cut back to Themyscira**

Storm and Hawkgirl were being taken to the throne room, where Queen Hippolyta was waiting. "My queen, we caught these two trespassing on the island. They claim to be investigating a theft involving an Amazon."

"This is a serious accusation, what proof have you?" Queen Hippolyta questions.

"Your Majesty, do you recognize this?" Storm asked as she shows the queen the necklace.

Queen Hippolyta gasped in shock hurrying off of her throne to take a closer look at the necklace. "Have my horse made ready, immediately." She orders the guards after examining the piece of jewelry and running out of the throne room

"I guess we came to the right place after all." Hawkgirl says to Storm.

"Now we just have to find out what's going on." Storm said as the two follow after Queen Hippolyta.

They make it to Queen Hippolyta just as she is riding away on her horse, Storm and Hawkgirl fly after her not saying a word until Queen Hippolyta had come to a stop in front of a tower. "That necklace belongs to Aresia." She began to finally explain. "She's supposed to be here in solitary meditation." She begins to climb the stairs of the tower with Hawkgirl and Storm following behind her.

"Looks like she got tired of contemplating her naval." Hawkgirl states once the group had made it to the top of the tower and found no one there. "Nobody's been here in weeks."

"I feared as much." Queen Hippolyta states after looking around.

"So why was she in here? Did she do something wrong?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No, it was the final step of her rebirth." Queen Hippolyta began to explain. "You see Aresia was not born an Amazon. She comes from man's world, when she was but a child her homeland became the battlefield for a bloody and senseless war. The victors were cruel and denied even the basic humanity of their defeated foes. Soon neighbors, friends and schoolmates were all gone. Her family had no choice but to flee, they eventually made their way to a refugee ship but even here fate wasn't kind. Pirates raided the ship and stole their few meager possessions, and then attacked their ship causing it to sink. Aresia survived, clinging to a piece of floating wreckage, miraculously she washed ashore here on Themyscira. I found here and nursed her back to health, then we Amazon's adopted her trained her and magically endowed her with Amazon strength. I've often wondered if we did the right thing, still how could we refuse?"

"You couldn't." Hawkgirl says evenly.

"It would have been cruel to abandon her after all she's been through." Storm adds in. "An adopted family is better than no family at all."

"And now she's deserted us." Queen Hippolyta states dejectedly.

"She had nothing left, no family no home." Storm ponders out loud. "So why would she leave here? Why now?"

"Maybe we'll find some answers in here?" Hawkgirl suggests, walking over to a hidden chest and opening it up.

"What is it?" Queen Hippolyta asked as Hawkgirl looked through the chest.

"Books, maps, city guides." Hawkgirl answered as she picked up a book.

"These things are forbidden here." Queen Hippolyta states in surprise.

"Why?" Hawkgirl asked.

"We believe contact with the outside world could corrupt us." Queen Hippolyta explains.

"Or perhaps take your teachings a step further." Storm says evenly as she shifted through the chest.

"It's sure starting to look that way." Hawkgirl says as she looks down at a book about the history of germ warfare.

 **Cut to Watchtower**

J'onn and Wonder Woman were located in the medical bay monitoring Superman's strange condition. "His condition continues to deteriorate." J'onn states as he continued to examine Superman.

"He's practically invulnerable, what could do this to him?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Unfortunately there isn't much data on Krytonian physiology but I'll do my best to help him." J'onn says with a sigh. "In the meantime we need to call Storm in case he-" The rest of his sentence was caught off by an alarm.

Diana runs towards the monitors and sees that it was only Green Lantern whom was flying towards the Watchtower. "It's Green Lantern, maybe he and Flash have found something." She runs over to the loading dock to find the Green Lantern setting the Flash down on the floor.

"Diana, I need a hand." Green Lantern states urgently.

"What happened?" Wonder Woman asked as she knelt down to look at Flash.

"I don't know, Flash collapse so I brought him here to-" Green Lantern paused suddenly not feeling alright. "Actually I'm not feeling all that good myself." Before Diana could react Green Lantern had also collapsed on top of her.

"Lantern!" Wonder Woman cried out.

 **Cut back to abandon warehouse**

The Injustice Gang were all gathered around looking at the gems they had stolen. "Not bad." Copperhead says greedily as he looked down at the gems in his hands.

"Be a dear and hand me those would you?" Aresia asked, Copperhead then walked over and handed her the gems only to become shocked when the Amazon smashed the two red gems together breaking them.

"Hey!" Copperhead yells in dismay as Aresia continued to crush the gems, letting the pieces fall into a large pot.

"Why'd you do that?" Grundy asked. "Grundy not understand?"

"Solomon for once you and I are in perfect agreement." Shade speaks outs. "I want some answers."

"We all do?" Star Sapphire questions as well. "What is all this? I think we have a right to know."

The group then starts moving towards the Amazon gathering around her. "You're right, it's time I showed you exactly what my plan is." Aresia states before throwing a gas grenade at the gang. The whole group coughs uncontrollable but only Grundy, Shade and Copperhead fall to the ground.

 **Cut to the Jetwing**

After getting all the information they could from Queen Hippolyta about Aresia, Storm, Hawkgirl and Batman were making their way back to the city.

"So this Aresia is not really an Amazon." Batman states as he flies the jet.

"She's an orphan." Hawkgirl says. "It's hard to imagine what that kind of trauma could do to child."

"Maybe for some." Storm said in an even tone, she didn't miss how silent Batman had gotten when Hawkgirl was speaking. Of course of the three heroes in the jet only two of them had hands on experience of trauma at a young age.

Things were silent for a moment until the jet intercepted a radio report. "Emergency situation, repeat this is air-traffic control all runways are full and we've got thirty planes stacked up in the air." The Air-Traffic controller explains.

"What's the nearest secondary air strip? I'm low on fuel and I've got sick people onboard." The pilot proclaims.

"Please clear this channel unless absolutely necessary." The Air-Traffic Controller says.

"We need to land and find out what's happening." Storm says forcefully shutting off the radio.

Batman quickly flies to the city as fast as he could and lands the jet onto of a building, from the top of the building the three watch as the city is thrown into disaster as people everywhere are being struck down by a virus and the female first responders are scrambling to keep the city intact.

"Dear goddess!" Storm says in shock as she looked at all the chaos.

"It's like some kind of plague and half the city's got it." Hawkgirl said in disbelief.

"Yes." Batman states looking down at the city. "The male half."

 **To be continued?**

 **A/n and that's the end of that chapter! A good gift for the holiday's would be to read and review and I'll see you all next year! Happy Holidays!**


	23. Fury II

**And I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank Celgress and superfan for reviewing last chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update but considering how in real life there has been a worldwide spread of a virus I didn't know if it was the right time for this chapter. However the show must go on and all I can say is everyone please be safe and look after yourselves.**

 **I still own nothing but the plot**

 **Normal pov**

From their viewpoint on a rooftop Aresia, Star Sapphire and Tsukuri watched on as the city is through into chaos as female emergency responders scramble about trying to help as much as they can.

"So the poison only effects men?" Tsukuri asked as they all look down at the city.

"Exactly, that's why it didn't hurt you two." Aresia explains.

"But why? What do you have to gain from all of this?" Star Sapphire asked in confusion.

"What do I have to gain?" Aresia repeats back forcefully as if the answer should be clear. "Look around you, man's world is filled with greed, deception and cruelty. But I'm going to change all that, today we women take control."

"You can't be serious?" Star Sapphire questions in disbelief.

"Can't I?" Aresia states with an unnerving smile.

 **Cut to Storm, Batman and Hawkgirl**

Currently Batman was swinging out of a burning building while holding on to a passed out little boy. Batman lands on the ground with the child still in hand and faces Storm and Hawkgirl.

"Lucky I found this one but he's not doing well." Batman says grimly as he looked down at the boy.

"Just like all the others." Storm says shaking her head. "And there will be more this disease is air born and moves very quickly."

"I'll get him to a hospital." Hawkgirl proclaims taking the boy away from Batman and flying away.

"Batman, Storm." Wonder Woman suddenly appears landing in front of the two heroes. "You were right it was a renegade Amazon."

"We know." Batman says evenly.

"I just couldn't believe that one of my sisters could actually-" Wonder Woman is cutoff by the sound of a bus going off path and nearly crashing into the three. Batman pushes the two out of the way then quickly runs after the runaway bus.

The bus driver now passed out could do nothing as the bus kept driving eventually crashing into a telephone tower and causing it to come down. Luckily Wonder Woman was able to quickly catch the falling tower before it could fall on anyone, and Storm got the people out from under the tower as Wonder Woman set it down somewhere safe. Batman who was still chasing after the runaway bus was able break through the glass window in the back and rush over to the wheel hoping to stop the bus once in for all. Unfortunately the bus still ends up tipping over and crashing into a firetruck before finally coming to a complete stop. Batman gets himself and the bus driver out of the bus just as Storm and Wonder Woman reach the area where he crashed. Before either heroines could ask if he was alright he begins to stubble and then fall into Wonder Woman.

"Batman!" Wonder Woman and Storm cry out rushing over to his side, Wonder Woman turns him over and sees that he too has been struck down by the disease. "We need to get him up to Watchtower so J'onn can help him like the others."

"Others?" Storm asked in worry.

"Yes, besides J'onn, Flash, Green Lantern and…Superman have been effected by this disease." Wonder Woman informs Storm much to her dismay.

 **Cut to Watchtower**

"How is he J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked after she and Storm brought Batman to Watchtower.

"Just like the others, whatever they have it appears to be an allergen not a virus." J'onn explained Batman like all the other males in the Justice League was now fully infected and unresponsive. "But I can't seem to isolate it."

"It's a very strong allergen and has a magical quality to it." Storm states evenly while standing over Superman her eyes were completely white, she put a hand on his forehead and began to scan his body. "It grips the molecules in the air, anything that breathes takes it into their system. It's attack is actually made stronger the moment it comes into content with male testosterone and spreads throughout the body moving quickly to shut everything down." Storm finished stating her eye returning to it's vivid blue. "It will be hard to find a cure."

"We can only hope that this information will bring us closer to it." J'onn states looking down into a microscope. "After all every puzzle must have a solution we just need a way to solve it."

"So where do we start?" Hawkgirl asked.

"That's easy, we find Aresia." Wonder Woman said.

"Then you'd better go find her and quickly." Storm says much to the group's shock.

"You're not coming with us?" Hawkgirl questioned in disbelief. "I'd thought for sure you'd want the first crack at Aresia? All things considering." Storm had reacted as well as any of them would have expected when she saw how badly Superman's health was dropping, Hawkgirl was sure that Storm would lead the charge to finding Aresia.

"You aren't wrong." Storm spats barely able to contain her fury. "But I can see that the allergen is making it's way through J'onn's system." She explains looking gravely at J'onn. "It can't seem to affect you like the others right now but it's there so it could easily change."

"That is troubling." J'onn said evenly. "But regardless we are already spread thin as it is and your ability to see the allergen on a molecular level could aid us in finding Aresia and therefore the cure all the more quicker."

"Very well." Storm says nodding her head in agreement. "But I expect a call the very moment you feel even a tiny bit light-headed."

With that said the three heroines left in search of Aresia. Wonder Woman was still in this belief about Aresia's actions still having trouble coming to grips with the reality. "Even as a child I sensed a bitterness within her, she was never really one of us."

"I think she fits pretty well." Hawkgirl states evenly.

"How can you say that?" Wonder Woman asked in disbelief.

"Aresia is just taking your precious Amazon code to its logical extension." Hawkgirl proclaims with a shrug.

"We don't teach hatred." Wonder Woman says defensively.

"Except when it comes to men." Hawkgirl counters back.

"So you're saying that it's our fault she's acting this way?" Wonder Woman questions forcefully.

"Maybe not completely but the Amazonians certainly factor in." Storm adds in from her seat on the Jetwing. "The hatred that Aresia feels is something that I know all too well, seen time and time again. Hatred that was first introduced through reasonable fear and pain which deepen more when being told and encouraged by mentors to turn that fear and pain into pure unapologetic irrational hatred. Which is enforced through years and years of conditioning and isolation from those who could disrupt this way of thinking. Eventually the hatred consumes the person so much that they see no other option but mass elimination." After Storm is finished speaking the rest of the ride back to earth is silent.

 **Cut to military base**

A guard was patrolling the area when she is suddenly knocked down by Aresia who dropped down on her from above. Aresia than quickly runs over towards a locked facility when two more soldier run towards her.

"You there halt!" One of the soldiers yells but before the two soldiers could approach Aresia, Tsukuri jumps down from above and knocks them down.

"Well done." Aresia praised Tsukuri before breaking the access lock on the doors and walking inside towards the stealth bomber that she was planning on stealing. "It's perfect absolutely perfect."

"For what?" Queen Hippolyta asked from behind the two much to Aresia surprise. "More betrayal more destruction?"

"Your Highness." Aresia quickly says bowing her head to the Queen of the Amazons. "You of all people should understand why I'm doing this."

"No! You have violated sacred Amazonian law." Queen Hippolyta says showing her anger at Aresia's actions.

"I'm sorry you see that way." Aresia states and before the Queen could react Tsukuri knocks Hippolyta out from behind. "But I've come too far to turn back now."

 **Cut back to Storm, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman**

When the three finally made it back to the city they found that most of the chaos was finally completely under control.

"Do you need help here?" Wonder Woman asked a firefighter.

"Thanks but we finally got this one contained." The firefighter tells her.

"Any remaining victims?" Hawkgirl asked a paramedic.

"Just sent the last one to Gotham General." The paramedic states.

"Good work ladies, let's wrap this up." The firefighter says and the group of emergency responders drive away.

"They seem to be on top of things impressive." Hawkgirl proclaims as they drove away.

"Almost reminds me of home." Wonder Woman remarks.

"Yes but who wants to live in a world without men?" Hawkgirl says.

"They can't possibly be that essential to your life?" Wonder Woman questions.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it princess." Hawkgirl says with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wonder Woman asked in a confused tone.

"It means that one of these days we'll have to have a serious 'discussion' we'll start with basic biology and work our way up to the magical world of sensations." Storm answers sharing a smirk with Hawkgirl. "For now let's just go find Aresia." Storm and Hawkgirl start flying away leaving a confused Wonder Woman to follow after them.

As the three heroines were flying over the city a helicopter had just crashed into an electric pole causes the pilots to lose control of the flying air craft. Just as the helicopter was coming down Wonder Woman quickly catches it. "I've got you sisters." Wonder Woman says than begins to fly up only to get electro shocked from a cut wire hitting her back. Wonder Woman loses her grip on the helicopter and falls downward towards the rooftop of a building.

Hawkgirl quickly moves using her mace to break the door open to free the pilots, when an oil spill and a spark from a cut wire causes a flame. "Great. Hurry!" Hawkgirl yells pulling one of the pilots out of the helicopter while Wonder Woman helps the other pilot.

Storm swiftly opens the skies to bring down some rain on the fire but it's too late to stop the flames from reaching the helicopter causing an explosion that makes it fall over the building down towards the people below. After getting the pilots out of the helicopter in time Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl fly after the helicopter hoping to stop it.

"Need a hand?" Star Sapphire asked appearing out of nowhere and using her powers to stop the helicopter from falling. After Star Sapphire had set the helicopter back onto of the building the three heroines moved to advance on her. "Relax, I'm not here to fight in fact I came to warn you."

"About Aresia?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She's crazy, she wants to wipe out all the men in the world." Star Sapphire explained.

"We noticed, where is she?" Hawkgirl asked.

"She and Tsukuri are at the air base, but it may already be too late." Star Sapphire tells them.

"We need to move quickly then." Storm says forcefully. "Before Aresia causes a worldwide epidemic."

 **Cut back to military base**

"That's the last one all the chemicals are on board." Tsukuri tells Aresia after carrying the chemicals for the allergen onto the stealth bomber.

"Good then there's just one unfinished matter to attend to." Aresia proclaims.

"And it will remain unfinished." Wonder Woman states as she and her teammates plus Star Sapphire fly into the base. She flies straight towards Tsukuri knocking her off her feet and Hawkgirl uses her mace to attack Aresia.

"What took you?" Aresia asked getting back up and before the three heroines could advance further on Aresia, Star Sapphire uses her powers to block them from Aresia.

"Forgive our little deception." Star Sapphire says moving to stand next to Aresia.

"Diana, I had Star Sapphire bring you here so I could offer you one last chance to join our noble cause." Aresia explains.

"Man's world may not be perfect but destroying it isn't the answer." Wonder Woman says forcefully.

"You would stand against us your sisters?" Aresia questioned forcefully.

"Yes." Wonder Woman answers back.

"A pity." Aresia states evenly before Star Sapphire dropped her shield and began to attack Wonder Woman with her sapphire beams.

Hawkgirl then moves to attack Aresia but Tsukuri jumps out in front of the adopted Amazon and knocks Hawkgirl back. Tsukuri then takes out her sword to strike at Hawkgirl but Hawkgirl blocks with her mace and it shatters the sword. Tsukuri kicks under Hawkgirls legs which causes her to fall and tries to take the mace out of Hawkgirl's hands but the mace ends up electrocuting her knocking her back.

Storm quickly advances on Aresia and blows her off balance with her powers. Before Aresia can recover she is dodging an electrically attack only to be hit with a punch from Storm. "Such power wasted on protecting man's world." Aresia spats as she gets back up and begins to throw punches at Storm. Storm blocks the attacks and kicks Aresia knocking her down.

Wonder Woman was blocking Star Sapphire's beams that she was sending her way with her bracelets, Wonder Woman then moves quickly and throws a barrel filled with oil in Star Sapphire's direction. Star Sapphire seeing the barrel coming towards her and not knowing what was inside the barrel she uses her powers to destroy the barrel before it could hit her but the explosion from the oil ends up knocking her back.

"It's over Aresia, stop this madness at once." Wonder Woman demands after Star Sapphire is taken care of and she and her teammates advance on Aresia once more.

"This has been a valiant effort Diana but you won't stop us." Aresia says confidently while moving towards the stealth bomber, the three heroines turn around and see that Tsukuri had recovered and was now holding Queen Hippolyta prisoner. "I guarantee it."

"Let her go!" Wonder Woman says forcefully.

"You're in no position to give orders here." Aresia counters back. "Don't even think about moving, I'm warning you I don't want to hurt her but I will." The three don't listen and charge towards Aresia but Star Sapphire uses her powers to knock them out before they could get to the ship. "Well done Sapphire, Tsukuri get us out of here." With that said Tsukuri while still holding onto Queen Hippolyta flew the bomber out of the military base.

"Mother!" Wonder Woman yells as the bomber takes off.

"Diana, we found this inside." Hawkgirl states before she could chase after the bomber.

"The allergen?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Has to be, it might be the key to an antidote." Hawkgirl proclaims.

"You take it to J'onn, Storm and I will go stop Aresia." Wonder Woman says.

"Actually I think that I should head up to Watchtower too." Storm said walking over to the two. "J'onn can't work on a cure and tend to the others at the same time, we'll need more than one person up there and hopefully with my ability to manipulate on a molecular level could find the cure that much quicker."

"That's a good point." Hawkgirl nods in agreement. "Think you can catch that thing?" She turns to ask Wonder Woman.

"It's fast but so am I." Wonder Woman states before taking off after the Aresia.

"Well then, let's get to the Watchtower." Storm says as she and Hawkgirl got back onto the Jetwing. Once the two were seated Storm called Watchtower. "J'onn we've got a sample of…oh goddess!" She gasped at J'onn's appearance on the monitor.

"It appears that your warning was-" The rest of his sentence was cutoff after he had passed out.

"J'onn!" Hawkgirl and Storm yelled at the same time.

"Change course, we're following after Diana." Storm says once the line cut off.

"But why?" Hawkgirl asked in a confused tone.

"J'onn was the only one whose been monitoring this allergen." Storm begins to explain. "With him down the only information we could find about it will only be from Aresia."

 **Cut to inside of stealth bomber**

Star Sapphire was loading up the cruise missiles on the bomber with the allergen so that it could spread across the globe. "Almost done." Star Sapphire says. .

"Good, we'll be at the launch site in least then an hour." Aresia states.

"And then?" Star Sapphire asked.

"I shoot these cruise missiles into the upper atmosphere after they explode the winds will scatter my poison all over the world." Aresia explains.

"And I can say goodbye to some very unpleasant men I've known over the years." Star Sapphire stated evenly.

"You can say goodbye to all of them." Aresia says with a smirk.

Unknown to Aresia though Diana was flying at top speed to catch up to the bomber and once she caught up she attacks the bomber's hydraulic system. This causes the bomber to veer off course and begin to go down.

"What happened?" Aresia asked Tsukuri who was flying the bomber.

"I've lost the hydraulics." Tsukuri answers as she does everything she can to get the bomber back in the air.

"How long can you keep us in the air?" Aresia asked.

"I don't know, we're still losing altitude." Tsukuri explains.

"Then we'll have to launch from here." Aresia proclaims running to the bombers computer. "I'll re-compute the coordinates." The sound of banging catches her attention just as she was about to point the new coordinate's in. "Go see what that was!" Aresia says to Star Sapphire.

Star Sapphire runs over to a window and sees that Wonder Woman is on the tail of the bomber. "Ah oh, better hurry with those launch codes." She warns before going outside to fight Wonder Woman. Star Sapphire immediately starts using her sapphire beams to attack Wonder Woman who is struggling to keep her balance on the bomber and block attacks. As Star Sapphire was attacking Wonder Woman, she was hit from behind by the Jetwing causing her to change her focus.

"We've got company." Tsukuri warns from the pilot's seat as the monitor showed the Jetwing approaching the bomber.

"You know what to do." Aresia says.

Outside Star Sapphire had put up a shield to protect herself from the Jetwing when the bomber started to fire it's weapons on the Jetwing. Hawkgirl who is flying the Jetwing is able to move around the attacks but it's made harder with Star Sapphire's attacks as well. Wonder Woman though used this as an opportunity to remove one of the bombers laser cannons and she hurls it at Star Sapphire sending them both plunging to the sea. With Star Sapphire out of the way Hawkgirl puts the Jetwing on auto-pilot and she and Storm fly out to help Wonder Woman.

The bombers laser cannons continue to fire now targeting both Storm and Hawkgirl who are trying to fly around them. Unfortunately for Hawkgirl one of her wings was hit and she begins to fall but Storm grabs her and flies towards Wonder Woman and the three board the bomber. Tsukuri seeing the three heroines running towards them flips out of her seat and begins to attack Hawkgirl but she knocks her back.

"You fools! Don't you see we're not your enemies it's the men!" Aresia tries to reason with Diana again. "They must be destroyed!"

"You're wrong Aresia." Queen Hippolyta proclaims, much to everyone's surprise she had been able to escape from her chains. "Without men you wouldn't still be here." Queen Hippolyta walked over to the group and began to tell Aresia a part of her story she hadn't known. "After your ship sank you must have lose consciousness, as you drifted on your makeshift raft you fell out. You would truly have drown had the ship's captain not found you and pulled you to safety. Valiantly he struggled to keep you alive until he brought you to the shores of Themyscira. But the effort was too much for his heart, he died the moment he set you down on the shore. His final resting place is a simple unmarked grave, he's the only man to ever be buried on Themyscira. So you see for all your hatred of men it turns out you owe your life to one."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" Aresia asked angrily.

"I didn't think it was important, I didn't think 'he' was important." Queen Hippolyta admits.

"Maybe it's time to reconsider that?" Hawkgirl suggest.

"So everything you've ever preach to me was a lie." Aresia says evenly.

"Not everything." Queen Hippolyta tries to reason.

"Still the acts of one man cannot redeem the sins of his kind. They all must pay." Aresia says forcefully unmoved by the story of the captain who saved her life and initiates the launch sequence.

"No!" Queen Hippolyta moves to stop Aresia but ends up being knocked out of the bomber's opening, Storm quickly flies after her grabbing her just before she hits the ocean, Storm quickly flies Queen Hippolyta over to the Jetwing just as Hawkgirl flies out of the bomber and uses her mace to smash the missile launchers shut.

From inside the bomber Tsukuri is still trying to keep the bomber afloat as Aresia and Wonder Woman fight. "Bay two won't open!" Tsukuri yells as she holds on to the controls.

"Try number three!" Aresia shouts as she continues to fight Diana, but Hawkgirl is able to smash the last door keeping them inside the bomber.

"Shut the missiles off!" Aresia yells once she sees that they were about to fire inside.

"It's too late." Tsukuri yells before grabbing a jetpack and running out of the doomed bomber.

"Wait?! You can't leave!" Aresia pleas before Tsukuri could get away.

"I like you but not that much." Tsukuri says before jumping out.

Diana and Aresia continue to fight as the bomber goes down, Diana manages to push Aresia back which gives her a chance to get to the controls. But Aresia hurled a piece of the bomber at Diana causing her to fly out the window. Aresia tries in vain to gain control of the bomber but it's to the bomber explodes with her inside.

"One way or another that's always how extreme hatred ends." Storm says evenly as she watched on from beside Queen Hippolyta.

"Poor Aresia, may the gods grant her peace at last." Queen Hippolyta says dejectedly as the bomber dropped to the ocean.

 **Cut to Watchtower**

After returning Queen Hippolyta back to Themyscira, the three heroines were able to find Aresia's notes allowing them to hopefully synthesize an antidote.

"Are you sure this will work?" Hawkgirl asked after the antidote was done.

"We can only hope." Storm says evenly before walking over to the medical bay to Superman considering that he was the first to go down because of the allergen it seem right to start with him and much to her relief the cure was very effective. "Kal? Kal thank goddess it works."

"Storm?" Superman said, he felt like he was waking up from a confusing fog. "What happened? Wasn't I fighting someone?" He looks around and realizes that he was at the Watchtower's medical bay along with the other males on the team, he turns to face Storm whose vivid blue eyes are in near tears. "Storm? What's wrong?"

"I-I yo-you-" Storm can't even finish her sentence she just throws her arms around his neck. "You're okay. Thank goddess you're okay."

 **Cut to after the antidote is given to the rest group**

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman were watching the news when a recover Batman and J'onn approached them. "How are you feeling?" Diana asked.

"Better, it's a good thing you were able to recover Aresia's notes from her hideout." Batman says.

"Yes, without them we might never have found the antidote." Diana states.

"Superman and Green Lantern have almost finished distributing it." Hawkgirl proclaims. "And Storm has nearly finished cleaning up the air just in case."

"If only Aresia could have learned to see the noble qualities of men." Diana says sadly.

"I definitely could have taught that bad babe a thing or two about guys." Flash proclaims with his mouth full of food. "Too bad we never met." He says belching the last sentence.

"Maybe it's... just as well." Diana says after sharing a look with Hawkgirl.

 **A/N and that is the end of that chapter again sorry it took so long but considering what's going on health wise in real life made me hesitate a bit. Again please be safe out there and take care of yourself also don't use this crisis to spread hatred to a group of people! I shouldn't have to say that in a fanfic but it's happening right now so I will. Anyway see you next chapter and as always please read and review!**


End file.
